Odyssey
by William 'Thundergod' Nichols
Summary: An ancient force has taken Ryoko's life and Tenchi must endure the Odyssey to see her restored. Can he save his true love and the universe? The final chapter and a letter is up. Enjoy.
1. Odyssey: Sacrifice

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer or AIC.

Dedication: this is dedicated to all of those serving at home and abroad to protect the freedoms we cherish.  Thank you and God bless. 

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter One: Sacrifice

            In every age and every time a champion is chosen to combat the evil in this universe.  The ancient Council of the Elder chooses a person they deem worthy of this fellowship.  The fellowship is great honor, but it comes at a great sacrifice.  Once again the face of darkness has cast its shadow upon the universe.  Chaos and disorder reign supreme.  The time has come for a new champion to rise up from the sea of darkness…

***

            "Give it back Ryoko!" screamed an irate princess Ayeka.  The cyan tressed space pirate had just cut her evening soap opera session short just as it was getting to the good part.  Ayeka tapped her foot on the floor while Ryoko seemed to ponder the princess's demand.  "I said give it back Ryoko!"  Instead of handing back the remote Ryoko defiantly stuck her tongue out at Ayeka and plopped down right in front of the fuming Ayeka.

            "No way," retorted Ryoko with a playful smile.  "I'm tired of that sappy crap.  Its time for some butt whoopin'!" Thus said she proceeded to change the channel to the local sports station where a muscled wrestler was performing a reckless stunt onto his hapless opponent.  "Oh yeah!" she hooted pumping her fist into the air.  "That's what I'm talking about!"

            "Wrestling?!" shouted Ayeka.  "You interrupt my soap operas to watch wre-wre-wrestling?" Her voice raised an octave or two as her anger built.  "This is an insult to not only my intelligence, but every one else's in this house!"

            "Keep it down Princess!" admonished Ryoko, never missing a second of the match.  "This is the main event!"

            Ayeka waved her hands in the air.  "No one else wants to watch this rubbish," Ayeka snorted.  "The only people who watch this stuff are children and mindless…"  

            "Oh wow!" squealed Sasami running past Ayeka to sit by Ryoko.  "I almost missed it!"

            "Sasami?"

            "It's him!" squeaked Mihoshi as she past the flabbergasted princess in a blonde blur.  "I love The Champ!"

            The princess sighed.  "Am I the only one here that sees this as pointless dribble?" inquired Ayeka to no one in particular.  Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryoko never heard her.  They were too engrossed in watching the champ pound the living daylights out of his poor opponent.

            "I think it's childish as well," commented Kiyone taking a seat next to Ayeka.  "This stuff is just an over-scripted live action cartoon."

            "I agree entirely Kiyone," Ayeka said.

"But the champ is kinda cute," Kiyone laughed.  Ayeka just sighed.  She new that any further argument would be pointless.  Begrudgingly she sat back and watched the 'sports entertainment'.  

            _Kiyone may have a point,_ Ayeka mused.  _The champ is rather well built…  _Before long she too was drawn into the mindless mayhem and carnage presented by the promotion.  Just as the show got interesting the one thing that could draw them away from the television happened.

            Tenchi.

            "I'm home," he called from the foyer.  Tenchi dropped his satchel and slipped off his shoes just in time for the usual evening barrage to land.  Knowing what was coming he began a mental count down:

            Three…

            Two…

            One…

            "Tenchi!" squealed Ryoko as she flew towards him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and swung around his back before she settled into his arms.

            "Good evening Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka gracefully.

            "Hello Ryoko," Tenchi said with a blush.  "Ayeka."

            "Miss Ryoko," began Ayeka.  "Get your hands off of Lord Tenchi!  Behavior like that is entirely inappropriate!"  Ayeka's temper was rising and Tenchi could see it.  He softly sat Ryoko down and eased her arms from his neck.

            "Why do you have to spoil my fun?" pouted Ryoko.  "I just wanted to hug Tenchi."  She looked at Tenchi with puppy dog eyes trying to gain his sympathy, but he was cornered.

            "Listen demon," growled Ayeka as the first miniature guardians began to fill the air around them.

            "Uh-oh," commented Tenchi and Ryoko simultaneously.  It looked like another afternoon would be shot to hell and back before their salvation rang in from the living room.

            "Keep it down in there!" came the voices of Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone.  "We're watching this!"  

"The match!" Tenchi and Ryoko said as they dashed past Ayeka and plopped down on the sofa.  The tension of the moment before was lost as everyone was pulled back into the staged theatrics.

            "Why bother," sighed Ayeka taking her seat again on the couch.  _If I can't win, at_ _least I can chaperone_.  After another half hour or so the show ended and life returned to normal, or what passed as normal.

            "Come on Mihoshi," said Kiyone dragging her partner up from the couch.  "We've got to patrol tonight."

            "But I wanna watch Space Police Policeman," begged the blonde GP.  "It's my favorite.  The Purple Policeman is so awesome!"

            "You ARE a space policeman so come off it!" Kiyone barked.  "We have work to do."  Reluctantly Mihoshi pulled herself away from the television are fumbled with her control cube.  Her and Kiyone's civilian clothes were replaced by their GP uniforms.  

            "We're off!" said Kiyone as they blinked out of sight.  A second later the roar of Yukonojo's engines reverberated thru the house.  

            "I feel safer already," joked Ryoko.

            "At least THEY are contributing to society, instead of detracting from it miss Ryoko," shot back Ayeka.  In the blink of an eye a playful situation became a tense one.  Ryoko was about to come back at Ayeka when Tenchi gave her a stern look.  Instead she just sighed and phased out of sight.  

            "What?" asked Ayeka.  "I was just making an observation Lord Tenchi."

            "It was uncalled for Ayeka," returned Tenchi.  "I wish you two would be kinder to each other."

            "So you're taking her side now I see," said Ayeka curtly.   

            "I'm not taking sides, I'm just taking the middle."  This carried on for a few minutes longer, each one trying to gain the upper hand, but it was to no avail.  When Ayeka was angry there was no reasoning with her.  Tenchi left Ayeka on the couch and retired to his room.  He had studying to do and bickering was not on his agenda for the night.  As he studied he kept coming back to what Ayeka had said to him.

            "Honestly you are the most indecisive person I have ever known."

            True he was indecisive to a degree, but he was trying to protect her feelings as well.  But still her words stung.  He wanted to say, but he was scared of the outcome.  One of the girls would be hurt, and the thought of that was not what he wanted.  In fact his mind had been made ever since he returned from Haruna's dimension. But he just didn't want to hurt anyone.  The only thing that was clear is that tonight's study session would be cut short.  Dejected he laid back on his bed, pondering his existence….

***

            "This is most interesting," mused the Elder.  From their celestial perch they had been watching the events on earth for quite some time now.  They had taken interest in Tenchi Masaki a while back, and now they decided to see if he was the one.  "This lad has potential, but is he the one for our needs…"  

***

            The first snow of winter began to fall upon the tiny shrine outside Okayama.  Princess Sasami was playing outside with Ryo-Ohki in the crisp air when Tenchi came home.  Today was the last day of finals and now he had two weeks of vacation time between semesters.  Two weeks to relax and avoid being caught between Ayeka and Ryoko…

            "Lord Tenchi, it is nice to have you home," welcomed Ayeka.  Tenchi returned her pleasant smile as he shivered.  The wind had just picked up and it seemed colder than before…

***

            A cold wind howled the corner of the simple wooden abode that adjoined the Masaki shrine.  "This is not good," Katsuhito pondered aloud.  "This is a wind of change, but will it be a change for the better or worse…"

***

            "What is the matter Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka.  She had asked him this twice before, but he seemed to be off in another part of the space-time continuum.  

            "I don't know Ayeka," said Tenchi returning to this reality.  "I just felt something strange, as if a something …" He was cut short as a dark figure appeared in the window behind Ayeka.  The shattering of glass and Ayeka's shriek pierced the quiet afternoon.  With a sickening thud Ryoko landed at Tenchi's feet.  

            "What the hell!" he began as the shadow passed thru the wall.  By now Ayeka had summoned her guardians, and the multitude of diminutive logs were floating around her and Tenchi.  

            "Who are you?" demanded Tenchi as he knelt by Ryoko.  "What do you want here?"

            "I am here to see if you are the one," replied the dark stranger.  He looked down on Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko thru his obsidian helm.  The boy looked too diminutive to be worthy of the fellowship.  _This runt defeated Kagato and Kain?_ he thought to himself.   

            "What do you mean 'the one'?" inquired Tenchi as he helped Ryoko to her feet.  She seemed to be fine, just a little shook up.  A myriad of questions raced through Tenchi's mind.  Who was this person and why did he want with him?  Why was he here?  What did he do to Ryoko?

            The armored stranger's boots clanked on the wooden deck as he walked towards Tenchi.  "I am here to see if you are worthy of what you have been chosen to inherit.  But before you do a sacrifice must be made."   The stranger raised his hands to his obsidian helm and took it off.  His flowing silver hair and ivory skin stood in stark contrast to his dark armor.  He had the coldest steel blue eyes that Tenchi had ever seen.  "A sacrifice few can handle," he added as he narrowed those frozen orbs onto the trio in front of him.

            "Listen," growled Ryoko.  "The only sacrifice that's going to be made around here is you throwing your life away."

            "It will not be my life that is sacrificed here today," replied the stranger.  His eyes darted to the side of the house opposite to him.  "It would be wise to have your friends not interfere, boy," he said clutching the hilt of his broad sword.  Tenchi nodded and Kiyone and Mihoshi lowered their blasters.  They had arrived just a moment before and taken aim at the intruder.  Reluctantly they obeyed Tenchi's unspoken order.  "That goes for the witch as well." Tenchi motioned for Washu not to interfere either.  She just frowned and backed off, but Tenchi could tell that she communicating with Ryoko across their link.  

            "What are you talking about?" demanded Tenchi.  Nothing that this stranger had said made any sense.  "What am I going to inherit and what do you mean make a sacrifice?"  

            "Here today you will begin an Odyssey to prove your worthiness of the Elder's fellowship.  But before you begin you must make a sacrifice of what is dearest to you.  You must sacrifice your true love."  All the color drained from Tenchi's face.  The stranger grinned.  "Which one will it be: the demoness or the princess.  Choose wisely young prince."

            "N-n-n-now wait a minute," began Tenchi as he held his hands up in a halting motion.   For Ayeka and Ryoko the stranger's words had come like daggers to their hearts.  For two years they had wondered just which one Tenchi had fallen in love with.  He had carefully hid his feelings while trying not to hurt theirs.  Now this stranger was threatening to kill the one he loved?

            "How can you force him to decide?!" demanded Ryoko.  "Tenchi will tell us who he loves when he good and damn ready!"

            "I concur," seconded Ayeka.  "No one shall force Lord Tenchi's decision.  Not I, not Ryoko, nor you."

            "I will not force his decision," laughed the stranger. "I will just reveal it: for he has already chosen."

            "What?" came up from everyone present.  Ryoko and Ayeka stared at Tenchi in disbelief whose jaw had nearly hit the ground when the stranger made this proclamation.

            "Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka.

            "Tenchi?" seconded Ryoko.  For his part all Tenchi could do was to try to form words.

            "It is true," confirmed the stranger as his breath hung in the air.  A ball of dark energy began to crackle in his hand as a wicked grin curled across his lips.  "And now she dies!"  With that he reached towards Ayeka and fired a dark energy bolt.

Time stood still.  A scream of protest rose up.  A princess screamed.  A love was taken.

The winter snow fell silently upon the Masaki home.   No one dared to speak.  They had just witnessed something no one should ever have to see.  Their silence stood in mute testimony to what had just transpired.  The winter snow fell silently upon them.   

            Ayeka opened her eyes to see Ryoko standing in front of her trembling.  Everyone else just stood in total shock.  As the dark bolt had hurled towards Ayeka, Ryoko teleported in front of her, taking the full force of the bolt.

            "Oh God no," whispered Ayeka, cradling Ryoko as she fell back.

            "Ryoko…" said Tenchi quietly as she fell back into Ayeka's arms. 

            "Just as I suspected," laughed the stranger.  "His true love was revealed by an act of selfless sacrifice.  Boy you have a fortnight to complete the odyssey in order to save her.  If you fail, she dies."

            "What have you done!" demanded Tenchi as he cradled Ryoko.  She managed a faint smile towards him before she slipped off into unconsciousness.

            "I have placed her into a state of death similar suspended animation," explained the stranger.  "Your task will be outlined by this medallion," he said pulling a gold disk from his sleeve.  "The witch can tell you more.   I bid thee good luck."  The necklace dropped to the snow covered ground as the stranger faded from sight, leaving Tenchi and the others surrounding Ryoko.

            "Ryoko," Tenchi said barely above a breath as tears streaked his face.  His now revealed love was breathing, but barely.

            "We've got to get her to the lab," said a distraught Washu.  "Someone help me dammit!"  Tenchi gently picked up Ryoko and carried her into the lab.  Washu materialized a medical table and proceeded to activate a stasis field around her stricken daughter.  "She seems stable," Washu mumbled as she began to pour through Ryoko's systems and sub-routines on her holographic computer.  Everyone quietly gathered around Tenchi, who was quietly holding Ryoko's hand.  Silent tears had streaked his face and dotted her bed sheets.        

It took Ayeka a few minutes to finally gathered the courage to speak to Tenchi.  "Tenchi," Ayeka began, her voice cracking.  "Is this true?  Do you love Ryoko?"  She had wanted to know which one of them Tenchi loved, but to find out this way was… was…it was almost more than she could handle.  

            Fresh tears streaked his face as he answered.  "It is." 

            "Did she know?" Ayeka asked as her tears joined his.  "Tell me Tenchi," she demanded.  "Did Ryoko know you loved her?"           

             "No."

            "Oh God…" the princess wept. 

Tenchi sighed as he watched Ryoko lie in Washu's stasis field.  It is true: he loved her.  He had for quite some time now.  He had just never found the courage to say so.  Now his chance may have been lost forever.

            "Lord Tenchi," Washu piped in never missing a keystroke.  "Part of me wants to teleport you to another dimension for this."  Tenchi gulped as he imagined the type of hellish place a peeved Washu would choose.  "But that will not save my daughter."

            "She's alive?" he asked quietly, feeling somewhat relieved that he would remain in this dimension for the time being.

            "Yes.  As Baltus said she is just in suspended animation.  But her condition will deteriorate.  He was not joking when he said you have two weeks to save her."

            "You know this person miss Washu?" asked a startled Kiyone.  

            "I 'knew' Ignatious Baltus long before any of you were ever conceived," Washu said.  "He is the emissary of the Elder."

            "I thought the Elder were just a myth," said Ayeka.  "A story told to frighten little children."

            "They are real," answered Washu.  "In every age they select a champion, someone who must make a grave sacrifice and prove their worthiness in order to get it back."

            "But why me?" inquired a very confused Tenchi.

            "You defeated Kagato and Kain.  You have shown great power and compassion.  You have everything they desire in a champion.  You just have to prove your worth to the Elder," Washu elaborated.  "Tenchi: let me see that medallion."  Tenchi pulled the gold disk from his pocket and handed it to Washu.  The talisman was covered in what looked like Japanese writing, but it was more archaic than modern calligraphy.

            "That looks like ancient Juraian," said Ayeka as she studied the glyphs.

            "It is," replied Washu.

            "I thought it was ancient Japanese," said Tenchi.

            "It is that as well," Washu explained as Tenchi stared at the medallion.  "This region of earth was colonized by Jurai over twenty thousand years ago.  But all contact was lost with that colony.

            "Why did they loose contact, miss Washu?" asked Tenchi.

            Washu's expression turned sullen.  "That was partly my fault."

            "Yours Little Washu?" asked Ayeka.  "How?"

            "I can answer that," said the image of Tsunami as it rose from Sasami.  "Twenty thousand years ago there was a war in heaven.  Afterwards the Elder dissolved the Juraian trinity and Jurai was cast into a state of darkness."

            "The Juraian trinity?" asked Ayeka.  "I have never heard of any god other than Tsunami."         

            "That is because we locked all of the memories of the war away, so that people could move on," answered Tsunami.

            "As you know Tsunami is the goddess of light.  I was the goddess of wisdom," began Washu.

            "And the third goddess was Tokimi, goddess of change.  She stayed in the eternal realm," continued Tsunami.  "I chose to watch over Jurai."

            "And I devolved my godhood and set out among the mortal world," interjected Washu.  "I never dreamed that the Elder would choose someone close to me to be their champion."

            "Neither did I Washu," Tsunami said shaking her head.  "Tenchi, in order to save Ryoko you must complete the Odyssey that the Elder have laid out before you."

            Tenchi's glanced at Ryoko than back to the goddess before him.  "What is it Tsunami?" he asked.

            "You must collect the five Elemental Spirit Stones," began Tsunami.  "The Light Stone, the Air Stone, the Water Stone, the Earth Stone, and the Fire Stone.  They are scattered across the galaxy, hidden far from the path of man.  The obverse of the talisman has a place for each stone.  The reverse is inscribed with the directions to find each stone."

            "What happens when all of them are gathered?" asked Kiyone.

            "Tenchi will be judged," said Washu.  "And if he is deemed worthy, Ryoko will be restored to him."

            "And if they judge against me?" asked Tenchi.

            "Ryoko will be lost," answered as he visage turned grim.

            "I understand what I must do."

            "Do you son?" came the voice of Katsuhito.  "The path you have chosen to follow is difficult.  The last champion chosen by the Elder did not live up to their expectations."

            "How do you know that grandpa?"

            "Because I was that champion," Katsuhito revealed.  "I completed my odyssey, but they judged my heart to be impure.  I wanted to be the champion, and for that they found me to be haughty.  Conceited.  It was true.  And for my mistake, Kagato was allowed to live for another thousand years."

            "You will be allowed to choose one companion for the odyssey," stated Tsunami.  "Choose wisely."

            Tenchi's eyes surveyed his gathered family before he made his choice.  "Ayeka, would you join me?" asked Tenchi.

            "I do not want you to go," said Ayeka.  "You do not have to submit yourself to this.  Forget about all of this."

            "That's twice you've said that," answered Tenchi, looking at Ryoko.

            "What do you mean?"

            "You said the same thing when Kagato attacked and took Ryoko.  I did not forsake her then and I will not forsake her now.  Just as I would never forsake you, Ayeka."  Everyone stood silent as Tenchi held Ryoko's hand.  "I will save you Ryoko.  I promise."

            "Of course I will help you Lord Tenchi," said a shamed Ayeka.

            "The first challenge is to retrieve the stone of water," said Washu as the talisman began to project a holographic map of the earth.  "According to this it is located on an island southwest of here."

            "Then lets go," said Tenchi grabbing the medallion.  A ring of light began to circle him and Ayeka.  Its rainbow streamers reached up and formed a prism around him and Ayeka. 

            "Tenchi take this," said Katsuhito as he tossed him the hilt of Tenchi-ken.

            "Thanks grandpa."

            "Good luck you two," began Washu.  "You're going to need it."  The circle of light completely enveloped Tenchi and Ayeka, teleporting them from Washu's lab.  In their absence everyone waited silently.  It was quite some time before any one dared to speak.

            "Can he do it Washu?" asked a scared Sasami.

            "If anyone can do it, Tenchi can," answered Washu.  "I have faith in him."

The Odyssey shall continue…


	2. Odyssey: The Calm Before the Storm

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer or AIC.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Two: Calm before the Storm by William Nichols

            The Council of the Elder has chosen Tenchi Masaki to begin the path of the champion.  They have also taken the one he loves from him.  And in order to save her he must complete the Odyssey…

***

            A circle of light swirled open on a gleaming beach on a tiny island in the Pacific Ocean.  Out from its iridescent rings steps Tenchi Masaki and Ayeka Jurai.  One is the first princess of the planet Jurai.  The other is the grandson of the crowned prince of Jurai.  A moment before they had been in Washu's lab, where they had left the mortally wounded Ryoko.  It was up to them to find the first of the Juraian elemental stones: the water stone.

            "Well this must be the place," said Tenchi as he raised a hand to his brow.  Even though it was December the tropical sun was bearing down upon the faceless atoll.

            "So it would seem Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said.  "Where do we go from here?"

            "Washu said the talisman would show the way."  With that Tenchi held the medallion in the palm of his hand.  The sun glinted off its faceted edge and cast a holographic image in front of him and Ayeka.  It began on the beach and quickly maneuvered thru the jungle toward the lagoon in the center of the island.  From there it rose to the waterfall.  A faint passage way could be seen behind the cascades of water.

            "I guess we go that way," said Tenchi as he shed his light jacket.  Ayeka followed suit and removed her jacket. Together they began the trek into the jungle…

***

            "Where are they Little Washu?" asked Kiyone.  Ever since Tenchi and Ayeka had been transported from the lab the diminutive genius had been trying to locate them.    

            "I am detecting the master key at a location somewhere in the South China Sea, buts its nearly impossible to locate precisely."  Washu continued to hammer away at her keypad.  The topographical map of the earth she had generated continued to rotate until she focused in on an area that seemed most probable.

            "The problem is that there over a thousand islands in this area belonging to the Philippine chain, and I just can't pinpoint it."  Washu continued to input data into her computer.  A small day, hour, minute, and, second counter appeared on the corner of the screen.  It read:

13:23:35:26

            "The clock is running Tenchi," she said quietly.  She turned and looked at Ryoko.  The stasis field cast a sickening green aura upon Ryoko.  'My little Ryoko,' she thought.

***

            "This island is beautiful Tenchi," remarked Ayeka as they trod thru the dense jungle.  A chorus of jungle noises serenaded them as they made their way.  Ayeka stopped for a second to smell a beautiful orchid that was hanging overhead.  As she did a green snake uncoiled itself from the branch above.

            "Lord T-T-T-T-Tenchi," she said trembling.  Tenchi turned and saw the serpent lowering towards Ayeka.  Without thinking he activated the master key and sliced the snake in two.  Ayeka jumped back as part of it landed at her feet.

             "Beautiful and dangerous Ayeka," he said as the blue blade of Tenchi-ken dissipated.  "Please be careful.  I don't want to loose you as well," he said returning to the faint jungle path.  A few meters away a large obelisk rose from the path.  It was covered in moss and ivy.  One of the few distinguishable features visible was a partial glyph.

            "Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka.  "I know that rune."  Tenchi pulled at the ivy and moss until more of the archaic writing was visible.

            "Can you read it Ayeka?" asked Tenchi trying to make sense of the writing.  She studied the glyphs for a minute, mouthing a few unrecognizable syllables.  After a few minutes of this she finally felt confident to read the markings.

            "I believe it is both a guide and a warning, Lord Tenchi," she revealed.  "I can't read all of the writing but is basically reads 'to reveal the first essence of Tsunami climb the ethereal way'."

            "What does that mean?" asked a befuddled Tenchi.

            "I don't know Lord Tenchi.  Not all of the lower inscription is legible," she began.  "What I can read goes 'the fury----upon----who is---.'" She shook her head and stopped.  "I am sorry Lord Tenchi, too much of the inscription is gone.  I just cannot make it out."

            "That's all right Ayeka," consoled Tenchi.  "We'd better get going again."  Ayeka nodded and followed behind him, being mindful of the dangers of the jungle.  Compared to the early winter of Okayama the heat of the jungle was sweltering.  

            "Lets stop here," said Tenchi as he sat down on a small outcropping of stone.

            "Agreed," said Ayeka.  She had shed as much clothing as she deemed decent, but she still felt like she was baking.  "I never knew the earth had places such as this," she commented wiping her forehead.     

            "There's a lot of this planet I've never seen either Ayeka," he commented.  "I want to see as much of it as I can, but not like this," he laughed.  Tenchi looked overhead to the rays of sun peeking thru forest canopy.  His shadow was small disk at his feet.  Then something dawned on him.  His shadow had been a small disk when they arrived on the island.  That had to have been hours ago…

            "Ayeka, do you have a watch?" he asked.

            "Yes," she replied pulling a small chronometer from her pocket.  Ayeka looked down at the timepiece and then back up to Tenchi.  "Something's wrong Tenchi," she said very concerned.

            "It's stopped, right?"

            "Precisely."

            "That's what I was afraid of," replied Tenchi as he jumped off of the rock.  "Time has stopped on this island for some reason."

            "Oh my," said Ayeka holding a hand to her mouth.  Tenchi nodded and they resumed their trek.  Tenchi and Ayeka pushed thru the jungle as fast as they could.  For all they knew several days had passed in the outside world, and every minute are precious to save Ryoko.  About halfway through the jungle they made a gruesome discovery.

            "Tenchi!" shrieked Ayeka.  Tenchi looked back to see that she was petrified.

            "What is it?" he asked.  She seemingly pointed a shaking finger at the totem standing in front of her.  Three severed heads were impaled on a pike.  From the looks of them they had to have been there for a while.

            "Its just a tribal totem," said Tenchi trying to ease her fears.

            "Not that Lord Tenchi," she said hesitantly.  Tenchi looked past the totem and finally saw what Ayeka was looking at.  A pair of yellow eyes was staring back at them from the jungle.

            "Move away slowly," he said holding his hands up in a stopping motion.  Ayeka nodded and slowly took a step back.  As she did her heal snapped a small twig.  She let out a small "eek" as the eyes followed her movement.

            "Run!" yelled Tenchi as the beast jumped towards Ayeka.

***

            "Come on Tenchi," said Washu as she watched the chronometer.  

13:10:56:28

Over twelve hours had passed and they had not heard from him or Ayeka yet.  She looked over to where Sasami was sitting by Ryoko's side.  The young princess had scarcely moved from that spot since Tenchi left.  A shadow of Tsunami rose up from Sasami and looked towards Washu.  She gave Washu a faint comforting smile.  Washu sighed and returned to her keypad.  She had to pinpoint the master keys location…

***

            "Run!" screamed Tenchi as the creature jumped towards Ayeka.  She slipped and fell back as the dark beast landed beside her.  It circled around and Tenchi caught a glimpse of its full form.  Ayeka scrambled to her feet as it hulked around them.

            "My God," she whispered.

            "Don't move," ordered Tenchi.  The creature had the silhouette of a big cat, but much larger.  Its yellow eyes narrowed in on Tenchi.

            "You are the boy," it growled.  "You have been chosen, but are you worthy?"  Tenchi just stared at the creature, dumbfounded.  "You heeded not the warning of the ages," it continued.  

            "What warning?" asked Tenchi.  "All we could read was the directions to the ethereal path, whatever that is."

            "Baltus chose you and you know not of the ethereal way?" it laughed in a growl.  "I will guide you if can prove your worthiness to me, boy."

            "Who are you?" asked Ayeka, still not sure whether to trust the creature or not. 

             "My name is Marnot," answered the creature.  "I guard the path to Tsunami's essence.  Only those worthy may proceed."

            "What do you mean?" asked Tenchi.  "Why does everyone want to know if I'm worthy?  What am I supposed to worthy of any way?"

            "It will all be revealed in due time," began Marnot.  "But first tell me, for whom do undertake this quest: is it for yourself or another?"

            "Why ask such a question," interjected Ayeka.  

            "I am just curious," replied Marnot with a sly grin.  "Well, for whom do you undertake this quest, boy?"

            "I am doing this to save Ryoko," answered Tenchi.  "I would walk though hell to save her or any of the others."  Marnot threw his head back and gave a deep laugh.

            "Very good boy," he laughed.  "You do have the heart of a champion!  A lesser being would have undertaken this for selfish desires.  I commend thee boy.  And I will show you the path to the temple."

            "Thank you Marnot," said Tenchi.  "We need all the help we can get."  Marnot nodded and headed down the jungle path.  As he passed Ayeka he gave a small growl that caused her jump back a little bit.

            "Tell me Marnot," asked Ayeka cautiously.  "What would you have done if Tenchi had answered incorrectly?"

            "I would have eaten the both of you," he replied with a wicked grin.  Ayeka stopped dead in her tracks.  Tenchi looked back at her and shrugged.  "A cat's got to eat you know," said Marnot nonchalantly as he continued down the path.    

            "Marnot," began Tenchi, "can you tell me more about the Elder and this champion they want be to be?"

            "I can only tell you what I am allowed," replied Marnot.  "The Elder are an ancient race that is without time.  That is why time is of no consequence on this island."

            "If time is of no consequence, then why do I have only two weeks to save Ryoko?" asked Tenchi. 

            "That is a good question," replied Marnot.  "The limit of time has been placed on you because of the limitations of your physiology.  Two weeks is as long as a human can tarry in the nether world before they become trapped permanently."

            "Trapped?" inquired Ayeka.

            "Yes.  Her body sleeps but her spirit is in the nether world.  By completing the odyssey and proving your worth it will be freed."  Tenchi stopped as Marnot finished those words.  The image of Ryoko trapped in a hellish dimension played through his mind.

            "Fear not boy," said Marnot looking back.  "She is in a peaceful place."  Tenchi had to take Marnot's word on the matter.  All he knew was that his indecisiveness may have cost him Ryoko's life.  And he would be damned if that was the case.  

            _Why is Tenchi doing this,_ thought Ayeka.  'Perhaps a better question would be why am I helping him save Ryoko?  I want Tenchi as much as she does yet he loves her.'  She stopped in the path for a second as she pondered this fact.  With a sigh she started back behind Tenchi and Marnot.  She still did not trust Marnot entirely, but that was one of Tenchi's qualities.  He trusted people implicitly at times.

***

            "Little Washu what can we do to help?" asked Kiyone as she picked up the sleeping Sasami.  The little princess had fallen asleep by Ryoko's side.  Washu looked up from her monitor and sighed.  Nearly a day had passed and no word yet.  

            "There is one thing you can do," she began as keyed in a command that created a futon by Ryoko's stasis chamber.  "You and Mihoshi can run an errand for me,"

            "An errand?" said a puzzled Kiyone as she laid Sasami in the futon.

            "Yes I need an ancient text from the Galactic Academies library."

            "And I take it this is a text that they don't let people check out on a regular basis."

            "Bingo."

***

            "The path to the sanctuary is just ahead," growled Marnot.  Tenchi could see a break in the forest a few meters ahead of them.  As he entered the clearing Tenchi squinted from the bright sun.  In the clearing lay a crystal blue lagoon fed by a cascading waterfall.  A rainbow stretched across the lagoon from the cascades mists.  A lone gull lighted across the lagoon and lifted up and over the jungle canopy.

            "This is magnificent," said Ayeka as she viewed the waterfall and lagoon.  "This is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen."

            "The sanctuary lays ahead," said Marnot.  "But to reach it you must find the ethereal way."

            "And if we don't?" asked Ayeka.

            "I am still hungry," smiled Marnot.  Honestly Ayeka could not tell if he was serious or not.

            "How do we find the ethereal way?" asked Tenchi.  To his surprise Marnot began to take human form.  Ayeka watched in amazement as the jungle cat took a form similar in size to Tenchi's.   

            "The talisman will show the way," replied the now human Marnot.  Tenchi held the medallion towards the light once again.  The archaic Juraian script began to glow and rearrange itself into modern Japanese calligraphy.

            "The challenge of the spirit will reveal the path," read Tenchi.  

            "Look out Tenchi!" screamed Ayeka as Marnot leapt towards him.

            "What are you doing?!" demanded Tenchi as he avoided Marnot's lunge.

            "I am the challenge of the spirit," he began slinking on all fours.  "You past the first part of the challenge by baring your spirit to me.  I could see that your motives here were not selfish.  Now you must show me the power you keep within your spirit.  I want to see the power you have inherited."  With that Marnot jumped towards Tenchi once again.  This time Tenchi sidestepped him.  As he passed Tenchi grabbed his wrist and flipped him.  Marnot landed upside down but quickly rolled back to his feet.

            "I have no special power," said Tenchi, keeping a defensive stance.

            "Do not lie to me boy," growled Marnot.  "I can smell it!"  The creature smiled and ran at Tenchi.  Once again Tenchi tried to sidestep him but Marnot cut to the other side and tackled the young prince.

            "I do not want to fight you!" yelled Tenchi.

            "It is not what you want that matters!" growled Marnot as Tenchi tossed him aside.  Marnot rolled over and stared at Tenchi.  "If you will not fight then I will force you!"  With a blood-curdling roar he lunged towards Ayeka.  She tried to summon her guardians but they only appeared for a second, and then blinked out.

            "Tenchi!" she screamed eyes closed as Marnot leapt at her.  When she opened her eyes she saw Tenchi tackle Marnot mid-leap.  "Tenchi!" she said running to his side.

            "You will not harm her," said Tenchi as he was enveloped in a blue energy.  When it dissipated he emerged in flowing blue and white robes.  The three green marks of Tsunami gleamed on his forehead.  

            "Very good," growled Marnot.  "This is what I wanted to see."  To Tenchi's surprise he took a knee and bowed before him.  Tenchi and Ayeka just watched dumfounded.

            "Huh?" muttered Tenchi.

            "I apologize for my methods," begged Marnot.  "I could not let you pass until I knew for certain you were the one.  I beg your forgiveness as well Lady Ayeka.  I meant you no harm."

            "Could have fooled me," grumbled Ayeka.  Marnot kept his eyes lowered.  He would not look at Tenchi since he evoked the power of the Light Hawk.

            "My Lord," he continued, "the path to the sanctuary is open."  Tenchi looked towards the waterfall but he could not see a path.

            "But I do not see a path," replied Tenchi.  

            "Neither do I," snorted Ayeka.

            "Remember the inscription," began Marnot.  "The truth will be revealed."  Tenchi held the medallion in the light again.  Once again the script changed before his eyes.

            "By faith shall the ethereal way be found," read Tenchi.

            "Have faith," said Marnot.  Tenchi looked back towards the waterfall, trying to see the way.  As the mists rolled up he thought he saw something.  At first it was just a glint in the mist, but the more he stared at it the clearer it became.

            "To reveal Tsunami's essence climb the ethereal way," he said as his eyes opened.

            "By faith shall the ethereal way be found," added Ayeka.

            "It is becoming clear," said Marnot.

            "Yes," said Tenchi as he stepped towards the lagoon.  "By faith," he whispered stepping into the lagoon.  Instead of sinking into the water his foot held firm on its surface.

            "He sees," smiled Marnot.  Tenchi took another step across the water and the outline of the path became visible.  It stretched up midway the waterfall where the water seemed to part.  Behind the water two massive marble doors became visible.  As he reached the second step the path solidified into white and blue marble.

            "Tsunami's essence," said Ayeka as she joined Tenchi on the path.

            "Good luck young champion," said Marnot.

            "Are you coming," asked Tenchi as he turned to face the still kneeling Marnot.

            "I have served my purpose," he growled.  "I will await your return."

            "Thank you Marnot," said Tenchi as he returned to the path.  He could have sworn that he saw a slight smile creep onto Marnot's face.  At the top of the path Tenchi and Ayeka found a platform leading to the temple entrance.  The massive doors were intricately carved.  The tree of Tsunami dominated the doors with the tri-foil of the Light Hawk in the middle.  

            Tenchi placed his hand on the tri-foil and the doors opened.  A rush of cold air swept past him and Ayeka.  The darkness of the temple was only broken by the occasional torch, giving it a dark, gothic atmosphere.

            "Here we go," said Tenchi as the doors closed behind him and Ayeka. 

***

            13:02:21:55 read the chronometer in Washu's lab.  The tiny genius had dozed off an hour or so ago.  Her own snoring had jolted her back to reality.

            "Huh," she mumbled as she looked around.  Sasami was awake again and sitting by Ryoko's side.

            "You're a good girl Sasami," said Washu as she sat down beside her.  

            "Did you find them Ms. Washu?" she asked in a small voice. 

            "Yes but I lost them just as I did."

            "Is that bad?"

            "No its not," comforted Washu.  "It just means that they are in the temple now."

            "Are you going to help them?" asked Sasami as she looked up.  The glimmer of hope filled the young princess' eyes.

            "We cannot interfere with Tenchi's quest or we would loose Ryoko," explained Washu.  "But I am sending them my orb when they get out of the temple."

            "So that they can talk to us?"

            "Only when they're between temples, that way they can keep track on the time, you see Sasami?" said Washu.  Once again the glimmer of hope shone in Sasami's eyes.  For a moment Washu thought that she saw the image of a little Ryoko super-imposed over Sasami.

            "Miss Washu?" asked Sasami as tears welled up in Washu's eyes.

            "Ryoko was about your age," began Washu quietly, "when Kagato took her from me.  I swore that I would never let anything happen to her again if I ever got away from Kagato.  And now…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to keep her emotions in check.  "I'm sorry Sasami," begged Washu

            "Its okay miss Washu," said Sasami.  "Do you want something to eat?" 

            "That sounds good Sasami," began Washu getting up.  "Come on, I'll help."  Sasami looked back towards Ryoko again as she walked out of the lab.  She knew deep down that Tenchi and Ayeka would help her.  She just hoped that Washu believed it as well…

The Odyssey shall continue…  

The calm before the storm has passed and the deluge is about to begin. 


	3. Odyssey: Deluge

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer or AIC.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Three: Deluge by William Nichols

            A day ago Tenchi Masaki was just a normal teenaged boy living outside of Okayama, Japan.  Well, as normal as anybody living with six beautiful young ladies from outer space could be that is.  Then Baltus, Emissary of the Elder came and began his odyssey by taking the life of Ryoko.  This is the story of his Odyssey to restore Ryoko and prove his worth as Champion…

            "This place gives me the creeps," said Ayeka as she and Tenchi made their way into the dimly lit temple.  High stone arches and flying buttresses supported the towering ceilings.  The walls were once covered with frescos and tapestries, but all that remained were faded fabrics and chipping paint.  The one fresco that remained semi-intact was a large image of Tsunami standing above a pool.  The lower portion was chipped away and molded, but the upper half clearly showed the radiant smile of the Juraian goddess.  An ancient inscription ringed the fresco.

            "What does it say, Ayeka?" asked Tenchi who was beginning to think that he needed to learn ancient Juraian.  

            "It's hard to make out," replied Ayeka.  "The light is so dim in here."  

            "This may help," said Tenchi as he held the hilt of the master key up to the wall.  A tiny ball of blue light formed around the end of the hilt, washing the fresco in a soft light.

            "Thank you Lord Tenchi," she said reading the inscription.  Once again the primeval script proved difficult to decipher.  

            "It makes mention of the three essences of Tsunami," began Ayeka.  "But the rest of the writing is missing or unintelligible." She shook her head in disgust.  "I am sorry Lord Tenchi.  I am not helping you very much."

            "You are helping Ayeka," said Tenchi.  "Without you I would have no idea what these inscriptions say.  I can't read Juraian very well much less ancient Juraian," he laughed.  Ayeka smiled warmly in thanks of the compliment.  "I think we should go this way," added Tenchi.

"Very well," agreed Ayeka as Tenchi-ken cast a pale blue light down the long corridor.

            "The three essences of Tsunami," mused Tenchi aloud.  "I wonder what that referred too?"

            "This is the sanctuary of the water stone," began Ayeka, "maybe it has to do with the states of water?"

            "Solid, liquid, and gas," surmised Tenchi.  "I just wish we knew what the rest of the inscription said."  Shadows played at their feet as they walked further into the temple.

"Tell me Ayeka," continued Tenchi.  "Before today, what did you know about the history of Tsunami?" 

            "Tsunami was the original space tree," began Ayeka.  "It was the origin of the power of Jurai and gave us the ability to colonize the exodite worlds."

            "Such as earth."

            "Yes, and countless others.  Legend told of a dark age, when heaven burned and Tsunami's light dimmed on Jurai for a time," added Ayeka.

            "That must have been when the trinity broke up, like Washu said," interjected Tenchi.

            "So it would seem," sighed Ayeka.  

            "It's getting hotter in here," said Tenchi.  Compared to home the atoll had been sweltering, but the further they went down into the sanctuary the more it became like a sauna.

            "It is," said Ayeka.  The heat was becoming unbearable, not so much from the temperature itself but the humidity and steam that accompanied it.

            "This must be what they meant by one of the essences," said Tenchi as he walked ahead of Ayeka.

            "Hold up," asked Ayeka, who was trying to catch her breathe.  The steam enveloped Tenchi as he kept on walking.  "Lord Tenchi?" she called into the mist.  As it swirled around her Ayeka became completely disoriented.  Lights flashed before her eyes and her equilibrium became unbalanced.   She stopped as a wave of nausea came over her.

"Ayeka!" came Tenchi's frantic scream.  "Where are you?!!"  He too had become disoriented.  The rising steam made it impossible to tell which way up or down, much less which direction Ayeka's calls had come.  Tenchi snapped around as a rumbling shook the sanctuary.

"Lord Tenchiiii!!" screamed Ayeka as she floor gave way beneath her.

            "Ayeka!" yelled Tenchi as he tried to run towards her scream.  In a full sprint he dashed forwards.  As he neared the spot where Ayeka had been his heel slipped on the wet marble floor.  Tenchi frantically circled his arms trying to keep his balance.  As he regained his footing the steam began to clear.  A cold wind started to gust thru the sanctuary.  The walls and floor became covered with condensation, making an already slick situation worse.

            "Ayeka?" asked Tenchi into the darkness before him.  He took out the master key and re-ignited the small blade he had been using as a torch.  A few meters in front of him was a gaping hole in the floor.  Tenchi angled the sword hilt so that the pale blue light was cast down the chasm.  The void extended farther than the light of Tenchi-ken could illuminate.

            "Oh God," muttered Tenchi.  After a moment of indecision Tenchi decided there was only one path to follow.  He took a step backwards and then made a running jump into the void…

***

12: 22: 35: 19 read the chronometer in Washu's lab.  She sat patiently by her holo-computer waiting for the signature of the master key to reappear.  She had located the island Tenchi and Ayeka were on and was tempted to go there herself.  But she knew that would disqualify Tenchi from completing the odyssey and Ryoko would be lost.  The best she could do was send a care package of sorts and hope for the best…

***

            Tenchi fell for what seemed like hours to him, even though it was only a few seconds.  Then as suddenly as his fall began, it ended.  Not with the violent stop of flesh impacting stone as he expected.  He just stopped falling.

            "What the?" he uttered as he held fast in the air.  He fumbled around for a second in search of the master key.  To his relief it was still with him.  He ignited the full extent of the blade this time.  To his surprise he found that he was floating just inches from the ground.  He gingerly reached a foot down checking to see if the ground was solid.  It was.  

            "Strange," he commented as he planted both feet on the ground.  "Ayeka!" he called out looking for any sign of the missing princess.  The only response was his echo and the howl of the frigid wind. This level of the sanctuary was covered in ice and frost.

            'Another essence,' thought Tenchi as his breath began to hang in the air in front of him.  'Now I have to find Ayeka AND the water stone.  Great.'  He looked down one direction and then another.  'If I were Ayeka…' he thought.  With a sigh he decided to his right.  'Please let this be right,' he begged mentally.  

            Each passing meter of the corridor was as non-descript as the one before it.  Icy floors and frost covered walls that glowed a pale blue under the light of the master key's blade.  After a while Tenchi was considering heading for the other direction when he made a discovery.  A scrap of purple fabric was half-frozen to the ground.  Tenchi broke it free and held it up to the light.  There was no doubt about it: it was from Ayeka's clothes.  

            "At least this is the right direction," he commented aloud.  Tenchi pocketed the scrap of cloth and started back down the corridor.  Ahead lay an arched doorway that led to an antechamber.  Beyond the antechamber was a frozen courtyard.  Tenchi extinguished the master key as he marveled at the courtyard.  It was completely lit by a glistening crystal chandelier in the shape of the Light Hawk tri-foil.  Ice or crystal sculptures adorned the yard along with a frozen fountain.  Tenchi recognized one of the statues as Tsunami and another bore a resemblance to an adult Washu.  A third statue was of a woman Tenchi did not recognize.  He figured it must be of the other goddess from the old Juraian trinity.  Beyond the fountain stood a crystal obelisk.

            "Great," mused Tenchi as he tried to decipher the Juraian script adorning its sides.  As he walked around the monument he found an iced over indentation.  He ran a finger around it and realized it was in the same shape as the medallion.  He cleared it out as best he could before he realized it was frozen solid.   Tenchi ignited a small blade and held it to the iced over hole.  The ice quickly gave way to the blades heat.

            "Bingo!" he chuckled as he dissipated the blade.  'I've been around Washu too much,' he joked mentally.  To tell the truth he would give anything to have Washu by his side at the moment, along with everybody else.  Tenchi took the medallion off from around his neck and slid it into the notch.  He then rotated it until it clicked into place.  What happened next was totally unexpected.

***

12: 13: 59 :03 was the count on Washu's computer.  The universes greatest scientific genius was asleep on the futon she had created for Sasami along with the little princess.  Her dreams were not pleasant.  Images of the distant past played thru her mind…

            Washu was in deep thought as she watched over the universe.  Recent events had caused her to be very concerned.  There were times when even a goddess did not know what the outcome would be.  A rift was forming in the eternal realm that threatened the very fabric of human existence.  

At first she failed to hear the person speaking to her.  "Sister, I said that they are plotting against us," she repeated.  Washu turned to see her sister Tokimi standing behind her.

            "I know," she replied.

            "They are sending their champion to claim our mantels," warned Tokimi.

            "And what is Tsunami's say in this?" asked Washu.  She knew that Tokimi was too quick to judge at times.  Tsunami was always the calmest of the divine trio, and Washu respected that in her sister.

            "She is more concerned with the petty affairs of the mortals," answered Tokimi disdainfully.  She laid a hand on Washu's shoulder.  "I fear that our day has come," she confessed.  "If we do not act we will loose our place in this realm.  We must band together."  

            "It is because of them that we have our place in this realm," replied Washu.

            "Have you decided against me as well?" accused Tokimi.

            "I am undecided," answered Washu.

            "Choose well Sister," said Tokimi.  She turned and left Washu to watch over the cosmos once more… 

            At that moment Washu woke up in a cold sweat.  She rubbed her temples and looked at the computer screen.  It indicated that Tenchi and Ayeka were still inside the temple.  

            "Are you alright?" yawned Sasami.  

            "I am," said Washu, tucking the little princess back in.  "Just go back to sleep."

            "Okay," she said quietly.  Washu watched Sasami sleep for a moment before she went back to the computer.  She had to find something to keep her mind occupied.

            "Please be well Lord Tenchi," she prayed.

***

            With a click the medallion locked into place in the obelisk.  When it did the courtyard began a metamorphosis.  The frozen landscape gave way to the lush greens and vibrant hues of a spring garden.  The once frozen fountain melted and rushed forth.  Most importantly the archaic Juraian writing on the obelisk gave way to modern Juraian script, which Tenchi was somewhat familiar.

            "Lets see," he began as he studied the inscription.  "To gain the stone of water," he read, "master the essences…" He scratched his head at that last part.  "Change he who is of the essences…"  "With the blade of the essences…"

            "Blade of the essences?" he asked aloud.  Below the last inscription was the tri-foil of the Light Hawk.  "I wonder," he mused.  Tenchi held out his hand and formed the hilt of the Light Hawk Sword.  Its divine blade sprang to life at his command.

            "I hope this works," he said as he touched the blade to the obelisk.  Instantly the courtyard returned to its frozen state.  Tenchi touched the obelisk once more and the courtyard became a spring garden once again.  As he marveled at his discovery the medallion fell out of the obelisk.   He picked it back up and placed it back around his neck.  Behind him an arched door led further into the temple.

            "Here we go," said Tenchi as he started off again.  At least he had an idea of what he had to do to 'master the essences'.  Now he had to find Ayeka.  He didn't have to look far.

            "Tenchi!" squeaked Ayeka as she rounded the corner at the same time he did.

            "Ayeka?" he asked very confused.  "Where have you been?"

            "What do you mean?" she answered just as confused.  "After I fell you found me and we've been searching for the chapel."

            "The chapel?  What do you mean?  I've been looking for you the whole time you fell."  

            "If it wasn't you," she started.  Ayeka turned around to see who the person at her side had been.

            Nothing.

            "You were just here," she said.

            "How could I have been?"  

 Ayeka was now more confused than before.  A second ago Tenchi had been at her side, and now THAT Tenchi was gone replaced by one in front of her.  For all she knew the real Tenchi had been with her the whole time and this person was an imposter.

            "Tell me," she asked.  "Where were you when we first met?"

            "I had just fought Ryoko at my old school and she had taken me up on Ryo-Ohki.  That's where you captured us," answered Tenchi as he scratched the back of his head.  "Why did you want to know that Ayeka?"

            "Just checking," she laughed.

            "I understand," said Tenchi.  "I just wish I knew what was going on around here."  

            "I don't know either but this is very strange," added Ayeka.  "Any way, have you made any progress?"  Tenchi began to relate his discovery of the frozen courtyard.

            "I found a courtyard with another obelisk.  From it I learned that the Light Hawk Sword can control the essences of Tsunami," explained Tenchi.

            "A court yard?" asked Ayeka.  "Where?"

            "Back that-a-way," thumbed Tenchi over his shoulder.  Ayeka looked back only to see a block wall.

            "But Lord Tenchi, there is nothing there."

            "What the?" he began.  The corridor had disappeared behind him.  "I think the sooner we get out of here the better."

            "Agreed.  While I was exploring with 'you' a minute ago I found a stair case," said Ayeka.  "It seemed to lead to another part of this temple, but we didn't go up it."  

            "I see," began Tenchi.  "Well let's give it a try. Lead the way princess."  Ayeka nodded and led Tenchi to the spiral staircase she had described earlier.  The massive stone steps ascended into the mist shrouded upper reaches of the temple.

            "Well," began Tenchi scratching the back of his head.  "This will either take us to the chapel you were talking about, or it will just lead us back to the upper floor."

            "It is worth a try," commented Ayeka.    Tenchi nodded in agreement.  The stairs were steep and covered in frost.  This only made the climb more arduous.  About midway up the stairs leveled off to a small platform surrounded by granite railing.  At the four corners stood gilded statues.

            "This is Tsunami," commented Ayeka.  "And that one looks like ms. Washu," she added.  Tenchi walked over to the third statue.  It was the same one from the courtyard.  Her soft feature caught his eye.  Tenchi traced his hand down the curve of the statues face.

            'Why is this so familiar,' he thought.  This had to be the third Juraian goddess.  'What was her name?' he asked himself.  'Tokimi!' popped into his mind.  He name was Tokimi Tsunami had said, goddess of change.  Deep down he knew that there was more to the story of the trinity splitting than Washu and Tsunami had revealed.  The Elder had too have played a pivotal role, but the question was whether if it was malicious or not.

            The Elder had selected him to be their champion, he knew that all too well.  What he did not and wanted to know was why.  Washu had given a reason, but to him it sounded somewhat vague.  Flimsy even.  Tenchi sighed.  His somewhat peaceful existence had been turned upside down.  Some where in the back of his mind came a small voice reassuring his questions.  He had trusted this feeling before and now he was utterly dependant on it.

            "Lord Tenchi," called Ayeka, snapping him out of trance.  "I do not recognize the this statue."

            "What's the matter Ayeka?" asked Tenchi.  He hadn't noticed the fourth statue until now but it was very peculiar.  It was darker than the others, almost as if it had been burned or become discolored.  The facial features had been obscured, either by age or by deliberate action.

            "Who could it be?" asked Tenchi.

            "I have no idea Lord Tenchi," returned Ayeka.  "It looks Juraian in style, but I cannot place it in any of our mythology."

            "And I can't think of any one from earth's mythology that looks like that," added Tenchi.  'Another mystery,' he concluded mentally.

            "I can tell you who that is a statue of," came a dulcet voice from behind Tenchi and Ayeka.  They spun around only to be greeted by a featureless form.  "It belonged to someone who once thought their self higher than a god.  That's why I added it here.  I think it makes a lovely addition, does it not princess?"

            "Who are you?" demanded Tenchi.  

            "The princess knows me," the shadow began.  "Oh, I am sorry.  I should take a form she will recognize."  The shape shimmered then congealed into an exact copy of Tenchi.  "Now is that better princess?" it asked.

            "It was you then," accused Ayeka.  "It was you that led my around."

            "That is correct.  Allow me to introduce myself.  I was once known as the bringer of water, but now I am simply the Darkness."

            "Are you the keeper of the stone of water," inquired Tenchi.

            "You mean this?" it asked holding up a small sapphire.  Tenchi nodded.  "Another champion sent by the Elder," laughed the Darkness.  "And I suppose you want to claim the essence of Tsunami, yada dada, blah, blah, blah.  How droll."

            "This is important!" exclaimed Tenchi.  "Ryoko's life is in danger."

            "Someone's life is ALWAYS in danger," retorted the Darkness.  "I have a job to do, and that is to make your life hell," it finished with a wicked grin.  "So enough small talk.  Let us dance."  The being reached out and formed a copy of the Light Hawk sword.  "This should prove more than adequate," it grinned.

            Tenchi nodded.  He formed the true Light Hawk blade and took a defensive stance.  "Lets get this over with," said Tenchi.  He had little patience for people who toyed with others lives.  Maybe that is why he was a little distrustful of the Elder.

            With a yell Tenchi ran towards the dark doppelganger.  It parried his blow with all of his skill and delivered one of his own.  Tenchi tried to avoid it but was caught squarely in the back.  He stumbled forward and caught himself on the railing.

            "Tenchi!" shrieked Ayeka.  

            "No," ordered Tenchi.  "I have to do this."  Tenchi resumed his stance.

            "We need more room," said his double. At once the group was transported from the platform to a broad featureless plain.  A large obelisk towered in its center.  

            'What is it with these things!' though Tenchi.  

            "That is better," said the dark one.  With that he ran towards Tenchi again.  Tenchi blocked his blows and with a step back delivered a series of his own.  The first shot was deflected but the second sliced through the Dark Tenchi.

            "Nice try," it laughed as the gash reformed as if nothing was ever done to him.  "It shall take more than that to defeat the essences of Tsunami."

            'The essences of Tsunami!' thought Tenchi.  His mind raced back to the inscription in the courtyard:            

            Change he who is of the essences with the blade of the essences-but how?

The doppelganger Tenchi was gaining the upper hand.  Every move and tactic that Tenchi used his opposite knew how to counter it.  He flowed majestically, like water…Tenchi remembered the fountain in the courtyard.  When he touched the obelisk with the Light Hawk sword, the fountain had frozen and thawed instantly.

            "That's it!" he exclaimed.  

            "Ready to get serious?" asked his doppelganger playfully.

            "Always," replied Tenchi.  He began a routine designed to throw his opponent off balance, a little trick he picked up from Ryoko.  He bobbed from side to side and up to down.  His motions were short and choppy, with no connected patterns or reason.  The attacks were disorienting, plain and simple.  The doppelganger tried to counter it but was unable to do so.  It was becoming frustrated; sloppy, and Tenchi capitalized on it.  He began to back the Darkness towards the obelisk.  Then he performed a move he knew the doppelganger would parry.  

            "That was sloppy," commented the doppelganger as Tenchi he pushed Tenchi past him.  "You had me going there for a minute--." He stopped mid-sentence as he realized what Tenchi had done.  By parrying Tenchi to the side he had inadvertently pushed him to the obelisk.  "Oh damn," cursed the Darkness.

            Tenchi drove the Light Hawk sword into the obelisk.  Energy crackled off the monument.  Instantly the plain became a frost covered wasteland.  

            "Very good," mused the Darkness as he too began to solidify.  "You mastered the essences and shall be rewarded," it finished, as it froze solid. From the icy statue the sapphire water stone floated to Tenchi.  He accepted it and locked it into place in the medallion.

            "You did it Tenchi!" exclaimed Ayeka as she ran towards.

            "One down," commented Tenchi.  The ring of light once again circled them and transported back to the temple entrance.  Tenchi pushed the door open and welcomed the light of day.  He could see that Marnot was still waiting for them on the lagoon's beach.  As he and Ayeka walked out of the temple it vanished back into the waterfall.  As did the ethereal way.

            "Huh?" said Tenchi as he and Ayeka fell straight down into the lagoon.  Luckily they were not far from the shore.

            "Well done," complimented Marnot.  "But the exit was rather sloppy."

            "Can it," growled Ayeka.  She was tired, soaked, and hungry.  A guardian with a dry sense of humor was not something she needed at the moment.

            "Where to now?" asked Tenchi.

            "I will show you," began Marnot.  "Bur first you need to wait for a message."

            "A message?" asked Ayeka.  Marnot nodded.  He knew what was coming.  He also knew that the champion needed all the help he could get if he was going to complete the odyssey.

***

The chronometer in Washu's lab read 12:01: 33: 27 when the alarm went off.  Washu raced back to the console and keyed in a command that brought up the topographical map of atoll where Tenchi and Ayeka were.

            "Bingo!" she exclaimed.  For the first time since Tenchi left Washu felt relieved.  This meant that he had the first stone.

            "Is it Tenchi?" asked Sasami.

            "Yep," replied Washu.  "Lets get this to him."

            "Alright!" exclaimed Sasami as she and Washu began to send to Tenchi his care package.

The Odyssey shall continue…

The deluge is over and the Odyssey for the earth has begun.             


	4. Odyssey: From the Good Earth

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer nor AIC.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Four: From the Good Earth by William Nichols

            "They did it!" exclaimed Sasami joyfully as she hugged Washu.  The computer alarm had just gone off alerting them that Tenchi and Ayeka had found the water stone and had made it back into real space/time.

            "That they did Sasami," beamed Washu  '_Atta boy Tenchi_,' she added mentally.  "We've got to hurry and get this to them before they move to the next stone," she finished pointing to a yellow backpack.  With that Sasami closed the bag up while Washu created the link to the island.

            "Toss it in," said Washu as a dimensional portal formed next to the little princess.  "That should do it," began Washu as the portal closed behind the backpack.

            "I hope it helps," said Sasami with a hint of worry in her voice.

            "It will," guaranteed Washu.  "It will."  After a second a smilie face icon popped up on the screen.  It winked at Washu then popped out.

            "Did they get it?" asked Sasami.

            "Yep," replied Washu.  But as quickly as this moment of happiness had come, it passed.  Tenchi and Ayeka had retrieved the first stone, but Washu did the math.  It had taken them nearly two days to get it.  And from here on out it would only get more difficult.  If all went well she figured that they should be able to complete the odyssey with a few hours to spare, if that.  Then Tenchi had to be judged by the Elder.

            There were just too many variables to make any certain predictions.  She hated feeling this helpless.  The last time she felt like this was when she had sent everyone back to 1970 to save Achika.  That whole trip had been one debacle after the other.  Sure, her equipment had worked, but in the end it had turned out to be the reason Achika disappeared.  Luckily Ryoko was able to teleport into subspace and they were able to save her and Nobuyuki.  Luckily.

            Washu bit her lip.  She hated every minute of this.  She wanted to be in the middle of things.  Where the action was.  She laughed at herself.  'That's where Ryoko gets it from,' she thought looking at her stricken daughter.  

            "Miss Washu?" asked Sasami snapping Washu out of her momentary funk.

            "Yep," lied Washu.  She did have a plan in action, and it hinged on Kiyone, and unfortunately Mihoshi.  The thought of Ryoko's life depending on Mihoshi gave Washu a shiver.  In truth Mihoshi's not that bad.  She's about the kindest and most caring person in the universe, next to Sasami.  She just acted like, how did Kiyone put it so fittingly: a bubble brain.

            "Sasami," began Washu, "I'm going to need your assistance when Kiyone and Mihoshi get back.  Will you help me?"  

            "Uh-huh," nodded Sasami.  With that Washu returned to her daughters side.  It all hinged on Tenchi and Ayeka now…

***

            "What do you mean wait for a message?" snapped Ayeka.  Her patience was wearing thin and she cared little for the guardian's cryptic answers.

            "I am still hungry, princess," growled Marnot.  Ayeka took a step back and looked at Tenchi.  The look on his face told her that she was on her own here.  "As I was saying," continued Marnot, "a message shall arrive for you shortly."

            "Only Washu could know where we are," guessed Tenchi.  "But I thought no one could help me on this odyssey except for Ayeka?"

            "True," said Marnot.  "But technically this is not direct help, which is forbidden.  This can be categorized as supplies and of the sort.

            "I see," commented Tenchi.  At that moment the black hole of a dimension portal opened above them.  A yellow backpack fell from it and landed at Tenchi's feet.  Pinned to it was a note.

            "What does it say?" asked Ayeka.  Tenchi pulled it free and read aloud:

Good work you guys!  I see you have passed the test of the spirit, and retrieved the first stone.  The medallion will direct you to the next one, which might or might not be on this planet.  Just in case I sent you some goodies (made by yours truly-the universes greatest scientific genius!) that just might come in handy.  

Take care you two.  We all have faith in you and we will be by your side always.  

Love,

Washu and Sasami

A smiling chibi Washu and Sasami were drawn in next to their signatures.  Tenchi laughed.  Even in a situation like this his family found a way to bring a little levity to his life.

            "Lets see what's in here," began Tenchi as he opened the nap sack.  Washu had been busy.  The backpack seemed to hold an infinite amount of stuff: new clothes, some camping and climbing gear, a gizmo here, and a gadget there.  Most importantly Washu had sent her orb.  A small tag dangled from it.  Tenchi checked it out:

This should help you decipher any ancient scripts and the like.  Also it has a counter to help you keep track of real time.  

Tenchi looked down at the rolling numbers: 12: 00: 45: 31.  

            "It took us two days to get out of there!" he said incredulously.

            "What?" asked a stunned Ayeka.

            "As I said before the Elder are timeless young champion, as are their sanctuaries," explained Marnot.  "Time is merely for mortals.  It is a superfluous afterthought made to comfort minds not yet evolved to the point of enlightenment.  Nothing more, nothing less."

            "I see…" commented Ayeka.  "Tell me Lord Tenchi: is there anything to eat in there?"  Tenchi rifled thru the bag until he pulled out a handful of energy bars.

            "Little Washu's Mega Boost Bars, contains 1000% of daily values," read Tenchi, a somewhat afraid to try one.  Before he could say anything else Ayeka grabbed one from his hand tore the wrapper off. 

            "Ayeka," squeaked Tenchi as the ravenous princess devoured the candy bar.

            "And I thought I was the only animal here," chuckled Marnot.  Instantly Ayeka shot him a look that was usually reserved for Ryoko when she was trying to paw Tenchi.  "Are all of your female companions like her?" he asked Tenchi as Ayeka finished off the candy bar.

            "For the most part," answered Tenchi shaking his head.

            "I see why they chose you as champion," joked Marnot.  "If anyone can survive another like her, he must be worthy."

            "Try five more," sighed Tenchi.  Marnot nearly fell over. All he could do was look back and forth between Tenchi and Ayeka who was licking her fingers. 

            "You have to be brave," mused Marnot.  "If the two of you are ready, we can proceed on this odyssey."

            "By all means," said a now full Ayeka.  She had begun to sort thru the bag and pulled out a new pair of pants and a field jacket.  "Do you mind?" she asked motioning for Tenchi and Marnot to turn around.

            "Where to now?" said Tenchi as his trademark blush shot across his face.

            "It will be revealed," replied Marnot.  Tenchi held up the medallion allowing the sunlight to glint off of it again.  An image of the island they were on appeared.  From there the viewpoint soared up until passed out of the earths atmosphere.  The earth's moon passed by along with Mars and Jupiter before the image moved too fast to be followed.  As it slowed a small world came into view.  The image descended through its cloud layer and soared over its continents until it came to a mountain range.  Amongst the snow capped peaks the entrance to the next sanctuary could be seen.  Blazing script flashed a cross the entrance before the image disappeared.

            "Herein lies the essence of stone," read Tenchi.

            "So the essence of stone has chosen to reveal itself," said Marnot.  "That world looked familiar, so shall we go?"

            "I am ready," said Ayeka as she shouldered the backpack.  Tenchi nodded and the three of them stood next to one another.  A ring of lights formed at their feet and swept up towards their heads coalescing into a single point.

            "Here goes," said Tenchi as they were pulled off in a streak of light.  He had been into space many times before, but always on Ryo-Ohki or a Juraian ship.  At first the inter-dimensional travel made him nauseated, but it soon lifted.  As his head cleared Tenchi was taken aback by the unencumbered space travel.  Planets and stars passed in long streaks as they warped through space/time.

            "This is amazing," commented Ayeka.  Tenchi could see the passing stars glimmer in her eyes as they flew by.  Marnot nodded in agreement.  "Oh my," she whispered as a comet raced past them.  Ayeka watched the comet pass in amazement. "Did you see that," asked turning back towards Tenchi. But her amazement turned to fright as she saw a multi-colored nebula right in front of them.    

            "Tenchiiii!" shrieked Ayeka as she grabbed hold of him as they passed thru the nebula.

            "It is alright," reassured Marnot.  Ayeka opened her eyes to see the vibrant reds and purples of the swirling interstellar gases.  "We are not in the physical dimension."

            "We're not?" she asked timidly.  Tenchi smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  This simple act was more than enough to reassure Ayeka.  She loved him.  That was all that mattered to her.  When this was over there would be more than enough time to sit down and discuss one another's true feelings.  Until then she would be strong for him and help all she could.  That and she wanted one more round with Ryoko.

            "Look," said Marnot pointing out a thousand specks of light coming into existence.

            "What is it?" asked Tenchi.

            "A multitude of new stars being born.  And you are the only people who shall see them for millions of years," marveled Marnot.

            "Why so long?" asked Ayeka.

            "Because by the time they are bright enough to be seen by man both Jurai and the earth shall have passed."  Tenchi and Ayeka were amazed beyond comparison.

            "Washu would love this," giggled Ayeka.

            "She has seen greater things than this," commented Marnot as they passed out of the nebula.  They appeared to be slowing as another solar system came into view.

            "Oh," replied Ayeka quietly.  She had forgotten the recent revelation that Washu had been a god.

            "We are drawing nigh to the stone of earth," announced Marnot.  Tenchi and Ayeka looked ahead and saw a shimmering blue and white planet that closely resembled the earth.

            "Is that it," asked Ayeka.  

            "That it is," replied Marnot.

***

            "Where did they go Washu?"    asked Sasami as she watched the marker shoot off the screen.  Washu feverishly entered commands into her computer, trying to keep up with the master keys signature, but they were just moving too fast.

            "They are really cooking," exclaimed Washu as her computer went off line.  "They're going faster than any FTL ship can go."

            "Can you find them?" inquired the little princess.

            "I should be able to," answered Washu, "but it'll take a while.  They could be anywhere out there."  Washu stretched and yawned.  "Geeze, I haven't seen the light of day since Tenchi left," she said hopping off of her floating cushion.  "Let's go out side." 

            "But what about Ryoko?" asked Sasami.  She did not want to leave her friend.

            "She'll be alright," reassured Washu.  "There's really nothing we can do until Tenchi and Ayeka find all of the spirit stones.  Besides a little fresh air will do us some good."  Reluctantly Sasami agreed to step out with Washu

            "Now be a good girl and check up on Ryo-Ohki," Said Washu.  Sasami nodded and went about playing with the little cabbit.

            Katsuhito stood at the doorstep of the shrine office.  He had spent the past two days in deep meditation.  A great burden that he knew oh too well had been cast upon Tenchi and Ayeka.  But he had faith in Tenchi and Ayeka.  This odyssey had been forced upon Tenchi, unlike himself.  He had been brash and young once.  The days of his youth centuries ago on Jurai flooded back to him.  

            He had wanted to be champion.  He had sought out the Elder and demanded to begin the Odyssey.  They complied.  He endured the trials and tribulations.  He collected the five spirit stones and reclaimed his sacrifice.  Then he went before the Elder to be judged.  They rejected him.  They denied him the title of champion.  They denied him what he thought was rightfully his.

            He was infuriated.  He had made his sacrifice.  He had completed the odyssey.  He had done what they had asked.  He was the crowned prince to the throne of Jurai.  He demanded their reasoning.

            "You undertook this Odyssey for personal gain," they began.  "And from it you did not learn what a champion must, as we had hoped.  A champion must place others above himself, for he is their champion.  He is their protector.  The well being of those around him is his chief concern.  A champion is neither haughty nor conceited as you are.  You wanted the mantle of champion for no reason other than self-glory.  And for that, you cannot be our champion."

That day seemed to be long ago, almost a distant, faded dream.  He knew Tenchi's heart was different than his.  He had opened his home and heart to so many strangers.  They had become his family.  He loved them and they loved him.  The boy would walk through hell and back to save those around him.  He had already done so on several occasions.  And now he was doing again.

            "I see that someone else is in deep thought as well," came Washu's voice.  Katsuhito turned to see an adult Washu standing beside him.  "You're loosing your touch in your old age Lord Katsuhito.  It is unlike you to let anyone sneak up on you."

            "It was either because of age or by choice," he replied.  "Any word of my grandson?"

            "Tenchi and Ayeka have retrieved the first spirit stone and are en route to the second," she said pacing towards the doorway.  "You know what lies ahead of them."

            "I do.  And your daughter?"

            "She is as well as can be expected."  Washu stopped and turned back to Katsuhito.  "I have sent Kiyone and Mihoshi on an errand."

            "Do you intend to do what I suspect?" he asked raising an eyebrow to Washu.  "The consequences of this could be as dangerous," he warned.

            "Consequences be damned!" growled Washu.  "This is twice they have interfered with my life and someone that I love."

            "I suspect the punishment will be more than banishment this time," mused Katsuhito.  Washu cringed as he finished those words.  "But when one possess divinity,"

            "One can do as she damn well pleases," interjected Washu.

            "That is not what I was going to say," chuckled Katsuhito.  "But I guess it is so."  Katsuhito returned his gaze to the evergreen forest below.  "I wonder if that is what the creator of this planet thought at the time."

            "Could be," joked Washu.  "Did I ever tell you that he let me play a role in creating this planet?"

            "And what would that be?" asked Katsuhito suspiciously.

            "Tell me Lord Katsuhito," began Washu.  "Have you ever seen a duckbilled platypus?"

***

            Ayeka screamed as the dimensional portal opened onto the planet below.  It was off its mark a little and had opened a meter or so off the ground.  The three travelers landed in a disheveled heap on top of one another.

            "So much for inter-dimensional travel," joked Tenchi.

            "So I missed the mark," said Marnot rubbing his backside.  "I think a meter or two isn't terribly bad taking all things into consideration."

            "Considering what?" snipped Ayeka.

            "We traveled over a hundred thousand light years," replied Marnot as he straightened out his back.  Ayeka's jaw hit the ground.

            "But Jurai is only ten light years from the earth," said Ayeka trying to imagine where they were.

            "Princess," began Marnot, "we are on the far side of the galaxy.  Jurai and the earth are but indistinguishable speck in the cosmos."

            "So why is a Juraian spirit stone out here in the middle of nowhere?" asked Tenchi.

            "The spirit stones possess a great power," answered Marnot.  "To protect them they were scattered across the galaxy.  In the wrong hands, they could destroy the universe."

            "Then why am I collecting them?" asked Tenchi.

            "It will all be revealed," said Marnot cryptically.  "The odyssey has been momentarily suspended, so I advise that the two of you get some rest.  You'll need it."  With that Marnot reverted to an animal form.

            "I thought you were a cat?" asked Ayeka.  

            "A jungle cat is not appropriate for a mountainous area.  Besides, I've always thought of myself as somewhat of a teddy bear."  Tenchi and Ayeka just watched as the bear lumbered away.

            "Where do you think he's going?" asked Ayeka.

            "No telling," said Tenchi.  "I think I saw some camping gear in the bag, so lets take this opportunity."  Ayeka nodded and began they began to make camp.

            "Is this boy of any count?" asked Baltus as Marnot came to his side.

            "He has the most amazing potential," answered Marnot as he retook his human form.  "There is something about him that I cannot place a finger on just yet, but he is amazing.  I have never seen a champion with a purer heart.  Now the princess…"

            "She has a role yet to be played," said Baltus as they watched Tenchi and Ayeka make camp.

            "I shall keep this subspace pocket for a couple more hours so that they can rest," began Marnot.  "Then the Odyssey will resume."

            "At no danger to the sacrifice I presume?"

            "As the humans say: 'this is off the clock,'" joked Marnot. 

            "Very well.  Take care my old friend," said Baltus as he faded from sight.  Marnot nodded and reverted to his bear form.  

            "Now where can I find dinner," he mused lumbering off into the forest.  "Tomorrow will be challenging."

The Odyssey shall continue…

Tenchi, Ayeka, and Marnot have left the good earth and the Odyssey continues in: Are You Ready to Rock? 


	5. Odyssey: Are You Ready to Rock?

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Five: Are You Ready to Rock? By William Nichols

            Dawn broke on the peaceful planet of Sigil VII as it had for eons before.  What made this dawn different was the tiny encampment on the northern continent.  In that encampment slept Tenchi Masaki and Ayeka Jurai.  Together with the shape-shifting guardian spirit Marnot they have come in search of the Juraian earth spirit stone.

            "Wake up young champion," boomed Marnot.  Tenchi drowsily opened his eyes to the dawn light.  "Did you rest well?"  As his senses came to him Tenchi shot out of his sleeping bag.

            "What time is it?" he stammered trying to find the orb.  To his amazement the dial was still on the numbers that they had been back on earth.

            "Don't worry," chuckled Marnot.  "The odyssey has been suspended."

            "Suspended?"

            "Yes, inter-dimensional travel and rest periods will not be held against you," informed Marnot.

            "But Washu is tracking us," interjected Tenchi.

            "And to her it will appear as if only a moment has passed since you left the island and until I restart time.  Remember what I said about time young champion."

            "I'm beginning to understand," said Tenchi as he scratched the back of his head.  "Let Ayeka sleep for a few more minutes if you would."

            "That is alright by me," said Marnot.  "This one is special to you, is she not?"  Tenchi thought carefully for a moment before he chose his words.

            "She is," answered Tenchi.  

            "But she was not the sacrifice?" asked Marnot.

            "No she wasn't," sighed Tenchi.  This conversation was making him uncomfortable, and Marnot knew it.  But some things needed to be said.

            "She could have been," interjected Marnot.  "She could have been very easily young champion.  And she may still be."  Tenchi looked at Marnot in disbelief.  "I can see it in your eyes young champion.  Your eighteen years are but a slight notch on the pole of my life.  I have guided countless champions, including your grandfather."

            "You knew my grandfather?" asked Tenchi.

            "Yes," began Marnot.  "The young prince Yosho was brash and arrogant.  I did not want to let him pass the test of the spirit, but I was over ruled.  But he has changed significantly over the ages."

            "I can't imagine grandpa being that way," interjected Tenchi.  

            "When this is over with ask the princess about his youth.  She knows full well what I am talking about."  Tenchi nodded and peeled the wrapper back on one of Washu's energy bars.  However unsure he may be about them, hunger overrules all doubt.

            "Time has begun," said Marnot as he politely refused a bite of the energy bar.  "You and the princess have a long day ahead of you.  The sanctuary lies in that mountain pass.  It is at least ten of your kilometers away."

            "You could have landed us a little closer," yawned Ayeka.

            "And I see you are as cheerful as ever," snorted Marnot.  Ayeka was providing to be good sport for his sense of humor.  

            "I'll take that as compliment," retorted Ayeka as she pulled an energy bar out of the backpack.

            "We should be going," said Marnot as Tenchi rolled up the sleeping bags and stuffed them into the bag. Washu's backpack was amazing, but many of her inventions were amazing.  What made this one more so was that it actually worked.

            "Gib be a mimut," mumbled Ayeka as she polished off the energy bar.

            "What?" said Tenchi and Marnot in unison.  Ayeka just shook her head and helped break camp.

            "So much for the mannerisms of a princess," whispered Marnot to Tenchi, who nodded in agreement.  

            "I heard that," said Ayeka curtly, causing Tenchi and Marnot to cringe.  They watched in deafening silence as Ayeka shouldered the backpack and headed for the edge of the forest.  "Come on you two," she barked.  "Lets find that stone."

***

            Washu was still at the shrine with Lord Katsuhito when the alarm on her wristwatch went off.

            "It's them," she chimed.

            "I take it you have located Tenchi and Ayeka?" inquired Katsuhito.

            "Yes and no," began Washu.  "All this is letting us know they are on the next part of the quest.  I'll have to check the lab to see exactly where they are."

            "May I join you," asked Katsuhito.  

            "I would be delighted," smiled Washu.  Sasami joined them as they walked down the shrine steps.  Once inside Katsuhito paused for a second by Ryoko's stasis field.  The images of a controlled Ryoko played through his mind: the memories of the fight on Jurai, the battle across the galaxy, and her imprisonment in the cave: all of them flooded back to him.

            "She is not like that any longer," replied Washu.  She could see the emotion on Katsuhito's face as he saw the stricken Ryoko.  "Tenchi freed her from that existence."

            "I know," replied Katsuhito.  "It just pains me to see her like this."

            "It didn't pain you to imprison her in that damned cave," whispered Washu under her breath.

            "I suppose I deserved that," said Katsuhito.

            "Maybe so," said Washu.  "I have located the master key's signature.  "It is at coordinates 1-4-7-7 mk. 5." 

            "In layman's terms miss Washu," said a confused Katsuhito.  

            "There on the far side of the galaxy," explained Washu.  "At least a hundred thousand light years away, in the Sigil system."

            "I vaguely remember hearing about a one of our deep space probes being lost in that system," said Katsuhito rubbing his chin.  "Yes I am sure of it.  It had to have been the Sigil system."

            "A Jurai probe was lost in that system about eight hundred years ago," read Washu as the data came up on her screen. "Reasons were never determined and no further explorations were made," she finished.  "I wonder why?"

            "Probably of no consequence," replied Katsuhito.

            "I certainly hope so," said Washu.  

***

Tenchi checked the display on the orb.  12: 00: 22: 18.  "Time really did stop," he mumbled to himself.

"I told you it was," said Marnot.  "Look, the sanctuary is up there."  Tenchi and Ayeka paused to gaze up the mountain range.  Barely discernable in the distance was an entrance of some sorts.  But it was at least five kilometers away and atop a vertical precipice.

"Oh my," said Ayeka as the height of the rock face set in on her.  

"Breath taking isn't it?" asked Marnot.  Ayeka just nodded.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Washu packed some climbing gear," said Tenchi.  Ayeka nodded and looked at Tenchi.

"You don't mean," she began.

"He does," grinned Marnot.

"I hate heights," whimpered Ayeka.

"Its not so bad as long as you don't look down," said Marnot jokingly.

"It's not the looking down that bothers me," confessed Ayeka.  "It's falling down that bothers me."

"Come on you two," said Tenchi shaking his head.  "We still have a bit to go till we reach the mountain."  

The further they climbed the pass the colder it got.  They passed the tree line and began to scale the pass.  Fresh snow hampered Tenchi and Ayeka, but Marnot simply reverted to his bear form.  By midday they reached the base of the precipice.

"The sanctuary is atop this cliff," said Marnot as he looked up.  A lone eagle soared above them.  Its cry echoed through the pass.

"We should get a move on," ordered Tenchi. "I don't want to be caught out here in any weather."

"Weather?" asked Ayeka.

"Yeah, it looks dark off in the distance, but it's too far away to see which way it's going," answered Tenchi as he pulled the climbing gear out of the backpack.  He slid on a pair of climbing boots and snapped the strap close.  The material conformed to his foot to make a snug fit.

"Leave it to Washu," he said.  He passed a pair to Ayeka and Marnot along with a climbing belt and some gloves.

"Tell me Lord Tenchi," inquired Ayeka.  "Have you done this before?"

"Grandpa and I used to go climbing behind the shrine," he articulated.  "But we haven't done it in a while."

"Why not?" asked Marnot.  

"I've had my hands full," joked Tenchi looking towards Ayeka.  She just smiled and adjusted her boots.  She knew a compliment in disguise when she heard one.

"I'll take point and Marnot can anchor," said Tenchi as he drove the first spike into the cliff and clipped the tether to it.

"Anchor, as in sink to the bottom?" asked Ayeka.

"No.  As in rock steady," grinned Marnot.

"Right," said an unsure Ayeka.

"That's enough you two," snipped Tenchi.  He found a handhold and pulled himself up the rock face.  Ayeka followed behind with a little trepidation.  

"Have faith in the champion," urged Marnot.  "He will not fail you."

"It not him I'm worried about," began a shaking Ayeka.  "Its me."

"Just take it slowly," comforted Tenchi.  "If you need to stop, just let me know."

"Alright Lord Tenchi."  Tenchi drove another spike and continued up the cliff.  It was going to be a long climb and the last thing he needed was a distraught Ayeka.

***

"This is not good," mused Washu.  She had accessed the Science Academies database and retrieved the information the lost Juraian probe had sent over eight hundred years ago.

"What have you found miss Washu?" asked Katsuhito.  Sasami looked up from Ryoko's side.

"What's the matter miss Washu?" she asked in a small voice.

"The telemetry from that probe you mentioned is disturbing Lord Katsuhito," she confessed.

"How so?"

"These readings are unimaginable.  It's like some sort of quantum flux or storm happened right before the probe stopped transmitting," she said never missing a bit of the information she was reading.  "I have no idea what could cause readings like this."

"I find that hard to believe," said Katsuhito.

"Listen," began Washu as she spun around and buried a finger in Katsuhito's chest.  "It has been twenty thousand years since I was omniscient.  That is a long time to forget things.  And being locked up for two millennia or so by that bastard Kagato didn't help matters.  So cut me some slack.  I'm doing my best here."  Washu breathed deeply for a moment.  She was about to continued her tirade when the saw the look on Sasami's face.  The young princess often betrayed her twelve years, but this time the little girl shown thru.  

"I am sorry," apologized Washu.  "The stress of the past few days just got to me, and you were a convenient vent Lord Katsuhito."

"I apologize as well for provoking you miss Washu," replied Katsuhito bowing slightly.  Washu nodded acknowledging his deference.  

"I apologize to you as well Sasami," said Washu.

"Its okay Washu," replied Sasami as she gave Washu a hug.  She knew how worried Washu had to be.  She was worried about Tenchi and her sister even though Tsunami kept telling her things would be all right.  In truth Tsunami was just as worried, but she put a good face forward for Sasami.

"I know Tenchi can do it," sniffed Sasami.  Washu pulled back and wiped the tear from the little princess' face.

"So do I," she comforted.  "But I'm just worried."  Katsuhito watched Washu and Sasami.  He knew there was more than Washu was telling, but he did not want to provoke another confrontation.  Not yet at least.

***

Tenchi drove another spike as the frigid wind whipped across the rock face.  He looked down at Ayeka and Marnot as he clipped in the tether.  They had not made as much progress as he would have liked too, but he had to watch out for Ayeka.  Now that front he had watched earlier was approaching.  Tenchi found another handhold and looked back towards the sky.  Dark clouds billowed overhead.  Faint flashes of lightening highlighted a bank here and there.  

'Great,' he thought.  The weather looked bad, and here they were stuck on the side of a mountain with at least one hundred meter's to go before they reached the plateau where the sanctuary was.  He pulled himself up another few meters and drove another spike.  This was going to take awhile.

***

Washu sat nervously at her console.  Katsuhito had long since returned to the shrine and Sasami was asleep by Ryoko's side.  She was still analyzing the data from the probe and it was not promising.  She leaned back and stretched for a second.  Near as she figured the probe was lost due to a solar storm of some sorts, but that didn't make much sense.  

"Unless…" Washu punched up the star map for the Sigil system.  The planet Tenchi and Ayeka was on was Sigil VII, an earth class planet.  But the previous six were uninhabitable.  She looked closely at the system.  Something had to give.  Then it dawned on her.  The probe was sending telemetry from the systems star at the when it vanished.  Washu zoomed in on the star.

"One one-thousand, two one-thousand," she quietly counted.  By the time she reached six she found what she was looking for.  It wobbled.

"Its binary," she whispered.  Now it all made sense.  The probe had been lost in a quantum storm, caused by the binary star.  Washu frantically typed in an algorithm to calculate the interstellar flux parameters.  

"Oh God," she muttered.  A tear slid down her cheek as the reality of the situation set in.  "They can't make it," she whispered, trying not to wake Sasami.  For the longest Washu just sat there watching the calculated quantum storm envelope Sigil VII.

***

"Tenchi!" screamed Ayeka as she held on for dear life.  Lightening flashed around them casting elongated shadows onto the rock face.

"Don't panic Ayeka!" he called down to her.  It was hard to hear over the howl of the wind, but Ayeka nodded in confirmation.  Tenchi looked down to Marnot.  He was perfectly calm and composed.

"You are almost there, young champion!" he called up to Tenchi.  Tenchi drove another spike and clipped the tether.  This was more arduous than any mountain he and his grandfather had ever challenged.  As he pulled himself up the rock beneath his right foot slipped.

"Tenchi!" shrieked Ayeka as he nearly lost his grip.  Quickly he found a new foothold.  "Don't scare me like that!" she admonished.  Tenchi never looked down to reply.  The plateau was about twenty meters away and the sooner they reached it the better.  The weather was getting worse each passing minute.

'This is no normal storm,' thought Tenchi.  He wondered if this just a natural occurrence or part of the test to prove him self.  Deep down he believed it to be the latter but he hoped it was the former.  Lightening once again illuminated the three climbers.  A light rain began to fall as they closed in on the last ten meters.

"Just a little further," encouraged Tenchi as he drove another spike.  He clipped the tether and motioned for Ayeka and Marnot to come on.  As he did lightening struck the cliff above him.  In a brilliant flash dust and debris cascaded down onto Tenchi.   Ayeka screamed as the detritus fell over her.  Tenchi reached for a handhold only to have the weakened rock give way under his weight.

The sensation of falling is a peculiar one.  There is no up or down, just a strange overload of the senses.  For the longest Tenchi didn't believe he was actually falling.  Then he passed the screaming Ayeka and the steadfast Marnot.  Then it dawned on him: he was in fact falling.  Tenchi tried to grab the rock face but was unable to.  Then he heard another scream.  The last spike he had driven had pulled free due to the strain of his weight.  Ayeka was falling as well.

Marnot growled and reverted to his bear form.  He dug his claws into the mountainside and braced himself.  "The champion must not die!" he howled.  His role as anchor was about to be tested.

Tenchi saw Ayeka fall and knew what it meant.  Marnot could hold his weight easily, but the weight of Ayeka would be too much to hold.  That and the tether would probably snap.  There was only one thing Tenchi thought to do.  He quickly pulled the master key from his jacket and ignited the blade.  Sparks flew as he drove the blade into the mountainside.  Almost reflexively he reached out with his free hand and grabbed onto Ayeka.  He pulled her close to him and found a foothold to balance himself.

"Its alright Ayeka," he comforted the crying princess.  "Your safe now."

"Oh Tenchi," she sobbed into her chest.  He held her for a moment before he helped her find a foothold next to his.  Marnot sighed in relief when saw that Tenchi and Ayeka were safe.  He was now the point man, and proceeded to climb.  

"I should have become a mountain goat," he growled, pulling himself up onto the ledge of the plateau.  Slowly Tenchi and Ayeka made their way up.  Finally Marnot pulled Ayeka up to the plateau and then Tenchi.

"Thank you Marnot," said a shaking Ayeka.

"Like I said," he began.  "Rock steady."  Ayeka laughed slightly until she saw Tenchi holding his shoulder.  He had jarred it slightly when he caught Ayeka. 

"It will be fine," he said circling his arm a time or two.  Tenchi looked up at the massive stone doors of the sanctuary.  Once again the tree of Tsunami was carved into them along with the Light Hawk tri-foil.  

"The storm is worsening," warned Marnot.  "You two had better go inside."  Tenchi nodded and placed a hand on the tri-foil.  It glowed for a second before the substantial mass of the doors opened.  

"Thank you again," said Tenchi as he and Ayeka entered the sanctuary.  A bolt of lightening struck the edge of the plateau across from Marnot, but he never flinched.  Ayeka nodded in appreciation again as the doors closed behind her.

Marnot looked out to the approaching storm.  The ominous clouds were highlighted as lightening played from one to the next.  "Enough of this," he commanded.  Instantly the storm obeyed his words and dissipated.  A ball of light floated down from where one of the clouds had been and landed beside him.  From it the form of Baltus emerged.

"That was too close," admonished Marnot.  "The champion almost died."

"I have to make this interesting," joked Baltus.

"But not when its my hide on the line, LITERALLY," growled Marnot.

"I shall make a favorable report to the Elder," said Baltus as he laid a hand on Marnot's shoulder.

"Take care old friend," said Marnot as Baltus coalesced back into the ball of light and flew off into the heavens.  "Now what is there to eat around here," he mused as he lumbered off into the mountains.

***

"What the," said Washu as she watched the display.  The quantum storm had dissipated just as it was about to engulf Sigil VII.  She had an idea of what might have happened, but she was relieved that it did.  She checked the chronometer.

11: 09: 57: 48

Tenchi and Ayeka were making good time.  She just hopped that they could keep it up, but for now all she could do is watch as the master keys signature faded from the screen.

The Odyssey shall continue…               


	6. Odyssey: Avalanche

"Tenchi Muyo!' and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Six:  Avalanche by William Nichols

            "Now that's peculiar," stated Washu.  She had been replaying the telemetry from the moment before the quantum storm disappeared.  One second it was about to engulf the planet and bombard it with lethal radiation and plasma storms, the next it was gone.  Vanished.  It defied the laws of physics, and thermodynamics, and quantum mechanics.  Every scientific law and principle had been twisted or broken.  Washu leaned back into her chair and ponder the situation.

            'It had to have been their doing,' she concluded.  As much as she hated the Elder, she knew that they would let no harm befall the champion, unless they deemed it part of the odyssey.  She had to trust in Tenchi and Ayeka to do their part.  Then she could do hers.

            Washu pulled up some archaic files from her database.  It had been twenty thousand years since she had looked over some of this and her ancient Juraian was a little rusty.  But she had a little time to practice before Kiyone and Mihoshi made it back.  As she read Washu made a mental note to call up an old pupil who had recently moved to Tokyo.  She was going to need all the help she could get.

***

            A cloaked figure walked down the Hall of the Ancients in the temple of the elder.  The scarlet path was adorned with gold and ivory statues of champions past.  The walls were covered with frescoes and tapestries illustrating their great deeds.  Towards the Shrine of the Elder an empty spot stood bathed in light.  Baltus knew this was the spot awaiting the statue of young Tenchi.  His statue would be grand indeed, as would be his accomplishments.  That is if he survived the odyssey and was judged worthy

Baltus bowed his head and uttered a quick prayer before he reached up and grasped the large lion headed knocker.  The clang echoed through out the hall.  Silently the door opened and he entered the shrine.

            "What is your report Baltus," boomed the cacophony of the Elder.  Baltus took a knee before the imposing forms of his masters and lowered his eyes.  

            "The boy has reached the second sanctuary, Milord's," he reported.

            "And of Marnot?"

            "He is guiding them as ordained, Milord's."

            "Very well then.  Report back to us when and if he completes the second challenge," they ordered.

            "If he completes the second challenge?" asked an incredulous Marnot.

            "That is our command Baltus.  Now go."  Without further question Baltus rose and faded out of sight leaving the Elder to themselves.

            "Now the boy will be proven," one said.

            "This shall be most interesting," came another.

            "I have faith in this one," claimed the third.

            "Quiet!" boomed the fourth.  "Watch and we shall see."  Silently the Elder turned their gazes to the events unfolding below them.

***

            It took Tenchi's eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the sanctuary.  When they did he found they were in a small antechamber of sorts.  The walls were rough-hewn and bore the scars of nameless craftsmen from ages past.

             "I saw some flash lights in the bag," he said to Ayeka as he marveled at the small chamber.  There was something about it that looked familiar to him.

            "Here Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka as she handed Tenchi a palm light.  Tenchi cradled the light and adjusted the strap across the back of his hand.  He clicked the light on with his thumb and cast a beam around the chamber. 

            "Oh my," he whispered as he got a better view of the chamber.

            "What is it lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka.

            "This is just like the cave at the shrine," he began.  

            "Are you certain?" asked Ayeka.  Tenchi walked over to a small stone and touched it with the handle of the master key.  Just as he thought it split apart and the wall in front of him opened.

            "So this is where grandpa got the idea," he said as he cast some light down the sloping corridor.  'Makes sense,' he thought.  'If grandpa had been here before why not use the design for Ryoko's cave.'  The white geometric tiles glistened from his palm light.  The sight of it made him think back to when he had freed Ryoko. And now she was…

            "Lord Tenchi," asked Ayeka bringing him back to this reality.

            "This looks slippery," said Tenchi speaking from experience.  "We'd better use a rope."  Ayeka nodded and handed Tenchi the backpack.  He pulled out another climbing spike and drove it in at the top of the slope.  To it he clipped a tether and tossed the remainder down the corridor.  It vanished into the darkness below, only giving a barely audible splash to let Tenchi know it had reached the bottom.

            "I'll go first and you follow my lead," said Tenchi as he ran the tether through his climbing belt.  "Just keep a sure foot and take it slow. Trust me: its slippery."  Ayeka nodded and hooked up her gear.  Tenchi backed down the slope and shined some light down the hall.  He could see at least twenty meters below him, but after that it was pitch black.  Slowly he found each footing.  Ayeka followed behind, being extra careful of her self.  The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the incident on the mountainside.

            Each passing meter was just as the one before it.  Tenchi would cast an occasional gaze down the corridor but he never could see the bottom.  Just more tiles before they were enveloped in the darkness.

            "That's cold," said Ayeka as she stepped into the water surrounding each tile.

            "I know," replied Tenchi.  He had done so several times now and his feet were becoming numb.  "The bottom should be getting near," he said trying to ease her concerns.

            "Was that you Tenchi?" asked Ayeka.

            "What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

            "Did you make that noise?"

            "I didn't say anything," replied Tenchi as he took another step back.  Before he could say anything else to Ayeka a popping sound echoed thru the corridor.  

            "What was that?" he asked as the line went limp.  "Oh crap," was all he could get out before he began to fall backwards.  Tenchi landed on his rear and started to slide down the corridor backwards.  He hit the bottom hard only to have a screaming Ayeka land on top of him.

            "Oh my," said Ayeka as she realized she was on top of Tenchi.  All she could do was blush for a moment bore the tether spike conked her squarely on the back of the head.

            "Ouch," she squeaked rubbing the back of her head.

            "At least we're at the bottom," began Tenchi as he examined the spike.  It should have held his and Ayeka's weight easily.  Where the tether attached was just fine, as were most of the threads.  But about half way down it was snapped.

            "I take it that should not have happened," said Ayeka as she held a light on the spike.

            "No it shouldn't have," replied Tenchi.  "Some one or something snapped this," he said pointing out an indentation above the break.

            "Marnot?" asked Ayeka.

            "I doubt it," answered Tenchi.  "He said his job was to guide me, so I doubt he would do something like this.  Besides if he had wanted to kill us he could have down it several times over by now."

            "You have a point," said Ayeka.

            "We're not alone in here," said Tenchi as he cast some light around him.  They were in a large chamber supported by massive stone pillars.  Nothing ornate like the one in the sanctuary of the water stone, just huge blocks of granite supporting the ceiling, which was above the reach of his palm light.  

            "What could it be?" asked Ayeka.

            "No clue," replied Tenchi as he walked around the hall.  "Nothing would surprise me at this point."

            "What do you mean?"

            "After dealing with Kagato, Kain, space pirates, princesses, gods, and shape shifting guardian spirits there's not too much left out there," joked Tenchi.  Ayeka just looked at him with a confused look on her face. Tenchi shot her a quick smile letting her know that he was not serious.  

As they explored the cavern Ayeka kept finding her thoughts returning to when she had fallen on top of Tenchi.  It had been only a short moment but her mouth had been millimeters from his.  She was amazed that she restrained the urge to kiss him.  She had wanted to oh so badly.  Only if that blasted bolt had not of hit her upside the head.

            "There's something up ahead," called out Tenchi to the lagging princess.  A large block blocked the corridor.  Tenchi brushed back the cobwebs to reveal the Light Hawk tri-foil and some ancient script.

            "Let' see how well the orb works," said Tenchi as he held it up to the block.  A blue beam spread out from the orb as Tenchi scanned the ancient script.  After processing the writing for a second the orb projected a modern translation:

To enter the realm of stone bring light to where there is none

            "Bring light to where there is none?" began Ayeka. 

            "I don't know either," replied Tenchi as he slid down the wall.  "We've got to figure this out," he mused.

***

            "Watcha doing miss Washu?" asked Sasami.  Washu jumped and switched off the computer screen.

            "Just reading up," she said scratching the back of her head trying to look innocent.  

            "I've fixed some soup and grandpa Katsuhito is coming down.  Would you like some?"

            "That sounds good Sasami," said Washu who was sweating bullets by now.  "Go on and I'll be there in a minute or two, okay?"

            "Alright," replied the little princess as she left the lab.  After Washu was sure she was gone she nearly collapsed over her computer.

            "That was too close," she sighed.  "All I need is for her to recognize any of this," said Washu as she turned the monitor back on.  She saved her progress and closed out the program.

***

            "How does one bring light?" asked Ayeka rhetorically.  

            "If I knew how I would," snipped Tenchi.  Each second he sat there was a second he did not have to save Ryoko, and he was becoming annoyed.  "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

            "I understand," she said as she walked over to a corner.  "Lord Tenchi," she began, "look at this."  Tenchi walked over to her and saw what she had found.  A small beam of light was piercing the darkness.

            "It must be an air shaft," he said.

            "But the light," pointed out Ayeka.  "There must be more like this one all around the hall."

            "And if there is," started Tenchi as he ran to the other corner.  "Here's another!"

            "And here too!" called Ayeka.  In all they found six of the airshafts.

            "Now how do we bring light?" asked Tenchi.  "These are too closed up to let enough thru."

            "Maybe now," started Ayeka, "but I'm willing to bet the crowned jewels of Jurai that if they weren't they would illuminate this entire room.  Tenchi shone his light around again looking for some sort of reflector.  A small glint caught his eye on one of the columns.

            "Look," he began as he cleared the dust and cobwebs away to reveal polished stone.

            "All of them are like that," said Ayeka as she cleared off another column.

            "Now how do we bring in the light?' asked Tenchi.

            "Leave that to me," began Ayeka as she summoned her Jurai power.  A glowing ball of energy formed at her fingertips and she unleashed it up the airshafts.

***

            Outside Marnot had taken the form of a mountain lion and was stalking a large sheep of some sorts.  Just as he was about to pounce a large detonation rumbled through the mountains.  He turned to see black smoke rising from the direction of the sanctuary.  When he turned back to the sheep it was long gone.  He howled in fury.

            "Only that princess would interrupt someone's meal," he growled.  With a sigh he returned to the hunt.

***

            "Nice work," coughed Tenchi as the smoke began to clear out of the room.

            "It worked," coughed Ayeka, "didn't it?"  Once cleared the airshafts let enough light in to catch the polished portions of the columns.  The room was illuminated but the antechamber was not.

            "What now?" she asked.  Tenchi walked to the center of the hall and looked around.  The polished white rock was reflecting enough light to illuminate the room, but not the block.  As he walked towards the center he noticed a spot where all six pillars reflected light.  As he stood on that spot he realized he was directly in front of the block.

            "Ayeka, do have a mirror?" 

            "I should," she began as she sorted thru the backpack.  She pulled out a small compact and handed it to Tenchi.  "Will this work?"

            "Hopefully," said Tenchi as he tried to catch the light.  He angled the small mirror to where he could reflect the light towards the block.  When he positioned the beam on the Light Hawk tri-foil it began to move.

            "It's working," began Ayeka.  After a minute or so the stone had moved completely out of the passageway.

            "Lets go," said Tenchi as he took the light off of the tri-foil.  When he did the block began to slide back into place.  "Hurry!" he said grabbing Ayeka's hand.  They dove thru the opening with little time to spare.  The block slid back into place with a loud cha-chunk.  

            "I think I broke my lamp," said Tenchi as he tried to get it to come on.

            "Mine works," replied Ayeka as she cast a beam around the room.  What she saw terrified her.

            "Whoa," commented Tenchi as his eyes came into focus.  The sides of the room were lined with the cobweb-covered remains of would-be champions.

            "I guess they were not worthy," commented Ayeka as she tried to count the skeletons.  Tenchi walked silently among the long departed champions.  Some wore Juraian armor but many of them were wearing armor he was not familiar with.  All of the remains had one thing in common: they had not died a pleasant death.

            "Could this be a crypt?" asked Ayeka.

            "No," began Tenchi.  "I think it some sort of trophy room or warning."

            "T-t-t-trophy room?" stammered Ayeka.  Tenchi nodded grimly.  In a far corner a fallen champion was wearing what looked like ancient samurai armor.  Tenchi walked over to him and motioned for Ayeka to illuminate him.  

            "He was from earth," said Tenchi as he held the long departed warriors rusted blade.  He laid it at his feet and said a quick prayer commending his soul to the heavens.  As he looked around he saw something scratched on the wall.

            "This may be a clue," said Ayeka.  Tenchi nodded and held the orb up to scan it.

            "Beware of the Gotha," read Tenchi.

            "What's a 'Gotha'?" asked Ayeka.

            "I don't know but I'd say it is what did this," he said motioning towards the fallen warriors.

            "And our rope," added Ayeka.

            "More than likely."

            "But why did it not kill us then?" 

            "It's probably hunting us," began Tenchi as he clutched the hilt of the master key.  "It's not good sport to kill someone when they're down."  Ayeka swallowed hard and gripped the backpack's strap a little tighter.   

***

            'She is up to something,' thought Katsuhito as he ate his soup.  Ever since Washu had come to the table she had been acting a little more paranoid than normal.  _'I hope she_ _is not doing what I think she is_,' he added mentally.

            "I wonder how Tenchi and Ayeka are doing," sighed Sasami as she looked around at the empty places around the table.  Ryo-Ohki nuzzled up against her and purred, trying her best to comfort the little princess.

            "I know Tenchi will do better than I did," said Katsuhito as he picked a piece of tofu from his soup.

            "How so?" asked Washu.

            "His heart is purer than mine was," replied Katsuhito.

            "I hope you are right," slurped Washu.  Katsuhito watched her suspiciously for a moment before he returned to his soup.

            '_I had better keep an eye on her_,' he thought.  '_This situation could become even more dangerous and all of our lives could be at stake.'_

***

            The inner sanctums of the sanctuary were just as nondescript as the earlier portions.  "Not much for decorating," commented Ayeka as they proceed down a set of stairs.

            "It's not meant to be pretty," began Tenchi as he looked around.  "Just functional."  As they entered another chamber a stench nearly overwhelmed them.  Piles of bones and half-eaten carcasses littered the floor.  The air of death and decay was nearly enough to turn Tenchi's stomach.

            "My god that's horrible," said Ayeka as she held a hand to her mouth.

            "This must be something's lair," said Tenchi cautiously.

            "L-l-lord T-T-T-Tenchi," stammered Ayeka.  Tenchi turned to see her trembling.  The beam from her palm light was shakily illuminating a rather large clawed foot.  A hooked talon tapped the floor.  Tenchi looked up just as the creature opened its fire red eyes.

            "Oh shit," he mumbled.

The Odyssey shall continue…


	7. Odyssey: Buried Alive

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  "Ah! My Goddess" is also the property of Pioneer and AIC.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Seven: Buried Alive by William Nichols

            "Tenchi!" cried Ayeka as the creature stepped into sight.  

The beast resembled a Jurassic hold over.  Tenchi swallowed hard as he realized its three-meter height.  A low growl rumbled from its squared, fanged maw as it eyed its next meal.  A hooked talon adorned each foot and four talons protruded from each short arm: perfectly sized for shredding flesh and crushing bone.  A series of diamond shaped spikes protruded in twin rows from the base of its skull to the tip of its tail in a razor sharp 'V'.  The beasts fire red eyes narrowed in on Ayeka's palm light, and it let out an earsplitting roar.   

            "Ayeka," whispered Tenchi as the beast eyed them.  "Run for it."  Ayeka just stood there trembling.  "Did you hear me?" he asked.  "Ayeka!"  She nodded quietly and took a step back.  When she did the beast swung its head around to inches in front of her.  Its hot breath washed over her as it scented her.  To her credit Ayeka remained perfectly still.

            '_What to do,_' thought Tenchi.  Several incredibly heroic and equally stupid ideas came to mind before her settled on the least stupid of the lot.  '_Just maybe_,' he concluded.  Tenchi slipped his hand down to the hilt of the master key and activated the blade.  It sparked to life with a crisp hum, creating the desired affect.  The creature spun around to face this new threat, giving Ayeka the chance to make her move.

               "Come on!" he yelled.  The creature returned the verbal abuse with another earsplitting roar.  It took a tentative step towards Tenchi before it noticed Ayeka trying to escape.  Tenchi saw this as well and made a running leap at the beast.  Deciding that Tenchi was a greater threat at the moment than Ayeka, it returned its focus to him.  With blinding speed it knocked Tenchi out of the air.  He hit the wall and landed in a disheveled heap.

            "Real bright," he commented to himself as the creature stepped towards him.  "Come on!" he yelled again as he re-ignited Tenchi-ken.  The beast stood in its tracks for a moment and stared at Tenchi.  Every time Tenchi would take a step the creature would mirror it.

            '_What is it doing?_' thought Tenchi.  '_It's toying with me_,' he considered.  Then Tenchi noticed something else.  He was completely opposite the exit where Ayeka was motioning for him.  _'It's not toying with me,_' he realized.  '_It's got me right where it_ _wants me: trapped_.'  The creature seemed to be able to read Tenchi mind as is curled its lips in a wicked, scaly sneer.

'Tenchi,' thought Ayeka.  She too realized what had just happened.  The creature had Tenchi cornered.  She had to do something and fast or Tenchi would be on today's menu.  And then she wouldn't have the chance to win him from Ryoko, if he really was Ryoko's…

"Lord Tenchi!" she called out.  "Throw me the master key!"  Immediately the creature turned and charged Ayeka.  Tenchi sprinted around the side of the beast and hurled the master key to Ayeka.  She caught it and rolled to the side just as a set of razor sharp jaws sank into the spot where just was.  The beast thundered around just in time to see Ayeka enveloped in a purple flame.  From it she emerged with the blade of Tenchi-ken ignited and wearing her Juraian battle togs.  Tenchi took her lead and ran around to the other side of the creature.

Hand outstretched, he formed the Light Hawk sword.  The beast glanced back to him just as Ayeka slashed it across the face.  It let out a frightful yell as it held a claw up to its injured eye.  It stumbled about for a second before it turned back towards Tenchi and Ayeka.

"Nice moves," he complimented.

"I learned from the best," she returned as she lowered the blade of the master key at the beast.  Tenchi let a smile slide across his face in return to Ayeka's smirk.  The creature finally returned its view to its troublesome dinner.  Its right eye had become milky white and a large crescent slash curved up its face.

"I have an idea," said Tenchi.  "Follow my lead."  Ayeka nodded as they charged the beast.  Following its primal instincts the creature rushed towards them as well.  'I hope this works,' he added mentally.  The space between them and the creature was closing rapidly.  A few meters out Tenchi made his move.

"Break!" yelled Tenchi as he rolled to the creatures left.  Sure enough the beast snapped at Tenchi leaving its blind side open to Ayeka.  With a howl she brought her blade across the creatures flank.  It stumbled for a second allowing Tenchi to pitch the Light Hawk sword towards it.  It pierced the creature's hind leg, toppling it.

 "Lets get out of here!" shouted Tenchi seizing the opportunity.  They made a mad dash for the closest way out of the beast's lair.  As they made it out Tenchi looked back to see the wounded creature stagger back to its feet.  It howled defiantly at its fleeing prey.  Ayeka stopped and looked back towards the lair.  She raised a hand and formed an energy bolt.  The beam of blue energy crackled from her fingertips and arched up to the top of the passageway.  It detonated causing an avalanche to seal off the area behind them.

"Just in case," she panted.  Tenchi nodded and dissipated his Jurai power.  When he did he fell to his knees, clutching his left shoulder.

"Lord Tenchi!" 

"I'm fine," he panted.  "I…just…pulled it again," he said as he tried to pop the joint back into place.   He winced as the joint popped audibly. 

"Take this," said Ayeka holding a small blue pill.  Tenchi took it and knocked it back with a drink from a canteen.

"Thanks," he sighed as he felt the pain killer take affect.

"Leave it to Washu," laughed Ayeka while she zipped up the backpack.  "There's a little bit of everything in there."  Tenchi chuckled slightly and rotated his shoulder.  

"That should do for now," he said.  

"Do you think that's what cut our line earlier Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka as she kept pace with Tenchi.

"I doubt it," he replied.  "That thing was too primitive.  I guess it just lived here and we stumbled into its lair."  Tenchi stopped for a moment as a muffled roar echoed behind him.

"Then someone else is in here with us," added Ayeka.  Tenchi nodded.  "We should keep our guard up.  Do you want the master key back?"

"You'd better hang on to it for now," answered Tenchi.  "You handled it pretty well."

"I was my brothers sparring partner long before he ever came to earth," remembered Ayeka.  "He taught me everything he knew, and on occasion I would get the better of him."

"Then when we make it out of this I would like to duel with you Ayeka," whispered Tenchi.  His trademark blush began to creep across his face as he stopped to face Ayeka.

"I would like that," she replied softly, returning his blush.  Slowly they moved closer.  Their hands met and Tenchi angled his head so that their lips could meet.  Just as they did Ayeka turned away.

"What is it Ayeka?" asked Tenchi.  Ayeka just shook her head.

"No," she said still shaking her head.  "This is not right and we know it.  It would not be fair to Ryoko.  She sacrificed herself to save me," stammered Ayeka as she wiped a tear from her eye.  "I couldn't do that to you or her."

"I'm sorry," said Tenchi in a low voice.  "It must be the pain killers," he added trying to lighten the situation.

"Must be," commented Ayeka as she started down the corridor again.

'_What the hell were you thinking?_' Tenchi scolded himself.  '_Would you betray_ _Ryoko like that?  Would one moment of passion be worth hurting her?_'  Tenchi shook his head.  _'I promised I would never hurt again.  But haven't I already?'_

"Lord Tenchi," began Ayeka.

"Yes Ayeka?"

"Nothing," said Ayeka.  "We are all going to need to talk when this over with," she continued.

"I know.  I just hope that we get out of this place alive."  Nothing else needed to be said.  Everything yet nothing was understood between them as they continued the search for the spirit stone.

***

            "Will somebody get that!" yelled a certain white haired goddess.  Her favorite afternoon television program was on and she really didn't really want to answer the phone.  "Fine," she huffed as she floated down the hall.  "I'm coming just hold on!" she said as if the telephone would magically disappear.  'Now that's a thought,' she began, but decided against it.

            "Morisato residence," she answered.

            "Hello Urd," came Washu's voice from the other end of the line.

            "Miss Washu!" exclaimed Urd.  "It's been forever! How are you doing?"

            "Oh about as well as can be expected," replied Washu.

            "I was so happy to hear you and Ryoko escaped from Kagato," said Urd.  "It nearly broke my heart when I heard what had happened to my favorite teacher."

            "Listen Urd," started Washu.  "I'd love to catch up on old times but I need a favor from you."

            "Any thing miss Washu."

            "Can you make it to Okayama on a moments notice?"

            "Easily," replied Urd.  "Miss Washu, is something the matter?"

            "I'll explain when you get here.

            "Do you need me now?" inquired Urd who was becoming very concerned.

            "No, but be ready when I call back.  Take care Urd."

            "You too miss Washu."  With that line went silent.  'What could be the matter,' thought Urd.  'There's more too this than what she's telling me.'

            "I knew I could count on Urd," said Washu as she hung up the phone.  She pushed it aside and it disappeared into a subspace pocket.  She returned to her computer and finished off the document she was working on.  "That was too easy," she chuckled as he hit the enter key.  Instantly false credentials were sent to the Galaxy Academy.  Simultaneously new orders were logged at the Galaxy Police headquarters.  "Now Kiyone and Mihoshi shouldn't have any problems," she said with a wicked grin.

            "I hope that it doesn't come to this," scowled Katsuhito.

            "How did you get in here?" asked a very surprised Washu.   This question was usually reserved for Mihoshi who seemed to have the innate ability to avoid every sensor system known to man.  

            "Its easy enough," he replied.  "What you are contemplating is very dangerous miss Washu."

            "I know and I'm prepared to take the risk," she quipped defiantly. 

            "But are the others?"

            "I won't do this unless they agree fully," she promised.  "Otherwise it would invalidate it."  Katsuhito sighed.  He knew that once Washu set her mind to something it took an act of the gods to stop her.  The fact that she was a god did not make the chance of that happening very likely either.

            "Very well," said Katsuhito solemnly.  "Just be careful."

            "There's times when careful doesn't cut it Lord Katsuhito," replied Washu as she watched Katsuhito leave the lab.  After he was gone she sat in the silence for a moment.  The only noise apart from her computer was the hum of Ryoko's stasis field.  She had resigned herself to the fact that however dangerous this may be it would be worth it to save her daughter and everyone else she loved.  She turned back to her monitor.  The chronometer read: 10: 20: 57: 11.  The master keys signature had yet to reappear signaling that Tenchi and Ayeka had made it out of the sanctuary.

            "Be well," she prayed to whom ever may be listening.

***

            "This is not good," said Tenchi as they came to a dead end.  Ayeka shined her light around looking for any form of a break in the wall or indication of a hidden passage.  Unfortunately the wall was a solid slab.

            "Look," said Ayeka as she shined her palm light onto a series of glyphs etched into the wall.  Tenchi cleared some cobwebs away to reveal the full extent of the script.

            "Lets see what it says," he began as he scanned the writing with the orb.  After a moment of processing it displayed the translation. The first part read:

To enter the realm of stone bring light to where there is none

            "We've seen that before," remarked Ayeka.  A second later the next part was displayed.

To brave the realm of stone be firm as stone

            "That's helpful," commented Tenchi as the third segment was presented.

To gain the spirit of stone soften that which is stone 

            "I'm sure there is a philosophical meaning to all of this," said Ayeka as she tried to decipher the messages.

            "Its all allegorical," said Tenchi.  "To enter the sanctuary we had to bring light to that sanctuary"

            "Right."

            "The second part says to be brave and face the challenges that lay ahead."

            "And the third?" asked Ayeka who was beginning to see where Tenchi was going with this.

            "Not a clue," he remarked nonchalantly.  Ayeka nearly fell flat on her face.

            "So much for philosophy and allegory," she laughed.

            "Hey, I'm only an apprentice to a shrine keeper," he poked back. 

"Then I must scold my brother for not training you properly," retorted Ayeka doing her best to keep a straight face.  But it was to no avail.  Together they broke down into hysterics.  After a moment Tenchi finally regained enough composure to talk again.

            "If I haven't said it lately," he began, "thank you for coming with me on this odyssey, Ayeka."  Ayeka wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled back at him.

            "I would gladly walk through hell and back if you asked me to, Tenchi," she said warmly.

            "I think we have already," replied Tenchi.  All of a sudden the third message flashed before his eyes again:

To gain the spirit of stone soften that which is stone

            "Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka as his eyes glassed over.  "Tenchi!  Tenchi!" she called frantically.

            "Soften that which is stone," he said as if a ray of enlightenment had just shined down from the heavens on him, and in a way it had.

            "That's what the message said," replied Ayeka.  "But what does it mean?"

            "What's the hardest thing in the universe Ayeka?"

            "I don't know.  Diamonds, something Washu cooked up?"  By now Ayeka was thoroughly confused.

            "The human heart," replied Tenchi.  It took that revelation a moment to sink in for Ayeka.  "Don't you see," began Tenchi as he swept an arm around the room.  "We've been taking all of this too literally. Think of it terms of what we know about this Odyssey," he said.

            "I'm not sure I follow," answered Ayeka.

            "It's what a champion should be," revealed Tenchi.  "Someone to bring light to a dark situation.  Some one who is brave and willing to face what ever it takes to bring that light."

            "And be compassionate towards others," finished Ayeka as she too saw the light.  Tenchi smiled and nodded.

            "Well done young champion," came a powerful voice from behind them.  Immediately Tenchi and Ayeka spun around and took defensive stances towards whoever had spoken.

            "There is no need for that, I assure you," said a tall slender man as he stepped out of the darkness.

            "Who are you?" asked Tenchi.  

            "I am just the guardian that inhabits this sanctuary.  If you must, call me Golar," he said extending a hand to Tenchi.  Tentatively Tenchi returned the gesture.  Ayeka gasped slightly when Kolor clasp both hands around Tenchi's.

            "The Elder have chosen wisely," he said as he held Tenchi's hand.  "You have a fine spirit young champion.  I just wish you had been a little more gentle with my pet Gotha," he laughed.

            "It thought we were dinner," said Ayeka curtly.

            "So he was hungry," chuckled Golar.  "Don't worry.  He'll be fine."

            "I am so relieved," said Ayeka as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

            "As I was saying," began Golar as he cleared his throat.  "An odyssey is not always about facing physical challenges and peril.  It is true that a champion must be strong of heart and body, but strength alone a champion does not make.  Take stone for an example.  It supports our very foundations.  Yet it can be rough hewn or polished to magnificence.  So must be the spirit of a champion.  You are the bringer of light.  You are the foundation upon which much good will be done. And," he said looking towards Ayeka, "you have a charitable spirit.  That will take you farther than any act of physical strength." 

            "I am beginning to understand this Odyssey," replied Tenchi as Golar grinned warmly.

            "Just do not betray yourself young champion," he warned.  "Before your ordeal is over you will be faced with that possibility."

            "How will I know it?" asked Tenchi.

            "When the time comes," said Golar, "you shall.  Now take this as proof of mastering the spirit of stone."  From his chest a bright light began to coalesce.  It focused down into a point of light before it floated towards Tenchi.  Tenchi cupped his hands and closed them around the ball of light.  When he opened them the light cooled into a small emerald.

            "Be well, young champion," said Kolor as he faded back into the darkness.  Tenchi nodded in gratitude and placed the spirit stone in its appropriate place on the medallion.

            "I am beginning to understand as well," said Ayeka as she slipped a hand into Tenchi's.  He gave it a squeeze as the now familiar ring of light formed at their feet.

            "Here we go," said Tenchi as the light enveloped them.

***

            "I see that you made out of with skin intact," said Marnot as Tenchi and Ayeka emerged from the ring of light.

            "That we did," replied Ayeka.

            "I take it that you met Golar," added Marnot as he saw the garnet on the medallion.

            "Yes," replied Tenchi.  "And he gave me more than the spirit stone."

            "And what would that be," quizzed Marnot.

            "The understanding of how to soften stone," said Tenchi as he shot a quick smile towards Ayeka.

            "Very good young champion.  You are beginning to understand the true meaning of this Odyssey."

            "I may be," said Tenchi.  He walked to the edge of the plateau and looked out across the snow-capped range.  '_I love you Ryoko_,' he thought being true to his feelings, '_More than life itself._'  A crisp breeze whirled around his pants leg as the binary sun of Sigil VII began to set behind the range.   '_And I love you as well Ayeka_," he added.  _'Please, give me strength_.'

            "Shall we be on our way?" asked Marnot.  Tenchi nodded and took his place next the guardian and Ayeka.  Once again they were transported off of Sigil VII, leaving the quiet planet as it had been for eons before.  

***

            A low beep broke the silence in Washu's lab.  Before any one could say anything the alarm ended and the signature of the master key faded off the screen.

            "Did they make it?" asked Sasami as Washu tried to reacquire the signature.  

            "I believe so," replied Washu.  She tried to keep pace with Tenchi-ken's signature but it was traveling faster than she could track.  "That's two  down," she added.  The chronometer read 09: 23: 59: 34 as Washu logged the data file.  Time was running out.  They should still make it she figured, but it was going to be tight.

The Odyssey shall continue in the Mihokiyo Side Story.


	8. Odyssey: Mihokiyo Side Story

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Eight: MihoKiyo Side Story

            "What was I thinking," mused Kiyone out loud as she piloted the Yagami towards the Galactic Science Academy.   

"Keep it down Kiyone," mumbled Mihoshi.   As usual the blonde GP was sound asleep in the copilots chair.  

"She has to sleep more than any other human in the galaxy!" fumed Kiyone. Mihoshi just mumbled something and rolled over on her side.   Kiyone just shook her head and leaned back into the pilots seat.  'This all seems like a bad dream,' she thought as her mind slipped back to the events of the days before.

"Is there anything we can do to help Little Washu?" asked Kiyone as she laid Sasami on the futon.

"Well," began Washu as she spun around from her computer.  "There is a slight errand you and Mihoshi can run for me."

"An errand?"

"Yes.  I need an ancient text from the library archives at the Galactic Academy."

"And I take it that this is a text they don't let people check out on a regular basis."

"Bingo."

It all sounded simple enough.  Sneak into the academy, gain access to the archives, and retrieve the text.  But when dealing with Washu nothing is ever as simple as it sounds.     

"By now I should know better than to do something when she says 'slight' and 'bingo'," sighed Kiyone.  "I should have seen what she was really saying:"

1.) There is a slight errand I need somebody to run for me-- I need somebody to do something incredibly stupid for me.

2.) I need an ancient text-- it is guarded beyond comparison.

3.) They don't let people check it out on a regular basis-- we're going to have to steal it.

4.) Bingo-- we'll probably get killed in the process.

"I must be nuts," she realized.  "Might as well go over this again," she said pulling up the data file Washu had given her.  All of the little details were outlined in intricate detail.  Everything had been covered from the reactivation of their false credentials to phony orders logged at the Galaxy Police headquarters so no one would get suspicious and come looking for them on earth.

"Oh boy," sighed Kiyone as she brought up the schematics of the archive's vaults.  "Climate controlled at 28° Centigrade, motion detectors, heat sensors, magnetometers, radiation sensors, and reinforced Tritanium/ adimantium walls which are four meters thick."  She stopped for a second as she pondered the vaults dimensions. 

"It'd take a battleship to punch through that," she figured.  As she read further she came to a comment Washu had made on the margins of the page:

It would take a battleship to punch through this!!!

Kiyone laughed slightly.  At least her and Washu thought alike at times.  Now all that was left was actually getting to the academy, and keeping Mihoshi from blowing it like she nearly did last time.  With a sigh she clicked off the computer screen.

***

                'Please work,' thought Kiyone as she slid her pass card thru the scanner.  After a tense second or two the light turned green and the door slid open.  'Thank God.  Now to find Mihoshi.'  She didn't have to look very far.

            "Kiyone!" yelled Mihoshi as she tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face.  "Ouch," she whimpered.

            "What a bubble brain," growled Kiyone.  "Mihoshi! Pick yourself up and cut that out!"

            "Sorry," whimpered the ditsy GP as she rubbed the side of her head.

            "Please try to keep the goofs to a minimum!" scolded Kiyone.  Mihoshi nodded followed slightly behind her peeved partner.  "We have to get checked into our dorm," began Kiyone. "But first we have to meet with Dean Eisen, so let me do the talking.  Got that?"

            "Yep."

            "You'd better," warned Kiyone.  "If we blow this Washu won't be able to save Tenchi, understand?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Good."

***

            "So you two are transfers from the Andorrian Institute of Technology," said Dean Eisen as he read from the transcript.

            "Yes sir," replied Kiyone.  "We're here on fellowship to study the files of the great Hakubi Washu."

            "I see miss," he paused for a second as he flipped the page of the transcript. "Ah here it is.  Makibi Kiyone, and,"

            "My research partner Kuramitsu Mihoshi," chimed in Kiyone.

            "Ah yes," said Dean Eisen.  "I see that all is in order here, even written permission from professor Hakubi to access her private files."

            "Will we have access to all of her works?" inquired Kiyone.

            "Everything but those classified as level red," said Dean Eisen as he shuffled the papers on his desk.

            "Why not level red?" asked Kiyone.  'Dammit,' she thought.  'Washu said we would have complete access!'

            "Level red items have been declared state secret by Jurai," said Dean Eisen flatly.  "Not even professor Hakubi can access those files any longer."

            "Will see about that," whispered Kiyone under her breath.

            "Excuse me miss Makibi?"

            "Oh, nothing Dean Eisen," said Kiyone trying to act innocent.

            "But Kiyone," began Mihoshi, "you said-Ow!"  She was cut off as Kiyone drove the heel of her shoe into the top of Mihoshi's foot.

              "It will be late soon and we need to get unpacked," began Kiyone as she started to push Mihoshi towards the door.

            "Very well," replied Dean Eisen.  "I hope your research goes well."

            "Thank you sir," said Kiyone bowing slightly.

            "How odd," thought the Dean to himself as the door clicked shut.  Outside Kiyone was still pushing Mihoshi towards their dormitory.

            "I'm sorry," begged Mihoshi, trying to placate the extremely perturbed Kiyone.

            "Of all the dunderheaded, stupid things," exclaimed Kiyone.  

            "I said I'm sorry," sniffed Mihoshi.  Large tears had begun to well up in her blue puppy dog eyes.  Kiyone clenched her fists but the first sign of tears changed her demeanor.  For all of her bubble brained faults, Mihoshi meant well.

            "Just forget about it," she said shaking her head.   "We need to check in with Washu and find out how Tenchi and Ayeka are doing."

            "Uh-huh," nodded Mihoshi.

            "Then we can scout out the archives," started Kiyone.

            "And the cafeteria?" interjected Mihoshi.

            "And the cafeteria," laughed Kiyone.

***

            "So they're searching for the second gem," said Kiyone.  Across the galaxy Washu nodded over the video link.

            "Yep.  I lost track of them about ten hours ago, but I'm having a hard time pulling up data on the system there in," said Washu.

            "And since were here we can get it for you."

            "Bingo."  

            'There's that word again,' thought Kiyone.  "Alright Little Washu, give me the coordinates and I'll send a data stream of what they've got."

            "It's 1-4-7-7 mk.5."

            "Alright," said Kiyone as she logged the coordinates.  "I'm heading to the archives after while to do some scouting.  Can you get me Level red clearance little Washu?"  A strained silence passed for a moment before Washu answered.

            "That might take a little doing," she began.  "Level red has been classified by the Holy Council of Jurai.  Not even the emperor can access those files with out their permission."

            "But he's not the universes greatest scientific genius," chimed in Kiyone.  She knew a little ego stroking always made Washu a little easier to work with.

            "True.  I'll get right on it," said Washu who was already busily hacking the Academies system.  "Where's Mihoshi?" she asked out of curiosity.

            "Taking a nap," replied Kiyone as she chucked a thumb towards the bedroom.

            "Better asleep than awake," commented Washu.  "Anyway be careful you two."

            "We will."  With that the screen blinked out.  Kiyone sat back onto the small sofa in the dormitory provided by the Academy.  It wasn't too bad of a place; about the size of the small flat she and Mihoshi had rented at one time in downtown Okayama.  A small writing desk adorned one end of the dorm and a kitchenette was at the other end.  The bedroom had twin beds and a small shower and lavatory.

            "As long as she's asleep I'd better check out the archives."  With that Kiyone scribbled a quick note to Mihoshi and headed out.  As she walked down the tree-lined avenue she couldn't help but be amazed by the size of the institution.  This portion of the campus alone occupied a small continent.  Mag-lev trains connected the various campuses and off-shoots.  They had been lucky to be assigned a dorm so close to the archives.  It made for ease of access and escape.

            Kiyone approached a large glass and steel building that was the focal point of this part of the campus.  The sign outside still read the Washu Hakubi Memorial Archives.  Even at the galactic academy it took time to change things that had been so for five thousand years.  Kiyone pulled out a small camera and snapped a photo of the sign.

            "Washu will get a kick out of this," she chuckled.  Once inside she found a small cubicle away from everybody else and began her search.  After an hour or so she had found the data Washu had asked for.  "Encoded and sent," she complimented herself.  "Now to business."  Kiyone pulled up the schematic of the archive building again and located a service terminal.

            "That should do it," she said noting the access point.  With that out of the way she clicked of her terminal and headed for the main circulation desk.

            "Excuse me," she asked the young man behind the desk.  "My name is Kiyone Makibi and I'm here on fellowship from AIT.  Would you be kind enough to direct me to the holdings of Professor Hakubi?"

            "Dean Eisen said you'd be by," said the young man as he punched up the location.  A small screen popped up in front of Kiyone and marking their location.  "As you see we are here."  Kiyone nodded as the marker began to move thru the three-dimensional line diagram.  "Professor Hakubi's documents are on sub-level five, collection three-one-six."

            "Thank you so much," smiled Kiyone.  "Tell me, could you show me how to get there, I mean this place is overwhelming."  The young man blinked for a second then swallowed nervously as Kiyone leaned over the counter towards him.  "Please?"

            "Um, sure," he said somewhat timidly.   "Just follow me."  Kiyone smiled and winked at him.  The young student blushed and began to show Kiyone the archives, rambling here and there about the level of technology employed by the academy at the archives.  Kiyone just smiled and nodded.

            'You still have the touch,' she complimented her self mentally.   The kid never noticed the small camera LED on the corner of her glasses.  "What about that area?" she asked as they passed a nondescript section of the wing.

            "That area is coded level red," he said firmly.  "Restricted."

            "I see," nodded Kiyone, making sure to get a good look at the entryway.

            "And over here…" The tour lasted about another twenty minutes or so before Kiyone managed to get away from the smitten student. 

            "That worked nicely," she said to herself as she took of her glasses.  She checked the little indicator inside the frame.  It showed that the data storage device had worked perfectly.

***

            "Are you listening Mihoshi?" Mihoshi had a dazed look on her face, which was usually par for the course.  "Mihoshi?"  

            "I was just thinking," she said pointing towards the schematic on the vid-screen.  "Wouldn't be easier if we took this service tube, then repelled into the main vault thru this shaft?"  Kiyone just stood there blinked for moment.  She looked at the vid-screen, then at Mihoshi.  This went on several times before Kiyone found the will to speak again.

            "That just might work," she mumbled.  "Mihoshi how did you?  I mean, what I meant…" Kiyone was at a loss for words.  Mihoshi's plan just might work.

            "It's easy."

            "Easy?"

            "Yep.  Just look for the simplest way to do things.  But there is a problem."

            "Go on." Kiyone knew that this had to be too good to be true.

            "If the service tubes have thermal sensors, they'd pick us up if both of us went, even with the stealth suits."  She was right, and Kiyone knew it.

            "You've got a point Mihoshi."  There was always a problem even when things were planned to the nth degree.  It was a condition of Washu's "Bingo."

            "Only one of us can do this undetected.  Um, Kiyone…" Mihoshi began to fidget around a bit and lowered her eyes from the screen.

            "What is it Mihoshi?"

            "Can I do it?"  Kiyone nearly fainted.  Before she could say 'no' Mihoshi grabbed her hand and began to beg.  "Please Kiyone.  It would let me repay Tenchi if I got this for Washu.  Pleeeeease!"

            "Repay him?" Yet again Kiyone had no idea what Mihoshi was babbling about.  So much for the lucid moment before.

            "Tenchi saved me from a black hole when I arrived on earth," she sniffed.  "And he's been so kind to me and I, and I…"

            "And you WHAT?"

            "I still have a little bit of a crush on him."  Kiyone sighed.  Whatever her faults may be Mihoshi's heart was in the right place.  And the last time they were here accessing the Dimension Stabilizing System she did exceptionally well.

            "We'll talk about in the morning, Okay?"  Mihoshi nodded and gave Kiyone a hug before bounced off to the small bedroom.  Kiyone sighed and ran a hand thru her hair.  'Mihoshi can do it; she's done stuff like this in the past.  But it seems like Murphy's Law follows her constantly.  I know what Washu would say, but what would Tenchi say in a situation like this?'  Kiyone walked over to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of beer. She popped the cap and took a tentative sip.  It was the local brew and a little bitterer than the types brewed back on earth, but it was cold, and that's all that really mattered at the moment.

              "It's not Orion but it will do," she said as she poured the beverage up.  'I know what Tenchi would say,' she answered herself.  'He would say go with what your heart says.'  Mihoshi was already asleep when Kiyone checked in on her.  

            "Please don't goof this up," she prayed.

***

            "I take it your research is going well miss Makibi?"  The voice of Dean Eisen brought Kiyone and Mihoshi back from the world of academia.  
            "Yes sir," chirped Mihoshi.

            "That's good.  By the way," began Dean Eisen as he fumbled thru his brief case.  Kiyone shot Mihoshi a worried glance.  "This arrived for you today."  Kiyone took the package from the Dean and checked the postmark.  It was from the Juraian Embassy.

            "Thank you sir," smiled Kiyone.

            "Keep of the good work," he said as he walked out of their study area.  After he was gone Kiyone opened the envelope.  A handwritten note was inside along with a small plastic pass card.

            "What does it say?" asked Mihoshi.  Kiyone stared blankly at her partner and handed her the note.  It read:

Washu said you needed this.  Don't ask how or why.  Just use it and take care of my great-grandson.

Funahoe

            "Is this what I think it is Kiyone?"

            "It is," said a still amazed Kiyone.  "Do you know what this means?"

            "We can just walk right in!" chimed Mihoshi.  Kiyone smiled at her and gave in to the sudden urge that came over her.

            "Bingo!"

***

            "Here's the plan," explained Kiyone.  "First I'll distract the kid at the circulation desk, which won't be too hard.  Second you ditch your street clothes and take the service tube to quadrant four, sub-level Charlie.  Then access the terminal and bring up file one- seven- oh- one."

            "Then I access the level red files using the key card," continued Mihoshi.

            "Right.  That should direct you to storage unit four- eight- one.  You'll have to use the card again to access the unit."

            "Then I'll put the artifact in the containment unit Washu made and take the service tubes back to pick up my street clothes.  Um, Kiyone?"

            "Yes?"

            "Should I keep the stealth suit on or not?"

            "Keep it on just in case."  Mihoshi nodded in agreement.  "Sounds like we've got it down," said Kiyone as she leaned back on the sofa.  "We do it tomorrow night, alright?"

            "I'm ready," said Mihoshi as she stood and snapped off a playful salute.

            "Cut it out will ya'" laughed Kiyone.  Mihoshi just giggled and sat back down.

            "Kiyone," she said timidly.

            "Yes Mihoshi?"

            "Why did you decide to let me do this?"

            "Simple.  I just decided to do what Tenchi would have done."

            "Really?"

            "Yep.  He would have trusted his heart.  He always has and probably always will.  That's why we've got to do this right."  She stopped for a second to run a hand thru her green hair.  "Even with all of the headaches Ryoko's given me it would kill me to see Tenchi heart broken.  That's why I trust you Mihoshi.  You'll do just fine."

            "Thanks Kiyone," yawned Mihoshi.

            "We'd better turn in.  Tomorrow will be a long day."

The Odyssey shall continue…


	9. Odyssey: Crazy, Crazy Nights

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Nine: Crazy, Crazy Nights by William Nichols

Dedication: Once again to all of those serving at home and abroad to protect the freedoms we cherish: thank you.  And to our leaders: may God watch over and guide you.  And to the readers:  Thank you for all of the support.  It has been beyond my highest expectations.

            "Where are they headed miss Washu?" asked Sasami as she tried to make sense of the data whizzing across Washu's computer screen.  The diminutive genius was doing her best to keep up with the signature of the master key.  Numbers and data files would appear on the screen as undistinguishable blurs, there true meaning to known only to Washu.  Finally the screen blinked and went black.

            "Dammit," cursed Washu.  "How can they move that fast!"

            "Lost 'em again?"

            "Yep."  Washu reached down and clicked the reset switch on her computer.  After a second the massive monitor hummed back to life.  "Maybe I can locate them after this thing reboots."    Sasami watched anxiously as the computer came back to life.  She had never seen anything crash Washu's systems before- not even Mihoshi.  So seeing it happen twice in the past several days was a little odd.  Deep down Tsunami had told her the reasoning behind it, but it all still seemed a little strange.

            "There they are!" exclaimed Washu.  The signature of the master key appeared to be in what was the eastern most reaches of the galaxy.

            "Lets see," began Washu as she pinpointed the exact location.  A small square of the galaxy blinked then enlarges to fill the entire screen.  From there Washu narrowed the parameters even more.  "They're at coordinates one- niner- eight- zero mk. 7!  Smack dab in the middle of the Tyran Cluster."

            "The Tyran Cluster?" asked Sasami.  The tone of the young princess' voice rang with fear.     

            "That's right," said Washu as she pulled up the data file on the Tyran Cluster.

            "They don't like Juraian's very much," informed Sasami. 

            "It says here that Jurai and Tyran Prime have had seven wars in the past thousand years."

            "Uh-huh," gulped Sasami.

            "But currently they is a state of detente between the empires and they have opened diplomatic channels."  Washu sat back and placed a hand on her chin.  This could be bad.  Real bad.  She knew it would disqualify Tenchi if she sent him this information.  All she could do was hope his guardian spirit knew what he was doing.  She glanced back at the chronometer on the corner of the screen.

09: 23: 50: 42

****

            "Not agaaaaain!!" was the scream from Ayeka as she landed in on her backside.  Tenchi and Marnot piled on top of her as the dimensional gate closed above them.

            "So I'm still a little rusty," groaned Marnot as he tried to pick himself up.

            "A little?"

            "Okay.  A lot."  Tenchi and Ayeka looked at each other with blank expressions.  They were both thinking the same thing:  We still have to do this two more times.  Marnot just shrugged and smiled.

             "If I didn't know better I'd say you did tat on purpose," accused Ayeka.

            "Who?  Me?" said Marnot as he held a hand to his chest feigning hurt.  "I would never do such a thing princess."

            "Right."

             "Is time paused?" asked Tenchi as he surveyed the starlit sky.

            "Remember, time is stopped only for periods of rest," began Marnot as he finally got the last kink out of his back.  "Unlike the last, this world is inhabited, and stopping time for too long would be noticed by others."

            "So what shall we do?" asked Ayeka.

 "I thought it would be appropriate to rest in the city over the next hill. Considering that is where the next Spirit stone is."  Tenchi looked out over the horizon and saw the faint glow of city lights.  To double check Marnot's directions Tenchi turned to the medallion.  

            Starlight glinted off it and the image of the city came into view.  Soon it was replaced by the swirl of lights and busy streets leading to an ornate temple.  Inside a large alabaster statue stood with a diamond imbedded in its headpiece. 

            "Within lies the Stone of Wind," read Tenchi as the image was pulled back into the medallion. 

            "Where are we anyway?" asked Ayeka out of curiosity.

            "In my tongue this planet is known as Kamui, or literally the Sea of Darkness," replied Marnot as they walked towards the city.  "But I do not know what it has come to be called in the vernacular."

            "Why the Sea of Darkness?" asked Tenchi.  A name like that did not sound incredibly hospitable.

            "This planet is constantly in the shadow of its sister planet Hiratta," explained Marnot.  "Therefore it is constantly bathed in shadow.  Only for a brief season each year does it see any real periods of daylight."

            "That sounds familiar," commented Ayeka.  "But I can't quite place the reason why."  

            "Perhaps it shall come to you princess," yawned Marnot.  The trio continued towards the city talking idly at times and walking in silence the others.  For the most part the talking was done between Marnot and Ayeka.  Tenchi used the time in the crisp night air to think seriously for the first time about the past several days.

            '_How do I keep getting myself into these messes_,' he began.  '_First Kagato, then Kain, then I get drawn into a parallel dimension by the spirit of Haruna.  Ever since I opened the shrine my life has been in constant turmoil.  Space pirates, princesses, space_ _cops, and mad scientists.  And too top it all off I had to fall in love with one of them.  Then I hesitate, and then the Elder decided I'm their champion…  Arrrgh!_

_            'And what about what happened back in that last temple?  Would I really betray Ryoko like that?  Would it be betraying her?  I love her, but why?  Why did she steal my heart and not Ayeka?  Both of them are equally attractive, strong, and intelligent.  Personality wise Ryoko is the polar opposite of Ayeka.  It just doesn't make sense.  So why?  I just cannot answer that question.  Or is it I will not answer that question.  Am I afraid of what I might find if I did?  What will Ryoko say when she is restored?  Will she be mad?  What will Ayeka do?_

            '_I have all of these questions and so few answers_,' he thought as Marnot and Ayeka continued their conversation, oblivious to the mental anguish he was going through.  _'If I had just said my feelings I could at least of had a little happiness before this all started.  I would have been happy, Ryoko would have been happy, but Ayeka would have been miserable.  There is the under lying problem.  Do I want everyone to be happy, even if we're all really miserable? What a mess I've made.'_

              "We shall rest here," said Marnot bringing Tenchi back to this plain of reality.  He hadn't noticed that they had entered the bustling city and stopped in front of a massive building, comparable to any one in Okayama or Tokyo.  Large gold letters hung across the portico in a language Tenchi was not familiar with, so he quietly turned the orb in its direction.  The writing loosely translated to 'grand hotel' or something of the like.  Needless to say the building was impressive.

            The inside was just as lavish as the exterior, with gilded mirrors and fancy rugs lining the halls.  Behind the main desk stood a large statue of the same deity Tenchi had seen in the temple the medallion had projected.  Another inscription was at its base, but Tenchi decided that using the orb in the lobby might arouse suspicion.  All in all Tenchi could tell that Ayeka was the most impressed.  This was clearly the type of establishments she was used to frequenting.  

            "Uh, Marnot?" he began quizzically.

            "Yes young champion?"

            "How exactly are we going to pay for this?"

            "That is a good question," parroted Ayeka.  "I do not have any money on me either, at least none that I believe they would accept."  Marnot just laughed at their petty concerns.

            "That is quite comedic," he bellowed.  "I will see to it that all is taken care of young ones."  Tenchi and Ayeka just looked at each other and shrugged.  "Wait here and I will get us some rooms."  Tenchi watched anxiously as Marnot talked to the desk clerk for a few minutes in the native tongue before he pulled out what appeared to be a billfold and took out what looked like a credit card.

            "What is he doing?" whispered Ayeka.

            "Not a clue," replied Tenchi.  '_A guardian spirit with a charge card_,' he joked to himself.  _'Now I've seen it all, well maybe not everything but a lot!_'  The clerk took the card and inserted it into his computer terminal.  A second later he removed it and handed Marnot two sets of door keys.

            "All taken care of," said Marnot as he handed Tenchi and Ayeka the room keys.

            "How did you do that?" asked Ayeka.

            "You mortals have simple minds," began Marnot as they waited for the elevator.  Once inside he finished explaining.  "I simply told him that we would like accommodations for the night and I paid him."

            "Paid with what?" inquired an ever more suspicious Ayeka.  Marnot pulled out the card and handed it to the disbelieving princess.

            "But this is blank!" she exclaimed.

            "To you yes," he laughed.  "But to the clerk it appeared to be the local currency and he gladly accepted it.  I just would not want to be him when they balance the books this month."  After a moment of laughter from everybody the elevator stopped at the top floor and opened into a hallway just as grand as the lobby.  

            The adjoining rooms Marnot had acquired were as palatial as any Tenchi and Ayeka had seen on Jurai.  In fact they rivaled some rooms in the royal palace, a note Ayeka made sure to have remedied.  As Ayeka explored the rooms Tenchi found himself on the balcony over looking the city.  A crisp breeze swept across his face that reminded of the autumn breezes in Okayama.  Autumn was always Ryoko's favorite season…

            "What are you thinking about young champion?" inquired Marnot as he joined Tenchi on the balcony.  "This view is tremendous, is it not?"  The lights of the city extended for miles in every direction.  Skyscrapers dotted the skyline here and there, but for the most part the skyline was rather subdued, following the natural lay of the land.

            "About home," said Tenchi honestly.

            "That is understandable," replied Marnot. "That princess never ceases to amuse me," he laughed changing the subject.

            "What's she done now," asked Tenchi sarcastically.

            "She just went into hysterics babbling something about, and I quote 'an honest to Tsunami bathtub.'"  Tenchi laughed.  Marnot smiled back and shared in the rare moment of levity.

            "That sounds like a good idea," said Tenchi as he took a quick sniff of himself.

            "Suit yourself," chuckled Marnot as he morphed into a large raptor.  "By the way," he began, "I took the liberty of ordering 'room service' for you and the princess.  It has to be better than those accursed energy bars."

            "You've got a point," said Tenchi as he tossed the backpack on to the floor next to the bed.

            "And one more thing," added Marnot as he gave his wings a few tentative flaps.  "The Odyssey shall be suspended after the servant leaves.  I have cost you too much time as it is.  A gratuity is on the bed.  Rest well young champion."  With that he took flight and soared off over the city.   A moment later a knock came at the door announcing the arrival of the room service.  Tenchi let them in and nodded politely as they spoke the local alien tongue.  He tipped them with the coinage Marnot had left.

            "This will wait," he said pushing the cart to the side.  Out of curiosity he poked his head outside the door.  Sure enough everyone outside in the hall were frozen in his or her places. Without any further thought Tenchi headed straight for the bathroom and hit the shower.  He felt like he had four or five day's worth of several planets built up on him.  But most of all the warmth of the shower felt so good on his aching shoulder.  Truth of the matter is it was hurting more than he let on about.  He had put enough worry on Ayeka lately and this was not needed.         

            Feeling much better Tenchi pulled on a pair of sweat pants from Washu's backpack and decided to check in on Ayeka.  He had not heard from her since Marnot mentioned the bath.  As expected he found her still soaking.

            "May I come in?" he said wrapping on the door.

            "Of course Lord Tenchi."  This surprised Tenchi.  Usually Ayeka was the most modest of the little band that called his house home.  Tenchi peeked inside the steam filled bathroom to find Ayeka soaking up to her neck in a bubble bath.

            '_Whew!_' he thought shutting the door behind him.  The last thing he needed was to see her naked, not after the near mishap in the last sanctuary.  Damn his teenaged hormones.

            "Don't blush Lord Tenchi," scolded Ayeka playfully as he pulled the vanity stool up to the tub.  "It's nothing you have not seen before," she said playfully blowing some of the bubbles towards him.

            "True," he laughed.  "There's room service in my room when you're ready."

            "That's sounds so good," said Ayeka sliding down into the warm water.  "One more energy bar and I think I would become one."

            "Ayeka," began Tenchi as he scratched the back of his head.  "I'm sorry about the other day.  I don't know what came over me."

            "Don't think anything else about it," she said holding a towel to her self as she got out of the tub.  "I am as much to blame as you are.  Besides, when this is over with I'm going to give Ryoko a run for her money."  Tenchi blushed deeply as he watched Ayeka towel off in front of him.  He tried to lower his eyes but she placed a finger on his chin bringing his gaze back up.

            "If I didn't want you to see this I would have asked you to leave," she said reaching for the complimentary robe by the bathtub.  Tenchi nodded and watched her finish dry off.  "There is nothing we should be ashamed of," she said slipping on the robe.  "If Ryoko has taught me anything it is that."

            "There's something she has taught me as well," said Tenchi as he opened the door back to his room.

            "And that is?"

            "Live life to its fullest."

            "Is that so?"

            "Yes."  The last thing Tenchi remembered was Ayeka's robe falling to the floor and the two of them leaning back on the bed in a passionate embrace.

***

            "The champion has betrayed himself," boomed one of the Elder.  His brethren approached the window to the physical realm discussed the matter amongst themselves.

            "The sacrifice was in vain," said another.

            "All has been for naught," replied the third.  Finally one wearing a crimson robe spoke up.

            "All has not been lost.  The Odyssey is as much about the champion finding himself as it is about him proving himself.  This has changed nothing and means nothing.  In fact it may have been ordained from the beginning."

            "But the sacrifice?" questioned the one in the emerald robe.

            "She has been betrayed," added the one in the violet robe. 

            "But watch," interjected the one in the cerulean robe.  The Elder watched intently as events played out on the realm below them.

            "See," boomed the one in crimson.  "All has not been lost."

The Odyssey shall continue…

Sorry for the short chapter.          


	10. Odyssey: Reason to Live

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Ten: Reason to Live by William Nichols

            "What the hell!" 

Washu had been conversing with Katsuhito when all hell broke loose in her lab.  Every alarm, bell, and whistle imaginable went off at once so it seemed.  When she found the cause she nearly fainted.  Ryoko's vital signs had crashed.  In a blur she was by her daughters side trying to access her programs, doing any and everything that was humanly possibly to bring her back.

            Flat line.  

Nothing.

            "I think you'd better step out," said Katsuhito to Sasami.  The little princess was about to protest but the look on her elder brothers face told her not too.  Reluctantly she left Washu and Katsuhito alone with her stricken fiend.

            "It'll be alright," she said to Ryo-Ohki as she cradled the little cabbit.  A faint 'miya' expressed the cabbit's unspoken grief.  Ryoko meant the world to her, and she couldn't bear to let anything happen to her. 

            Katsuhito placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder.  Washu glanced up briefly as she furiously bypassed sub-routine after sub-routine trying desperately to bring her daughter back.  A low mantra from Katsuhito joined the click-clack of Washu's keypad.  She was working to save Ryoko one-way; he was working to save her in a different fashion.  A light blue aura surrounded Katsuhito and spread over Ryoko.  Washu knew what he was doing: he was trying to infuse Ryoko with some of his own Jurai power.  The fact that he was willing to give up his life force to save her daughter moved Washu, but she buried the emotion for the time being.  After Ryoko was safe there would be plenty of time for emotion.

*****

            Outside the lab in the living room Sasami was doing her part to save Ryoko as well.  "By the spirit of Tsunami and my true name," she prayed,  "grant to me access to what is sacred. Grant to me the power of what is right.  Grant to me the knowledge of enlightenment.  Heavens to ocean, ocean to earth, and earth back to heaven.  Guide me to my friend Ryoko."  The marks of Tsunami on her forehead began to glow and her spirit departed into the astral realm.

            A torrent of raw physic energy bombarded Sasami as she entered the astral realm.  What should have been the flowing streams of life and thought from Ryoko were frantic and turbulent.  It was obvious that her spirit was endanger of being drawn into the warp of chaos and lost forever.  Sasami wade her way through the violent flow of emotion and fear that was poisoning Ryoko's astral existence.

            "Ryoko!" she called out trying to get her voice above the crackle of the physic energy.

            No response.

            "Ryoko! Where are you?!"  This time Sasami heard a quiet sob amongst the psychic discharges.  She looked frantically in every direction for her friend.  She had befriended Ryoko before any of the others did.  While Tenchi was afraid of her and Ayeka called her a demon, she saw a kindred spirit.  Here was this soul who was tormented by her past deeds and unsure of what she might become.  Sasami was just as tormented by events in her past and was worried about what she might become.  It mattered little to her that Ryoko had inadvertently caused her situation.  She was a friend and what anyone else said did not matter.

            "Ryoko!" cried Sasami as an energy serpent lashed out at her.  A welt began to form on her arm from the bite but she did not notice.  Ryoko was out there some where in this hellish nightmare.  Once again the quiet sob rose over the psychic storm.  In the midst of a swirling cloud of energy Sasami found her friend.

            Ryoko was on her knees crying quietly.  The top of her blouse was soaked form her tears.  Her fists were clenched as she tried to break the energy streams that were pulling her down.  She raised her head as Sasami fought through the psychic storm to get to.  But as quickly as she did it was pulled back down.  Some unseen force seemed to prevent her from looking at her friend.  She squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to block the pain.  Even now she did not want anyone to see her cry

            "Ryoko!"  Sasami pushed her way past eddies and torrents to make it to Ryoko.  She reached for Ryoko but the energy cloud prevented her from touching her.  Sasami pulled her hand back from the shock.  Ryoko managed to look up again, but her face was pulled back down just as quickly as before.  Undaunted Sasami began to push her way thru the energy barrier.

            "Aaaahhh!" The energy lashed out at Sasami tearing her dress and burning her.  Black welts and bruises began to dot her skin as she pushed through the barrier.  "Ryoko!"  With a burst of her own psychic energy Sasami dissipated the cloud imprisoning Ryoko's astral self.  She quickly fell to her knees in front of the astral form.

            "Oh Ryoko," she cried as Ryoko fell into her arms and began to weep violently.  All Sasami could do was return her friends tears and try to comfort her.  Ryoko looked into Sasami's pink eyes and managed to form a solitary word:

            "Tenchi."  

            Sasami held Ryoko close as she cried onto her shoulder.  She didn't know what was causing her friend so much grief, but the fact that she had spoken one name did not reassure Sasami.  She needed to know what was going on and Ryoko's astral form was in no condition emotionally to tell her.

            "Please forgive me," whispered Sasami as she touched her forehead to Ryoko's.   Ryoko gasped as her consciousness was pulled from her.  Instantaneously all of her memories flooded through Sasami's mind.  Sasami Shrieked as the torrent of raw mental energy pervaded every fiber of her being.  For all intents and purposes she became Ryoko.

            And what she became broke her heart.  When she pulled Ryoko's essence from her she broke all of the barriers Ryoko had put up over the years.  Long lost memories were rediscovered along with ones that were intentionally buried…

            Sasami saw a little Ryoko playing in her mother's lab.  The little girl was chasing a toy kitten when she bumped over an experiment and it exploded.  She was unharmed, but covered in soot.  Next she saw an adult Washu comfort her crying daughter and wipe the soot from her face, making more of a smear than actually cleaning the little girls face.  She also heard the loving words of comfort and support with no undertones of anger; just the voice of a mothers love.

            Next she came to a memory of a Ryoko about her age if not younger.  She was cowering fear as a dark shape threw her mother across the room.  She cried in protest and tried to fight back but it was of no use.  The dark shape easily threw her aside as side as well.  Its massive hand reached down and grasped her throat, squeezing the life from her.  It was then that the wicked grin of the being came into the light along with the rest of his face.

            "You are pathetic," hissed Kagato.  "You are a worthless construct with no other purpose than to serve me."  Ryoko tried to resist but Kagato was just too strong.  Sasami could see through Ryoko's eyes that Washu had tried to attack Kagato again, but he backhanded her down again.  Before she could attack again a ruby crystal formed around her.  Ryoko screamed for her mother, and tried to free herself from Kagato's iron grip.  The last thing she saw was Washu pounding against the side of the crystal crying for her little Ryoko.  The last thing she heard was Kagato's malicious voice:

            "You are pathetic."

            After that Sasami was subjected to a series of horrid and brutal memories of the abuses Ryoko suffered from Kagato.  Every form of physical and mental debasement imaginable was heaped upon the poor child.  Beatings, mental abuse, and torturous training exercises: all designed to break her spirit and shred her humanity.  To mold her into what he affectionately called his monster.  Then she came to the attack on Jurai, the very same attack that had nearly cost Sasami her life.  It felt strange seeing it Ryoko's eyes.  From there she witnessed her escape across space and crash on a distant planet.

            She saw the duel with her brother.  Ryoko had every advantage over the young Yosho.  She had speed, strength, and agility.  But for some reason she let her guard down for a second and he capitalized on it.  Sasami gasp as she felt the white-hot blade of Tenchi-ken pierce Ryoko's throat and draw her life giving gems from her.  What followed was total darkness.  Indescribable cold and darkness.   Imprisonment in the cave was hell on earth, but it a thousand times better than being controlled by Kagato.

            After what seemed like centuries of this sensory depravation a ray of light shown into her sinister prison.  A caring soul began to pass by the cave.  At first on his mothers, then grandmothers back.  Then when he was a little older by himself.  Ryoko could swear that he could see her, and that the two of them actually played together.  Over the years she watched this child mature into the young man that would free her from her imprisonment.  Sasami also felt that Ryoko's love for Tenchi was true, and uninhibited.  She loved him for what he was, and her greatest hope was that he would one day return that love.

            Ryoko's consciousness passed through Sasami at an incredible rate.  In a few second she had experience a lifetime.  Then she came to the events of five days ago.  She saw Baltus raise his hand towards Ayeka and Ryoko's split second decision to block the bolt.  Her reasoning was that she loved Tenchi, and by saving Ayeka he could at least be happy with her.  Ryoko's love for him was all she needed.  Then Sasami saw something that surprised her.  Ryoko had witnessed the events of the past five days from another dimension or astral plain.  Sasami got a glimpse of Tenchi and Ayeka trudging through a dark temple and Tenchi fighting himself it looked like.  Most of what Ryoko had seen was centered on the lab and her mother, but every now and then she would pop in on Tenchi to make sure he was all right.

              Then Sasami saw something that broke her heart and infuriated her at the same time.  Tenchi was holding Ayeka and they were in the middle of a passionate embrace.  The image went fuzzy then to black as she saw her sisters robe fall to the floor.  This is what had caused Ryoko to be pulled into this dark realm.  Her heart was broken.  She had sacrificed her life for Tenchi as the emissary had spoken and he was openly betraying that sacrifice.  This was more than she could bear, so she decided to withdraw deep into the nether realm. 

            "Ryoko," cried Sasami as Ryoko looked up at her.  The violent storms and torrents had ceased but Ryoko still remained deep in the chaos of the nether realm.

            "Why?" asked Ryoko through muffled sobs.  Sasami had no answer, but she knew who did.  She reached out with her mind looking for someone in particular.  Luckily he was unconscious at the moment, so she forcibly dragged his mind into the astral realm.  He landed hard and took a second to pick himself up.  When he did he had no clue as to where he was or why he was there.  Then he saw Sasami glaring at him over Ryoko's shoulder.

            Sasami gently pulled herself away from Ryoko and looked into her eyes.  "Wait here," she begged.  Ryoko sniffed and nodded.  Sasami then slowly walked over to Tenchi's astral-self giving him plenty of time to think about what he had done.  She stopped right in front of him and looked him in the eyes.  She was slightly shorter than him still but her pink eyes burned with a righteous fury.  In a flash she rose up into the form of Tsunami, that of her future self.

            Then she slapped him.  

The crack of her hand across his face echoed across the now silent realm.  Tenchi's head jerked back popping a few of his vertebrae.  Sasami clenched her fists and shook as she looked at this pathetic excuse of a person.  She began to say something, but she closed her mouth out of fear of what may have come out.  An angry deity was never a good thing, especially when she had already slapped the taste out of somebody's mouth.  All she could do was look at Tenchi with contempt.  It was beyond her how he could do this to her friend and to the person he CLAIMED to love.

            Tenchi understood Sasami's silent rage.  He also understood Ryoko's heartbreak and anger towards him.  If she had seen what he thought she had seen, he deserved every bit of it.  He had acted foolishly and had not thought about the consequences.  Now he saw those consequences as possibly loosing the person who meant more than life itself to him: both physically and her love for him.  Tenchi swallowed hard and walked towards Ryoko.  She turned her face from him, refusing to acknowledge his presence.  Tenchi took a knee and placed his hands on her shoulders.

            "Ryoko, please," he begged.  Ryoko turned her head further away from him.  All at once she wanted to run her energy sword through him and embrace him the way he had Ayeka.  Tenchi sighed heavily and tried to find the right words, which he knew did not exist.

            "How could you," whispered Ryoko barely above a breath.

            "I am so sorry," begged Tenchi.

            "I loved you," cried Ryoko.

            "And I love you," replied Tenchi.  Ryoko turned to him with tear filled eyes.

            "Then why did you," her words were choked off by her sobs.

            "I didn't" replied Tenchi.  

            "What?"

            "I was, we were," he fumbled for moment before he looked towards Sasami.  She understood his unspoken request.  She walked over to him and Ryoko and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.  Tenchi's memories were shared with Ryoko in much the same manner as Ryoko's had been with Sasami.  Both Sasami and Ryoko saw what Tenchi was trying to say.

            "I would never intentionally hurt you," began Tenchi as he cradled Ryoko's face.  He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  "I have waited too long to say this.  I love you Ryoko.  I love you and no one other.  I am yours heart and soul.  I screwed up back there.  Big.  All I can do is apologize.  I just don't know of any," he was cut off by Ryoko.

            "Just shut up and kiss me," she said looking into his eyes.  She could see the sincerity in his eyes, and that he meant it when he said he loved her.  Tenchi was more than eager to complied with her request.  

            What started, as a soft, passionate kiss became a full-blown knock your socks off kiss.  Tenchi ran his tongue across Ryoko's lips and she gladly accepted it, and returned the favor.  True loves first kiss.  After what seemed like an eternity and yet a second they pulled apart.

            "I love you," he said wiping the tears from her face once more.

            "I know," she smiled.  "I love you too."  Tenchi held her closely as her astral form began to fade out of sight.

            "What?" he asked as Sasami placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "She's just going back," she reassured.  "And you'd better too."  Tenchi nodded and began to fade out of the astral realm as well.

            "Sasami," he began, "I'm sorry.  And thank you."  Sasami smiled as Tenchi's astral body departed.  With a sigh of relief Sasami departed the astral realm as well.

***

            Back on the physical plain Sasami opened her eyes.  Ryo-Ohki was by her side looking somewhat concerned.  "Everything's okay," she said placing a hand on the little cabbit's head.

            In the lab Ryoko's vital signs stabilized as suddenly as they had crashed.  Washu and Katsuhito were at a loss.  The whole incident had lasted less than two or three minutes.  Washu doubled checked everything and made sure Ryoko was really all right in the stasis field.  She was at a total loss, which did not happen very often.  All she knew was that one-minute her daughter was for all intents and purposes dead.  Then she was back alive just as if nothing had ever happened.  Washu leaned back in her chair and exhaled deeply.  She did not know how much more of this she could handle.         

***

            "Well isn't this a lovely sight," joked Marnot as he landed back on the hotel balcony.  "My, my," he laughed.  "What ever have you been up to princess?"  Ayeka looked up from the edge of the bed closed the front of her robe a little.

            "Are you always this obnoxious?" she said curtly to the guardian spirit as he walked over to the bed.

            "Only when dealing with Juraian princesses.  Company policy."

            "I see."  Marnot laughed to himself again as he surveyed the hotel room.

            "Lets see," he began.  "The champion is out cold on the floor half-dressed and you are sitting on the bed half-dressed. I obviously missed all the fun here."

            "Nothing happened," growled Ayeka as she marched towards the bathroom to fetch her clothes.

            "That is not what it looks like," chided Marnot picking Tenchi up and laying on the bed.

            "It was going to happen," confessed Ayeka.

            "What did happen?" poked Marnot.  He had the princess squirming.  'This is what she gets for scaring off my dinner,' he joked mentally.   

            "I'm not very good about describing these types of things," confessed Ayeka from the other side of the bathroom door.

            "Then use the old baseball analogy from earth," laughed Marnot.  "You are at least familiar with that, are you not?"

            "Yes," growled Ayeka.  "We made it to: first base?"

            "Are you asking or telling?"

            "Telling." 

            "Any further?"  Marnot smiled at the long pause that followed.  "Let me guess," he laughed.  "You got picked off trying to steal second, right?"  Ayeka threw open the bathroom door and glare at the laughing guardian spirit.

            "Listen you, you, you…" she stammered.

            "Beast?"

            "Yes.  Thank you.  Listen you beast," growled Ayeka.  "I did my damnedest to seduce him.  But do you know what he did?"

            "No clue," said Marnot feigning innocence.

            "He called me…" Ayeka bit her tongue in attempt to hide her growing rage.

            "What did he call you?" goaded Marnot.  This was good.  He loved every second of it.  "Princess pain in the--."

            "He called me HER name!" exclaimed Ayeka as she threw her hands up in disgust.  "He could have had me, the way I have always wanted him, and he called me Ryoko," she cried.  "I was so disgusted when I heard that name in my moment of passion I pushed him off of me."

            "And he hit his head on the floor," concluded Marnot.

            "Yes," replied Ayeka as she wiped the last tears from her eyes.  "Nothing happened," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed again.  She played with the cart of now cold food that been brought earlier.

            "So he's not a total louse," laughed Marnot.

            "No he's not," added Ayeka. 

            "I hope you have learned your lesson," said Marnot as he took a seat next to the princess.   "I can fix that," he said pointing to the cart.  Ayeka nodded and Marnot walked over the door.

            "Miss," he called out to the hotel steward as time began again.  "This food is cold."  The steward looked a little confused and came back to the room.  She walked over to the cart trying to figure out what was going on.  Sure enough the food was cold, as if it had been sitting there for hours.  She apologized profusely and said that she would sent up a new order immediately.  Marnot thanked her in her native tongue and gave her an extra gratuity for having to contend with Ayeka.

            "Done," he said as Tenchi began to stir.  He got up rubbing the side of his face, which had what looked like a bright red handprint on it.  With out speaking he got up and walked to the balcony.  Marnot had been right; this planet was bathed in perpetual darkness.  Tenchi searched the city for a familiar light.   

            "I didn't slap him," whispered Ayeka to a confused Marnot.

            "Some one did," he replied back.  

            Tenchi rubbed the burning welt on his face.  He deserved it and a lot more for what he did.  He wasn't sure if he had dreamed all of it at first, but the mark on his face let him know that it had been real.  Across the city he found a lighted sign that resembled spiky nature of Ryoko's hair.  It was even lit in a bright powder blue.

            "I promise," he whispered to himself.  "I will get you back."

***

            "See," boomed the voice the Elder in the crimson robe.  "All has not been lost, and the champion has found himself."  The others nodded in agreement as they cast their gazes back down to the Odyssey.

The Odyssey shall continue…


	11. Odyssey: Reap the Wind

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic and is not for profit.

Dedication: to all of those serving at home and abroad to protect the freedoms we cherish, thank you.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Eleven: Reap the Wind by William Nichols

            For the past ten minutes or so Tenchi had been standing at the balcony overlooking the incandescent and neon sea below him.  And for the first time in his life he felt at peace with himself.  It may have only been on the astral realm, but he had professed his love and expressed that same love.  Now the purpose of this Odyssey was clear: He had to restore Ryoko's life.  As far as he was concerned the Elder and this fellowship could be damned.  They wanted him to be champion: fine.  They wanted him to fight an unspeakable evil looming over the universe: fine.  He would do all of this and more to get Ryoko back.

            "Is he alright?" asked Marnot.  He and Ayeka had been watching Tenchi ever since he stepped out on the balcony.  Not a sound had come from his direction, causing them just a little bit of concern.

            "Maybe," replied Ayeka.  She had no clue as to what he was doing either.   Her attention was drawn from Tenchi by a knock at the door.  Marnot walked over to find the steward had returned with a fresh cart of food.

            "Vieg raunc ja'" he spoke in the local tongue.  The steward bowed slightly and thanked Marnot for the third gratuity he gave her.  After she left Marnot wheeled the cart over to the bed.

            "Good help deserves respect," he said taking the cover off of the trays.  This time Ayeka wasted no time before taking her plate.

            "Eat young champion," said Marnot to Tenchi.  "You have a long day ahead of you before you can rest again."  Tenchi turned around and closed the balcony doors behind him as he reentered the room.  The handprint on the side of his face had faded to a rosy pink, but was still clearly visible.  He caught Ayeka's Marnot's stares.

            "Just something I deserved," he said picking up a plate.  Marnot looked towards Ayeka who had her mouth full.  She just shrugged and returned to eating.

            "By the way," said Marnot as he pulled a folded paper from his cloak.  "I found a periodical while I was scouting the city.  This planet has come to be called," he paused for a second as he read the name.  "Tyran Prime."  The reaction from Ayeka was immediate. After nearly choking on what she was eating she finally cleared her throat.

            "Did you just say Tyran Prime?" she asked beginning to tremble slightly.

            "Yes princess," retorted Marnot.  "This planet is called Tyran Prime in the vernacular.  Is that a problem?"

            "Is that a problem?" parroted Ayeka.  "That is the understatement of the millennia!"

            "Why Ayeka?" asked Tenchi.

            "Tyran Prime and Jurai have fought seventeen wars or so in the past thousand years.  Some of the were just border disputes, but the majority of them were full blown interplanetary conflicts.  Billions have died on each side."

            "Why?" asked Tenchi again.  "Why the hostility?"

            "If I remember correctly," began Ayeka, "it all started over something trivial."

            "Most wars are," interjected Marnot.

            "Insults were traded between the sides as the empires expanded, and war broke out.  Jurai has been the victor in most of the wars, but we have suffered grievously," she said pausing to take another bite.  "And most of all they claim that Tsunami is a false god and have ordered a holy war of sorts to purge Tsunami from all areas of space they control or conquer."

            "Sounds like a personal problem," quipped Marnot.  "But this does complicate things immensely.  Retrieving the gem is usually the sole responsibility of the aspiring champion."  He began to pace the floor as he spoke.  "But in a situation like this where an expedient escape is required I will accompany you through the ordeal.  By holy decree I am not supposed to help in any significant way, but this situation will be an exception."

            "Why is that?" asked Tenchi.  Anything that could possibly jeopardize saving Ryoko he wanted to know about.

            "While the princess was relating her tale I was in contact with the Elder.  They have informed me that statute on this planet dictates for any unauthorized Juraian to be executed on the spot.  The Elder feel that my assistance will not lessen the challenge faced by the champion."

            "Unauthorized Juraian's?"

            "Yes," answered Marnot as he continued to pace.  "Only select visitors are granted a permit and those in the diplomatic corp. are allowed, and even they are restricted to the embassy and surrounding areas.  Everyone else is considered an enemy of the state sent o undermine the divinity of T' K' Mai."

            "T' K' Mai?" interjected Ayeka.  "That sounds like-,"

            "Tokimi!" they finished in unison.   At mention of that name the medallion began to glow.  Tenchi held it as the script shifted once again.

            "The Essence of Tokimi, Master of Change," he read as the script continually shifted. "Is enshrined herein."

            "As cryptic as ever," sighed Ayeka.

            "Where's Washu when you need her?" asked Tenchi as the medallion returned to its normal state.

            "We will have to be most cautious," started Marnot.  "The Temple of T' K' Mai is eight of your kilometers from here.  The main problem is how to gain access to the stone.  And I wonder what happened to the guardian assigned to the stone?"

            "That is a good question," said Tenchi as he put on a shirt.  "The first guardian had the ability to control water, and the second was a philosopher.  What will the third be?"

            "How will he manifest himself?" asked Ayeka.  "If this is a place of worship, a towering celestial guardian would seem a little odd to most people."

            "We will face that obstacle when we come to it," replied Marnot.  "Now if you two are ready, the Odyssey may proceed."

            "Agreed."

***

            "That was too strange," sighed Washu as she sipped at her cup of sake.  Katsuhito nodded and set the bottle between them.  For that past hour they had been trying to figure out exactly what had caused Ryoko's vital signs to crash.  Needless to say they were not having much luck.

            "Indeed it was," he added.  "There is no reason I can think of why that would happen.  The sacrifice is usually perfectly safe until the champion completes the Odyssey."

            "Usually?" asked Washu before she knocked back what left in her cup.

            "There are circumstances that could jeopardize the sacrifice, but Tenchi would not befall any of them."  He too knocked back what was left of his cup.  "At least I hope he would not."

            "Such as?" prodded Washu as she poured herself and Katsuhito another cup.

            "Betraying himself or the sacrifice comes chiefly to mind."

            "Betraying himself?" exclaimed Washu.  "Or the sacrifice?"  She could just Tenchi in the arms of Ayeka on some distant planet.  Suddenly she had the urge to transport Tenchi to that alternate dimension she had conjured up earlier, but that would leave Ryoko in the lurch.  She would just have to deal with him and Ayeka when he returned.  If he returned…

            "Do not think badly of my grandson," scolded Katsuhito.  "This is all part of the challenges the champion must face to find himself."

            "And has he?" she asked skeptically.

            "Your daughter is alive, is she not?"

            "I will concede that point," said Washu who was well on her way to being inebriated.  Katsuhito nodded and poured another round.

            Outside the lab Sasami was laying on the sofa.  Her use of Tsunami's powers had exhausted her stamina.  She wanted for her sister to be happy, but not at Ryoko's expense.  Tenchi had acted foolishly, but he had not acted alone and she knew that.  Her only regret was that she did pull Ayeka into the astral realm and slap some sense into her as well.   

            "Miya?" asked Ryo-Ohki in her toddler form.  She too was worried about Ryoko and the others, but felt that she could do the least to help.  Sasami sensed this in the little cabbit and helped her into her lap.

            "Don't worry," she comforted her.  "Ryoko will be alright and so will Tenchi."

            "Miya?"

            "And Ayeka too," she added somewhat hesitantly.  "And when they get back I'll fix every bodies favorite dinner, including yours."

            "Miya!"  Ryo-Ohki reached up and hugged Sasami's neck.

            "I love you too Ryo-Ohki," smiled Sasami.  "Come on, let's get something to snack on."  The little cabbit hoped down from Sasami's lap and happily held her hand as they made their way to the kitchen.

***

            "We will need to be as inconspicuous as possible," said Marnot as he morphed into a more common form.  A nice bronze tan and short golden hair replaced his usual pale skin and long black hair.  His black and gold cloak phased into contemporary clothes similar to Ayeka and Tenchi's.  "That should do," he added.

            "Why didn't you do that before we came to this hotel?" asked Ayeka.

            "That was before I knew how hostile this planet was.  The last time a spirit stone was located here was eighteen Odyssey's ago.  The inhabitants were barely evolved enough to walk up right."

            "Don't get out much do you?" asked Ayeka, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

            "I have seen more than you will in thousand life times princess," said Marnot with a wicked grin.  "And if you wish to see the end of this Odyssey, follow my advice."

            "Cut it out you two," scolded Tenchi.  Ayeka turned her back to Marnot who continued to grin devilishly.  Tenchi just sighed and checked the orb to get a fix on the actual time.

09: 18: 59: 12

Time was passing and each second they wasted was a second he did not have to get Ryoko back.

            "Let us depart," said Marnot opening the door and bowing before Ayeka.  She sniffed in contempt and the way.  Tenchi couldn't shake a sinking feeling building in the pit of his stomach.  Something was telling to be careful, he was sure of it.

            As they walked the busy streets of Tyran Prime Tenchi was remind of the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.  The sidewalks were lined with shops and boutiques.  Children played and couples fussed.  For the most part the people of the city seemed friendly and did not act rudely towards them.  Everyone just went about his or her daily business.  

            The perpetual darkness was another thing that amazed Tenchi.  After less than a day on this planet he was already confused about what the actual time of day was.  He couldn't imagine living like this year round.  He knew that certain parts of the earth had extended seasons of darkness, but there was always a season of perpetual daylight opposite it though.

            "Tell me," began Marnot in a low voice.  "How did you earn that handprint on the side of your face?"

            "Some one slapped some sense into me," he replied.  

            "I see," smiled Marnot.  "You know now where your heart lies I take it."

            "Yes I do," said Tenchi quietly.

            "And you have found the true meaning of your Odyssey."

            "Yes.  This isn't about me but Ryoko," he began.  "My sacrifice was actually her sacrifice as well.  She gave up her life for me, not knowing there was a chance for her redemption.  I have to redeem her.  I will become her champion."

            "Very good," said Marnot as he slapped Tenchi on the shoulder.  "You are truly gaining enlightenment young champion."

            "One thing," added Tenchi thru clenched teeth, "please don't hit that shoulder."

            "Many apologies young champion," begged Marnot bowing slightly.  "How badly is it injured?"

            "Worse than I let on," admitted Tenchi.  "But I'll survive."   Ahead of them Ayeka froze in her tracks.

            "Ayeka?" asked Tenchi as he reached into to shirt for the master key.

            "It is nothing," she said shaking her head.  "I thought I recognized somebody.  That's all."

            "We have other things to worry about," warned Marnot as he grabbed Tenchi and Ayeka's arms and began to push them down the street.  "We have been followed."

            "By whom?" asked Ayeka.

            "I do not know," replied Marnot.  "But is essence is dark.  He is definitely not of this world."

            "What does he want?" asked Tenchi.

            "If I knew young champion, I could tell you," he growled.  "Mortals," he added, "they always think the guardian spirit is omniscient."  Tenchi and Ayeka looked back worriedly at Marnot.  "It's true you know."

            "What now?" asked Tenchi.

            "We split up," instructed Marnot.  "You and the princess head for the temple and I will meet you there once I loose our follower."

            "Understood."

            "When the traffic signal changes ahead we will split up when the pedestrians begin to cross. That should be sufficient cover."  Tenchi and Ayeka nodded.  They waited silently for the signal to change and when it did they split up.  Tenchi and Ayeka melded into the crowd of people headed in the direction of the temple while Marnot headed towards the downtown area.  Tenchi said a quick prayer to whoever may be listening and grabbed Ayeka's hand.  The last thing they needed was to get separated in an alien city.

            Tenchi wasn't sure if whomever was following them was still there or not.  He had never seen the stalker, but his feeling of apprehension had lifted somewhat.  Now all of his concern was on how to retrieve the stone from the statue.  As they approached the Temple of T' K' Mai Tenchi was awed by its magnificence.  Its marble façade glowed in a thousand hues of neon and incandescent light as it reflected off the polished stonework.  Across the top were sculpted reliefs of what Tenchi took to be the pantheon of the planet. Centermost of these was the engravings of the deity who had to be T' K' Mai.  Tenchi was amazed at how the images of T' K' Mai resembled the statue of Tokimi in the first sanctuary.  

            "How ironic," he mused.

            "How so?" asked Ayeka.

            "These people despise one of the Juraian trinity and worship another."

            "That is true," began Ayeka.  "I just want to know how a Juraian spirit stone came to rest on such a despicable planet."

            "Ayeka."

            "I am sorry Lord Tenchi, but as you know the history between Jurai and Tyran Prime is not a pleasant one.  Many members of the royal family have died in the brutal wars between our peoples."

            "And if you're not careful there will be one more," came a voice from behind them.  Tenchi and Ayeka spun around to see who was behind them.  When they did Ayeka's eyes lit up.  Behind them was a young man a little older than Tenchi in the robes of the Juraian diplomatic corp.

            "What the hell are you doing here princess Ayeka?" asked prince Sagami.

            "Sagami? Is that really you?"  Ayeka couldn't believe it was really him out here on this Tsunami forsaken planet.

            "Yes its me," he began, "but what are you and prince Yosho's grandson doing here?  This is a restricted area!"

            "I know," began Tenchi.  "But we have to get to the temple."

            "I forbid it," commanded Sagami.  "They would kill you both before stepping-ugh!"  Sagami never finished his sentence.  

            "He may have endangered everything," said Marnot as he lowered Sagami's unconscious body to the ground.

            "But you didn't have to do that!" exclaimed Ayeka.

            "He's lucky I only knocked him out," replied Marnot.  "My orders from the Elder are to kill anyone who interferes with the Odyssey.  I have many times in the past and I probably will have to many times in the future.  So let me do my job, princess."

            "We don't have time for this bullshit," said Tenchi sternly.  His harsh language took Ayeka slightly aback, but she knew it was warranted.  "We do not have time to bicker like this."  Ayeka nodded curtly to Marnot conceding to him this small victory. 

            "He will be a fine champion," said Marnot quietly as he made sure Sagami was out of sight.  Once he was stowed away the trio made their way towards the temple.  Groups of people were heading up the stairs, which gave them the perfect cover.  Silently they melded into the crowd.  Ayeka marveled somewhat begrudgingly at the grandiose fluted columns supporting the portico.  The intricately detailed relief sculptures were gilded in gold and alabaster.  The spicy fragrance of incense wafted across the portico.  As they entered Tenchi felt the warm glow from the medallion.  Quietly he shifted it underneath his shirt so no one would take notice.

            "Most impressive," whispered Marnot, keeping his head bowed.

            "Have they come to pay their respects," asked Tenchi.

            "I doubt it," replied Ayeka as they entered the main hall.

***

            "Sasami," began Washu as she approached the young princess.  Sasami was going over one of Tenchi's fathers scrap books.  It was filled with pictures from their stay on earth.

            "Yes miss Washu," she said sleepily.

            "It's getting late."          

            "I know, but I'm not really tired."

            "Really, I would be if I had done what you did today," revealed Washu as she took a chair next to Sasami.  "I checked the house sensors for the time while we were trying to save Ryoko.  Somebody expended a lot of energy crossing a dimensional barrier."

            "You're not mad are you?" she asked timidly.

            "No.  In fact I am quite proud of you," complemented Washu.  "If it hadn't been for you we would have lost Ryoko."

            "Thank you miss Washu."

            "I'll leave what happened between you and Ryoko," she said getting up from the table.  "Thank you Sasami," she added as she bent over and kissed the top of the little princesses head.

            "Your welcome," yawned Sasami.

***

            "This is a temple?" asked Tenchi as the large hall came into full view.  Where he had expected to find a house of worship he had in turn found a museum.  A museum like he had never seen before.

            "This is disturbing," added Marnot.  "Obviously these people enjoy reveling in their galactic conquests."

            "I would say it is more sickening than disturbing," commented Ayeka as they passed the broken hull fragment of a Juraian battleship.  For the next two ours they searched the building top to bottom looking for the statue projected by the medallion.  Finally they met back up on the upper floor.

            "Any luck?" asked Tenchi.

            "None," replied Marnot.

            "Same here," added Ayeka.

            "I found something interesting," began Tenchi as he motioned for the others to follow him.  At the other end of the upper level was a broken stone obelisk.

            "Look familiar?" he asked Ayeka.

            "Not another obelisk," moaned Ayeka.  

            "And look," said Tenchi pointing out an octagonal indentation.  

            "The medallion," guessed Ayeka.

            "These obelisks must be gateways," said Tenchi as he tried to find some writing that had not been defaced.  He walked around the monument and took a knee.

            "I think I found something," he called out.

            "L-l-l-l-lord T-T-T-Tenchi!" squeaked Ayeka.

            "Not now!"

            "Young Champion," growled Marnot.

            "What is it?" he said as he popped his around the obelisk.  The click of twenty or so pulse rifles being armed greeted him.

            "That," replied Marnot flatly as he raised his hands.

The Odyssey shall continue in: Whirlwind.

Once again thank you and please leave a comment in the review box; they are sincerely appreciated.  Later.

William Nichols vette1701@earthlink.net. 


	12. Odyssey: Whirlwind

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Twelve: Whirlwind by William Nichols

Where we last left our heroes:

After searching the Temple Museum of T' K' Mai Tenchi makes a familiar discovery.  "These obelisks must be gateways," said Tenchi as he tried to find some writing that had not been defaced.  These things had always been covered in writing.  Something had to have survived.  He walked around the monument and took a knee.

            "I think I found something," he called out.

            "L-l-l-l-lord T-T-T-Tenchi!" squeaked Ayeka.

            "Not now!"

            "Young Champ-i-o-n," sang Marnot.

            "What is it?" he said as he popped his around the obelisk.  The click of twenty or so pulse rifles being armed greeted him.

            "That," replied Marnot flatly as he raised his hands.  Ayeka quickly followed suit.  

"You are under arrest pending termination," barked the group commander.  Reluctantly Tenchi stepped out from around the obelisk holding his hands up.

"I can explain," Tenchi began only to be knocked down.

"Quiet!" barked the commander as he cracked his rifle butt across Tenchi's jaw.  "Explanations are not necessary, only your compliance!"

"I wouldn't have done that," quipped Ayeka.

"I said 'QUIET' you Juraian whore," he spat turning his rifle to Ayeka.  It's capacitor hummed to life.  He had no qualms about terminating her right on the spot.

"Just trying to warn you," she added quietly.

"Don't push me," he barked he barked at her.  At that moment Marnot reverted to his usual form, but about a foot taller.  A few of the guardsmen took a step back as the guardian spirit towered over them.

"It is just that I get extremely pissed when somebody harms the champion," growled Marnot.  "It is my sacred duty to see that no harm befalls him en route on this Odyssey."

"If you move another millimeter," began the commander as he changed his aim from Ayeka to Marnot, "I will aerate your forehead!"  He fingered the trigger of his pulse rifle as he sighted Marnot's brow.

"Try me," smiled Marnot.  Ayeka screamed as the pop of a hypervelocity shot leaving the muzzle echoed through out the hall.  To hers and everyone else's amazement the shot passed right thru Marnot without leaving so much as a mark.  A wicked grin crept across his lips as he stared a hole thru the thunderstruck commander.

"Don't be fooled by this Juraian devil!" barked the commander as few of his men began to backpedal.

"I'm no Juraian," laughed Marnot.  "But a devil?" he asked in a voice of many.   

"Now that I can be!" he finished with a growl.  A white aura began to burn around him as his eyes became as fire.

All the while no one had been paying attention to Tenchi.  When he had fallen back, it had been against the obelisk side with the medallion shaped indentation.  Slowly he slipped the medallion out of pocket and began to feel up the side of the monument.  About the time of Marnot's little show began he slipped the medallion into place and turned it until it clicked in.  Instantly it sank into the obelisk, unleashing the monuments once dormant power.

"What the-," began the commander as the long defaced script on the obelisk began to glow white-hot and burn itself back into the monument.  As the last glyph reformed a beam of searing blue light erupted from the obelisk's point, shattering the roof of the museum. 

"What's happening?" exclaimed Ayeka as the force of the blast knocked her into Marnot.

"A temporal vortex has opened!" he said bracing Ayeka.  A white aura began to cleanse the area around the monuments base.  "The sanctuary is realigning itself!"

"It is trickery!" barked the commander.  "Open fire!"  With that he and his men took knees and opened fire into the radiating obelisk.  They stopped as an ethereal figure stepped out from the flame.

"Hurry!" said Tenchi as he extended a hand to Ayeka.  She accepted it and followed him into the vortex.  Marnot looked back at the cowering guards and shot them an obscene Juraian hand gesture, an extreme insult on Tyran Prime, before he too ran into the flames.

"Bastards!" screamed the commander as he rallied his men.  Unwaveringly they charged head long into the closing vortex.  As the temporal energies dissipated a tremendous energy was released.  A force equivalent to a small thermonuclear device was unleashed in the confines of the temple, incinerating much of the museum.  After its energy had been exhausted the medallion sank further into the obelisk, until it was completely enveloped in the stone.  When it did the once emblazoned script faded back into obscurity as it had been for millennia before, and shall be for millennia to come.

A few moments later the authorities arrived on the scene.  Only the burnt out husk of the temple remained along with one guard, who was mumbling incoherently to himself.

"What is he saying?" asked the city commandant.

"Something about a 'Juraian devil'," was the answer.  The commandant walked amongst the shattered remains of what had been the most revered place on Tyran Prime.  The charred visage of T' K' Mai still stared down upon him.

"They shall pay in blood!" he howled enraged.

*******

"What was that?" retorted Washu as an indicator light blinked on her computer screen.  She punched up the data stream and studied the parameters.   She whistled in amazement as the specifics came through.

"That was one hell of an anomaly," she began.  "Now where are you," she mumbled trying to fix its coordinates.  Her face went blank when the computer triangulated the anomalies location.

Tyran Prime.

*****

"Just once," moaned Ayeka as she pulled herself up off of Tenchi and Marnot, "I wish that we could do that with out landing on top of one another."  Marnot picked himself up and extended a hand to Tenchi.

"The champion is spoken for," he smiled, "but I kind of enjoy having you fall on top of me like that princess."  Tenchi just sighed as Ayeka tried to control her temper.

"Beast," she said under her breath.

"Only when I choose to be," replied Marnot, his face taking on wolfish features.  Ayeka just shook her head.  Tenchi blinked a time or two to adjust his eyes to the lowered light in the sanctuary.  This is how the temple had to have appeared millennia ago he thought.  He took off the backpack and began to search for the palm lights again.  

"That was a fine piece of work," complimented Marnot as he took one of the palm lights.

"But we lost the medallion," commented Tenchi.

"Have faith young champion," began Marnot as he scanned his surroundings.  "It shall be returned to you."

"What's that?" asked Tenchi the muffled sound of boot falls echoed in the distant.  Marnot stopped for a second to attune the sound.  

"It appears our friends have followed us," he said grimly.

"How many?" inquired Ayeka.  

"At least a dozen, maybe more."  

"We've got to move," said Tenchi as he took the lead.  Ayeka picked up the pace as well.  Marnot grinned as Tenchi and Ayeka pulled a way from.

"He is a fine champion," he said before he sprinted after them.  Tenchi was beginning to wonder if the guards were still behind them when they came to a dead end.  The corridor extended to the right and to the left of them.  

"Which way?" mused Ayeka.  Before they could deliberate on the matter a hypervelocity shot barely missed Tenchi's head, scorching the wall in front of him.  They quickly dashed to the right taking refuge in the ell.  

"We've got to draw their fire," began Marnot as more scars were made on the wall in front of them.  "I'll go," he began.

"No," interjected Tenchi.  "I'll go.  You take Ayeka and keep her safe."

"Tenchi," began Ayeka.  "That is too risky."

"The champion has decided," stated Marnot.  Tenchi nodded to Ayeka and handed her the master key.  "I believe the ways will rejoin further on," continued Marnot.  "We shall wait for you at the chapel."

"Alright," breathed Tenchi as he prepared to dash across the hall.  The shots had stopped but the footfalls of their assailants were still coming.  He offered a quick prayer for guidance and strength to whomever may be listening and sprinted across the opening.

"Be safe," thought Ayeka as Tenchi ran through a barrage of hypervelocity shots.  Just as he dove for cover one of the shots tagged his backpack, sending him tumbling.  Tenchi landed hard on his right shoulder and thanked the gods it wasn't his left.  He scrambled to his feet and motioned for Ayeka and Marnot to get going.  The guardian nodded and pulled the reluctant princess down the corridor.  

Tenchi could hear the commander's voice bark orders in the Tyran tongue instead of the galactic basic he had been speaking earlier.  The words had a certain guttural, yet rhythmic quality about them.  But now was not the time to ponder intergalactic linguistics.  He knew all too well what the commander had ordered.

"Where are we going?" panted Ayeka as she tried to keep pace with Marnot.  About that time a pulse shot scarred the wall to their side.

"At least they can't aim well," joked Marnot as they hauled down the corridor.  Ayeka failed to see any humor in the fact that the people shooting at them had poor aiming skills.  "Ahead," said Marnot as they came to an antechamber.  The approaching chamber was lit by numerous skylights and arched windows compared to the dim torch light of the hall.

"To my left," breathed Marnot as they dodged behind a column.  "We can ambush them here," he explained to Ayeka who was trying to regain her wind.

"Very well," she said.

"We can't get them all but we can slow them down," continued Marnot as he began to take the form of a werewolf.  

"That is not necessary," said Ayeka as the soldiers drew closer.  Marnot looked a little puzzled as she ignited the blade of Tenchi-ken.  "Allow me," she begged.  Marnot returned to his human form and took a step back, not exactly sure what Ayeka was going to do.  He had a personal policy never to argue with foul tempered princesses holding energy blades.

With a yell Ayeka sliced through the column in front of them as their pursuers came to the antechamber.  The blue hot blade of Tenchi-ken made easy work of the two-meter thick column.

"Nice," commented Marnot as the column fell partially blocking the doorway.  "That should keep them busy for a while."

"Thank you," said Ayeka as she extinguished the blade.  "Where to?" she asked.  Marnot looked around the chamber as they headed to the other end.  Meter high golden runes circled the top of the walls.

"Can you read this?" he asked Ayeka.

"Not very well," she confessed.  "My ancient Juraian is not as polished as it should be."

"That is understandable," continued Marnot.  Ayeka was not sure if that was an insult or not.  She let it pass by as Marnot read the inscription.

"Dedicated to Mistress Tokimi; Lord of the Winds; Dominatrix of all that shall Change; Master of All.  Honor her essence.  Change comes to all.  All shall change, save the two at her side.  Heaven to Ocean, Ocean to Earth, Earth back to the Heaven: All shall change."

"No mention of the spirit stone?" inquired Ayeka.  

"None princess," he continued.  Before he could finish the inscription the shock from a muffled blast swept past them.  They looked back to see the entrance to the hall covered in smoke and debris.

"Figures," commented Marnot as the first of the Tyran soldiers emerged from the smoke.  "Someone always carries demolition charges."  He and Ayeka resumed their sprint towards the other end of the chamber.

"They would not be good little soldiers if they weren't prepared," huffed Ayeka.

"I know," continued Marnot as they dashed out of the chamber, "but it is slightly annoying."

"Always."

****

Tenchi could hear the squad of soldiers following him draw closer.  By the sounds of it there were at least seven people following him, may be more.  He dashed around the next corner as the first shots whizzed past his head.  When that stray shot had barely tagged his backpack earlier the force had knocked him down.  He could just imagine what being hit by a full strength would do to him.  Actually he tried not to imagine what such a hit would do, but the image of himself being perforated in a volley of fire kept splashing across his mind.  He cursed himself for reading all of the sci-fi comics that he had over the years.  A fertile imagination is not what he needed right now.

After rounding a corner Tenchi came to an abrupt halt: the room in front of him moving.  Not in the sense of vertigo or motion sickness, but the floor was rising up and down in about four meter squares.  They would rise up about five meters then come back down.  What purpose they served was beyond Tenchi, but he could use them to his advantage.  He peered around the corner to check the Tyran's position.  They were still following him.  Judging their distance from their footfalls Tenchi got on one of the pillars as it began to rise.  It reached its apogee as the Tyran soldiers poured into the room.

"Where is he commander Ksnis?" inquired one soldier as they surveyed the rising and falling platforms.

"Come out!" barked the commander as he and his men poured into the room.  "Face your termination like a man, if a piece of Juraian excrement like yourself can do such a thing!"

"Not today!" yelled Tenchi as he came flying off the top of the platform, Light Hawk sword drawn.  An arch of blue light followed as he cut through the barrels of two pulse rifles.  As he hit the ground he rolled to his left avoiding the fire from the others.  

"Die!" screamed the commander as a hail of yellow energy slugs perforated the spot where Tenchi had been.  Using his own skills augmented by the power of Jurai Tenchi bounded off a descending platform and disarmed several soldiers.  He caught one of them on the down strike, trailing iridescent blue in the wake of his blade.  As he landed he dropped down to avoid the butt of a pulse rifle being swung towards his head.  From there he swept a foot around toppling the soldier.  The falling Tyran lost hold of his rifle and Tenchi kindly split in two for him.

Pushing off again he vaulted over the three remaining Tyran soldiers and landed behind them.  Two spun around only to have their rifles sliced apart by the white-hot blade of the Light Hawk Sword, followed by a stiff roundhouse kick, incapacitating them.  The third swung his around like a club, trying to catch Tenchi off guard.  Skillfully Tenchi parried the blow and sent the Tyran tumbling.  

As he was about to disarm the soldier he hears the capacitor of another rifle hum to life.  He dodged to the left just as a hypervelocity shot superheated the air where he had just been.  It struck the still staggering guard with a horrible force.  He arched back, screaming in pain as the full strength shot began to burn him away.  Finally the screaming stopped as the energy shorted out his nervous system.  The lifeless body fell to it knees then toppled over.  A charred corpse is all that remained of the Tyran solider.

"That is the price of failure," commented the commander as he stepped out from behind a descending platform.  "And the fate of all Juraian _pok ta_ who defile the name of T' K' Mai!" he finished leveling hi rifle at Tenchi.  Tenchi was not afraid of the commander, or his weapon.  He only wondered if the Light Hawk shields could absorb that much power.

"Your T' K' Mai is really Tokimi," began Tenchi as he tried to get under the skin of the commander.  "She was one of the Juraian trinity that fell twenty thousand years ago."

"Lies!" barked the commander.  "T' K' Mai is the chosen of the Tyrans.  Not a Juraian whore."

"T' K' Mai," said Tenchi slowly, deliberately slurring the gutturals, "is as Juraian as Tsunami, who I know on a personal basis."  The commander's ire was beginning to rise.  He had heard just about as much of this rubbish as he could stand.

"You know the false Juraian?" he laughed.  "Another reason to terminate you."  The commander raise his rifle and fired.  At the same instant Tenchi hurled the Light Hawk sword at the rifle.  Guided by the will of Tsunami it shot from his hands like a bolt of lightening, catching the pulse rifle just as the shot was leaving the muzzle.  A tremendous flash of blue and yellow light followed as Tenchi and the commander were knocked back.  When the flash dissipated Tenchi found the commander standing perfectly still looking at the smoking remains of his rifle.

Rage flashed through the commander's eyes.  He spat a guttural profanity in the Tyran tongue before he lunged towards Tenchi.  Tenchi tried to side step the commander but his tackle hit home.  He pushed Tenchi back into rising platform, jarring his already tender left shoulder.  The commander saw Tenchi wince from this and capitalized.  He delivered several thunderous blows to his gut before tossed Tenchi aside like a rag doll.

"Weakling," commented commander Ksnis as he flexed his knuckles.  The ribs of this little Juraian were tougher than he thought they would be.  He would just have to make him suffer even more to make up for that.

***

"This is getting old," huffed Ayeka as she and Marnot tried to evade the Tyran's pursuing them.  

"That it is princess," replied Marnot.  The sanctuary had changed several times since they left the great hall.  The first hall was octagonal and rotating, making life difficult for anyone trying to traverse it.  What followed that was a series of meandering passages that left one not knowing whether they were coming or going.  Finally they had pulled out of that mess and seemed to be what was a normal passageway.

"We should have dispatched them when we had the chance," said Marnot.

"I know," began Ayeka.  "You've told me at least a dozen times by now!"

"Just making sure you know."  In their haste to escape from their pursuers neither of them noticed the flagstone that they had just run across was sinking into the floor.  The first sign of any trouble was when the floor in front of them ended abruptly.

"That's nice," commented Marnot as the floor in front of them gave way.  Ayeka steadied herself on the guardian spirit as a chasm opened up between them and the other side of the hall.

"We can't stay here," she commented as the first pulse shots began to land around them.

"Tell me something princess," began Marnot as he eyed the ledge across from them.  It was several meters lower than the one they were on.  "How much do you weigh?"

"What?" exclaimed Ayeka, not amused in the least at Marnot for inquiring about such a thing right now.

"Tell me," he continued as large black wings began to extend from his back.  Before Ayeka could reply he scooped her up into his arms.

"About forty-five kilograms," said Ayeka as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope you're right," said Marnot as he took a running leap into the chasm.

***

Tenchi gasped for air as the Tyran commander's fist drove into his gut again and again.  He had managed to land a few solid shots on the commander, but his shoulder prevented him from doing anything to serious.  Right now he a way out, to regroup and it did not look like he could find one.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a Juraian," spat commander Ksnis as he threw Tenchi down again.  "And for what you did to T' K' Mai's temple your whole race will suffer."  Tenchi managed to get to one knee as the commander gloated over him.

"I feel sorry for you," said Tenchi.

"You, feel sorry for, me?" laughed commander Ksnis in contempt of Tenchi's incredulous statement.

"Yes," panted Tenchi as he managed to get back to his feet.  "Your hatred and prejudice have blinded your people.  Until you overcome them you will always be in Jurai's shadow."

"You will die for such lies," hissed the commander.

"Maybe," said Tenchi as he held out his right hand, forming the Light Hawk sword.  The commander drew his short energy sword and ignited its red blade.  After a moment of decision Tenchi and the Tyran commander lunged for each other.

The Odyssey shall continue in Gale Force.

William 'Thundergod' Nichols 1/13/02      


	13. Odyssey: Gale Force

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Thirteen: Gale Force by William Nichols

            Tenchi pulled himself back to his feet as commander Ksnis eyed him in reviled contempt, laughing manically.  His left shoulder hurt like hell and the commander had done a nice job of splitting his lip wide open along with softening up a few ribs.  Tenchi's breaths came short jagged huffs as he tried to maintain his composure.  An over flow of emotion right now could cost him his life, and therefore Ryoko's as well.

            "I feel sorry for you," huffed Tenchi.  This statement took Ksnis aback.  Here was a lowly Juraian feeling sorry for him, a mighty Tyran?  This was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard.  

            "You? Feel sorry? For ME?" laughed commander Ksnis in contempt of Tenchi's incredulous statement.  This was too rich. After he finished this pittance of a Juraian he would have to laugh this up with his comrades.

            "Yes," panted Tenchi as he held his left side.  He spat a little blood to clear his mouth before he continued.  "You and your people have been blinded by hatred and prejudice.  Until you can over come them you will always be in Jurai's shadow."

            "You will die for such lies," hissed Ksnis.  "The Tyran Empire has a divine right to all of space.  We are superior."

            "Some one on earth claimed that about sixty years ago," began Tenchi as he and Ksnis circled one another.  "And all that came from that from destruction."

            "A touching anecdote," replied Ksnis feigning concern.  "But the Tyran Empire will last ad infinitum."

            "That's what my people thought as well," added Tenchi, as he looked Ksnis in the eyes.  All he found was blue-gray steel, cold and uncaring.

            "Don't lecture me," hissed Ksnis.  "I thought I was dealing with a real Juraian," he laughed.  "But it turns out I will only have the pleasure of killing a half-breed."

            "If you can," added Tenchi as he formed the Light Hawk sword in his right hand.  Ksnis smiled.  Maybe he would get a challenge after all.  He reached down to his belt and unhooked the hilt to his own sword.  A short red energy blade formed as he held the sword in a defensive posture, with the blade pointing down the length of his arm.

            "As I said," hissed Ksnis, "you will die for such lies."

            "Maybe," commented Tenchi as he began a routine that his grandfather had taught him.  The smooth, fluid flow of his motions stood in stark contrast to hard, short motions Ksnis was making.  Finally each of them had finished their respected routines and leveled their blades at each other.  The two warriors eyes met, searching the other for any sign of weakness or falter.  They found none.  Tenchi nodded to Ksnis and began to run towards him.  The Tyran commander replied with a fearsome war shout as he charged Tenchi in return.

            Tenchi managed to get his sore left shoulder to cooperate just enough to get is left hand on the hilt of the sword.  The distance between himself and Ksnis closed rapidly as they charged headlong.  Tenchi struck out first using the length of the Light hawk blade as an advantage.  Ksnis brought his own blade up and blocked Tenchi's thrust, allowing his momentum to carry him past the young Juraian.

            Tenchi spun on his left heel and brought his blade around in an attempt to catch Ksnis again.  The move would have been successful if Ksnis had stayed put a little longer.  To Tenchi's surprise he vaulted off a rising platform and flipped up to its top.  Tenchi spun around just in time to block Ksnis's blow.  Raw energy crackled between them as Ksnis' sword met Tenchi's shield.  Ksnis tried to drive his blade home but Tenchi managed to hold up to him.  The young Juraian dropped to one knee allowing Ksnis to become off balanced.  From there he swept a foot around in an attempt to topple the Tyran powerhouse.  

            Ksnis saw the sweep coming and somersaulted away from Tenchi's swinging foot.  Once on the ground he pushed off again and jumped towards Tenchi.  Tenchi dashed to his right and pushed off a platform and took a swipe at the airborne Ksnis.  Ksnis grunted, as he had to change his momentum to block the Light Hawk sword.  In the same motion he used his leverage to push Tenchi away.  The two landed a few meters apart from each other facing in the opposite directions.  Tenchi turned around on one heel, as did Ksnis.  For the first time a wicked smile began to slip onto the Tyran's face.  The half-breed was proving to be a worthy challenge. 

            Tenchi nodded in acknowledgment of Ksnis skill.  Underestimating the enemy was a fatal mistake, as he had learned from all the lumps on the head his grandfather had given him.  He also silently thanked his grandfather for being such a stern taskmaster in his trainings.  Tenchi returned Ksnis's smile as they began to stalk one another.  Ksnis and Tenchi passed on opposite sides of a rising series of platforms.  Both of them had the same idea.  Tenchi's blade met Ksnis' as he landed atop the platform.  Tenchi took a few swipes at Ksnis, but the Tyran was able to evade them all.  Almost too late Ksnis realized that Tenchi had pushed him back to the edge to the edge of the now descending platform.  As Tenchi drove the next swipe towards his chest Ksnis sidestepped him and delivered a blow to Tenchi's back.  

            Tenchi's own inertia along with the assist from Ksnis sent him toppling off the platform.  Desperately he jabbed the light hawk sword into the platform.  The blade easily sliced the stone, but it did slow his descent.  A meter off the ground Tenchi pulled the blade free and landed in a defensive stance.  His breaths came heavily as he scanned for Ksnis.  His diligence paid off as he spun around and blocked Ksnis' blade as he leapt from another platform.

            "Give it up boy!" spat Ksnis.

            "Never!" replied Tenchi as he pushed all of his strength into his shield.

            "What ever you were after can't be worth your life!" hissed the Tyran as he tried to push his blade through Tenchi's shield.  

            "You're right," began Tenchi as he pushed Ksnis away.  Ksnis drew his blade up to his chest and looked at Tenchi a little perplexedly.  

            "You speak nonsense," he huffed.

            "My life is meaningless," said Tenchi as he charged toward Ksnis.  Their blades met again and again before Tenchi pushed himself away in a summersault.  "But to save the one I love I would gladly die."  

Ksnis sneered at Tenchi.  "Oh boy," he laughed.  "A hopeless romantic.  I think I am going to vomit."  His cold laugh only fueled Tenchi's desire to see him brought down."  Finally Ksnis stopped laughing and returned to the fight at hand.  "If you wish to die, I will be more than happy to oblige you."  With a shout he ran back at Tenchi, blade drawn.  

            Tenchi caught his blade as Ksnis arched it from the side.  In flash the Tyran warrior brought his blade form side to side, but Tenchi met it with his every time.  Ksnis dropped his guard for a second and Tenchi capitalized on the moment.  He swung his blade around towards Ksnis' head.  As predicted he brought his blade up to deflect the blow.  This left his midsection exposed, just as Tenchi planned.  He dropped his left hand and drove his fist into Ksnis' gut with as much force as his injured shoulder would allow.

            Ksnis howled in fury as the air was forced from his lunges by Tenchi's blow.  This gave Tenchi a moment to deliver a major blow, but his shoulder refused to cooperate.  His strike was off balanced and Ksnis managed to parry it.  "Pathetic," laughed Ksnis as he knocked Tenchi back with the butt of his sword hilt.  Tenchi staggered back and regained his footing.  The pain in his left shoulder was nearly unbearable, but he forced himself to go on.  He buried the pain as far as he could and reached back up to have a two handed grip on the sword.  Ksnis smiled at the agony Tenchi was in.  He too was feeling the effects of the battle, but he knew he was in better shape than the young Juraian in front of him.

            "If you surrender now I promise your termination will be painless," hissed Ksnis.

            "Never," said Tenchi as he regained his stance.

            "Then die as all Juraian scum," yelled Ksnis charging Tenchi once again.  Tenchi dodged hi and jumped back just as a platform began to rise.  He darted along its side as the others in its row began to lift.  The spaces between the platforms passed like a blur, but Tenchi could see the dark gray blur of Ksnis' fatigues pass on the other side. If this was going to work Tenchi had to time it well.  He slowed his pace just a hair to give Ksnis a one step lead in their little foot race.  The finally platform was approaching and Tenchi prayed that Ksnis would do what he thought he would.

            Tenchi's intuition paid off as the red blade of Ksnis's energy sword slashed around the front of the platform.  Tenchi pushed off the ground and vaulted to the top of the platform.  Quickly he pushed off and landed behind Ksnis, who never knew Tenchi had moved.  Tenchi brought the Light Hawk sword around and caught Ksnis square in the back.  The Tyran howled in pain as his personal shields tried to ward off the flow of pure Jurai energy flowing into him.  Finally he managed to get an elbow around and knocked Tenchi squarely on the ear.

            Ksnis's shot knocked Tenchi's equilibrium off balance for a second as he staggered around.  He choked back a wave of nausea as the floor began to shift before his eyes.  Tenchi gulped for air the visage of Ksnis blurred in front him.  He clutched the hilt of his sword even tighter as he tried to will his balance back.

            "Having problems?" inquired Ksnis feigning concern.  Tenchi did not dignify his insult with a response.  Instead he charged at Ksnis, but was unbalanced.  The laughing Tyran commander just sidestepped him.  And to add insult to injury he gave Tenchi a push.  Tenchi stumbled around as another wave of nausea swept over him.  This time he could not hold it back.  Ksnis's cold laughter echoed through the hall as Tenchi vomited.  Finally he managed to stop retching long enough to regain his composure.  Ksnis's cold, hard laughter rang in his ears.  Tenchi reached deep down and grabbed whatever strength he could muster.

            Ksnis stopped laughing as he saw the blade of the Light Hawk sword glow even brighter.  Tenchi funneled his desires and what remained of his Jurai power into the blade.  He had one thought that drove him forward.  Most people would be overcome by the need to survive, but he did not care.  Ksnis stood between him and that one thought.  And there would be hell to pay if anyone stood between him and that one thought.  As Tenchi leveled his blade towards Ksnis he drew on this newfound reserve of strength.  Ksnis nodded and brought up his blade.  He knew something was driving this pittance of a Juraian.  Tenchi inhaled calmly as he focused his rage, and that one thought that managed to push him forwards.  And that one thought was Ryoko. 

***

            "You had better see this miss Washu," said Sasami as she popped her head into the lab.

            "What is it?" inquired Washu slightly annoyed at the prospect of disrupting her work.  Much had to be done before Mihoshi and Kiyone returned from the Science Academy.

            "Just come!" exclaimed Sasami as she pulled at Washu's sleeve.

            "This had better be pretty damn good," said a very annoyed genius as she was dragged against her will to the living room.  Her jaw hit the floor when saw what was on the television.  

            "These are the first images out of Tyran Prime following the terrorist attack two days ago," said the news caster as the shattered shell of the Temple of T' K' Mai was shown on the screen.  "The Intergalactic News Network has acquired this footage captured by a resident of the capital city as the attack happened."  Everyone watched as a pillar of bright blue light burst thru the roof of the temple before it was engulfed in a violent explosion that knocked the person making the home movie on his or her butt.

            "As you can see," continued the news caster, "the attack came from the inside the temple, which many Tyran's regard as the most revered place in their empire.  The Tyran government has released these pictures taken of the alleged terrorists from a traffic surveillance unit a few hours before the attack."  Everyone gasped as the blurred images of Tenchi, Ayeka, and a tall blonde man were flashed across the screen.

            "The Tyran government insists that the female terrorist was Princess Ayeka, First Crowned Princess of Jurai, whilst the identities of the other two have not yet been confirmed.  Queen Misaki of Jurai has commented that her daughter is still on vacation in the Solar Quadrant, and the Juraian government has denied any involvement in the incident.  The Tyran government has expelled all Juraian diplomats and nationals and broken off all contact with Jurai.  At least twenty people have been report-" Washu clicked off the TV and slumped back onto the couch.  The piercing maroon eyes of Katsuhito and the deep pink eyes of Sasami bore down upon her.

            "This complicates matters," said a stoic Katsuhito.

            "Boy does it," continued Washu.  "No one would believe that the attack was really a temporal anomaly."  Katsuhito nodded.  He knew that this would complicate the relationship between Jurai and Tyran Prime significantly.  He had fought in one of the last Tyran wars, and it was shortly after that Kagato sent Ryoko to attack Jurai trying to capitalize on its weakened state.

            "I hope Tenchi and Ayeka are alright," sighed Sasami.

            "I wouldn't worry," comforted Washu.  "I'd say they're doing just fine."

***

            "Maaaaarnoooott!" shrieked Ayeka as he leapt off the ledge of the cliff with her in his arms.  He spread his leathery wings and began to break their descent towards the ledge opposite of them.  After a few tentative flaps he spread them their full span and began the slow glide across the chasm.  All Ayeka could imagine was them falling to their deaths in the darkness below.

            "Don't squeeze," choked out Marnot as Ayeka tightened her Juraian Death Grip on his neck.  Ayeka eased her grip slightly as they continued to glide across the chasm.  She could see the first Tyran soldiers arrive at the edge off the precipice.  One took a knee and began to take potshots at them.

            "Can you please hurry," squeaked Ayeka as one of the orange bolts passed precariously close to her head.  Marnot kept his gaze on the opposite ledge and tried to maintain his concentration.  After what seemed like an eternity to Ayeka they finally landed on the opposite ledge.  Marnot flapped his wings a time or two work the stiffness out of them before they morphed back into him.  The Tyran soldiers across the chasm just watched in disbelief as he repeated his hand gesture form the museum.  

            "That should hold them," he commented as they made it to the alcove that led away from the ledge, and away from the Tyran pulse rifles.  Across from them was a torch lit corridor leading away from the chasm.  Marnot took one of the torches from its sconce.  Its golden light cast elongated shadows as they searched.  

            "About forty- five kilograms?" asked Marnot jokingly as they proceeded down the corridor.

            "Closer to fifty," admitted Ayeka sheepishly.  Marnot just chuckled.

            "By the way," he began, "I really enjoyed you screaming my name like that princess," he finished with a wicked grin.  Ayeka nearly fell over as he finished his words. 

            "Beast," she muttered under her breath as they continued to search for the chapel.   

***

The blade of the Light Hawk sword glowed brighter as Tenchi tapped a newfound reserve of strength.  Ksnis grinned and leveled his own short sword at Tenchi once again.

"This will be the end of you boy," he snarled as he and Tenchi renewed their deadly dance.

"Possibly," commented Tenchi, never taking his eyes off Ksnis.  "But I doubt it."

"Confident," chuckled Ksnis.  "Good."  With that he charged Tenchi.  Their blades met at first on the left and then on the right as Ksnis levied a whirlwind of attacks at the steadfast young Juraian.  Tenchi skillfully parried and blocked each of his thrusts.  Finally Ksnis kicked his blade free and broke contact.

"Good," he said slyly.  Tenchi nodded and launched a fury of attacks against Ksnis.  Tenchi's Light Hawk sword hummed as its blade arced towards Ksnis' chest.  A crack boomed across the hall as Ksnis deflected the blow with his own sword.  Tenchi brought the blade around to Ksnis' other side and then back again.  Each time the Tyran powerhouse deflected the blows.  

Tenchi knew that Ksnis was well trained; possibly better than he had been.  But the greatest swordsman Jurai had ever produced had not trained Ksnis.  Tenchi swung his blade back towards Ksnis.  Ksnis brought his around to meet Tenchi's, but Tenchi used his forward momentum to vault over Ksnis.  Quickly Ksnis tried to over come his own inertia and managed to get his sword over his shoulder just as Tenchi brought the blade down.  Ksnis pushed back knocking the Light Hawk sword free form his and spun around slashing towards Tenchi.  The tip of his blade snipped the sleeve of Tenchi's field jacket as he jumped back.

As Tenchi skidded back he pushed off back towards Ksnis once again.  With a howl he tried to dive the light Hawk sword home, but Ksnis met the blade with his own.  The to pushed their blades into each others creating a massive discharge of energy.  Ksnis howled in fury as he tried to defeat Tenchi.  This pathetic little Juraian was proving to be a pain in his backside.  He looked across the glow of their blades into Tenchi's eyes.  He could have sworn that he saw pure energy crackle across them.  Ksnis gritted his teeth and pushed harder.  

He was Ksnis Tectharin, son of Randan Tectharin.  He was a Tyran, chosen of T' K' Mai.  He was the Captain of the Guard of the Temple of T' K' Mai, fifth in line to the throne of the Tyran Empire.  He was Consul to the Tyran Senate.  And this piece of galactic excrement was opposing him!  And what was this piece of excrement?  He was a lowly Juraian half-breed that wandered into his temple, and destroyed it.  Ksnis pulled whatever strength he had left and pushed it into his blade.  He had to avenge the people of the Tyran Empire.  He had to avenge his personal honor, some thing that the Juraian lacked.

From the astral realm Ryoko watched the clash between Ksnis and Tenchi.  All of her fears about his true feelings had been put rest when Sasami saved her from the dark abyss she was teetering on.  Now she watched Tenchi try to save her.  A tear slid down her cheek as she watched Ksnis knock Tenchi back. She watched with bated breath as Tenchi and Ksnis clashed time and time again.  Finally their blades locked in a titanic match of strength.  She was amazed that Tenchi could stand up to Ksnis way he did.  She could tell how much pain he was in.  Every time he swung his sword Ryoko could feel the agony radiate from him.  She knew it better than Tenchi did.

She wanted to be by his side more than ever.  He was fighting for her, like he had done so many times before.  He had forsaken his own safety to fight Kagato to take her back.  That was when she started to believe he might have feelings for her.  She had always loved him.  She had fallen in love with the young boy playing outside his grandfather's shrine so many summers ago.  She had taken delight when he took her hand for the first time in a walk down from the shrine.  But she could never get him to publicly admit his feelings.  Things changed a little after she had pulled him back from Haruna's dimension.  Tenchi was more open around her and Ayeka seemed to lighten up a bit.

But still she did not have the 'I love you' she so longed for.  Then Baltus showed up.  She had been watching television waiting for Tenchi to get home for winters break.  The dark figure had appeared before her and thrown her through the window before she could defend herself.  She landed in a heap at Tenchi's feet.  She felt warm inside as he tried to protect her from any further harm as Baltus made his way from the house.  Then when he announced that Tenchi had chosen her heart stood still.  When Baltus pointed at Ayeka, she decided to save the princess.  Not out of any great love for Ayeka, but for Tenchi.  If he had truly chosen Ayeka she wanted him to be happy.  She would not be able to live with herself if she stood by and did nothing.

From the astral plain she had watched as events unfolded on earth after her 'sacrifice' as it had come to be called.  She followed Tenchi across space and time, until that dark moment where she had nearly been lost.  From there she swore that she would be by Tenchi's side always.  She watched anxiously as Tenchi and Ksnis tried to gain the upper hand over the other. 

"Tenchi…' she cried as her ethereal tears slipped from her face.

"You cannot win boy," hissed Ksnis as he tried to push his blade through Tenchi's.  Tenchi tightened his grip and redoubled his efforts to defeat Ksnis.  He would be damned if he let Ksnis get under his skin and make him slip up.  Too much was on the line to give into unbridled rage.  He had to channel that rage, draw strength from it.

"But you have already lost," said Tenchi calmly as he matched Ksnis' strength.  The Light Hawk blade began to glow even brighter as Tenchi forces his way through Ksnis's blade.  Spikes of red energy shot from the Tyran's blade as Tenchi tried to break through it.  Wisely Ksnis pulled back and vaulted out of range before Tenchi could break all the way through.

"Where do you get such strength!" he hissed as Tenchi leveled his sword at him a gain.  With a push Tenchi ran towards Ksnis.  Ksnis barely managed to duck and roll as Tenchi's blade sliced through the air where he had just been.  Ksnis rolled to his left but Tenchi was back on top of him.  The Light Hawk sword pierced the marbled floor on either side of Ksnis as Tenchi tried to dispatch him.  Finally Ksnis swung his legs up and caught Tenchi in the chest with his boots.  This bought him enough time to scramble to his feet and re-ignite his blade. His breaths came in ragged pants as Tenchi stared straight through him.                     

Ksnis knew he had to act now.  Somehow this half-breed was maintaining his strength or even gaining it as the fight progressed.  He charged towards Tenchi, blade drawn.  Tenchi took a defensive stance and prepared to receive Ksnis attack.  Right as Ksnis came into striking distance he vaulted over Tenchi and onto a rising platform behind him.  Tenchi turned and leaped as Ksnis sprang from the platform.

For Ryoko watching in the astral realm what happened next seemed to take place in slow motion.  Ksnis descended upon the rising Tenchi blade held high in the air.  His left arm had already formed an energy shield to deflect Tenchi's blow.  Tenchi rose towards the howling Tyran, sword held with the blade pointing down.  

As Ksnis descended Tenchi struck first.  As predicted the Tyran pulled his energy shield in front of his upper mass to block the blow and set up his own strike.  He thought that he had succeeded until he noticed Tenchi's blade come down the edge of his shield.  His momentum was still carrying him down and Tenchi's was still carrying him up.

Ksnis howled in agony as The Light Hawk sword sliced through flesh and bone.  A second later his energy blade flickered out as his severed right arm skidded across the floor.

Tenchi's move carried him up and over Ksnis so that he landed behind him.  Ksnis hit the floor hard, holding his shoulder, where his right arm had been.  Luckily the searing heat of the Light Hawk sword cauterized the wound, so he wound bleed to death.  Tenchi spun around to face him as Ksnis sank to his knees.  Hatred burned in eyes like a thousand supernovas.

            "Finish me boy," spat Ksnis as Tenchi leveled his sword at him for the final time.  To his extreme surprise Tenchi dissipated the Light Hawk sword.

            "No," said Tenchi calmly.  "Live knowing that a lowly Juraian half-breed defeated you, the mighty Tyran."  With that Tenchi left Ksnis left kneeling in the hall, streaming profanities at him.  He had won, and Ksnis would have to live with that knowledge for all eternity.  A slight smile crept onto Tenchi's face as he exited the hall.  He had to find the chapel and meet back up with Marnot and Ayeka.  But most of all he needed some of the painkillers Ayeka had in the backpack Washu sent.  He knew that when this day was over he was going to be hurting like hell.  Till then he silently continued his Odyssey.

***

            "This has lad potential like no others," said the emerald robed Elder as he watched the duel.

            "Agreed," replied the one in crimson.  "I hope he can just stand up to what lies ahead of him."  Without further discussion the Elder returned to the Odyssey at hand.

The Odyssey shall continue in Cyclone.

I honestly hope that was the best fight you have ever read in a fanfic.  I thank every one again for all of the kind words they are sincerely appreciated.  As always leave a comment in the review box to let me know what you liked and what you didn't.  Thanks again.  Later.

William Nichols.


	14. Odyssey: Cyclone

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic and not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! 

Odyssey

Chapter Fourteen: Cyclone by William Nichols

            Tenchi could hear Ksnis scream for what seemed like hours as he walked away from the chamber they had been fighting in.  As much as he wanted to kill him for what he put him through he could not bring himself to do it.  Maybe he had too much of his grandfather in him.  Leaving Ksnis as he did would give him something he would have to think about for the rest of his life.  Tenchi hoped that he would learn from the experience and return to his people better for it, but deep down he knew that it would take more than cutting one mans arm off to charge the sentiments of an entire people.

            "Ayeka! Marnot!" he called aloud.  The only response was his voice echoing down the corridor in front of him.

*****

            "Would it be too much of you to keep your comments to your self?" quipped Ayeka.  Somehow Marnot seemed to know how to push her buttons just right.

            "Who?  Me?" asked Marnot as he held a hand to his chest feigning injury.  "I have no clue as to what you are speaking of princess." 

            "I am sure you don't!" exclaimed Ayeka as she spun around to poke a finger into Marnot's chest.  "Just you listen hear," she began only to have the guardian spirit fade from in front of her.  "Marnot?" she asked quietly.

            "You called?" he asked from behind her.

            "But you, I mean, you were," she said somewhat confused, and looking back to make sure that Marnot had really moved.  He smiled at her as she tried to figure out what had just happened.  "Oh never mind," she finally huffed in defeat.

            "As you wish your highness," answered Marnot as he made as sweeping bow.

            "Beast," muttered Ayeka.  Marnot just laughed to himself as they continued in search of the chapel.  The decorum changed from chiseled stone to polished alabaster as they moved down the corridor.  The slab stone roof also gave way to one of polished marble lined with glistening crystal skylights.

            "That's bright," said Ayeka as she clicked off her palm light.

            "I'd say," said Marnot.  Ayeka turned to him just as a pair of black-mirrored sunglasses morphed across his face.  "You have to be prepared," he said with a grin.  Ayeka just shook her head and slid the palm light into her backpack.  "What?" asked Marnot.  "Don't I look cool?"  Ayeka giggled as the guardian acted like he was slicking back his hair.

            "You are incorrigible," laughed Ayeka.

            "That is one of my better traits," said Marnot.  The crystal skylights bathed them in pure light as they entered another great hall.  The small vestibule gave way to a mosaic-floored chamber.  The floor was swathed in vibrant reds, greens, blues and yellows.  The entirety of the floor formed a frieze depicting the Juraian trinity.  Centermost was the large figure of Tokimi, resplendent in gold and emeralds.  Her eyes sparkled as if inlaid with sapphire.  To her right as slightly offset was Washu.  There was no mistaking her dark green cloak and crimson hair.  To Tokimi's left was Tsunami, goddess of Jurai.  Her robe was inlaid in the whitest alabaster and her hair the most cerulean turquoise.  The whole of the universe was spread out at their feet.

            "Oh my," commented Ayeka as the enormity of the work sank in on her.

            "Most impressive," added Marnot as he took off his sunglasses.  They promptly fused back into his hand as he surveyed the mosaic.  He glanced down to the archaic script that circled the images.

            "And such was the resplendent glory of the Ladies Three.  Their light guided all that it touched, until it fell dark."  As Marnot finished those words the light filtering in from the skylights was eclipsed.  Ayeka gasped as the shadow swept across the hall, changing all it touched.  The glistening images of Washu and Tsunami faded from sight, leaving only iridescent silhouettes in their places.  The look of Tokimi became almost sinister.  The expression of joy and light that had been on her face changed to one of despair and darkened shadows.

              "And so was the fall of the Ladies Three.  Left abandoned by her sisters one stood alone.  But her light too shall fade."  Ayeka's eyes widened as the mosaic of Tokimi faded from sight, leaving only the sparkle of her sapphire eyes, which faded as well.  "So shall it be when he who is dark descends upon the creations," continued Marnot.  "Only a new light amongst the darkness shall restore what has been."

            At that moment a shaft of light broke through the darkness and fell upon the mosaic.  As it enlarged the beauty that had been was restored.  The shadow was driven from the frieze restoring the glory that it had obscured.  Finally the mosaic of Tokimi reappeared as she had been before. Slowly the mosaics of Washu and Tsunami replaced the iridescent silhouettes that had been in their places.

            "And all shall be restored and the darkness vanquished," continued Marnot as the entire hall was bathed in light again.  "So shall it be when the new sun rises."  Ayeka looked around at the glory around her.  Not even the palace of Jurai was as splendid as what she found before her.  The columns and floors were now inlaid with gold and other precious metals and stones.  The fluted columns were swathed in gold and indigo.  But most startling of all was the appearance a fourth silhouette behind the Juraian trinity.

            "Does say who that is?" asked Ayeka as Marnot's eyes went wide.

            "I cannot say," he said quietly.

            "Cannot or will not?" inquired Ayeka.

            "They are one in the same," replied Marnot cryptically.  "But one day you shall know who it is."  Ayeka marveled at the mosaic as Marnot stepped out into the hall.  His iron heels echoed across the silent chamber.  "Princess," he began.

            "Yes?"

            "Why did you accompany the champion on this Odyssey?"  Ayeka looked up to Marnot, whose back was turned to her.

 "Lord Tenchi asked me to," she began, "or rather he shamed me into coming."

            "Shamed?"

            "Yes.  I told him to forget about Ryoko, and he reminded me that I had said that once before."

            "I see."

            "I could not abandon him in his time of need, no matter how badly I wanted him to forget about that she demon."

            "Do you know why Ryoko did what she did?" asked Marnot as he turned to face Ayeka.  "Do you?"

            "No," she replied quietly.  "And I honestly cannot say whether I would have done the same for her."

            "Lets go," said Marnot as his boots echoed across the hall.  "This place has served its purpose."  Ayeka looked up a little startled by his comment.  But it dawned on her what he meant.  Her heart had changed as well during this Odyssey.  

            "Tell me now," started Ayeka as she took her place beside Marnot.  "Do you do these things to make my life miserable, or are they just for your own enjoyment?"

            "A little of both," chuckled Marnot.  Ayeka's jaw dropped and she tried to form the appropriate obscenities but Marnot cut her off.  "The champion is not the only one on this Odyssey who will discover his inner self," he said.  

            "Marnot," said Ayeka quietly as they entered another chamber in the labyrinth.

            "Yes Ayeka?"

            "If there are only the two of us, how come they are three shadows on the wall?"  Marnot spun around and saw what Ayeka was referring to.  A third shadow was between his and hers.  And then a fourth appeared, and a fifth.  Soon the alabaster wall was darkened by a multitude of shadows.

            "That's a pisser," he commented. 

*****

            07: 23: 15: 49 counted down in Washu's lab.  A little over a week remained until Ryoko's time ran out, but Washu had faith in Tenchi.  The recent events on Tyran Prime worried her though.  She knew the temple was destroyed by a temporal anomaly, but no one else on that hothead planet would believe her.  She had explained the situation to Funaho, who had helped Mihoshi and Kiyone at the science academy.  For some reason Washu trusted her more than Misaki.

            "Am I disturbing you miss Washu?" asked Katsuhito as he entered the lab.  Washu had been so busy she had failed to hear the chime on the door.

            "Not at all," she said.  A cushion popped up across from hers and he sat down.  

            "I will have dinner ready in a little while," he said calmly as he scanned the data on her computer screen.

            "Lord Katsuhito," began Washu nervously. "When you undertook your Odyssey, did you get your sacrifice back even though did not become champion?"  Katsuhito took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with his shirtsleeve before while he pondered Washu's question.

            "Yes and no miss Washu."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Yes as in she was restored, but no as in my feelings were forever changed.  I could no longer stand the guilt of having willingly put her through such an ordeal, even though she remembered nothing of it."

            "She remembered nothing?" asked an incredulous Washu.

            "Yes my sacrifice was kept in a state similar to your daughter," he said with a slight tremor in his voice.  "She believed and still does that she was only very ill for that period of time."  Washu's eyes shot wide open as Katsuhito paused for a moment.  It just dawned on her who his sacrifice had been.

            "I am starting to understand," said Washu as she watched a tear form in the corner of the old mans burgundy eyes.

            "The foolishness of our youth," commented Katsuhito, " makes for the wisdom of old age."  Washu nodded at his very appropriate comment.

            "Let's eat," she said hopping down from her cushion.  Katsuhito nodded and followed her out of the lab, hoping that Tenchi was wiser than he was at that age.

****

"Ayeka!  Marnot!" called Tenchi as he searched.  Thankfully Ksnis' screaming had died down a while ago.  Tenchi was glad he did not the Tyran tongue or else he would have probably been even more insulted by what he was being called.

            "Where are you?" once again his own echo was all that answered him.  "Great," he mumbled.  At least the hall was becoming better lit.  His palm light had been broken yet again in his fight with Ksnis.  A head of him laid a grand foyer dominated by a massive staircase similar to the one in the first sanctuary.  Golden sconces held burning torches along its incline that seemed to reach up to infinity.  At the head of the staircase were two statues of Tokimi, one flanking each side.

            Tenchi stared at her soft features for a moment.  As in the water sanctuary the statue was incredibly beautiful.  It was carved of marble inlaid with the finest ivory, ebony, and gold.  Such a work would be a centerpiece of any museum, let alone a stair guard in a temple in God knows where.  The sapphires in the statues eyes seemed to call out to Tenchi as he looked into them. 

            "Magnificent, is it not?" came the wispy voice from behind him.  Fearing the worst Tenchi spun around to face his new visitor.

            "There's no need for that," he was assured.  In front of him stood a figure that closely resembled the statue of Tokimi.

            "Are you?" he began pointing back to the statue as the being laughed.

            "No silly," she laughed.  "I am not Tokimi, just one of her avatars."

            "An avatar?"

            "My you mortals like to repeat things," she laughed.  "I am one of Tokimi's physical representatives on the mortal plain to put it succinctly.  You may call me Daphne, as other mythologies have." 

            "Are you the temple guardian?" asked Tenchi as the ethereal being walked around him.

            "No, but I know where the guardian is," she whispered into his ear.  Tenchi looked to his side only to find Daphne to the opposite of where she had been.  She giggled as Tenchi looked back and forth.  "Atop the stairs is the chapel, there you will find the guardian of this sanctuary and the spirit of the air."

            "Are you showing me the way?" asked Tenchi as Daphne floated around him.

            "Oh no," she said resting her chin on his shoulder.  "I am here only to tell you where the chapel is.  Reaching it is up to you."  Tenchi watched her closely as she floated around him again.  "You're cuter than the last champion Baltus picked," she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  "Good luck young champion."  With that she faded away as quickly as she had come.

            "I hope Ryoko didn't see that," mused Tenchi to himself as he rubbed his cheek.  Anyway Daphne had revealed that the chapel was atop the stairs, and that's where he had to go.  

***

            Ayeka and Marnot watched as the wall was blacked out by shadows.  Quickly they spun around to see the horde of fluid constructs lumbering towards them.  They would merge with one another then split apart again, making it impossible to surmise their true number.

            "What now?" asked Ayeka as they backed to the wall.

            "I do not see very many options," replied Marnot.  "You still have that sword handy?"

            "Yep," replied Ayeka as she ignited the master key.

            "Good," grinned Marnot.  He held out his hand and a large war hammer formed in front of him.  He gripped it both hands and brought it to the ready.  The hammers head was carved with numerous glyphs and runes, some Juraian, some from languages Ayeka had never seen before.  Its striking head was carved in the shape of a wolf's head, with eyes inlaid in ruby.  Marnot grinned a fanged grin as the horde inched its way closer.

            "Shall we dance?" he asked Ayeka.

            "Let's," replied the princess as they charged the horde of shadow creatures.  With a shout they plunged into the horde of shadows.  Ayeka arced the master key around in a flash of blue light.  Three of the shadows were cut down only to reform again.  The eyes of Marnot's hammer glowed and trailed streaks of red light as he swung it around.  It smashed into a group of the beings, but they seemed to be able to absorb the blow.

            "This is not good," he commented as the shadows returned to their previous shape.

            "Any suggestions?" asked Ayeka as she tried to cut down another group of shadows. 

            "Just one," said Marnot as another hammered shadow returned to normal.

            "And that is?"

            "Run like hell!"  Ayeka wasted no in arguing with him. They slashed and hammered their way towards the other end of the hall.  Every time that they made some head way the gaps would just close around them.

            "We need Tenchi!" admitted Ayeka as she tried to cut another path.

            "On that I will concur," agreed Marnot.  The red circles spun across the room as he hurled his hammer into the shadows.  Once again no major damage was done the shadows.  They just methodically trudged along en masse.  

***

            "You are drawing nigh to the chapel young champion," floated the voice of Daphne around Tenchi.  

            "That's nice," he huffed.  The stairway seemed to continue forever.  

            "Are we tiring young champion?" the ethereal voice asked.

            "What's this 'we' stuff?" asked Tenchi.  He was the one climbing the stairs from hell.  

            "Will this help?" before he could say anything he found himself on a large featureless plain.  "This is the chapel of change," the voice floated down.

            "Where are you?" asked Tenchi as he scanned the plain.  It bore a marked resemblance to the astral plain, but instead if the usual swirling eddies of psychic energy it was just gray.  Gray as far as the eye could see.

            "Is this not to your liking?" came the voice again.  At once the plain swirled into the valleys surrounding the Masaki home.  Tenchi was standing at the cliff near the shrine over looking Funaho's lake.  Sitting against the tree was Ryoko, and next to her was him self.  Tenchi recognized the scene from a few months earlier.

            "Or would you prefer this?"  The vista swirled again and was replaced by the metropolitan skyline of Tokyo.  He was standing on a balcony overlooking a residential area.  He recognized this place; it was Haruna's flat.  

            "Tenchi dear," came her voice from the kitchen.  "Dinner will be ready in minute."

            "Maybe this is to your liking young champion."  The apartment faded away and Tenchi found himself in a place that looked familiar.  The sky was tinged with red from distant fires that burned out of control.  He cringed as loud explosion shook the area.  Then it dawned on him: this was Jurai and he was witnessing Ryoko's attack.  Across from him was his grandfather as a young man.

            "Demon!" he screamed at the young woman sitting on the rock across from him.  She just laughed maniacally as he ignited Tenchi-ken and charged her.  In the distance he could see Ayeka running towards her brother.

            "Yosho!" she cried.  "Take me with you!"  As Ayeka ran past him Tenchi found himself back on the featureless plain.

            "Maybe not," floated he voice.

            "What are you trying to do?" asked Tenchi.  "Why show me all of this?"

            "Maybe this is to you liking," boomed the voice.  The plain turned dark and eddies of psychic energy began to swirl around him.  Lightening cracked in the distance illuminating a person on her knees.  It was Ryoko, and she was in tears.

            "You can't touch her," came the voice as Tenchi began to move.  "This has already passed."  Tenchi stood solemnly and watched as Sasami made her way to Ryoko.  Then he saw himself arrive on the astral plain and what followed.  "But this is old news," came the voice again.  The astral plain was replaced once again by the gray plain.

            "I don't understand?" began Tenchi as he tried to ascertain where the voice was coming from.  "Are you Daphne?"

            "If you wish to call me that," floated the voice.  "I have been called many things in the past.  As an avatar of Tokimi you may call me what ever you wish."

            "What is the point of this?" asked Tenchi.  "Where are you?"

            "I am here," whispered Daphne into his ear.  He spun around to face her but she was not there.

            "Or I am here," she boomed from behind him.  By now Tenchi was thoroughly befuddled.

            "I am as quiet as the spring wind," she whispered again.  

            "Or as deafening as the summer storm."  Tenchi covered his ears as Daphne's voice echoed across the plain.  

            "I am the avatar you met earlier," she said appearing as the silver haired goddess before him.

            "Or the object of your hearts desire," she whispered in his ear in the form of Ryoko.  

            "You are the essence of the wind," said Tenchi as Daphne shifted back to her earlier form.  "You are as ethereal as a thought," he continued.  "And can change just as easily."

            "You are wise young champion," she said as she circled him.  The plain shifted once again, but this time it was into a great hall.  A mosaic of Tokimi, Washu, and Tsunami graced the floor.  Behind them was the silhouette of another, unknown being.

            "The essence of the wind is change," continued Daphne.  "All things change, the seasons, the cosmos, and most of all the heart.  Yours has changed significantly since you began this Odyssey.  You have confirmed what you believe."  Tenchi nodded as Daphne opened a vortex.  In the vortex he saw himself kissing Ryoko back in the astral plain.

            "This belongs to you," she said handing Tenchi the medallion.  A large diamond was affixed to one of the cardinal points.  "By sparing Ksnis you proved your worth to me.  A lesser person would have taken his life."

            "There was no need for that," said Tenchi. 

            "At times there will be," replied the guardian.  "And you will meet Ksnis again one day."

            "So he's alive?"

            "Yes. I sent them back to their people once their purpose had been served.  Now you need to join your friends."  Tenchi nodded as Daphne faded from sight.

***

            "This really sucks," commented Marnot.  He and Ayeka were literally knees deep in the shadow creatures.  Every time they would make a path it would close back up on them.  Then just as they had appeared, the shadows vanished.

            "O-O-O-Okay," commented Marnot as the last creature vanished.

            "That was strange," added Ayeka.

            "Hi guys," came Tenchi's voice as he appeared in front of them.  

            "Lord Tenchi!" shrieked Ayeka at the sight of him.  He was battered, bruised, and basically looked like he went eighteen rounds with the worlds champ.

            "I'm fine," he lied.  "Lets just get out of here."

            "Agreed," said Marnot as the circle of light began to form around them.  He had questions for the champion, but they could wait.

            "And try not to foul up the landing this time!" quipped Ayeka as they were transported out of the temple.

            "Complain, complain, complain," said Marnot as the circle vanished.

The Odyssey shall continue...

William Nichols             


	15. Odyssey: MihoKiyo Side Story II

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic and is not for profit.  
  
"Tenchi Muyo!" Odyssey  
  
Chapter Fifteen: MihoKiyo Side Story II  
  
  
  
"Kiyone," whined Mihoshi's voice from the living room of their dorm room. For the past three days they had been posing as ordinary college students from Andorrian Institute of Technology. They had gone about their daily business researching the papers of the great Hakubi Washu. They had always known Little Washu was a tad bit eclectic, but some of the things they found were down right odd.  
  
"What is it Mihoshi?" said Kiyone. The emerald haired GP had just jumped out of the shower and this had better be pretty damned good. Mihoshi was sitting in front of the television still in her pink bunny pajamas. Kiyone just shook her head. For one of the galaxies top crime fighters Mihoshi acted like a kid at times, well most of the time.  
  
"Look," she said pointing to the news cast about the incident on Tyran prime.  
  
"So," replied Kiyone. A terrorist attack was hardly enough to pull her out of the shower. But what she saw next made her drop her towel.  
  
"My God," she mumbled, not noticing her own nakedness.  
  
"It's Tenchi," added Mihoshi as the pictures of the suspects flashed across the screen.  
  
"I've got to call Washu!" said Kiyone as she activated the trans- dimensional phone unit.  
  
"What's up," said Washu as her face blinked in on the small screen.  
  
"I take it you've heard by now," asked Kiyone.  
  
"You mean the incident on Tyran Prime?" Kiyone nodded. "I saw the pictures of Tenchi and Ayeka as well, and Misaki has been breathing down my neck wanting to know what's going on. If it wasn't for Funaho I really think she would kill the lot of us."  
  
"That's where Ayeka gets it from," laughed Kiyone as she pushed a lock of green wet hair behind her ear.  
  
"I suspected it had something to do with Tenchi's Odyssey since I recorded one hell of a temporal anomaly about the time the attack was supposed to have taken place."  
  
"So Tenchi's alright?"  
  
"I believe so," continued Washu as she pulled up some data from her end. "I lost the signature of the master key over a day and a half ago."  
  
"This pushes our time table up doesn't it?"  
  
"Drastically," commented Washu. "I have already read reports of archives dealing with Jurai and Tsunami increasing security in face of retaliatory attacks."  
  
"We'll go tonight then," concluded Kiyone.  
  
"Uh, Kiyone," asked Little Washu.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it just me or have they changed the dress code at the academy lately?" Kiyone realized she was naked right as the laughing image of Washu blinked out. She clenched her fists for a second before she calmed down.  
  
'The worlds greatest genius and she strung me along,' she thought as Mihoshi handed back her towel.  
  
"Thanks," she sighed as she sat down next to the blonde GP.  
  
"This is not good," commented Mihoshi. Kiyone was about to think something incredibly sarcastic about Mihoshi's mastery of the obvious, but was cut off. "But at least Washu said Tenchi was alright." Kiyone just sighed. For all of her ditsyness, Mihoshi had a kind heart, and Kiyone could not fault her for that.  
  
"No its not," she sighed. The two sat silent for a moment as they watched the pictures of the devastation on Tyran Prime. "We've got to get a move on it!" said Kiyone as she headed back to finish her shower.  
  
"Right!" bounced Mihoshi.  
  
  
  
As our two GP's were getting ready to complete their errand an important meeting was taking place across campus…  
  
"We have to increase security," said a dark haired man to his compatriots. He was Josiah Grumman, head of security.  
  
"Don't get bent out of shape," replied Dean Eisen trying to maintain order at his university. There had already been a protest by a few of the Tyran students at the academy over the recent incidents, but nothing major. And he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Listen Vaul," pleaded Grumman. "This is a dangerous situation. We are in the possession of many ancient texts regarding Tsunami and the religious history of Jurai. This is a prime target for some Tyran hothead to prove he has balls of adimantium!"  
  
"Just calm down Josiah," said Dean Eisen as he rubbed his temples. "We will increase security around the most sensitive level red items, but we are an institution of higher learning. I will not diminish my student's capacity to learn over heightened security. Does that sound like as fair compromise?" Josiah leaned back in his chair for a moment as he pondered the proposal  
  
"Agreed," he said reluctantly. "But the first sign of trouble and I'm locking the place down."  
  
"It will not come to that," promised Dean Eisen.  
  
"For your sake I hope it doesn't," replied Josiah as he left Dean Eisen's office.  
  
  
  
"This place is amazing," said Mihoshi as she and Kiyone walked to the cafeteria. Kiyone had to admit the science academy was an impressive place. It spread over the entirety of planet Jordain. From orbit the planet looked like it was cossed in brilliant silver spider webs. These were really the mag-lev transit tubes connecting the various campuses, but still it was a most impressive sight.  
  
"It is," replied Kiyone as the doors to the cafeteria complex hissed open. They made their way through the throng of students to one of the complexes lift cars.  
  
"Fourth level." The lift car's computer chimed in acknowledgement and began to speed them to the upper level.  
  
"Where we going?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Just a place I found yesterday," replied Kiyone as the magnetic locks eased them to a stop. Mihoshi's eyes went wide as the doors opened to reveal a lush arboretum.  
  
"This is the Jurai Café," said Kiyone as they found a table. "It reminded of the hills around Tenchi's house, so I figured you might like it."  
  
"I do," bubbled Mihoshi as she clicked on the menu. The café's delicacies were illustrated on holo-screens built into the table. To dine all one had to do was select the entrée and the order would be sent to straight to the kitchen.  
  
No one was around so Kiyone felt somewhat at ease discussing the night's plans. "We are going to have to be extra-careful tonight," said Kiyone as she sipped her water.  
  
"I know," replied Mihoshi never looking up from the menu, "but I can do it."  
  
"That's not what bothers me," began Kiyone as she keyed in her order. "I know we're doing this to help Tenchi but it will look like it was done by somebody taking revenge for what happened yesterday."  
  
"Can't we just give it back when we're done?"  
  
"I suppose so but it will still look bad." Kiyone stopped for a moment as the waiter brought her and Mihoshi's appetizers. She nodded as the white-jacketed waiter spread her napkin in her lap and sat the bowl of warm soup in front of her. It was warm and somewhat salty, but still very good.  
  
"After we get out of the archives," began Mihoshi between spoonfuls of soup, how do we get to the Yagami without causing too much suspicion?"  
  
"I've already handled that," replied Kiyone as she sat her bowl of soup aside. "I will signal Washu and she will send a false message recalling us back to AIT."  
  
"Sounds good to me," squeaked Mihoshi as the waiter brought out their main course. Kiyone smiled as Mihoshi acted, well like Mihoshi over their main course. 'Hang in there Tenchi,' she thought.  
  
  
  
"Hello again," said Kiyone as she walked up to the main reference desk at the academy archives. The same young student that had been there when she surveyed the building was at the desk.  
  
"Hello miss Makibi," he said as Kiyone rested her elbows on the desk, making sure she leaned over rather slowly. The poor kids eyes widened as he loose blouse fell down a little bit. "What can I do for you tonight?" he asked. Kiyone smiled as he finished those words. What the kid did not know was that she had seen the reflection of Mihoshi slipping by in the corner of her glasses.  
  
"Oh nothing in particular," she said playing with a lock of her green hair that had slipped out from beneath her red headband. The kid blushed a little; oblivious as to what was really going on.  
  
  
  
"Now lets see," mumble Mihoshi as she looked for a place to stash her street clothes. She found a study cubicle near the access point she needed and slipped inside. Once the door was locked she pulled off her pink sweater to reveal the form fitting black stealth suit. After hopping around on one foot for a moment Mihoshi managed to get both of her shoes off and slid off her slacks. She folded the clothes and sat them next to her backpack.  
  
"Here we go," she said as she pulled out a small device from the bag. She clicked the red button at its center and sat it on the desk. Anyone who decided to do a sensor sweep of the archives would find the signature of one slightly ditsy student from AIT studying. Mihoshi slipped a band around her shock of blonde hair and smoothed it back as best as she could so that the stealth suits mask would fit better. The addition sensor gloves rounded out the ensemble.  
  
With a hum the suits systems came in line and the display on the visor began to feed her information. Mihoshi slipped the backpack back on and eased out of the study cubicle. A few commands tapped out on her wrist top computer relocked the door. Another command activated the suits passive cloaking device. Mihoshi shimmered from sight. The suit refracted the ambient light around it making the wearer nearly invisible when standing still.  
  
Her access point was about twenty meters away and fortunately no one was around. The hatch resealed with a bit of a thud as Mihoshi crawled into the service tubes. Parts of the archives required massive power supplies and environmental control systems, necessitating the series of meter in diameter tubes. The designer of the archives probably never thought that someone would use them to infiltrate the system, but Washu would have. Knowing her she would have placed high output lasers every few meters to fry whomever decided to go where they were not wanted.  
  
"Now which way," she asked no one in particular as the data popped up on her visor.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he added right before she banged her head on a bulkhead. "Ow-wee," she whimpered rubbing the side of her head. The screen in the visor laid out the vector to the next junction point. It was ten meters ahead of her and two floors up. Mihoshi made her way to the junction doing her best not to bump her head again. From there she was instructed to take tube Romeo Alpha. This would lead her to quadrant four, sub-level Charlie, and access to the level red material.  
  
Mihoshi slid open the access hatch and poked her head out. No one around, just the austere white walls of the archive. She swung her legs down and eased her self out of the service tube.  
  
"Now where did I put it," she mused as she began to feel around for the key card Funaho had sent. After a moment of near panic she pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
"Please work," she prayed as she slid the card across the scanner. A moment later it blinked green and requested the pin number. She keyed it in hoping that she got it right and held her breath. If she screwed this up Kiyone would toss her out of an air lock.  
  
After the confirmation code had been sent the door sub-level Charlie hissed open. Mihoshi ran inside and looked for the nearest access terminal. She found one and slid the card across again. This time she pulled up the directory. She scanned it looking for Washu's book. Finally she found it and made note of it in her suit computer system.  
  
"I hope Kiyone's doing alright," she said as she made her way to the storage unit.  
  
  
  
'My God!' thought Kiyone. 'Washu owes me and I mean she owes me BIG for this!' For the past hour she had been listening to what had to be the most boring dribble she had ever heard. Never again would she admonish Mihoshi for being scatter brained. As nice as the kid at the circulation desk may be, he was absolutely boring. Kiyone made a mental not never to date an inter-dimensional physics major, even if he was Gods gift to women.  
  
"Is that so," she said in reference to some faceless point he had just made. She did not mind using her body as a distraction, but if this gut tried to look down her cleavage one more time she would nock his block off.  
  
"How about getting something to drink?" she asked. Anything to shut him up would be acceptable right now.  
  
"I'm not supposed to leave the desk unless it's to help somebody," he admitted somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"But it would be," purred Kiyone as she ran a finger under his chin. "I don't know where the soda machines are."  
  
"I'll show you," he stammered as Kiyone led him out from around the desk.  
  
'Putty in my hands,' thought Kiyone as the young man led the way, doing his best to hide what was going on in his pants. 'God I'm good,' she added. 'Just please hurry up Mihoshi!'  
  
  
  
"Let's see." Mihoshi had just accessed the right storage unit when she was prompted to enter another pin number. Kiyone had not mentioned a second pin and Mihoshi surmised that she probably did not know about it. A small counter popped up in the corner of the screen and began a three- minute count down.  
  
"What to do?" she cried as she began to hop around. Finally she just tried the first thing that popped into mind.  
  
"Charlie-Romeo-Alpha-Bravo," she said into the mike. To her great surprise and relief the counter stopped and a smiling chibi-Washu popped up on the screen. For some strange reason she had remembered that everything in Washu's lab crab shaped or related, so why not try it as the pin?  
  
The storage unit unlocked and the drawer disengaged. Mihoshi pulled it open as thick white fog billowed forth. With a grunt she heft the ancient tome out of its storage unit and placed into the stasis unit Washu had made. She twisted the lid in place and activated the dampening field. Once the drawer was closed and the stasis unit back in her bag she was ready to get out of there.  
  
What she could not have known was that when one of the storage units is opened an electronic note is made with the Academy Security office.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" asked Josiah Grumman as he walked past a console.  
  
"I don't know," replied the officer manning it. "There is no one scheduled to be in that sector at this time."  
  
"Give me a visual." To his surprise the screen showed no one at the storage unit.  
  
"Go to thermal." No change.  
  
"Cross spectrum." His eyes narrowed in on what looked liked footprints, but they faded away too quickly for him to be sure.  
  
"Sir," asked another officer from across the room. "Is Queen Funaho on the campus?"  
  
"I wasn't informed if she is," he growled. If the queen of Jurai was here and no one alerted security, there would be unholy hell to pay.  
  
"Well her pin number and access card was used in sub-level Charlie."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About ten minutes ago."  
  
"Shit." Grumman walked over to the main console and slammed the alert button. "We have a possible situation at the archives!" he barked. "All available units meet me there!"  
  
  
  
'What has Mihoshi done!' screamed Kiyone mentally as a claxon began to blare in the archives.  
  
"I've got to get back to the desk," gasped the young man after he nearly choked on his soda.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kiyone trying to sound surprised.  
  
"Probably just a security drill." At that moment Kiyone felt the pager in her pocket go off.  
  
"Excuse," she said as her infatuated young friend ran back to the circulation desk.  
  
"Mihoshi!" she said in a hushed yell. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" came the bubbly voice over the speaker. "I got the book!"  
  
"And you did not set off an alarm?"  
  
"No Kiyone! I promise!"  
  
"Well some one did."  
  
"It wasn't me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!" came Mihoshi's scream across the comm link as the lights went out.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Nothing.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Still nothing.  
  
"Great," muttered Kiyone. "Just great."  
  
  
  
"Ow," whimpered Mihoshi in the dark as she picked herself up. She had been so wrapped up in talking to Kiyone she failed to notice that there was no floor directly beneath her as she made her way back to the study cubicle. After falling a few meters a conduit broke her fall. Unfortunately the conduit broke as well and half the campus was now without power.  
  
Fortunately her suits visor had night vision capabilities. By the time she made it back to the cubicle she could see the lights from the campus security vehicles beginning to line up around the archives. Thinking quickly she slipped her street clothes back on and made her way back down to the circulation desk and a very irate Kiyone.  
  
"What did you do?" whispered Kiyone.  
  
"Nothing," repeated Mihoshi as Grumman and his security team barged into the building.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Grumman as his men fanned out into the building.  
  
"Yes sir," acknowledged Kiyone as she began to push Mihoshi out the door. If the gods were going to give her the perfect chance to walk out this free and clear she was going to take it.  
  
"Miss Makibi!" called the kid from the circulation desk. 'What?!' thought Kiyone. "Can I have your phone number?"  
  
'Oh God,' moaned Kiyone mentally. "Maybe later," she said pushing Mihoshi out the door. The poor kid just stood there waving at her as she made her get away. Kiyone felt as like she had been holding her breath for hours by the time they made it back to the Yagami.  
  
"Let's rock," she said as the Yagami was given clearance to leave the Academy spaceport.  
  
Their departure had been scheduled in advance, so no one was incredibly suspicious of it. It was just an odd coincidence that their stay came to end the same time that the occurrence at the archives. By the time someone figured out there was a connection between the two, they would long be back on earth. And thanks to Washu all records of a Kiyone Makibi and a Mihoshi Kuramitsu will have been erased from the academy data banks. And when Queen Funaho returns the missing text personally some time later, no one will say a word. That is the wise thing to do when the head of the Holy Council returns a missing text. Some times ignorance is bliss, even at the epicenter of galactic knowledge.  
  
  
  
"I'm proud of you Mihoshi," said Kiyone as she laid in the course for earth. "Mihoshi?" The blonde GP was once again sound asleep in the co- pilots chair.  
  
"You've earned it this time," laughed Kiyone as they headed for home.  
  
  
  
The Odyssey shall continue.  
  
Well that wraps up the MihoKiyo side story folks. The Odyssey is about half way through at this point, but there is still a long way for our heroes to go before they reach their goal. Once again I would like to thank all of those who have said so many kind words about this story. As always please leave me a note in the review box telling what you liked or did not; all are welcome. Really, I cannot say thank you enough to tell all of you out there how much I appreciate the support. Thank you.  
  
William Nichols 


	16. Odyssey: Tales

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Tales by William Nichols  
  
  
  
Our story as of now:  
  
A little over a week ago the life of a young man living outside Okayama, on the main island of Honshu, Japan was changed forever. On that fateful day when he came home for semesters break he was plunged into this Odyssey by ancient and unforeseen forces. Their emissary arrived on his doorstep and took the life of the one he loved, his sacrifice. To regain that life he must complete the Odyssey by gaining the five Juraian spirit stones. As of late he has succeeded in gaining the stones of Water, Earth, and Wind. The stones of Fire and Light remain in his quest.  
  
Once the five stones are united the Elder, those ancient beings who cast him into this Odyssey, will hold the young man accountable and his love will be restored unto him. The young man is Tenchi Masaki, heir to the spirits of the Earth and Jurai. Marnot, the shape shifting and sharp- witted guardian spirit accompanies him on this Odyssey. It is up to Marnot to guide the young champion to the spirit stones. Princess Ayeka Jurai, who would be his lover, also accompanies him. She accompanies him out of love for him, although she is coming to terms that he does not feel for her in the same manner.  
  
The other members of his family are doing their best to help him as well. Kiyone and Mihoshi, detectives first-class, have successfully infiltrated the Galactic Science Academy and retrieved an ancient text for Little Washu, who is working feverishly on her own to help Tenchi, and save her daughter Ryoko. All the while the ancient Elder watch from their celestial temple as all unfolds beneath their watchful eye. And so it is as the champion continues on his Odyssey.  
  
  
  
"OH-EE-OH! OH-AH-AH! OH-EE-OH! OH-AH-AH!" chimed the alarm by Kiyone's bed in the Yagami. She had retired for a few hours as the autopilot guided them back to earth. She moaned as she rolled over and clicked the annoying alarm off. That's why she had kept it all of these years. She hated it so much that she had to get up and turn it off, rather than just ignore it.  
  
With a yawn Kiyone strolled back to the Yagami's bridge. On her way she checked the stasis unit containing Washu's book. They had gone through a lot of trouble to get this thing, so she hoped it was worth it (the mere thought of the kid from the circulation desk made the corner of her left eye twitch, an honor usually reserved for Mihoshi). To her relief the system light still indicated green. Also to her surprise was the fact that Mihoshi was actually awake and at her post, instead of reading comics or dozing. Maybe Washu was right, and she really is a genius.  
  
"Mornin' Kiyone!" said an overly bubbly Mihoshi.  
  
"You're in a good mood today," said Kiyone as she pulled the side console around on the command chair.  
  
"Yep!" replied Mihoshi. "Sasami recorded 'Space Police Policeman' for me while we were gone! I can't wait to see the Purple Policeman in action again!"  
  
Kiyone just sighed. 'So much being a genius,' she thought. "We should be back in Okayama within the hour," Kiyone said as she leaned back in her chair. "It'll be good to be home."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
  
  
"Why Marnot," said Ayeka coyly, "I am impressed." Ayeka was at first prepared for another rough landing as the dimensional portal opened onto the distant planet. But to total shock she stepped out on to perfectly level ground. No screaming, no falling, no landing in a dog pile.  
  
"The champion is too injured," replied Marnot as he helped Tenchi through the gate.  
  
"I'm fine," said Tenchi with a grunt. The gravity on this new world was slightly heavier than earth standard, but to the injured Tenchi it felt about ten times heavier.  
  
"You need to rest Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, her voice laden with concern.  
  
"I concur," Marnot agreed as he eased Tenchi down to a fallen tree trunk. "Princess, is there a bedroll in that marvelous backpack of yours?" Ayeka slipped the pack off and began to rifle through it. When Washu had made the backpack she had connected the flap to a pseudo-space portal, there by giving it nearly unlimited storage capacity. Ayeka pulled out the sleeping bags they had used before and rolled the both of them out, one on top of the other.  
  
"Really I'm fine," said Tenchi as Ayeka and Marnot helped him into the makeshift bed. The truth of the matter was that he hurt like hell all over. Ksnis had done a number on him, and he had to use the light hawk wings to continue the fight. That was the only thing besides the drive to save Ryoko that kept him going.  
  
"Rest," said Marnot as he laid a hand on Tenchi's injured shoulder. The young champion winced slightly at first but soon fell into a much- needed sleep as a warm yellow glow spread from Marnot's hand across his body.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Ayeka. Marnot smiled as Tenchi drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I'm really not supposed to do that," he said as he took a seat next to Ayeka on the ground. "But the champion was to badly injured not to risk it."  
  
"What will happen?" asked Ayeka as Marnot rubbed his temples.  
  
"At best, the Elder will ignore it," he began.  
  
"And at worst?"  
  
"They could confine me to one form," he said as he stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"That's not so bad," said Ayeka trying to see the harm in such a punishment.  
  
"But knowing my luck," laughed Marnot, "It would be yours." Ayeka nearly fell over as Marnot's face morphed into an exact duplicate of hers, and then back to his again.  
  
"That was not funny," she said as sternly as possible, why trying not to laugh her self.  
  
"I thought so," laughed Marnot. "Rest for a while princess," he said. "I am going to round up something to eat and some fire wood."  
  
"Marnot," called Ayeka.  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"Be careful." Marnot nodded in acknowledgement of her concern and headed off into the woods.  
  
  
  
On a hill some ways off a tall being stands clad in black armor. He has removed his obsidian helm to allow the pleasant breeze to blow through his long silver hair. His crystal blue eyes narrow in the fading evening light. He is Ignatius Baltus, emissary for the Elder. He could see the camp sight in the distance where the champion lay resting, as did his companion.  
  
"Ho! Marnot!" he calls out as the guardian spirit emerges from the shadow of the forest.  
  
"Greetings," replied Marnot as he clasped Baltus' outstretched hand.  
  
"How fairs the champion?"  
  
"Daphne really did a number on him," began Marnot as he looked back down to the camp sight.  
  
"`Twas not Daphne that injured him," answered Baltus. "But the Tyran that followed you through the gate."  
  
"That worm?" Marnot said incredulously. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."  
  
"Do not worry yourself," laughed Baltus. "The Elder were most impressed by his abilities and shall not reprimand thee for using the healing touch. So you need not fear being trapped in the princess' form."  
  
"That's a relief," joked Marnot.  
  
"Marnot," continued Baltus sternly, "do not harm her."  
  
"I shall not," answered Marnot. "She has been grieved more than enough in her life time. It would not be fair of me, since it could never be," he said with a heavy heart. "I have already seen her future."  
  
"As have I," replied Baltus. "I bid thee well old friend."  
  
"As I do you," said Marnot as Baltus faded out of sight. With a heavy sigh he picked up his bundle of firewood and continued on his hunt.  
  
  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Mihoshi as she threw the door to Washu's lab open.  
  
"And no jokes about covert ops Washu," kidded Kiyone as Sasami gave Mihoshi a big hug.  
  
"You take all my fun," joked Washu as she took the stasis unit from Kiyone. "Thanks you two," said Washu as she sat the unit on a table. "If you only knew how much this helps."  
  
"It's alright," said Kiyone as she laid a hand on the diminutive geniuses shoulder. "We would do anything to help. You know that." Washu wiped a tear from her eye as she cast a glance towards Ryoko's sleep chamber. It broke her heart every time she saw her daughter trapped beneath that pale green light. "Little Washu?" asked Kiyone, her voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone," she begged as she returned to this reality. "I just drifted off for a second."  
  
"It's understandable," said Kiyone with a yawn. "I'm in need of a good soak, do you care to join me little Washu?"  
  
"Maybe later," Washu said as she hooked the stasis unit up to an external power supply. "I need to talk to someone first."  
  
"I'll save some sake and Orion for you."  
  
"Thank you Kiyone." The green haired GP nodded and left Washu to herself in the lab.  
  
  
  
"I see you managed to stay out of the champion's pants this time," joked Marnot as he returned to the campsite.  
  
"I did," replied Ayeka calmly, totally opposite what Marnot had expected.  
  
"Very well,' he continued, not quite sure what to think. "I have brought dinner," he said holding up a small animal that he had already killed and cleaned.  
  
"I hope you plan on cooking that first," said Ayeka.  
  
"Of course replied Marnot as he built a fire. He piled some wood into a teepee and ringed it with stones. A spark jumped from finger and ignited the soft kindling around the base. I a few moments the fire was raging, providing both light and warmth as he and Ayeka sat around it in an uneasy quiet.  
  
"Marnot," finally said Ayeka, "What did you mean back in the last sanctuary?"  
  
"What are you referring too?"  
  
"When you asked me if I knew why Ryoko did what she did," said Ayeka. She and Ryoko had shared some tender moments when they were searching Japan for Tenchi, and tensions had eased between them for the most part. But Ayeka could not understand exactly why Ryoko had teleported in front of that bolt. It could have been her ticket to having Tenchi all to herself.  
  
"Would you like to hear the reason from Ryoko herself?" asked Marnot as he fashioned a spit to roast their dinner on.  
  
"You can do that?'  
  
"Only briefly," replied Marnot. Ayeka could not believe her eyes as the astral body of Ryoko phased in next to Marnot. Ryoko blinked a few times as she realized where she was.  
  
"Hello princess," she said with a wry smile. "I never thought I'd be glad to see you."  
  
"Same here Ryoko," said Ayeka.  
  
"How is he?" asked Ryoko as she knelt next to the sleeping Tenchi. Her ethereal hand passed right through him as she tried stroke his forehead.  
  
"He shall be fine," said Marnot, trying his best to reassure her. Ryoko sighed heavily as she stared at Tenchi's battered face. Some of the bruises and cuts had begun to heal, but the majority of them were still there.  
  
"Ryoko," Ayeka began timidly. "Will you walk with me?" Ryoko knew what Ayeka wanted to know, but she really did not know if she could say it. She glanced to Marnot who made a shooing motion towards her. With another heavy sigh Ryoko followed Ayeka to the edge of the woods.  
  
"I know what you want princess," began Ryoko as she paced around on the dried leaves.  
  
"Then tell me," encouraged Ayeka.  
  
After fidgeting around for a moment Ryoko broke down into tears. "I love Tenchi that's why!" she exclaimed. Ayeka was slightly taken aback by Ryoko's unorthodox answer.  
  
"But Ryoko," she began only to be cut back off.  
  
"No let me finish," pleaded Ryoko. "When I saw Baltus raise his hand towards you, I was heart broken. I had always feared that he had chosen you. You are everything that I'm not: refined, beautiful, a real lady. But I love Tenchi and that was all that mattered to me at the moment. If he had chosen you, I knew he would never be happy again if we all stood by and let you be killed.  
  
"That is why I teleported in front of you," cried the astral Ryoko. "I wanted Tenchi to be happy. And if that meant dying so that you could live, so be it. I had no idea that it was all a ruse to make the one he had chosen reveal her self. I didn't even know he loved me!" finished Ryoko in tears.  
  
"Ryoko," said a tearful Ayeka. "I do not know what I ever could do to thank you," she said falling to her knees, humbled. Ryoko walked over to her and knelt beside her weeping friend.  
  
"Easy," said Ryoko as she tried to place a ghostly arm around Ayeka. "Take care of Tenchi so that when this is over we both can have him back."  
  
"That I will," said Ayeka as Ryoko faded back to the astral realm. She sat there on her knees for a few moments listening to the indigenous insect life. 'Strange,' she thought. 'It sounds like the cicadas back on earth.'  
  
From his vantage point Marnot had watched the princess and the ethereal space pirate converse. He tuned his hearing out so that he could respect their privacy, but he knew what was being said. As much as he wanted to act on the feelings he had developed over the past week, he knew that he could not. It was forbidden. He was an eternal, and she was mortal. She would grow old and die in his arms while he remained the same. This universe is cruel in these matters. There is no denying such a universal truth, even though by their very nature universal truths are inherently untrue. For now he had to be content to watch the lonely princess as she regained her composure, being careful not let their dinner burn.  
  
  
  
"May have a word with you Lord Katsuhito?" Washu asked as she approached the aged Shinto priest. Katsuhito was sitting out behind the shrine in front of the withered husk of Haruna's camellia tree. A small campfire was burning and it cast a warm orange glow on to the chiseled lines of his ancient face.  
  
"You may," he said offering Washu a saucer of sake. She accepted it and sipped the warm liquid. "It has been over a year since then, hasn't it?" asked Katsuhito as Washu stared into the empty boughs of the tree.  
  
"And here we are in another mess," said Washu half-jokingly, half- serious.  
  
"That we are," agreed Katsuhito as he sipped his sake. "You have come to ask about my Odyssey and why it has never been mentioned before, am I right?" Washu was amazed. Somehow Katsuhito always seemed to know what she wanted, even before she did.  
  
"Any clue can help me at this point," Washu said as she poured another cup of the pleasantly warm sake. "What I am planning is ambitious even for me."  
  
"I know," replied Katsuhito. "And I know what is approaching. There is no other reason why the Elder would choose a champion now."  
  
"That is why I must do this," argued Washu. "Tenchi will need all the help he can get, champion or not!"  
  
"And I agree with you miss Washu." Katsuhito stopped to study the stars like they were all old friends of his. Finally he decided on one in particular and focused all of his attention on it, like that was the one Tenchi was near. And for all Washu knew he just might be.  
  
"Several life times ago when I was young prince on Jurai," began Katsuhito recapturing Washu's attention. "I had read of the legend of the Elder and their champion, and I took it upon my self to become that champion…  
  
  
  
"Did you find your answers, Princess?" asked Marnot as Ayeka rejoined him at the fireside. "Princess? Princess?" Finally Ayeka snapped out of her daydream. She was still amazed that Ryoko had been so selfless that she had not heard Marnot… Now Marnot was another question entirely. There was something about him that Ayeka could not put a finger on at the moment.  
  
"I did," answered the violet haired princess. "And I will be forever in her debt."  
  
"Debts can be canceled," said Marnot as he cut a portion of the roasted critter off and handed it to her. She readily accepted it; anything was better than another one of Washu's energy bars.  
  
"Is it to your liking?" asked Marnot.  
  
"This is really good," Ayeka said between bites. "What is it? On second thought, don't tell me."  
  
"As you wish," laughed Marnot. He offered more to Ayeka, which she took as eagerly as before. "No one is going to take it from you," laughed Marnot.  
  
"Be quiet you," she said playfully. "A princess shall eat however she sees fit."  
  
"As you command my liege," said Marnot putting on his best royal voice and making a sweeping bow in front of her. As he brought his eyes up he caught the firelight dancing in hers. As quickly as it had risen his spirit crashed and he took his seat again.  
  
"Is something the matter?" asked Ayeka wondering if she had somehow insulted him.  
  
"No, nothings the matter," he lied. A tense moment passed. The only break in the deafening silence came from the crackling of the campfire and the occasional insect chirping about.  
  
  
  
"…And so my Odyssey ended," said Katsuhito. "I had let my arrogance get the better of me and the Elder used the experience to humble me."  
  
"But not let you become the champion," added Washu. So many things made sense now. "But what about your sacrifice? You said she was restored?"  
  
"As per conditions of the Odyssey she was. Becoming champion is not a prerequisite for restoring the sacrifice, only completing the Odyssey."  
  
"That doesn't seem fair," Washu said with a fair amount of disdain intoned in her voice.  
  
"Consider it an incentive to complete the Odyssey," added Katsuhito. "But afterwards my feelings were forever changed. I could no longer consider her my true love for what I put her through for my own gain. So I turned to one of my mothers hand maidens for romance."  
  
"That would be Haruna, correct?"  
  
"Yes. My mother managed to keep the scandal of Haruna from the press and from her, but it could not be kept indefinitely. When Kagato sent Ryoko to attack Jurai I used that as the perfect excuse to leave with Haruna. Little did I know that she would not survive the arduous chase across the galaxy."  
  
"What does she know about the time you were on the Odyssey?" asked Washu. She hated prying into Katsuhito's past, just as she would hate for anyone to pry into hers, but to save her daughter and his grandson she deemed it necessary.  
  
"She believes that she was just very ill for that period of time. And she needs to know nothing else," added Katsuhito rather sternly.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me Lord Katsuhito," Washu said as she rose from the small boulder she had been seated on. "Thank you Lord Katsuhito."  
  
"You are welcome miss Washu," he returned as she stepped into a dimensional portal. Katsuhito sat there for the rest of the night. He ran out of sake long before daybreak and the fire was long cold by then as well. This had been one of the eternal consequences of his Odyssey: the knowledge that he gave up the most sacred thing in the world for personal gain. He gave up his true love and was never able to fully regain it.  
  
  
  
The Odyssey shall continue.  
  
Thanks again one and all for the comments in the review box. It seems that as soon as some questions are answered more arise. So continues the Odyssey.  
  
William Nichols 


	17. Odyssey: Rememberance

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic and is not for profit.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Remembrance by William Nichols  
  
  
  
Memories of what used to be  
  
The images in the mind we see  
  
Of far away places  
  
And forgotten faces  
  
Images of times good and bad  
  
And of things happy and sad  
  
Images of words spoken aloud  
  
And of dreams made in the clouds  
  
Images of those who we hold dear  
  
And those far and near  
  
Images of those gone by  
  
Visible only to the minds eye – excerpt from 'Memories' by the author.  
  
  
  
As the sun rose over the Okayama countryside it found Katsuhito Masaki sitting in front of the tree that used to house the spirit of former lover. He had taken her from Jurai and left another behind. But things were not meant to be. In the end he had lost both loves, and found himself living the rest of his days, perpetuating a lineage of Shinto shrine masters to guard the demon he had defeated those seven hundred long years ago.  
  
But now his last descendent had freed the demon that he had imprisoned in the shrine. He sighed. Calling Ryoko a demon was too harsh. She had been under the control of Kagato, and was a prisoner in her own body. During their talk last night Washu had brought up old memories. Memories he had tried very hard to forget. Now there was no turning back. Katsuhito sighed again as days of old returned to him…  
  
  
  
A young nobleman walks the halls of the royal palace on Jurai. The splendor of the intricately carved panels depicting Jurai's long and storied history is lost on him, as is the beauty of the gilded mirrors every few meters. Arguably he was in the most lavish palace in the known universe, and it mattered little to him. There is too much on his mind to pay tribute to such petty concerns. His footfalls echo the deep-rooted mental torment he is experiencing. He has come to the point that every young man reaches sooner or later, and he is unsure of where his future lays. Finally a soft voice returns him to this reality.  
  
"Are you really going through with this Yosho?" The young prince turned around to see the beauty of his raven-haired mother standing behind him.  
  
"Yes mother," he replied solemnly, "I am." Believing nothing further need to be said, the young prince turned to leave his mothers presence.  
  
"It is not fair to her and you know it."  
  
Yosho spun around to face his mother; his white imperial robes twisting out like a pinwheel. Funaho sighed. He may have inherited his nature from her, but unfortunately he also inherited his father's temper. The young prince opened his mouth but promptly shut it. 'He's learning,' Funaho thought.  
  
"Mother," he said calmly. "I would not do this if I was not confident in my abilities."  
  
"That is not what bothers me," Funaho replied, trying her best to reason with her son. "I know full well that you will succeed, but it about her that I am concerned."  
  
This time Yosho spoke without thinking. "But she is only your stepdaughter!" He regretted those words before he finished them. The look of hurt on his mothers face was plainly obvious. It was true that Ayeka was Azusa's daughter by Misaki, bit she still loved her all the same, just as Misaki loved Yosho. "I am sorry mother."  
  
"Yosho," began Funaho, the hurt plainly obvious in her voice. "I do not want you to do this. Ayeka loves you beyond life itself. And by some small chance that you fail in this harebrained foolery I will never be able to look your father or Misaki in the eyes again."  
  
"I will not fail!" said Yosho, his voice full of fire. "Ayeka is in no danger!"  
  
"Anyone who would dismiss the possibility of failure or danger is a fool," replied Funaho in her best motherly voice. "I do not want you to do this. I do not want the possibility of Ayeka being lost."  
  
"Are you ordering me not to do this?"  
  
"I could," began Funaho shaking her head, "but you would just go anyway. Just as your father would."  
  
"Do not worry mother," Yosho said as he held his mothers hand, "I promise that I will succeed and become their champion."  
  
"I do not care about you becoming champion," said Funaho, trying to hold her emotions in check. "I love you and Ayeka, and I do want any harm to befall either of you."  
  
"I promise mother," said Yosho as he wrapped his arms around Funaho, drawing her close to him. "I will not fail."  
  
"I pray that you are right," she said quietly. Thus said she turned and left Yosho to himself in the great hall of the palace.  
  
  
  
Katsuhito rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists as he watched the crimson clouds beckon the new day. 'How foolish,' he pondered. 'Eight hundred years and I still grieve over that day.' He sighed heavily as his thoughts drifted back to that day…  
  
  
  
The grounds of the royal palace covered over a hundred square kilometers in the capital city. Every environment that Jurai was capable of supporting could be found somewhere on the grounds. Yosho's favorite had always been the thick forests. The endless sea of conifers and deciduous trees seemed to speak to him, and on some level they did, as they radiated Jurai energy. His favorite place was bend in a gentle stream that split the forest. Here Azaka and Kamidake would often find him in deep thought.  
  
But today his destination was not the forest grounds, but the endless fields of flowers that lay outside the royal gardens. This was another person's favorite spot. The sweet smells that wafted through the air that day did not give Yosho any sort of pleasure or satisfaction. He had made his choice and he had to keep his end of the agreement. His mother was in the know, and his father knew he wanted to be champion. Azusa even thought it would be a good thing. His son becoming the Elder's champion would help ease tensions over his ascendance to the throne one day. What he did not know was the cost of his son undertaking the Odyssey.  
  
Misaki was completely in the dark about the whole ordeal. Funaho had decided that not telling her would be for the better. Yosho would be successful, and Ayeka would be fine. So there was no need in worrying her needlessly, there would be enough of that from what Funaho understood of what Yosho described to her. Funaho also worried the shock of the truth would jeopardize Misaki's condition.  
  
After scouring the endless sea of color Yosho finally found what he was looking for. Amongst the pinks, yellows, and blues he saw the tops of two bobbing purple ponytails. A half-hearted smile crept across his face. He loved Ayeka and understood the responsibility of continuing the linage of his father, but he had to do this. He had to prove himself.  
  
"Brother!" the near teenaged Ayeka called out as she ran to him. Yosho dropped to one knee so that Ayeka could hug him and he returned the gesture. "Are you going to play with me?" she asked looking up to him with a loving smile. That smile quickly faded as she saw the torment in her brother eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked somewhat timidly.  
  
"Oh nothing," replied Yosho as he hoisted her up into his arms. "It's just that I'm going on a trip soon and I wanted to spend sometime with my little sister."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"No," he laughed, "you'd better stay here and watch after mommy-  
  
"And my little brother!" interjected Ayeka.  
  
"Or sister," replied Yosho. "We don't know if it will be a brother or a sister for a while you know."  
  
"I hope it's a little brother."  
  
"Why is that Ayeka?"  
  
"So that I can have two Yosho's to watch over me and be my prince." Those words pierced Yosho's heart. For the first time he questioned his decision to undertake the Odyssey. Was the sacrifice something he could handle? Was it worth risking? He cursed himself inwardly for sounding like his mother.  
  
"Come on," he said setting Ayeka down, "lets play."  
  
  
  
The morning haze had all but burned away in the valley beneath the Masaki Shrine, and Katsuhito had scarcely moved and inch since Washu had left him. As much as he wanted to forget these things, he needed to remember them…  
  
That night Baltus came and his Odyssey began. To hide his sacrifice Ayeka was believed to be very ill and Funaho never left her side. For the next two weeks Misaki was heartbroken. To cover with the press Funaho said Yosho was on a sensitive diplomatic envoy and would return to Jurai as soon as possible. For the next two weeks the galaxy hinged on every report of Ayeka's condition. Stock exchanges collapsed. Alliances fell through. And through it all Yosho was fighting the five guardians to gain the spirit stones. Marnot accompanied him as he had every young champion before and every one since.  
  
But unlike his grandson Yosho did learn what the guardians tried to teach him. He did not heed Marnot's advice. And in the end he stood before the Elder, to be judged worthy. He presented the medallion with the four elemental stones on the cardinal points and the light stone binding them in the center. The Elder restored his sacrifice and Ayeka awoke as promised. But they denied him his title. He had accomplished every goal they had set for him, and had four days to spare. But he did not understand the underlying principle of the Odyssey. And for that they denied him.  
  
It took Yosho a long time to understand the fundamental flaw that cost him his title. But moreover he had to live with the knowledge that he had endangered Ayeka for his personal gain. The Elder had been merciful in restoring her, something they usually did not do if the prospect was denied the title. But in their infinite wisdom and cruelty they saw that by restoring Ayeka, Yosho would learn the lesson they had failed to teach him. This would prove to be more punitive a lesson than taking her life.  
  
"May Tsunami forgive me," whispered Katsuhito as he returned to the shrine office.  
  
  
  
On a planet halfway across the galaxy Marnot sat across the campfire from the now grown Ayeka. He had remembered the sweetness in her face when he had glimpsed her when Yosho set out on his Odyssey. She was so young and innocent then, and that is what bothered him the most. Those actions beyond her control millennia ago had drastically altered her future. A future Marnot knew, and it saddened him.  
  
"Marnot-  
  
"Ayeka- Both of them laughed slightly as tried to speak at the same time.  
  
"You first princess," Marnot said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Ayeka returned his warm smile. "Marnot," she began somewhat hesitantly, " my brother mentioned some days ago that he had undertaken the Odyssey, yet I have no memory of him every leaving on such. Can you tell me about it."  
  
Marnot sighed heavily. He had hoped that this question would not arise. But since it had he chose his words very carefully. "I can," he began rubbing his temples. "Nearly a millennia ago the young Lord Yosho approached the Elder and demanded to undertake the Odyssey."  
  
"They did not choose him?"  
  
"No but they were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt," he continued. "He completed his Odyssey but failed to accomplish the fundamental goal of the Odyssey, so he was denied the title of champion."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"That a champion must be self-sacrificing. A true champion is forged from the love he has for others, not out of the desire for personal gain. Hence the way champions are selected and the nature of the sacrifice."  
  
"Ones true love."  
  
"Exactly. Most would fight hell or high water to save those they love. The purest champions are exactly like that."  
  
"Like Tenchi."  
  
"Yes. Just like the young champion here," said Marnot motioning to the still sleeping Tenchi.  
  
"Just one more thing," asked Ayeka.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Who was my brothers sacrifice?" Marnot visibly cringed as those words parted her lips. He could not, no he would not tell her the truth.  
  
"I do not know really," he lied. "I am just the guardian guide. Lord Yosho never spoke much during the Odyssey." At least that much was true, but the rest was fabricated. Marnot knew good and well Ayeka had been Yosho's sacrifice. He had also never imagined he would see the young princess ever again after that night on Jurai those long centuries ago.  
  
"It was probably before I was born," sighed Ayeka.  
  
"I believe it was," added Marnot looking for the easy road out of this line of discussion. The firelight danced between them as they sat in uneasy quiet. Each of them knew what they wanted to say, but held it within.  
  
"Marnot,"  
  
"Yes Ayeka?"  
  
"You will always remember me, will you not?" Marnot sat there for a moment before he answered.  
  
"That is cruel of you to ask of me princess," he said, his voice choking a bit.  
  
"Why is it cruel?" asked Ayeka not sure of what would come next.  
  
"Because long after you have returned to dust I will stand over your grave and weep. That is why it is a cruel request." For the first time in eons the guardian was crying. "Forgive me," he said as he stood up. "I need to be alone." Before Ayeka could protest Marnot morphed into a large raptor and flew off into the night sky.  
  
Ayeka sat there for a moment before her tears came. At first she did her best to wipe them but before long her field jacket was stained from them. After she realized Marnot would not be back anytime soon she rolled out a sleeping bag and fell into a troubled, unmerciful slumber.  
  
  
  
Deep in her lab Washu was studying the ancient tome Kiyone and Mihoshi had 'checked out' from the Science Academies archives. Taped to the corner of her computer screen was the photo Kiyone had taken of the archives entry baring the name 'Washu Hakubi Memorial Archives.' That was about the only moment of levity she had since this whole ordeal began.  
  
Washu knew that Tenchi was more than capable of completing the Odyssey and seeing her daughter restored. What bothered her was the timing of his Odyssey. She knew all too well that the Elder would not choose a champion at this time unless something very bad was on the horizon. And if it was what She thought it was, Tenchi was going to need all the help he could get.  
  
Washu's pencil scratched her not pad as she flipped the ancient, yellowed page. Most of what she read was familiar to her and for good reason. She had written or dictated the vast majority of it over twenty millennia ago. That was a time she tried not to remember. But now she had no choice but to return to that arcane era…  
  
  
  
"Sister," came the dulcet voice of Tokimi.  
  
"Yes," replied Washu returning from her deep thought.  
  
"We succeeded," she said he voice shaking.  
  
"But at what cost," asked Washu as she surveyed the devastation that lay before her. Half of the universe had been ravaged in the struggle, but they had prevailed.  
  
"Life is persistent," commented Tokimi trying to console her sister. "Now that the danger is passed they will rebuild."  
  
"But they can not replace the lives lost."  
  
"True. But they can honor their memories and sacrifice."  
  
"We are not wholly without fault in this." Washu turned to face her sister. Tokimi had fought valiantly along side her and Tsunami, and bore the scars from their victory.  
  
"You know and they are ready to hand down our judgment," sighed Tokimi.  
  
"Is Tsunami well?" asked Washu trying to change the subject.  
  
"She is recovering and will be fine within the week."  
  
"Our era is over," said Washu as she returned her gaze to the broken universe below her.  
  
"I fear you are right sister…"  
  
  
  
Washu shook her head as she snapped out of her daydream. They had sacrificed so much in hopes that this day would never arise again. Now twenty millennia later it had. She only hoped that this time the darkness could be turned back. If could not, everything would be lost.  
  
  
  
Marnot cursed himself for such an open display of emotion. Dried leaves crunched under his heel as he wondered about the forest, but he did not hear them. He was a guardian spirit, charged by the Elder to guide the champion on his quest. He was not supposed to let his emotions show through as they did. He had killed countless numbers who had interfered with the Odyssey. He had not shed a tear when countless champions had died in the course of the Odyssey. So why should he feel this way now, over a person he had only glimpsed eight hundred years ago?  
  
Out of rage he swung a fist wildly into a large tree next to him. The bark easily gave way and let his fist sink into the hard wood beneath. He winced in agony as he pulled his hand free. He had to remember that he may be eternal, but he was not invincible. Marnot cursed himself again as he tried to shake the pain out of his hand. This would leave a mark most definitely.  
  
He sighed as the morning light began to break on the nameless planet they had landed on. This meant that the Odyssey would be continuing. But most of all it meant he had to face Ayeka again. Silently he returned to the campsite. The fire had long died and the final wisps of smoke were rising form its last embers. The champion had fully healed during his slumber and at least the princess was still asleep.  
  
Marnot rekindled the fire and began to clean the small animal he had trapped during the night. The champion and the princess would need all of their strength. Tomorrow would be a long day indeed.  
  
The Odyssey shall continue…  
  
I apologize for the overly angsty mood of this chapter, but we have had a few deaths recently in the Auburn History dept. and I guess it finally got the better of me. I hope this answered everyone's questions over Katsuhito's Odyssey and his sacrifice. Just to clear up the continuum I placed it as happening right before Sasami was born, hence Ayeka's comments. Once again thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think in the review box. Later.  
  
William Nichols 


	18. Odyssey: Flash Point

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. "Ah! My Goddess" is also the property of Pioneer.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Flash Point by William Nichols  
  
  
  
07: 02: 23: 47  
  
Washu was busily at work in her lab when Katsuhito slipped by her sensor system. He knew that every time he did so it would frustrate Washu, but it was so easy to do. It was simply a matter of a little meditation and using his Jurai power to mask his vital signs, heat signature, and what ever else Washu may be scanning for. Katsuhito silently walked right up behind her and decided to wait for his opportunity.  
  
"Where are you?" pondered Little Washu aloud. In her excitement over Kiyone and Mihoshi's return and Katsuhito's revelation she had forgotten to track the signature of Tenchi-ken. She was certain that Tenchi and Ayeka had finished what ever they were doing on Tyran Prime and moved on to the next phase of the Odyssey. The big question was where?  
  
"Be patient little Washu," came the voice of Katsuhito from behind her.  
  
"Don't do that!" she shrieked nearly jumping out of her skin. The old shrine master just chuckled as she tried to regain her breath. Somehow he always evaded her sensors and managed to sneak in right behind her. Every time. As Katsuhito laughed Washu was beginning to think about implanting a sensor beacon in him one night while he slept. 'Nah,' she concluded. 'He'd still find a way in here…'  
  
"Was my tale of any help to you miss Washu?" Katsuhito asked as he took a seat next to the diminutive genius.  
  
"That it was," revealed Washu. "I just hope I'm not too late."  
  
"Have faith in my grandson, Washu. He may surprise all of us."  
  
"I have all the faith in the world that Tenchi will be just fine." She paused for a second to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying to alleviate the throbbing pain. Too many hours of work and not enough rest were finally catching up with her. "But we both know that if I'm right it will take more than the Elders champion to turn the tide."  
  
"I know little Washu. But Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko should be more than the match."  
  
"Last time it took the Elder's champion and THREE goddess to turn the tide. And in the end the champion was killed, and the goddesses were never the same. We expended so much energy to defeat the darkness…" Washu's voice faltered as more echoes of days gone by returned to her.  
  
"But Tenchi is different," comforted Katsuhito. "He has inherited the spirit of the earth and of Jurai."  
  
"I hope that is enough Lord Katsuhito," Washu said as she unsuccessfully tried to locate the keys signature. Katsuhito saw the growing frustration on her face and smiled. Even the great Washu could be stumped from time to time.  
  
"Enough talking like we are just a couple of fossils," he laughed. "If you try a cross spectral analysis you should find my grandson," he said as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Alright," began Washu as she entered the commands to her keypad. "There is an ion storm in quadrant oh-five-two that's making…" To her amazement the system locked in on the signature of the master key. "That was amazing," she said turning around to face Katsuhito, but he was not there. Washu blinked a few times to make sure her eyes were working properly and to be sure that he had not slipped into the shadows. Nothing. "That's really starting to bug me," she said to the air around her. Finally she gave up and went back to her work.  
  
*****************  
  
Marnot was sitting silently by the rekindled campfire when a familiar voice came from behind him. "I see you survived the night." Marnot turned from the campfire as Baltus shimmered into view behind him.  
  
"What concern is it of yours," he replied in a sharp tone. Baltus narrowed his steel blue eyes on his ancient friend.  
  
"The Elder are not happy about this," he admonished. "You could have jeopardized the entire Odyssey."  
  
Marnot sighed and shook his head. "I would never do such a thing."  
  
"Then the princess means nothing to you," inquired Baltus. Marnot began to shift around and fidget with the spit that breakfast was cooking on, deliberately avoiding answering. "Tell me now or you shall be replaced on this Odyssey."  
  
"She…" he began slowly, "means…nothing to me."  
  
"Good," replied Baltus coldly. "See to it that you mean it." Before another word could be said Baltus vanished as quickly as he appeared. Marnot sighed heavily and continued to cook this mornings breakfast. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, searching for the truth inside of him. What he could not see was the silent tear that slid down Ayeka's cheek.  
  
Marnot was returned from his deep thought by a mumble coming from Tenchi's direction. Obviously the young champion was having a good dream. "Ryoko…" he half-mumbled as he rolled over. A wicked grin slipped across Marnot's face. This was a perfect opportunity and his mischievous side would not let him pass it up. He balanced the spit against a rock and quietly crept to Tenchi's side.  
  
About this time Ayeka decided to get up. Imagine her surprise when she saw Marnot hovering over Tenchi. He held a finger to his lips and motioned towards Tenchi. The champion was grinning and mumbling something that was inaudible, but from the looks of things he was having a very good dream. Ayeka hushed a giggle as she realized what was going on.  
  
"Ryoko…" mumbled Tenchi again. This time Marnot played along.  
  
"Yes my dear," he purred impersonating Ryoko's voice. A smile shot across Tenchi's face. Obviously his dream just turned up a notch. For her part Ayeka was doing her best not laugh. Marnot knelt down and brought his lips close to Tenchi's ear.  
  
"It's time to wake up love," he said in Ryoko's voice.  
  
"Mmmm…" uttered the still sleeping champion as he rolled over and opened his eyes. He fully expected to find Ryoko lying next to him. Instead he found a wildly grinning guardian spirit.  
  
  
  
In the distance a flock of birds took flight as Tenchi's scream pierced the morning quiet.  
  
  
  
"That was perfect!" howled Marnot as Tenchi regained his bearings.  
  
"I agree," added Ayeka. She was laughing so hard her side was beginning to hurt.  
  
"That…" began Tenchi as he tried to catch his breath and slow his heart rate, "was anything but funny!" Marnot just laughed harder at Tenchi's stern expression.  
  
"It was only a joke," he pleaded in Ryoko's voice again.  
  
"You were in on this too?" he said to Ayeka who was wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Yes," she laughed.  
  
"Some you friends you are," grumbled Tenchi as he got out of his bedroll and began to fumble through Washu's backpack.  
  
"And where are you going?" asked the still laughing Marnot. Tenchi's answer was the roll of toilet paper he held up before walking off into the woods, still grumbling. Ayeka and Marnot sat in total quiet until Tenchi was out of sight then the fell back into hysterics.  
  
"I needed that," said Marnot finally. Ayeka smiled as she began to roll up her sleeping bag.  
  
"As did I," she added. There was too much that needed to be said between them, but now was not the right time.  
  
"Princess," began Marnot. "I apologize for my actions last night. I was out of line."  
  
"No apologies are necessary," Ayeka replied as she took a seat next to him. "I understand a little more now than I did then."  
  
"You heard Baltus this morning, didn't you?" asked Marnot as his heart sank into his boots. Ayeka nodded.  
  
"And I know you were coerced into saying what you did," she replied. "Your first duty is to guide Tenchi through this ordeal, not flirt with lonely Juraian princesses." Marnot sighed as Ayeka finished. He wanted to contradict her, but the knew the truth in her words. Yet his own feelings kept trying to betray his stoic countenance in the matter.  
  
"I will honor your request from last night," he finally said.  
  
"Thank you Marnot," whispered Ayeka as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing the indomitable guardian spirit to blush.  
  
"Did I miss something last night?" asked Tenchi as he returned from the woods. Instantly Ayeka and Marnot scooted apart and tried to act as innocently as possible.  
  
"The princess was just, she was just…" stammered Marnot as he tried to come up with a viable excuse.  
  
"Telling Marnot how good breakfast smells," finished Ayeka who was beginning to sweat.  
  
"Ri-i-i-ight…" said Tenchi as he scratched the back of his head. Ayeka and Marnot both tried to act inconspicuous while Tenchi sat down across from them. "Speaking of breakfast," continued Tenchi as he rotated his left shoulder, "what's to eat." To his surprise all the soreness was gone. In fact he felt better than he did when the Odyssey began.  
  
"I see you have recovered," Marnot said to Tenchi as he handed the young champion a slice of the roasted critter.  
  
"What ever you did worked," replied Tenchi in between bites.  
  
"Marnot could have gotten into trouble for doing that," said Ayeka as she too began to eat.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The Elder could have chosen to punish me for using the healing touch like that," explained Marnot. "But they were impressed by how you handled that Tyran worm." Tenchi cringed visibly at the mention of Ksnis. Compared to Ksnis fighting Kagato and Kain had been walks in the park.  
  
"He was skilled," added Tenchi out of respect fort his opponent "But most importantly I got the medallion back." He pulled the gold disk out from around his neck and showed the newly acquired diamond of the wind spirit.  
  
"Well done," complimented Marnot. "Daphne gave it back after all."  
  
"Daphne?" asked Ayeka sarcastically.  
  
"She was the guardian spirit," replied Tenchi trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"One known for her tastes in men," added Marnot trying to get a rise out of Tenchi. "And the escapades she has with them." Tenchi nearly choked as Marnot revealed that little bit about Daphne's past.  
  
"Just a guardian spirit?" asked Ayeka trying to further Marnot's fun.  
  
"Nothing happened!" exclaimed Tenchi beating his chest.  
  
"Sure…" said Ayeka and Marnot.  
  
'Great,' thought Tenchi. 'All I need is for them to tale something like that to Ryoko when this is over! She'll kill me!'  
  
"Your indiscretions are safe with me," laughed Marnot. "I believe it is time that we continue this Odyssey."  
  
"Agreed," said Tenchi as he held the medallion up to the morning light. A ray glinted off it starting the now familiar process. A swirl of multi colored light sprang from the medallion and took the form of the forest clearing that had been camping in. All of them watched as the holographic image passed through the forest clearing and across a nearby plain. A herd of antelope dashed across the steppe as the flat land gave way to beginnings of a barren expanse. From there it swept into a canyonous area. Steep cliffs colored burnt reds and browns towered overhead as the dark orifice of the next sanctuary was revealed. Letters blazed across the image before they solidified into readable script..  
  
"Here in lies the element of fire, essence of Washu," read Tenchi.  
  
"Washu," said Ayeka quietly as the imaged faded from sight leaving only the script, which likewise faded away.  
  
"So we are after the fire stone," mused Marnot as he rubbed his chin. "Near as I can tell we have at least twenty kilometers to cover before we reach the canyon."  
  
"You could have landed us a little closer," jabbed Ayeka as she put out the campfire.  
  
"Eh, it's a livin'," commented Marnot as Ayeka stuck her tongue out at him. "I was just looking for a clear spot for the champion to rest. Besides I have no clue as to where the sanctuary will decide to reveal itself."  
  
"I see."  
  
"That and the hunting smelled good around here," he added bearing a fang or two, which seemed to grow as he did.  
  
"The truth is revealed," said Ayeka faking a sense of wonder in her voice.  
  
"All right!" said Tenchi trying to referee between Ayeka and Marnot who seemed to back to their normal selves. "Lets get moving." As they left the small clearing and began to make their way through the forest a pair of eyes appeared from the darkness. They watched Tenchi, Ayeka, and Marnot until they faded into the shadows of the forest, then they faded away as well.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, answer!" said a somewhat irritated Urd as the phone seemed to ring forever. It had been nearly five days since Professor Washu had called her and she was starting to wonder about what might be going on. 'A quick call to heaven might help,' she figured. Finally the connection was made.  
  
"Yggdrasil Operations," came the voice from the other end of line.  
  
"This is Urd, goddess second class," she began as she twirled the phone line. "Please connect me to Peorth please."  
  
"One moment please." Urd sighed as the cheesy elevator music played along with a recorded asking to be patient while her call was connected. Finally Peorth answered.  
  
"Urd!" she said. "How are Belldandy and Keiichi doing?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Listen: is there some danger brewing that we should know about?"  
  
"We've been busy restoring Yggdrasil ever since the Celestin incident," Peorth began. "So I'm not up on everything that's going on."  
  
"So there's no great danger threatening the earth then?" asked Urd skeptically. Peorth was hiding something and she knew it.  
  
"Why ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing really," Urd said sarcastically. "Its just that Professor Washu called me a few days ago asking me to be ready to come to Okayama at a moments notice." Dead silence passed between the two goddesses. "Hello? Peorth? Are you there?"  
  
"I'm here," Peorth finally replied. "You do know that they have selected another champion don't you."  
  
"Who has selected a champion?"  
  
"THEY have selected a champion," repeated Peorth placing extra emphasis on the 'they' part.  
  
Urd's eyes widened as it dawned on her who Peorth was talking about. "Oh my…"  
  
***  
  
Dead silence permeated every part of the lab for the first time in its existence. In a corner not far from her daughters stasis field Washu sat reading the ancient text that she had 'retrieved' from the science academy. Everything had to be perfect, down to the minutest detail.  
  
"Little Washu?" asked Sasami as she walked up behind the engrossed genius. No response. To make matters stranger Sasami couldn't even hear her own voice. She looked up to Kiyone who just shrugged.  
  
"LITTLE WASHU!" Kiyone yelled at the top of her lunges, but there was still no response. This went on for a minute or so before Washu realized someone was in the lab besides her.  
  
"Oh!" she said, but Sasami and Kiyone only saw her lips move. Washu slapped her forehead as realized why Sasami and Kiyone had such confused looks on their faces. She hopped down from her cushion and walked over to one of her machines. She smiled and hit the large red button on the control panel. With a soft whir the machine powered down and all the usual sounds of the lab returned.  
  
"Is that better?" asked Washu as she smiled at her machine.  
  
"I guess," said a confused Kiyone. "What was that?"  
  
"Yeah?" seconded Sasami.  
  
Washu laughed maniacally for the first time since this whole ordeal started. "I was trying to read in here but there was too much noise," she elaborated. "So I got the wild hair and decided to build a sound wave dampener!"  
  
"A sound wave dampener?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Sound travels in waves," began Washu as she pulled down a chart. "My machine-  
  
"Little Washu," interrupted Kiyone. She knew that it was better to stop Washu before she got started, or you would be there for a while. A long while. "You seem to be feeling better."  
  
"Yep," replied the diminutive genius as she hopped back up on her floating cushion. It floated down a bit then readjusted its height so that she was right under her study desk. "I have been going over this and it's really fascinating."  
  
Kiyone looked over Washu's shoulder to see if she could understand any of the text Washu had been studying. To amazement the page was blank. "But Little Washu," she began trying to figure out what was going on. "Did we get the wrong book?"  
  
"Only certain people can see the writing in this book," Washu began as she scribbled a note on her ledger. "Isn't that right Sasami?" The little Princess looked somewhat confusedly up towards Kiyone before she glanced at the page. She gasped as she saw the writing and glyphs appear before her very eyes. Washu smiled as Sasami began to read the verse.  
  
"Sasami?" Kiyone asked as the young princesses eyes darted from line to line, or what looked like from line to line. For her part Kiyone still saw a blank page.  
  
"I knew you could see it," Washu said confidently.  
  
***  
  
"Are we very far away?" asked Ayeka as the red and oranges of the setting sun began to color the alien sky.  
  
"I would say we have to cover six more kilometers at least," said Marnot as he held a hand up to shield his eyes. Everyone stopped for a moment as Tenchi checked Washu's orb. The chronometer said that just less than eight hours had passed since they began their hike.  
  
"The days must be shorter here," he commented as he powered the orb back down.  
  
"So it would seem," commented Marnot. "We need to find a place to camp for the night."  
  
"We can't waist the time," Tenchi said as he thought of the time constraints on this Odyssey.  
  
"Remember," began Marnot as he laid a hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "Time will be suspended for such periods."  
  
"I'll have to take your word for it," said Tenchi as he resumed the hike. According to Washu's orb they had a little under a week to find the other two spirit stones before Ryoko's time ran out. Before Marnot had scared the living daylights of him he had been having the most pleasant dream about Ryoko…  
  
"And why are you smiling?" inquired Ayeka.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Tenchi as his blush got even brighter.  
  
"It's one of two things," began Marnot as he ticked the options off on his fingers. "He was either thinking about that dream he was having this morning, or he was thinking about Daphne."  
  
"I was not!" shouted Tenchi in defense of himself.  
  
"Which one?" goaded Ayeka. "The dream or miss Daphne?"  
  
"Could have been both," said Marnot rubbing his chin. "That is what I would have dreamed about," he said as Ayeka shot him a look that could mummify someone on the spot. "That is if I was the champion," he added in an attempt to save his skin.  
  
"So tell me," began Ayeka. "What did this Daphne character look like?"  
  
"Yes," seconded Marnot. "What form did she take this time? A winged nymph? The half-nude Venus rising from the ocean? "  
  
"She was fully clothed!" replied Tenchi. "And she looked normal to me."  
  
"Normal?"  
  
"Well she did take Ryoko's form once," admitted Tenchi somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Ryoko clothed or Ryoko nude?" prodded Ayeka. Tenchi just shook his head in disgust. He never dreamed that Ayeka could take such delight in tormenting him. Then again he did drag her off on this Odyssey. Tenchi let a sly grin creep onto his face. He figured he might as well go along with them now, but after this was over he was going to place a call into Jurai and have a talk with Misaki. He was certain that she could provide him with something embarrassing to hold over Ayeka for this…  
  
"I think we have embarrassed the Champion enough for one day," Marnot said with a laugh. "We need to make camp before it becomes completely dark."  
  
"Is it wise to camp on an open plain?" asked Ayeka, thinking about whatever may be lurking about.  
  
"I feel sorry for what ever decides to bother this group," laughed Tenchi.  
  
"I concur," added Marnot. "Between the three of us we should be able to handle whatever might come lurking along."  
  
***  
  
"That Princess!" fumed Ryoko's spirit from the astral plain as she watched Ayeka and Marnot tease Tenchi. "I will get her for that!" She wanted to help Tenchi so much it hurt at times. Many years ago as she watched him play as a young boy outside her cave she promised herself that if she was ever freed that she would protect him always. And now she was stuck in some parallel realm unable to do anything but watch. Ryoko sighed as she watched them make camp for the night.  
  
"Tenchi…"  
  
  
  
The Odyssey shall continue…  
  
  
  
Thanks again for following Odyssey and I hope you are enjoying this little tale of mine. About the last chapter: I know the way I portrayed Yosho was out of character of what we see in the series, but we never really get to see his youth. I just portrayed him as a brash, arrogant young noble out to prove him self. As most teenagers he had a pretty bad case of the "me" syndrome and I wanted to create a series of events that might explain the reasoning behind his more humble nature that we see. Also I tried to blend the OVA with the events in Tenchi Muyo in Love II (Tenchi Forever). After thinking about a little more it needs a little tweaking, but I feel that it will work for the purposes of this story. Once again I thank you for reading Odyssey and as all ways please let me know what you think in the review box. Thank you.  
  
William Nichols 


	19. Odyssey: Into the Flames

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic and is not for profit.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Into the Flames by William Nichols  
  
  
  
The night wind was cool and pleasant on the planet Tenchi Masaki had been cast upon this time along with the princess Ayeka and the guardian spirit Marnot. This little speck of blue and green located somewhere out in the vast cosmos was very similar to the earth and Jurai. Its main difference was that it its days were shorter than the earths by almost a third. This had worried Tenchi at first, but Marnot reassured him that such periods of rest would not be held against him and the Odyssey. What good is a champion who cannot retrieve a spirit stone due to lack of sleep? Not much in the grand scheme of things.  
  
As the tall grass waved around them Marnot kindled a small fire. It had taken Tenchi and Ayeka over an hour to find enough wood to burn out here on the open steppes but they had. By the time they got back Marnot had returned from his hunt and had dressed the small antelope like creature they were cooking for dinner.  
  
"I hope this is enough wood," said Tenchi as he helped Marnot fix a rotisserie spit.  
  
"It should do," the guardian spirit said as he stepped back to admire his handy work. "Night should last for at least nine hours or so." The final rays of the planets red sun had slipped beneath the horizon. In its place an unobstructed star field rose into the night sky. The purple hues of the Milky Way stretched across the night sky like a swath of vibrant clothe. The planets twin moons had risen and reflected their silver-green light down on the lonely steppe. One was nearly full while the other was almost new, a vivid contrast in the night sky.  
  
"This is spectacular," commented a wonder struck Ayeka as a meteor flashed across the darkened sky. It's fiery green demise stretched almost to the horizon before it passed from view. The view of the unobstructed night sky was incomparable to anything on earth or Jurai.  
  
"You should see the fire rocks of Jerok 'Nor," began Marnot. "Five Odyssey's ago the spirit of light resided on that desolate little planet," he laughed. "But the view of the heavens was tremendous, unlike any I had seen before or since. Every night the sky is streaked by thousands of meteors. Natures fireworks."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Ayeka said as she fixed a place to sit down across form the guardian spirit. "Maybe one day I will be fortunate enough to see them for myself."  
  
"Maybe so," commented Marnot. For his part Tenchi just looked back and forth between Ayeka and Marnot. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw some sort of connection between the two, but he could not place a finger on it just yet. Maybe it was his imagination.  
  
"What can we expect in this sanctuary?" asked Tenchi as he poked at a few embers with a stick.  
  
"I can not say with any definition," began Marnot as he checked on dinner, " since I am not allowed to accompany the champion except for mitigating circumstances. But usually champions come out of this leg of the Odyssey a little worse for wear, as you would say." This was not what Tenchi was looking for. After the last ordeal he hoped that it might be downhill from here. But that would be too easy, and if there is anything he had learned since his 'carnival' began nothing is as easy as it seams.  
  
All of that seemed so long ago. Opening the cave, freeing Ryoko, and Ayeka's arrival: all of that was like a distant memory compared to what he had experienced since that fateful summer day. And here he is sitting on a desolate steppe on a planet that he wasn't even sure was still in the same galaxy as earth. And to top it all off these 'Elder' had chosen him to be their champion.  
  
"Marnot," began Tenchi. The guardian broke away from his chitchat with Ayeka and cast an inquiring gaze towards Tenchi.  
  
"Yes young champion?"  
  
"Could you tell us about the Elder? I mean from day one I have accepted their choice and kept my questions to myself, but I want to know more about them."  
  
"I would like to know as well," commented Ayeka. "Until a few days ago I thought that the Elder were just a story mothers told little kids to scare them," laughed Ayeka remembering all the times Misaki had held the mythological beings over her young head.  
  
Marnot bit his bottom lip as if searching for a kind way to refuse their request, but after a second or two he nodded. "I will tell you what I am allowed."  
  
"What you are allowed?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes young champion," Marnot said as he made sure their dinner was cooking properly. "Something's are not meant for mortal ears."  
  
"I will have to live with that," said Tenchi as he made himself comfortable. He shot a glance over to Ayeka who nodded in agreement. She wanted to know about the Elder as much as Tenchi did.  
  
"When the universe was young they were already old," began Marnot as he settled down into his storyteller mode.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Across the steppe the same pair of eyes were watching the group of travelers. It too heard Marnot begin his tale, but it mattered little to this one. He knew it already. It knew the Elder were ancient semi- omnipotent beings, but they possessed one fatal weakness, and its master knew how to exploit that weakness. The problem was that at this point it was too weak itself to carry out its malevolent intentions, but before this Odyssey was over it would be ready. And this time it no trinity or champion would oppose it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As Marnot spun his tale Tenchi and Ayeka listened in wide-eyed awe. The Elder were described as the root of all mythologies. From them all lower deities sprang forth, and so on and so forth. They were the originators of all and will be the end of all. But through the story Tenchi began to notice gaping holes, portioned deliberately left out…. His only consolation was the preface that some of it was not for mortal ears.  
  
Most striking was Marnot's somewhat cryptic description of the Elder themselves. They were numerous, but only a handful ever took it upon them to watch over the universe of man. For the majority of the Elder the physical plain was too menial. Higher plains and dimensions offer far more than all the life in the universe. But still they have a predisposition to watch over their creations, both physical and multi-dimensional.  
  
"So what do the elder look like?" Ayeka inquired. Tenchi had noticed that her eyes had not left Marnot's since his tale began.  
  
"What do they not look like?" replied Marnot. "The Elder are all things to all peoples."  
  
"If the Elder are so powerful why do they need a champion?" Tenchi asked hoping to pin Marnot to one point.  
  
"If they were to enter this plain their radiance would wipe all from existence," said Marnot before he took a bite of his dinner. "It is far easier to infuse some of their power to a mortal champion than for them to walk this plain."  
  
"I am beginning to understand," said Tenchi. "I still have a lot of questions though."  
  
"All will be answered in due time young champion," Marnot began as he stood up and stretched. "Rest well. I need to find…a friend."  
  
"Baltus?" asked Ayeka with an unhidden hint of disdain in her voice.  
  
"Yes," replied Marnot dryly. "I must report to him."  
  
"Be well, Marnot," Ayeka wished as the guardian spirit assumed his familiar form of a large raptor and took flight.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Tenchi once Marnot was out of sight.  
  
"I was just being polite," replied Ayeka.  
  
"It sounds like you-  
  
"It sounds like I what?" interjected Ayeka sharply. She was doing her best to hide the fact that her heart was in the bottom of her stomach right now. All she needed was for Tenchi to…  
  
"That you don't like Baltus," he finished somewhat slowly.  
  
"He made a comment I did not care for," replied Ayeka somewhat relieved.  
  
"Well," began Tenchi as he cut another piece of meat, "he's not high on my favorite list either." Now that was the truth. Tenchi personally wanted to kill Baltus where he stood for what he did to Ryoko. But that was another matter.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," began Ayeka. "I want to know something."  
  
"Yes," replied Tenchi.  
  
"If Baltus had never come and began this Odyssey, when would you have revealed your feelings?" Tenchi bit his lip as Ayeka watched him carefully. She still hoped that there might be a hint of his heart that could be reserved for her. But after the incident on Tyran Prime she was not going to be so blatant.  
  
"It would have been soon," admitted Tenchi. "Probably before the semester break was over."  
  
"A Christmas present so to speak," commented Ayeka.  
  
"If you wish to call it that."  
  
"Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will not stand in your way. If Ryoko is your hearts love, I give you my consent as the first princess of planet Jurai." Tenchi sat there completely flabbergasted. This was more than he had ever expected to hear from Ayeka.  
  
"Lady Ayeka," he began solemnly, "I appreciate that more than you can ever know." Ayeka smiled as hint of a tear disappeared form the corner of her left eye. All was not lost. He does care about me, she thought.  
  
"Now tell me something?" began Tenchi.  
  
"What is it between you and Marnot?" Tenchi grinned wickedly as all the color drained from Ayeka's face only to be replaced by a vibrant blush. Bingo, thought Tenchi, this is what she gets for teasing me earlier.  
  
"I have no idea as to what you are talking about," Ayeka lied putting on an air of royalty.  
  
"Oh really…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Across the steppe the being watched as the prospective champion and his companion bantered back and forth. It found such dribble as pointless, a waste of mental capabilities. Furthermore it was not impressed by this selection of champion, and it figured that its master would not be impressed either. He seemed more interested in his friends than being a champion. But something about that also cast a shadow of worry upon the being. It reminded it of something….  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Marnot lighted on fallen tree next to his old friend Ignatius Baltus. The obsidian clad guardian turned in acknowledgement of his friend's arrival. "What is your report?" he asked flatly, before Marnot could even assume his human form.  
  
"All is well," he replied as his metamorphosis completed. "But it is out there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Was it safe to leave the champion alone like that, and the princess?"  
  
"Your feelings betray you," said Baltus coldly. "It will not do anything with outs its masters word, so the champion and your precious princess will be safe."  
  
"Ignatius…"  
  
"Enough!" said Baltus sharply. "You have been warned and any further infraction will be punished. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal," said Marnot, his voice full of contempt.  
  
"Make your report," Baltus said disdainfully. Marnot leveled his golden eyes onto Baltus' ice blue eyes.  
  
"The champion will face the spirit of fire before the day is over."  
  
"Good. This Odyssey is drawing to a close," said Baltus in a somewhat calmer tone. "And if he does not complete it to the Elders satisfaction you know what the consequences will be." Marnot knew full well what lay in store if the Odyssey was not a success. All life in the universe would be extinguished.  
  
"And of the," he paused to search for the right word, "thing?"  
  
"Leave it be," Baltus said as he faded out of sight. "He poses no threat…. yet." Marnot stood in contemptuous silence after Baltus had left. He knew what he felt was forbidden for a guardian, but he had harbored these hidden feelings for over eight hundred years.  
  
'Funny,' he thought. 'How can a momentary glimpse and a few stories from a would-be champion cause such feelings to be born?' Never in the farthest reaches of his imagination did he ever imagine that he would lay his eyes on the young sacrifice again. And the fact she was nearly a sacrifice a second time only fueled his feelings. But he did take consolation in the fact that if she had been the sacrifice this time it would have been out of true love and not as a means to an end. If that was any solace at all.  
  
The simple fact of the matter was he knew Ayeka's future. He knew that her role in this Odyssey was far from over. What he did not know was if he could stand by and let that future be played out. Such interference would be punished most severely. Maybe that was a chance he would have to take. A slight grin slipped onto his face. Perhaps the future is not set in stone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Washu leaned back from her desk and yawned. She had lost track of how long she had been working on this translation. Sasami had stayed with her for a couple hours before she too tired and went off to bed. The fact that the little princess could see the text made Washu feel a little relived. It meant that the spirit of Tsunami was stronger than she thought in the little one.  
  
"Are you really doing what I think you are doing?" Washu jumped slightly as the soft voice brought her quickly back to reality.  
  
"You know it has to be done," she said with a warm smile. The ethereal image of Tsunami placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Could I see you in your true form?" asked Tsunami not sure of what Washu's response would be. The diminutive genius hopped down and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"It has been a while," she said as she shot up to her true height. Washu flexed her knuckles and rotated her neck from side to side. "I hope I remember how to do this." With that's aid a pale green light began to envelope her. As it grew in intensity Tsunami turned her eyes. Washu's Science Academy uniform gave way to the light as she brought her hands in front of her chest. Bands of the purest emerald green began to swirl from the light and wrap themselves around the goddess. From them black leggings and an ivory accented emerald tunic took form.  
  
Washu held out her arms as fingerless black gloves formed on her arms, held in place only by the small loop around her middle finger. An emerald bodice formed around her tunic and two large emeralds fastened a white trimmed black cloak in place. A golden collar raised up to circle the back of her neck. Washu leaned her head back as her shock of crimson hair grew longer. A band of violet cloth wrapped itself around her hair to form her ponytail, leaving two purple streamers hanging behind her. Finally Washu closed her eyes as three bright green dots formed on her forehead. As quickly as the transformation had begun it was over.  
  
"Is this better?" asked Washu as she looked over her true form. It had been twenty thousand years since she had taken this form and it took her a moment to get used to it again. A tear slid down tsunami's cheek as she saw her sister's true form again.  
  
"It has been too long," she said in voice that hinted at their former glory. "I just hope that sister has faired well since we left."  
  
"I wouldn't worry," said Washu as she walked over to Tsunami. "I feel that-," before Washu could finish she grabbed her head and fell to her knees.  
  
"Washu!" gasped Tsunami as the green aura surrounded her sister again. Tsunami watched in silent fear as Washu reverted to her normal adult form. "Sister?" she asked, her voice full of trepidation.  
  
"It's…alright," said Washu between breathes. The transformation into her true form had just expended too much energy, she thought to herself. "I've to work on that," she said as she made it back to her feet.  
  
"Um, Washu," Tsunami said holding a hand to her mouth.  
  
"What?" All Tsunami could do was point in her sisters general direction. Washu looked around for a second before she realized that her clothes had not returned when she reverted forms.  
  
"Oh," said Washu as a blush crept across her face as well. She summoned a holo-computer and a few keystrokes later her standard academy uniform was back.  
  
"Will you be able to make the journey?" asked a much-relieved Tsunami.  
  
"With a little practice I should be able to," she sighed as she shrank back down into her standard size. "We have less than five days to get ready," she said pointing to the chronometer on the computer screen. "That will give Tenchi at least two days to go."  
  
"I wish we did not have to do this again," Tsunami said with a heavy heart. "If we fail there will be another chance."  
  
"I know," said Washu gravely. "If this all fails there will nothing left for anybody."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"The sanctuary is just beyond these hills," said Marnot as he led Tenchi and Ayeka through the canyons. Tenchi checked the chronometer on the orb to see how long they had been hiking. They had been on the move for about four hours and the alien sun was already nearing midday. A few more hours and it would be evening again, but Tenchi hoped that they would be in the sanctuary by then. Tenchi his real challenge would begin.  
  
According to Marnot this was the sanctuary that made or broke most champions. He would not go into the specifics, but he did hint that it would not be an easy time. And to top it off Tenchi figured they had a little over six days to complete the final two parts of this damned Odyssey in order to save Ryoko.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, Marnot!" called Ayeka. "I think something is following us!" Tenchi turned to see what Ayeka could be talking about, but he saw nothing but the bands of orange and red rock that made up the canyon walls.  
  
"Where princess?"  
  
"Up there!" shouted Ayeka pointing to the rim of the canyon. Tenchi strained his eyes but could not find anything out of the ordinary. The only thing he saw was sage grass, tumble weeds, and what looked like a jackrabbit with antelope antlers growing from its head.  
  
"I would not worry," reassured Marnot. "We will be at the sanctuary soon, and if something is following us, I will deal with it."  
  
"You aren't coming with us?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"I cannot," replied Marnot. "Last time was an exception due to the hostile nature of Tyran Prime. I hate to say it but you are own you're here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"We should be fine," Tenchi said trying to be confident.  
  
'For your sake I hope you're right,' thought Marnot. "Look!" he called out. Ahead of them lay a temple front carved into the side of the cliff. It's fluted columns and ancient friezes bore the passage of time heavily.  
  
"Oh boy," sighed Tenchi as the entrance loomed over him.  
  
"Your destiny awaits," said Marnot. Tenchi and Ayeka climbed the ancient sand colored stairs to the temples portico. Massive stone doors sealed the entry. In fact they looked as if they had not been opened in centuries, if ever. As Tenchi took another step forward they began to silently swing open. Somewhat shocked he took a step back as the massive doors opened inward as easily as if they were weightless.  
  
"Go on," prodded Marnot. Tenchi nodded and walked into the shadows. Ayeka followed him closely but she stopped right over the threshold and looked back to Marnot. Her expression was one of longing and heartache. For his part Marnot remained stoic as ever as he made shooing motions towards Ayeka. Reluctantly she followed Tenchi into the sanctuary.  
  
Once the massive doors swung shut behind them Marnot fell to his knees. He knew what lay in the future, and for the first time the ancient guardian was heartbroken.  
  
  
  
The Odyssey shall continue in: Fire Storm  
  
Thanks one and all to everyone who has read this and as always drop me a message in the review box, or email me at vette1701@earthlink.net. Later. 


	20. Odyssey: Fire Storm

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Twenty: Fire Storm by William Nichols  
  
  
  
"Go on," ushered Marnot as Ayeka paused over the threshold to the sanctuary. Tenchi had already disappeared into the darkness of the temple while she cast one last gaze back towards Marnot. Ayeka raised her hand up to give a slight wave, but quickly returned it to her side. Marnot nodded in acknowledgement of her gesture as the massive doors closed behind Ayeka with the sound of stone scraping stone.  
  
Marnot closed his eyes and sighed softly. He knew the future as well any eternal could. He had scried the lines of fate countless times. And each time they led to the same conclusion. And that was a conclusion he doubted that he could live with.  
  
But now there was one out here in the canyon that needed dealing with, and for that Marnot had to be patient. It would come to him, so for know he kneeled before the sanctuary and entered into a deep meditation.  
  
***  
  
The interior of the sanctuary of fire was unlike any other that Tenchi had experienced since this Odyssey had begun. The first sanctuary had dealt with all aspects of water. The second was cold and dark as the stone it represented. The third had been centered on the concept of change, just as the wind. Now Tenchi and Ayeka had entered into the realm of fire.  
  
At first the antechamber of the temple was just as all of those before it. Its rough-hewn rock walls were scorched and singed. Dark burns reached up to the ceiling concealing what had once been beautiful frescos and friezes. At the far end of the chamber another set of doors guarded the entrance into the sanctuary proper. These were just as massive as those guarding the entrance but they differed in a key regard: They were metal.  
  
Tenchi had noticed that the rock walls of the entry chamber had transitioned form rough rock to smooth metal as they neared the doors. The transition finalized as they stopped before the doors. They were etched with many images of what looked like Washu, only more divine somehow.  
  
Chief among the images was one depicting Washu as the goddess of the forge. She was holding a large smith's hammer above her head preparing to strike an object being held against an anvil. All around this Washu smith were what looked like inventions of all sorts. Obviously in the old Juraian trinity Washu was worshipped as the patron of inventiveness and creativity. Some things never change Tenchi thought. Once again in the center of the doors was the large emblem of the Light hawk tri-foil. Tenchi reached up and placed his hand on the emblem. When he did the wings of the light hawk began to glow brightly and the doors slid open. What lay behind them was enough to take ones breath away.  
  
"Oh my," commented Ayeka as the light of the sanctuary bathed across them.  
  
"That's an understatement," said Tenchi almost in a whisper. What lay before them was utterly breath taking. Before them lay a long white marble pathway leading across a cavernous chamber. On either sides of the lane were rivers of molten rock, or that is what they appeared to be at first. Once Tenchi and Ayeka had venture onto the path it became apparent that the molten flows were really flows of metal. They poured endlessly from the mouths of four gargoyle-like heads on the opposite wall.  
  
The flow of molten ore streamed and churned alongside the glistening path to the far end of the great chamber. There they formed waterfalls of superheated metal, pouring down onto some abyss below them. Amazingly, as the path they were on, stanchions stood amongst the flowing metal in the middle of the streams. On these stanchions were statues of Washu.  
  
The first portrayed her as the goddess of the forge again. She held her glistening hammer high above her head in preparation to strike the mighty anvil at her feet. Tenchi recognized the expression on the statues face, as did Ayeka. They had seen it countless times before, usually right before something in her lab blew up.  
  
"It is definitely Washu," Ayeka commented as the awe of the chamber continued to gather upon her.  
  
"Yep," added Tenchi as his gaze shifted to the next statue. It was Washu holding a torch high above her head. From that torch a mighty flame rose forth, not unlike a welding torch. This had to symbolize the more elemental aspect of Washu's divinity, the bringer of fire.  
  
"Oh my," said Ayeka again as she saw the third statue. It was unlike the previous two. This time Washu was dressed in full armor with a high crested helmet. In her right hand was a mighty battleaxe, and in her left was a tall shield. Emblazoned on the shield was the light hawk tri-foil again: the symbol of the Juraian trinity. From the statues fiery red eyes rose wisps of flames. The fires of war must have also fallen under Washu's guidance.  
  
"Remind me never to make her really mad," commented Tenchi.  
  
"Uh-huh," was Ayeka's reply. She made a mental note to thank Washu for all she had done for her, whether it was successful or not. 'Better safe than sorry,' she concluded.  
  
As they proceeded down the marbled lane the fourth statue stood in complete opposite of the third. It was not larger than life as the previous ones had been. No, this statue was about the size of Washu when she decided to take her adult form. The look on its face was also completely different. Gone was then enthusiastic grin of the inventor, the staunch gaze of the fire bringer and the fiery scowl of the warrior. In there place was the look of a mothers love, as indicated by the small child in the statues arms.  
  
"I have seen that look before too," said Tenchi in a quiet voice that seemed to be full of longing.  
  
"When?" asked Ayeka. Of all the expressions she had seen since living with Washu she could not place this one for the life of her.  
  
"One night when we were keeping my cousin Tarot," Tenchi said with a somewhat far off look in his eyes. "I couldn't sleep and when I came down stairs I found Washu holding Tarot on the couch. She seemed, so natural. I had never really seen a mother and a young child before," he said as his voice faltered slightly. "And when I asked her if that is how my mother would have been, she had that exact same look on her face." Tenchi shook his head in trying to push the painful memories of Achika back into his subconscious. The truth of the matter is that he remembered more of his mother from when they traveled back in time to fight Kain than he did at as a child, and that bothered him tremendously.  
  
"I never knew Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka softly.  
  
"It's alright," he reassured her. That last statement cleared everything up for Ayeka. She knew that Tenchi did not have much time with his mother, and she pitied at times for that, especially when they would be walking in the woods near the Masaki Shrine. Every time they would pass the family cemetery Tenchi would slow down and sometimes even pause for a while. Ayeka knew the matter was still a tender subject, and she had never pressed the question.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," she continued as they walked down the lane.  
  
"Yes Ayeka?" But before the princess could say anything else they came too another set of metal doors. These were about the same size as the ones before, but these were covered in ornate, golden decorations. Everything was golden: the hinges, friezes, the lock, everything was covered in glistening gold with only a hint of the underlying gray steel showing through. Engraved into its transom were the now familiar sigils of ancient Juraian script.  
  
"This could take a moment," said Tenchi as he held the orb up to scan the meter tall script.  
  
"We have nothing else to do," commented Ayeka. In truth her thoughts began to drift elsewhere as Tenchi deciphered the archaic language…  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Marnot had not moved a millimeter from the spot where he had fallen to his knees. Eyes closed and breathe heavy; he meditated upon the feelings he harbored within himself. He was still at odds with the origins or his emotions. Surely this could not have sprung from a chance glimpse of a long forgotten sacrifice…  
  
Or could it have?  
  
The first time he had saw the princess Ayeka was when she lay sleeping in that bed. Her small frame was nearly engulfed by the enormity of the bed and the blankets that covered her stricken body. Her distraught mother was by her side as was the prospective champion's mother. She seemed to be able to see Marnot as he led her son away on his bid to become the Elder's champion. Through out that Odyssey the prospective champion had spoken little, unlike his grandson. What little Marnot was able to get from the young Yosho usually regarded the sacrifice.  
  
Never once did the champion question his ethics for volunteering her to be sacrificed. And this is what first struck Marnot as odd. The sacrifice was made, but never this willingly. The whole purpose of the sacrifice is to bring out the true nature of the prospective champion. If his love is true, he will push his limits to get it back, and then some. The young prince had fought valiantly to accomplish his Odyssey, but he never gained the understanding that the Odyssey is designed to bring out in a champion.  
  
And when the Elder denied him his title, Marnot felt as if the universe had crashed around him. The sacrifice would be lost. But wait… The Elder restored the sacrifice to teach the young prince in defeat what he could not learn in victory.  
  
And on that day Marnot had first seen her future. The lines of fate were recast and the shape of what will come was cut. And it broke his heart. For eight hundred years the indomitable Guardian of the Spirit buried his emotions and guided champion after champion. And now by a cruel twist of fate he was cast into an Odyssey with that very restored sacrifice.  
  
What he thought was just pity over a young sacrifice had been reborn in this Odyssey. It was not pity. It was something much, much, more…  
  
But was it love?  
  
Could a Guardian love?  
  
And what did the princess feel for him?  
  
Marnot sighed. He had no real answers to these questions. All he really knew was what lay ahead. And he knew it all to well. The question in soul now that his feelings had been confirmed was whether or not he could stand idly by and let fate run its course. Either way the consequences would be severe…  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Here we go," Tenchi said as the orb displayed the translation.  
  
"The Fire of Creation,  
  
"The Fire of Guidance,  
  
"The Fire of Vengeance,  
  
"The Fire of Passion,  
  
"All spring from the one. All are the one."  
  
"Just once," laughed Ayeka, "I wish that these things would not be so cryptic." Tenchi chuckled in agreement. In each sanctuary there had been cryptic messages and riddles to solve. But he figured that the hidden meanings were there to guide him along the varied meanings of this Odyssey. And he was right.  
  
"Shall we proceed?" asked Tenchi as he once again laid his hand on the golden light hawk emblem on the set of doors before them. They effortlessly slid apart to reveal the next chamber of the sanctuary of fire.  
  
Where as the previous chamber had been as sea of molten ore, this one was as nondescript as a chamber could be. No towering statues, ancient writing, obelisks (Tenchi thanked the gods on that note), or any other distinguishing features other than the occasional vent of steam rising from the floor in odd locations.  
  
"Why does this bother me?" asked Ayeka as they took their first steps into the long chamber.  
  
"I agree," added Tenchi as he kept his eyes pealed for any hidden dangers. Apart from the soft hiss of the rising steam the only other sound was that of their footfalls.  
  
"They must be slipping," laughed Ayeka in cheek to the tribulations they had been through up to this point. She should have kept her mouth shut.  
  
***  
  
"So you reveal yourself," said Marnot as a dark shadow fell across him. The alien sun was waning and the elongated shadow of the being that had been following them distorted its true shape.  
  
"That I do," it hissed. "My master says this Odyssey is ended."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Marnot as he stood up to get a better view of this belligerent. The being was about two meters tall with slightly reptilian features. Its long forked tongue flicked out to scent the air every few seconds giving the green being the appearance of a giant monitor lizards. "I may have something to say in regard to that."  
  
"Being?" hissed the lizard man.  
  
"No chance in hell comes to mind," said Marnot as he stoked his chin. "Or perhaps over my dead body would be more appropriate?" The being snarled and rocked back on its haunches. "I guess you agree with the last one," Marnot smiled as he held forth his right hand. Once again his wolf- headed war hammer materialized. The lizardman hissed and leapt towards the wildly grinning guardian spirit.  
  
***  
  
It started off as the tinkle of falling sand, barely audible over the constant vents of rising steam. Then it became more audible, like a stone falling into a pond. This is when Tenchi noticed it.  
  
"What is it?" Ayeka asked as she turned to see what had caught Tenchi's attention. Starting about fifteen meters behind them a few of the bricks that made up the floor had fallen through. Wisps of steam had begun to rise from the newly opened vents as Tenchi studied the situation.  
  
"What?" asked Ayeka again. Then another brick fell through. And another. In a matter of seconds the floor began to give way beneath them.  
  
"Run!" Tenchi's words were lost on Ayeka as she watched the cascade of falling bricks move closer towards her.  
  
"Run!" Her brain agreed whole-heartedly with Tenchi but her legs refused to go along withy her mental faculties. Seeing this Tenchi grabbed her arm and pulled Ayeka along behind him.  
  
"Tenchi!" she shrieked as he nearly pulled her arm out of its socket. Neither of them dared to look back as they desperately raced towards the far antechamber and safety. Each frantic step took them closer to their hoped safety. And yet every step brought the cascade of collapsing floor closer to them  
  
Ayeka felt her heart pound in her chest and thump in the back of her ears as she pushed herself to run faster. 'I will make it' she kept telling herself over and over again. For his part Tenchi had never let up his sprint. The fear of what lay beneath the falling floor, let alone the fear of loosing Ryoko and Ayeka pushed his beyond his physical limits as well. For the both of them, and for what ever reason the Elder chose him he would not fail. Safety was only twenty meters, and that would be the longest twenty meters of their lives…  
  
***  
  
Marnot swung his war hammer around as the lizardman lunged towards him. The creature howled as the uru metal impacted into its ribcage, driving the air from its lunges. "As I said," growled Marnot, "You shall interfere in this Odyssey over my dead body!" The lizardman landed a few meters away from him in a disheveled heap. Marnot allowed a slight grin to peek onto face as the thing twitched for a moment. But that grin soon dissipated as the creature pulled itself back to its feet.  
  
"Good," it hissed as it wiped a smear of yellow blood from its lips. A sadistic smile marred its grotesque face as its reptilian tongue licked the yellow fluid from its hand.  
  
"That's just sick," comment Marnot with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. A low snarl emitted from his opponent as it rocked back once more. Once again the creature vaulted towards Marnot. The immovable guardian braced himself to block the blow, but the lizardman used its superior speed to duck under the arch of his hammer.  
  
"What the A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H!" screamed Marnot as the creature's claws dug into the flesh of his back, shredding fabric and skin alike. Marnot fell to his knees as the lizardman scurried up the steps to the sanctuary and wrapped itself around one of the massive columns supporting the portico.  
  
"Devil," grunted Marnot as the creature pushed off the column and sailed towards him. This Marnot managed to stop the attack. He jabbed his hammer into the lizard's chest and fell back, using the hammer to monkey- flip the hapless fool.  
  
'Not smart,' thought Marnot as he landed on his injured back. The lizardman managed to flip midair and land on its feet, ready for the next attack. 'Not smart at all,' he added mentally as he rose to one knee. The slices in his back were burning unmercifully, more so than they should have been. Then it dawned on Marnot. The abomination before him had probably poisoned him.  
  
"Burn-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n," the lizardman hissed as he reveled in the agony on the guardians face.  
  
"Only with you in hell!" screamed Marnot as he hurled his hammer towards the lizard. It deftly dodged the flying mallet only to be greeted by Marnot's fist. The thing screamed as Marnot landed another blow to its gut followed by an upper cut to its jaw. Marnot allowed himself some satisfaction in the knowledge that he had probably just shattered the things jaw.  
  
But that was the only satisfaction he got. As the creature fell backwards it wrapped its tail around his leg and toppled him. Before Marnot could get back to his feet the lizardman crawled on top of him and wrapped its taloned hands around the guardians neck.  
  
"Die!" it hissed. Marnot struggled to get the thing off of him, but his shoulders were pinned under the beast's knees. He managed to get his hands onto the lizardman's hands to try to pull them free, but he could not. The venom was coursing through his veins and he felt his strength abandoning him. As the world darkened around him he had only one thought in his mind.  
  
Ayeka.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Jump!" Tenchi frantically. Ayeka had seen the new development to their predicament as well. The tiles in nearest the antechamber had begun to fall as well. Soon they would be trapped on the area they were on, then… The thought sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
Ayeka took her best leap about the same time as Tenchi did. The distance she needed to cover was only about three meters, but that was a vast expanse after the exertions of trying to out run the flooring, which had decided to quit them.  
  
A cloud of smoke, steam, and dust billowed upwards at the final segments of floor gave way and crashed into the abyss below. Ayeka landed hard onto the safety of the antechamber and rolled few feet. As the dust cleared around herself she found her lying on her back, and completely exhausted. Her breaths came in short, jagged huff while she tried to clear the fog from her brain.  
  
"We made it," she said to Tenchi.  
  
No response.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" she asked timidly into the receding cloud.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tenchi!" she screamed frantically as she pulled her self to her feet. "Tenchi! Tenchi! Te-e-e-n-n-nchi-i-i-i-i!" As the debris cloud finally dissipated her fears were confirmed.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," she cried as she fell to her knees at the edge of the antechamber. All of her pent up emotion over the past few days was unleashed at once. The first tears were silent, but they were soon followed by violent sobs. As the truth finally sank in all Ayeka could do was defy it.  
  
"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!"  
  
  
  
The Odyssey shall continue…  
  
  
  
I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like that, but the God of Thunder is headed to the celestial city of Washington D.C. Jan. 31- Feb. 3 for a conference. By then I should have it figured out how to get our heroes out of this mess (I hope!). Once again I thank you all for reading my little tale. As always let me know what you think in the review box.  
  
And now for a shameless plug: incase you are cursing me for leaving everything hanging like this, check out a few of my other stories here on fanfiction.net including: We Are One, Insurrection, Carnival, Thanksgiving, and Dreams of Yesterday. All are complete and ready to go with no cliffhangers.  
  
Once again thank you reading and I will post chapter twenty-one as soon as possible. Later  
  
William Nichols 


	21. Odyssey: Inferno

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Twenty-one: Inferno by William Nichols  
  
The normal peace of the afternoon in the Masaki house was nowhere to b found on this day. Today was a day that everyone had been dreading for the past week and a half. For today Nobuyuki returned from his business trip, and he has no clue as to what is really going on…  
  
"Is it ready?" whined Mihoshi as she sat anxiously on the overstuffed sofa in the Masaki living room. It was getting close to dinnertime and the eternally ravenous GP was becoming fidgety. Real fidgety.  
  
"Not till Mr. Masaki gets home," answered Sasami from the kitchen.  
  
"So pipe down in there!" ordered Kiyone as she poked her head out from the kitchen. A streak of flour was smeared across her forehead and locks of green hair had fallen from her orange headband. "And if you open your big mouth," started Kiyone as she imagined the havoc Mihoshi could create.  
  
"Have faith," said Katsuhito calmly. "All will be fine."  
  
"So when does Nobuyuki arrive anyway?" Asked Washu while she set the remnants of the fine china onto the dinning room table.  
  
"Anytime," Katsuhito answered. Washu was amazed at the calmness in the old prince's voice. She believed that he could keep the same demeanor even if the bowels of hell were unleashed upon the Masaki household.  
  
"I hope this works," said Sasami as she pushed a platter of grilled fish and prawns across the small island dividing the kitchen from the dining room.  
  
"As do I," echoed Katsuhito.  
  
"If it doesn't were all in deep-," began Washu until a new voice cut her off.  
  
"Deep what?" asked Nobuyuki as he sat his briefcase down and hung his overcoat onto a peg. "Say, that smells real good. What's the occasion?" Everyone began to sweat profusely, save Katsuhito who remained stoic as ever.  
  
"It's a-ow!" began Mihoshi until Kiyone slapped her upside the head.  
  
"What's going on here?" inquired Nobuyuki. After all of these years he knew when something was up in this house. But Katsuhito knew how to get his son-in-law off subject even better.  
  
"How was America?" asked Katsuhito calmly. "I understand the Pacific Northwest is beautiful this time of year."  
  
"Seattle was real nice and the conference went great!" he exclaimed as he picked a bite off of one the dinner trays. "You wouldn't believe the new designs I saw while I was there…" It just dawned on him. "Say," he began hesitantly, "Where's Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko?" Once again everyone's blood pressure fell thru the floor.  
  
"They are running an errand for me in town," replied Katsuhito. An overwhelming sigh rose up from everyone else in the room.  
  
'How does he do that?' thought Washu. 'Absolutely uncanny.'  
  
"They will be gone a while," continued Katsuhito as he poured his clueless son-in-law a cup of tea. "And will probably eat in town. So lets sit down and enjoy his fine dinner the girls prepared for us."  
  
Dinner went exceptionally well considering everyone but Katsuhito and Nobuyuki were on pins and needles. As always Sasami's cooking was impeccable, and the side dishes Kiyone fixed complimented everything nicely. Washu had used her dimension tunnel system to pick up a carafe of wine from somewhere near Jurai and it further accented the perfect dinner. For her part Mihoshi did not run her mouth or make a disastrous mess of things.  
  
As the final plates were passed Nobuyuki leaned back and stretched. "That was perfect! Too bad Tenchi and the girls missed it."  
  
After a somewhat tense moment of silence Katsuhito spoke up. "There is something I need to tell you," he began.  
  
"Yes dad…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi! Lord Tenchi!"  
  
Ayeka's heart raced as she frantically searched for Tenchi. Before the floor gave way on them he had been slightly ahead of her, but as the dust cleared she found her self to be alone in the safety of the antechamber. The young prince and one of the great loves of her life was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Tenchi," she sobbed as she fell to her knees. Somehow in all of the panic he had not made it to the safety of the antechamber. All that remained ahead in front of her was the black abyss that used to be the magnificent chamber. Spires of rising steam punctuated the darkness with a gentle hiss.  
  
Finally Ayeka managed to build the nerve to walk the ledge. Each step took every ounce of will she could muster. A few pebbles popped out from beneath her toe and began their never-ending descent. Ayeka sighed inwardly and said a quick prayer to Tsunami to watch over Tenchi's soul be fore she built up the courage to gaze into the abyss. But before she could a voice broke her prayer.  
  
"Ayeka!" She jumped at the sound of Tenchi's voice. Surely it has to from beyond the grave, she thought until it called for her a second time.  
  
"Ayeka! Down here!" Ayeka hesitantly cast her gaze downwards to find the most precious sight she had ever seen. Tenchi was hanging onto an outcropping of rock for dear life.  
  
"Tenchi!" she cried through tears that now came from joy.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he laughed half-heartedly. "Could ya give me a hand?" Ayeka dropped down and reached as far she could.  
  
"I can't reach you!" she called to Tenchi, who was hanging on for dear life. And to make matters worse Tenchi had Washu's backpack.  
  
"Use your jacket!" he yelled up to her. Ayeka had a puzzled look on her face for a moment and seemed to mouth 'use my jacket?' before she realized what Tenchi meant. Usually such a thing would have caused her to blush, but after what she tried to do back on Tyran Prime, letting Tenchi see her in a state of undress was a moot point now.  
  
"A little more!" Tenchi exclaimed as she lowered the jacket sleeve first to him. Finally it came into his reach and he began to pull himself up. Ayeka grunted as she leaned back, digging her heels into the ground. Finally Tenchi was able to get a hand on to the ledge.  
  
"Tenchi!" she gasped as his grip slipped a bit before he managed to swing a leg over and roll to safety. For the longest he just lay there panting. "Don't do that to me," she very relieved. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
"I'm…still…here," Tenchi panted. A minute or so later he pulled himself and looked back across what used to be the tiled floor of the chamber.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ayeka as she finished buttoning her field jacket back up.  
  
"The ledge gave way," Tenchi said very matter-of-factly. "I thought I was gone, but somebody or something grabbed me from behind and lifted me to that small ledge. When I looked back to see who it was, they let go and I had to grab on for dear life."  
  
"So who was it?" inquired Ayeka.  
  
"Don't know," replied Tenchi. The two of them sat there in the relative safety of the antechamber for a few minutes before they continued their trek into the sanctuary.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Di-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-e-e-e-e!" hissed the lizardman as he tightened his grip on Marnot's throat. The guardian tried with all of his formidable might to pry the beast's hands from his neck, but the venom rushing through his veins was sapping his strength. What had been a burning sensation in his back had become a numbing cold that spread across his body. He wanted to sleep.  
  
Sleep: that would be so nice, betrayed his mind.  
  
As Marnot's world became hazy a point of light formed as his vision tunneled. From that point of light a cherry blossom blew past. Then another. Instantly he found himself in field of cherry trees. The sweet aroma of their blooms filled him. In the distance he saw a purple haired maiden clad in white, leaning against one of the trees. The wind blew a curtain of petals across her as she faded from sight.  
  
That was what it took for Marnot to try again. He was the Guardian of the Spirit. It was his sacred duty to protect and guide the young champion. He would not let this damnable abomination stop him. But further more he would let it deny him his feelings.  
  
Summoning all of his strength Marnot raised a hand in front of the creatures face. The thing allowed itself a perplexed look as Marnot just held his held his hand there, as if he was trying to grab something. Then it hit him.  
  
Literally.  
  
Marnot had forgotten that his mallet was still hurling across the canyon. The lizardman uttered a few incomprehensible curses as Marnot's hammer crushed the back of his skull. Marnot pried the foul things hands free and shoved him aside as he took in short, jagged gasps of breath.  
  
Marnot pulled his hammer free from the back of the lizardman's head, leaving it a convulsing mass of flesh. "Send my regards to your master," spat the guardian as he channel his life force through the mallet. The jeweled eyes of the carved wolf-head began to glow as the energy built before it was finally unleashed upon the lizardman. When it dissipated all that was left of the accursed creation was a scorch mark on the ground.  
  
Marnot dropped his war hammer and fell to his knees. His knuckled raked through the soil as he began to retch. A moment later he had vomited up the toxin's that had been injected into his system. "That was rough," he said to no one in particular.  
  
"I'd say," came a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Come to gloat?" Marnot asked as he wiped the bile from his lips.  
  
"Maybe just a little," replied Baltus as he extended a hand to Marnot. "I see your healing powers are not diminished."  
  
"I thought you said that thing was not very powerful?"  
  
"So I miss judged," Baltus said wryly. "You should have been more prepared, instead of thinking about that mortal."  
  
Marnot was in no mood to be lectured by his long time friend. "What I meditate upon is my business," he answered flatly. "And frankly she deserves more respect than that. She was a sacrifice."  
  
"Of a failed prospect."  
  
"May be so, but-  
  
"No buts about it." Marnot did not know how to reply to Baltus this time. "The Elder are displeased with your current course of actions," continued Baltus. "They have not decided to reprimand you or not as of yet, but be prepared for what ever they may deal out."  
  
"I shall be," Marnot growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"We shall see," replied Baltus as Marnot's gaze sliced through him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tenchi cautiously tapped his foot to the floor of the next chamber before he walked in. It seemed firm enough and he motioned for Ayeka to join him. For her part she decided not to make any comments about the apparent nature of this chamber. She could just imagine the ceiling caving in on them as soon as she said something.  
  
"Look at that," said Tenchi as they walked into the hall. Down one side was a mural of Washu etched into the wall. She was clad in what amounted to a toga of sorts with a crested helmet adorning her head. She had just fired a fiery arrow, which was streaking towards the heavens.  
  
The next panel showed the arrow landing in the firmament and casting its light upon the world below.  
  
"What could it mean?" asked Ayeka as they walked the length of the hall.  
  
"The way things have gone," began Tenchi, "I have no clue." That coaxed a slight giggle from Ayeka as the continued onward. For the most part the next few halls were fairly non-descript. The main features of each of them were the large murals of Washu, depicting the various aspects of her divinity. Some even depicted the other members of the triumvirate when their aspects were similar.  
  
"I never knew any of this," said Ayeka in awe of the history she was learning about Jurai.  
  
"Washu probably never wanted to tell us," guessed Tenchi. "I mean, what would people think if they knew she was a god?"  
  
"That is a good question," Ayeka said as her eyes studied the next depiction. Each consecutive panel gave more insight into the past of the Juraian triumvirate and raised just as many questions.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this," said Nobuyuki as he lit another cigarette. The ashtray in front of him bore the remains of two packs of smokes and he had just started the third. "I talked to Tenchi while I was in Seattle. And now you're saying he's been gallivanting across the galaxy?"  
  
"Basically," replied the ever stoic Katsuhito.  
  
"But I talked to him!"  
  
"You mean this?" asked Washu in Tenchi's voice. Nobuyuki let the cigarette nearly fall from his lips as Washu let go of the button on the little black box she was holding. "A voice modulator," she explained.  
  
"So he's really…" stammered Nobuyuki.  
  
"Yes," answered Katsuhito.  
  
"And Ayeka…and Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes," Katsuhito said again.  
  
"Woo boy," said Nobuyuki as he ran a hand through his hair. "I need a drink," he added slumping back into the sofa.  
  
"That's understandable," said Washu as she got up. "If you would excuse me I need to check in on Ryoko." Everyone nodded as the diminutive genius retreated back to her lab. Once inside she returned to her adult form.  
  
Her gaze drifted up to the large chronometer hanging above her daughter's stasis field.  
  
05: 00: 22  
  
Time is drawing short, and she had not heard from Tenchi for several days. Ryoko lay in a bed bathed in the pale green light of the field generator. Once so full of life and energy, she looked so frail to her mother, the one person who had never stopped loving her.  
  
Washu reached out across their link and tried desperately to find her daughters mind, but she could not. A silent tear slid down her cheek. She wanted, no needed her daughter. This lifeless body before her broke her heart. Washu ran her hand across the rail of the bed before she let it fall onto Ryoko's face.  
  
With a mothers caress Washu tried to will her daughter back to life, but she knew full well what it would take. And that lay squarely on Tenchi's shoulders. It seemed cruel to Washu that her daughter might never know the joy of finding out that Tenchi returned her love for him. Yet deep down somewhere Washu had a feeling that Ryoko did know. She could not explain it, but she just knew.  
  
"Are you alright sister?" asked Tsunami's dulcet voice. Washu turned to her sister and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know how this must pain you," continued Tsunami. "But she will be restored."  
  
"What good will it do?" asked a tearful Washu. The stress of the past week and a half had finally got the better of her. "I know Tenchi will complete the Odyssey, but we cannot stop it this time. The darkness is too strong," Washu cried.  
  
Tsunami walked over to her sister and held her while Washu cried into her shoulder. "We will succeed," said Tsunami calmly. "We will reunite and Tenchi will turn back the darkness. He is the light."  
  
"Forgive my weakness," begged Washu as she pulled apart from Tsunami. Glistening trails streaked her face.  
  
"It is not weakness," reassured Tsunami. "You love all of those involved and are concerned about them. Love is never a weakness."  
  
"I hope you're right," Washu said as she watched the seconds tick off the chronometer. "I hope you are right."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The sun was beginning to rise outside the sanctuary of fire. Reds and oranges blanketed the sky as the two guardians cast elongated shadows in the beginning light. They had stood resolute across from one another all through the night, never shifting their gazes.  
  
"How long will you let this last?" asked Baltus as the morning sun rose in the sky.  
  
"As long as you draw breath Ignatius," replied Marnot.  
  
"Is that a threat old friend?"  
  
"Possibly, if you do not allow me to set matters straight."  
  
"It is not I who will stop you but they."  
  
"Then when the time comes I will defy them."  
  
"And when you do you shall be cast aside. Is it really worth that dishonor?"  
  
Marnot's reply came faster than Baltus expected it to. "Yes. It is."  
  
"Pitiful fool," Baltus laughed in contempt. "This will be your undoing."  
  
"Then so be it," said Marnot. Once again they locked gazes as the morning sun turned into midday and so on.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Give me a hand please," asked Tenchi as he tried to force the next set of doors apart. They were dented in the middle and failed to open when he touched the light hawk emblem. Ayeka threw her weight in and together they managed to force the doors apart.  
  
"At least they-  
  
"Don't say it," ordered Tenchi as they pushed the doors apart.  
  
"Could fix things…"Ayeka finished quietly as the took their first look into the room. "Oh wow," slipped from her lips as Tenchi nodded in agreement. The room before them was completely dark, save the shaft of light that shone down upon the life sized statue of an adult Washu. She was dressed as she was in the first mural. In her outstretched hand was a golden bow, and a quiver of arrows hung on her back.  
  
"This is amazing," said Tenchi as he walked around the statue. It looked so alive, not like the cold metal it was cast in.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" called Ayeka from across the room. Next to her was a meter tall brazier, which bore a small flame. "Does this remind you of anything?"  
  
"The painting we saw," said Tenchi as he ran a hand along the curvature of the bow. To his surprise it was loose in the statues hand. "I wonder," he pondered aloud. As he suspected the bow lifted easily from the statues hand. So did the arrows from the quiver.  
  
"I suspected the same thing," said Ayeka as she reached for the bow. "May I?" Tenchi nodded and handed her the bow and the quiver. Ayeka slid an arrow on the string and pointed its tip into the brazier.  
  
"I see what you're doing," said Tenchi. The mural had obviously been an instruction sheet of sorts.  
  
"Exactly," replied Ayeka. She pointed the bow down and drew the string as she arched back. With a tha-twang the arrow whizzed towards the darkened ceiling. Tenchi and Ayeka watched for a second before a ring of flame spread from the center of the ceiling. As it burnt away the darkness the circular room became bathed in the light. It's grandeur left Ayeka and Tenchi awestruck.  
  
The room was constructed from white marble swirled with deep blue veins. Massive columns that to Tenchi looked like earths Corinthian order supported the outer walls. 'Being the son of an architect has its advantages,' he thought. The scrolled capitals were ornamented with wreathes and laurels. Carved into the columns bases was the light hawk wings. Standing opposite of the gleaming white and blue walls the gleaming black marble floor. Veins of gold accented the polished obsidian. The statue of Washu stood on a disk from which radiated the light hawk wings.  
  
"This is impressive," said Tenchi as if such a compliment was an understatement. The statue of Washu was facing a set of gilded doors framed by two columns.  
  
"I'm afraid to think what behind them," said Ayeka somewhat timidly.  
  
"We have to find out," said Tenchi. Once again the familiar blue light enveloped his hand when he placed it onto the light hawk emblem. With a hydraulic hiss the doors slid apart. Instantly a wave of searing heat washed over Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
"I hate it when I'm right," said Ayeka as they saw what lay before them.  
  
  
  
The Odyssey shall continue in holocaust*.  
  
* I am planning to use this title due to its literal meaning (great and total destruction), not out of disrespect to the tragedy of the Second World War. If any one has any objections, please let me know either in the review box or via e-mail at: vette1701@earthlink.net. 


	22. Odyssey: Holocaust

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: Holocaust  
  
Dedication: Once again a heart-felt thanks goes out to all of those abroad right now defending the freedoms we cherish.  
  
A light breeze played across a grassy field. The soft pastels of spring flowers dotted the landscape, as did the occasional fruit tree of differing variety. In the distance the great domes of the science academy rose into the atmosphere. The occasional vapor trail streaked the otherwise crystal blue sky. As always the weather on planet Todain was perfect for an afternoon picnic.  
  
"Mamma, Mamma," giggled a rambunctious toddler as chased after a spotted butterfly. Her mother laughed softly to herself as the cyan trussed little girl played in the afternoon warmth.  
  
"Be careful, little Ryoko," admonished Washu as the three year old lost her balance and landed firmly on her backside.  
  
"I will Mamma," the little one giggled as she pulled her self back to her feet. Washu smiled took a sip of wine and smiled as her little girl played frivolously in the green field before them. No matter what anyone said about Ryoko, she was her little girl and no one else's opinion mattered.  
  
Washu sat her goblet down on the gingham cloth that covered their picnic area. A drop of rain had landed on her hand causing her a bit of alarm. The weather on Todain was strictly controlled, and no storm systems were on the schedule for another three days or so.  
  
"I'll have their heads for this," mumbled Washu as another drop fell. She figured that someone had done this on purpose, just to ruin her day off with her daughter. "Ryoko!" called Washu as sinister looking nimbus clouds rolled in across the horizon. Washu realized that this was no ordinary storm or even a practical joke. Something was deadly wrong.  
  
"Ryoko!" Her voice carried across the howling wind as the first of the heavy rain began to fall. Brilliant streaks of blue lightening danced across the clouds before they arced to the ground.  
  
"Ryoko!" she called again, barely audible against the now raging storm. Almost at the point of panic Washu reached out across her link with Ryoko. A fleeting feeling of relief came over her as she realized her daughter was all right, but very frightened.  
  
Washu pushed her bangs out of her eyes as the torrents plastered them to her forehead. She tried to comfort her distraught daughter across the link as she raced across the field. "Ryoko!" she shrieked as she found her daughter lying lifeless on the sodden earth. A dark entity stood above her. "Stay away!" screamed Washu as she formed her own orange energy blade. She swiped frantically at the black mass but it was to no avail. It enveloped Ryoko and quickly moved to the horrified Washu. She gasped for breath but the darkness was all encompassing.  
  
Then she woke up.  
  
Washu gasped for each breath as her eyes readjusted to the dim lighting of the lab. Her mind was awash with countless questions to which she had no immediate answers. "Only a dream," she muttered as the haze lifted from her vision. "Only a dream," she repeated in a monotone mantra.  
  
Once she was sure she was back in the lab the next question shot across her mind. "Ryoko!" Washu shot out of her desk chair and tripped over a power cord. She landed face first with a loud "oomph!" Not noticing the trail of blood trickling from her bottom lip she clamored to her feet again and dashed to Ryoko's bedside.  
  
"Oh thank God," Washu cried as she realized her daughter was still there. All of the readouts displayed normal and she was in no immediate danger. As Washu calmed down she thought about the fleeting memory of the nightmare. "That is not what happened that day," she mumbled to herself. Resolutely she pushed the dream to the back of her mind, determined to give it no other thought.  
  
Then she looked at Ryoko.  
  
The sight of Ryoko lying there helpless brought the dream back with the force of a breaking dam. The image of the young Ryoko became inseparable from the real one. "My...little Ryoko," Washu whispered as her eyes clouded again. This time there was no suppressing the emotion. Washu buried her face into Ryoko's chest and wept.  
  
***  
  
"Oh wow," commented Tenchi as the massive curved doors were illuminated. The gray steel of the doors was inlaid with gold and platinum, depicting the great seal of Jurai. Once again the centerpiece of the doors was the light hawk wings.  
  
"I hate to think what's behind them," Ayeka said half-heartedly and half-seriously.  
  
"Don't have a choice," Tenchi said nonchalantly. He laid his hand onto the disk of the light hawk emblem and it began to glow. The light spread from the disk, up and down where the doors met, before continuing around the outline. Once the seal was broken the doors pushed apart, allowing a blast of superheated air to wash over the young champion and his companion.  
  
"I hate it when I'm right," Ayeka said shakily as Tenchi pushed the doors farther apart.  
  
"Me too," he added as he got his first good look at what lay before them. Tenchi took a step back as the massive fire demon took a step towards them. It towered upwards to ten meters tall, and its whip-like tail extended another four meters from the mass of its body. A mane of fire burned from the base of its massive, square jawed skull to about halfway down its tail. Extending from this mane was fiery red tiger stripes, which shined brightly against its carbon black skin.  
  
"Tenchi!" squeaked Ayeka as the beast opened its fanged filled maw. Its square jaw was lined with rows of razor sharp, serrated teeth. A low growl rumbled from the demon as its long tongue wetted the edge of its baked lips. The creature's eyes burned with a piercing red light. Wisps of flame rose from its eye sockets each time it blinked. Jutting from its face was two sets of horns: one pair, which curved upwards, and the other, which curved down, reaching a point beneath its squared chin.  
  
From its broad shoulders extended its muscled arms, each terminating in a clawed hand. The polished black talons curved at their tips, to provided maximum shredding power. A bony spike protruded from each elbow and ran the length of its upper arm. From behind the beasts the shoulder blades jutted a pair of massive, leathery wings. A black talon protruded from the tip of each strake. The black leather between the stakes was broken with streaks of fiery red. The ground shook as the demons massive, three-clawed foot indented the ground.  
  
"You are the one!" the beast howled as Tenchi stepped in front of Ayeka.  
  
"Wh-what are you?" demanded Tenchi. Once again they were washed over by hot, humid breath as the creature belted out a deep, maniacal laugh.  
  
"I am Shigeru, keeper of the flame," the demon replied.  
  
"And what do you want from us?" demanded Tenchi as he felt Ayeka's hands tighten on his shoulders.  
  
"My master has given me but one instruction," Shigeru boomed. "And that is to see your blood!" Tenchi and Ayeka quickly dodged to their right as the demon lunged towards them. The ground rumbled with each of its mighty footfalls.  
  
"Tenchi!" screamed Ayeka as they rolled under the demons claw. Shigeru barely missed them, and swiped into the wall instead.  
  
"Not good!" panted Tenchi as he watched the demons claws melt through the solid steel and marble.  
  
"Stay still!" Shigeru growled as he pulled his claws free from the damaged wall. "I will spill your blood!"  
  
"Not today!" replied Tenchi as he summoned the light hawk wings once more. Shigeru shielded his eyes as the disk of light formed before Tenchi and the three blades wrapped around his body, replacing his field jacket and pants with the robes of the Juraian priesthood. The gilded hilt of the sword formed in his right hand and the white shield appeared on his left forearm. The three green marks on his forehead gleamed as the shimmering white blade extended from the hilt.  
  
"Very good," hissed Shigeru, as a few wisps of flame rose from his eyes. "Very good indeed."  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka shouted. Her request was understood as flipped the aster key from his belt to her. It tumbled end over end before she caught it and formed the blade. When Ayeka did so a ring of blue light enveloped her.  
  
"And the little one too!" hissed Shigeru as the lied dissipated from Ayeka. Gone was her field jacket and pants, having been replaced by her lavender battle togs and brown body armor. The black marks of the house of Jurai streaked her face as the jewels in her headpiece began to glow. She too was now ready for battle.  
  
"I will fight at Tenchi's side!" she announced as she leveled the blade of Tenchi-ken towards Shigeru.  
  
"Very well!" laughed Shigeru. A wicked sneer curled his lips as he narrowed his eyes onto the gallant pair standing in front of him. "Feel my heat!" Shigeru bellowed as the first hints of smoke curled from the corner of his mouth. They were quickly followed by a blast of flame as he belched forth his evil fury.  
  
"Look out!" screamed Tenchi as the belt of flame split the two of them. Ayeka rolled to her feet to the demons left while Tenchi darted around its side. He was counting on their speed to avoid the demons attacks, and hopefully distract it long enough for one of them to get in a decent blow.  
  
"See how they run!" Shigeru laughed as he swung his tail around towards Ayeka. Tenchi screamed as she barely got out of the fiery whips path. She quickly glanced back to see where it had left a scorched mark on the wall, imagining what it could have done to her.  
  
`Oh dear!' she thought as she began to run once more. "Tenchi!" Ayeka called out as she tried to avoid the demons claws. "We need a plan!"  
  
"I know!" huffed Tenchi, as he too became the target of the demons tail.  
  
"Pitiful insects," chuckled Shigeru. "My master was correct. You are of no challenge."  
  
"Tenchi-i-i-i-i!" whined Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi "Uh-oh" -ed as the demon Shigeru gave up chase and stood resolutely before them. Shigeru's breathing became labored as he began to flex his already substantial mass of muscle.  
  
"I don't like this," said Ayeka as she joined Tenchi's side.  
  
"Be calm," reassured Tenchi. The demon continued to expand his mass, almost to the pint of absurdity. "Now!" Tenchi yelled as he charged Shigeru. Ayeka sounded off and followed quickly by his side. The beast smiled evilly as the two Juraian's ran towards him.  
  
"Fools!" Shigeru bellowed as knocked the both of them back. Tenchi and Ayeka were flung across the room and landed rather hard.  
  
"Not good," grunted Tenchi as he picked himself up.  
  
"I would say," added Ayeka. As the demon continued its metamorphism a red aura began to surround him. "What now?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Praying might be a good idea," Tenchi replied, his voice laced with fear. Tenchi and Ayeka watched in terror as Shigeru's aura continued to grow.  
  
***  
  
The sun was beginning to set again as Ignatius Baltus and Marnot continued their stalemate. Each one stood resolute in his conviction, and neither would cede a millimeter to the other. "It has begun Raphael," commented Baltus dryly.  
  
"I know," replied Marnot grimly. "Do not call me that. The person that was Raphael ceased to be millennia ago."  
  
"And you wish to reclaim him," Baltus replied, his voice full of contempt for what his long time friend was about to cast off. "Remember how long we have friends, Marnot?"  
  
"Longer than time immortal," Marnot replied. His piercing eyes had never moved from Baltus, as Baltus' had not moved from his. "Yet that will not stop me from setting events right."  
  
"Right in whose eyes?" shot Baltus. "Because you are an eternal does not give you the right to interfere with the lines of fate!"  
  
"And being an Elder does?"  
  
"Do not blaspheme your self!" Baltus warned. "Guardian's have been dismissed for less."  
  
"I know," began Marnot. "And I am not afraid."  
  
"You are truly a fool old friend," Baltus replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I fail to see how this could be worth it to you, such, such, such a insignificant worm?"  
  
Marnot clenched his teeth and balled his fists to contain the fury that was building inside of him. He could take only so much, and that limit was nearly reached. "Watch thy tongue Ignatius," he sternly warned.  
  
"Or what?" inquired Baltus. "You will bite it off?" he replied sarcastically.  
  
"It would shut you up."  
  
"Now that it the Marnot I have known through the ages," laughed Baltus. "Give up this foolery and those pathetic notions of yours."  
  
Marnot's reply was swift and definitive. "Never."  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi!" Shigeru's powerful aura began to tighten back around him as a thousand flames erupted from his feet. Each flame rose about two meters above the ground before it took a humanoid form. Each form solidified into a separate, ethereal, fire demon. Trails of flame rose from their outlines as they bowed before their hellish master.  
  
"My minions shall be more than enough for you," boomed Shigeru. The throng of demons turned their collective gaze to Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
"They shall die!" they said in a thousand voices.  
  
"Coward!" screamed Tenchi as he tightened his grip on the light hawk sword. "Only a coward would hide like this!"  
  
"Cowardice is no different than bravery," Shigeru smiled. "Nor is foolishness."  
  
"Enough riddles!" barked Tenchi. "Fight me!"  
  
"Only a fool would throw away his life as such-  
  
Shigeru had been so focused on Tenchi's bravado that he had failed to notice Ayeka dash off around the side of the chamber. By the time he did notice she was mid-leap, arcing the master key towards him.  
  
"Fool!" he roared as he knocked Ayeka out of the air. "Destroy them!" he commanded his demons. With a thousand yells they charged towards Tenchi and Ayeka. Shigeru's monstrous laugh echoed across the hall as he sadistically watched Tenchi and Ayeka go on the defensive against his hoard of demons.  
  
"Run!" he laughed as wave after wave of demons washed towards Tenchi.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi screamed as he saw on of the construct jump onto her back. But before he could act she flipped it off of her and into a mass of its compatriots.  
  
"I'm fine!" she huffed. Tenchi nodded and redoubled his efforts. No longer was he fighting for himself. He was fighting for Ryoko and Ayeka. As Shigeru's laugh boomed over them Tenchi cut down demon after demon. One leapt towards him only to cut down by the light hawk sword.  
  
"Tenchi!" squeaked Ayeka as mass of demons began to overwhelm her. Seeing this Tenchi took a running leap towards the wall closest to him. With a grunt he vaulted off of it and over the demons separating him and Ayeka. The poor hellspawn never saw the streak of the light hawk sword as Tenchi cut them down. "Thank you Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said as she resumed the fight.  
  
Tenchi's response was unspoken but understood to her. She knew that he would do everything in his power to see them through this ordeal. He would protect her, just as he had promised her father so many years ago. Ayeka allowed a slight smile to slip onto her face as she tore into the next group of demons. The blue blade of Tenchi-ken arced and sliced through the air and demon alike. Each time one would be cut down its essence would dissipate, leaving only a momentary wisp of flame. But this is not what made Ayeka smile. She smiled because she knew that although Tenchi did not return her love for him, he did care for her, and that he would do everything in his power to protect her.  
  
"I grow weary of this," said Shigeru flatly. "Be gone!" he roared. Instantly all of the fire demons vanished, leaving only a myriad of burnt marks on the floors and walls. "I shall destroy you myself!"  
  
"Ayeka," Tenchi stammered as massive demon punched his fist into the gray metal of the wall. The wound immediately began to glow red as the heat from the beast radiated into it. With an earthshaking roar Shigeru pulled his hand free of the wall.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Ayeka as she took a position near Tenchi. All Tenchi could was shake his head as the demon roll the ball of metal around in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Come to me!" Shigeru beckoned as he stretched the molten metal into the shape of a blade. "Come to me!" he yelled again. This time a bolt of red energy struck him from the heavens, infusing the molten metal with its demonic power.  
  
"We've got to move," Tenchi said grabbing Ayeka's hand. Her gaze was transfixed on the demonic blade taking shape in Shigeru's hands.  
  
"It is finished!" boomed Shigeru as he gave his new blade a few tentative swipes. "The Reever is formed!" he laughed evilly. With a hellish growl he swung the sword across the room. Its fiery blade sliced through the columns and wall with ease, leaving Tenchi with the sickening thought of what it could do to him.  
  
"We have to avoid that sword," Tenchi panted as he and Ayeka took a momentary refuge behind one of the fallen pillars.  
  
"We're toast if it hits us," added Ayeka as Shigeru lumbered towards them.  
  
"Literally," Tenchi joked. "If we split his attention we should have a chance," Tenchi continued.  
  
"I'll go right," said Ayeka. Tenchi nodded and tightened his grip on the light hawk sword.  
  
"Which ever one has the blind side makes the move!"  
  
"Uh-uh," was Ayeka's reply as she fixed her gaze onto Shigeru. `You shall fall, demon,' she thought to her self.  
  
"Go!" Tenchi yelled as he dashed to the left. Ayeka waited a second for Shigeru to be distracted before she broke to the right. Bounding from pillar to pillar she deftly made her way around the demons blind side.  
  
"Die!" screamed Shigeru as he swung his sword towards Tenchi. The young champion rolled beneath the blade and hurled the light hawk sword in the demons direction. Shigeru howled in agony as the white-hot blade pierced his left shoulder. "You shall pay for that!" he howled.  
  
"Maybe," replied Tenchi as he reformed his blade. `Good thought,' Tenchi. `He hasn't noticed Ayeka.' Tenchi leapt up towards Shigeru, blade drawn. The demon howled as Tenchi brought his sword down across his.  
  
"Weaklings like you can never defeat me," laughed Shigeru as he held Tenchi at bay. As he held off Tenchi Shigeru noticed something reflected in the blade of his sword. Instantly he knocked Tenchi back with his free hand and turned his attention to Ayeka.  
  
"Oh no," she mumbled as Shigeru turned his focus to her. She was mid-leap and committed to her attack.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled as Shigeru plucked her from the air. His massive hand and fingers wrapped around Ayeka as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Fool," the demon laughed as the princess struggled futilely against his superior strength.  
  
"Tenchi!" cried Ayeka as the demons hot, foul tongue licked over her face.  
  
"Sweet," growled Shigeru. Tenchi reformed his blade and prepared to attack the demon when it turned towards him. "I would not if you want her to live," it growled wickedly. All Tenchi could do was lower his blade. As long as the beast had Ayeka, they were at its mercy.  
  
***  
  
Marnot knew what was transpiring within the sanctuary. He had witnessed it6 in his dreams a thousand times before. And each time the outcome was the same.  
  
"What will you do?" Baltus toyed. "Will you sacrifice everything that has been given to you? Will you turn your back on those who gave you everything? And for what? The love of a mortal? A love that will pass and die as the both of you shall? Can it really be worth that much to you?"  
  
Marnot's reply came without hesitation. "Yes."  
  
"How can it be?" Baltus inquired of his old friend. His voice was a cross between one of pity and one of contempt. "What is the logic, the reasoning behind such a fool hearty decision?" Baltus stopped for a second to shake his head in disbelief. "Madness," he continued as he began to pace. "It is madness I say."  
  
"Perhaps," answered Marnot coolly.  
  
"Raphael!" started Baltus as he laid his hands on Marnot's shoulders, only to have them swiftly knocked away.  
  
"Do not call me that!" growled Marnot.  
  
"Marnot," Baltus restarted, "I do not know what could have caused you to abandon your good senses, but I pity you. Nothing can be worth what you are about to give up."  
  
"You are right," Marnot began. Immediately Baltus' eyes lit up. He knew that he could talk some sense into his old friend. "It is worth more," the indomitable guardian concluded. Baltus' jaw dropped. "Now if you would kindly step aside."  
  
For his part Baltus tried to speak, but all he could form were incoherent syllables as Marnot pushed his way past him. Finally Baltus collected himself enough to speak. "You will regret this!" he cried out. "They shall cast you aside!"  
  
Marnot stopped and turned back to his old friend. "Ignatius," he began, "I should have said this a long time ago."  
  
"And what would that be?" Baltus asked somewhat quizzically.  
  
"Go fuck yourself." All Ignatius Baltus could do was watch in silenced shock as Marnot entered the sanctuary of fire.  
  
The Odyssey shall continue...  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this one. It should have cleared up any questions just as to where Marnot's feelings lay. Forgive the foul language there at the end; I just could not resist using that one. It fit Marnot perfectly. Once again thanks for reading I will get the next installment out as soon as my class load will permit me to. Later.  
  
William Nichols 


	23. Odyssey: Hotter than Hell

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: Hotter than Hell  
  
For the longest Ignatius Baltus stood dumbfounded outside the sanctuary of fire. He had tried to reason with his ages old friend, but he would not listen. His mind had been clouded by petty emotion, and he had made what Baltus classified as the biggest mistake of his millennia old life. Actually, it was the worst mistake Baltus could ever imagine.  
  
Baltus shook his head in disbelief as he came to the final recognition of what Marnot had just done. The wind had just picked up this desolate little mud-ball he was standing on. A slight grin slid across his face as he watched the last traces of Marnot's footprints be obliterated by the crisp breeze. "As you shall be," Baltus mused. If anyone had been present in the canyon, they would have heard cold laughter only drowned out by the sound of Baltus' teleportation.  
  
**********  
  
Marnot pushed open the first set of doors in the sanctuary of fire. The heat from the flows of molten metal was sweltering, but nothing he could not handle. The echoes of his footfalls became intertwined as he raced down the solitary corridor. As he raced the grandeur of the hall with its representations of Washu was lost on him. He was in a hurry.  
  
Marnot had taken it upon himself to alter the fates, something, which would probably be punished severely. A slight grin sneaked onto his face as he ran down the marbled lane. He never was one for authority figures and besides: how many people can claim to have openly defied the Elder. The only thing he hoped for was that he lived long enough to tell about it.  
  
"This is taking too long!" Marnot said to himself as he dashed into he next hall. He cleared the chasm that had nearly claimed Tenchi with one bound. From there he morphed into a cheetah, or some similar beast. "Much better!" he purred to himself as the ornate temple walls passed in a blur of so many colors. He was racing the clock, and to keep this all from being for naught, he pushed himself harder than he had ever before.  
  
*********  
  
Tenchi breathed heavily as Shigeru tightened his grip on Ayeka. The heat radiating from the demon was nearly unbearable. Tenchi was drenched from sweat and Ayeka's clothing was a shade darker from perspiration as well. The demon had Ayeka firmly in his grasp, and Tenchi knew that if made any sudden move that Shigeru would kill Ayeka with out hesitation.  
  
"Let her go," Tenchi said calmly.  
  
"And why should I?" Shigeru laughed. "You can not harm me boy, and I can kill her whenever I choose." Ayeka let out a pained yelp as Shigeru's talons pricked her skin. Tenchi started to move towards her, but the demon stopped him. "I would not," he said wagging a finger at Tenchi.  
  
"Take me," Tenchi offered.  
  
Shigeru raised a fiery eyebrow at Tenchi's request. "An interesting offer," mused Shigeru as his free hand stroked his square jaw. "But I think not. For you see, I have grown fond of the princess here." Tenchi cringed as Shigeru inhaled deeply over Ayeka.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed as the air was sucked out from around her in one sickening sniff.  
  
"She smells, oh so sweet," Shigeru said as his blackened tongue wet his lips again. "I wonder if she tastes the same?" Tenchi's rage was building. He had to save Ayeka, but as long as Shigeru had her, he could do nothing.  
  
`I need a diversion,' Tenchi thought to himself. By now the heat was really getting to him. Salty sweat stung his eyes, making it hard to keep his focus on Shigeru. To make matters worse, his drenched palms were making it difficult to keep a grip on the light hawk sword. Everything was in Shigeru's favor, and the demon knew it.  
  
All Ayeka could think about getting free from Shigeru's grasp. Her body was aching from the pressure the demon had applied to her, and she could feel blood ooze from the spots where his talons had pricked her. `Stay calm,' she kept repeating in her mind. Ayeka knew full well that if she panicked, she would die.  
  
For some strange reason Ayeka found her mind slipping away from Tenchi and Shigeru. She kept imagining Marnot. The image of the raven-haired guardian was plastered across her subconscious. She saw his soft skin tone, his mischievous smile, and his golden eyes.  
  
`How strange' she though as Tenchi and Shigeru continued their pointless banter. Her mind was elsewhere when her life on the line here. Once again she thought, she would be denied the possibility of love.  
  
"Cease this prattle boy," Shigeru boomed. Ayeka cringed as his thunderous voice rang in her ears. "I grow weary of all of this. I think that now you shall die!" Shigeru raised his hellblade and prepared to attack Tenchi when another voice joined the fray.  
  
"I may have to disagree with that," said Marnot as he stepped into Shigeru's arena.  
  
"Marnot!" squeaked Ayeka as the guardian took his place next to Tenchi. Shigeru scowled at this insignificant intruder. He was just another ant to be crushed under his heel.  
  
"I thought you couldn't help me," said Tenchi as Marnot summoned his war hammer.  
  
"I'm not," Marnot replied honestly. "I'm here to save the girl. It's up to you to stop the demon."  
  
"I see," said Tenchi as Shigeru realized what was going on.  
  
"So shall we?" Asked Marnot as he swept a hand toward Shigeru.  
  
"Let's!"  
  
Ayeka's eyes widened as Tenchi and Marnot charged Shigeru headlong. "Oh God..." she whimpered as the furious demon roared once again. Marnot swung his hammer around as he charged the demon, the crystal eyes in its carved wolfs head trailing streaks of iridescent light.  
  
"Fools!" cursed Shigeru as he braced for the onslaught. Tenchi was the first to strike, landing a solid blow with the light hawk sword against Shigeru's blade. The demon held firmly onto Ayeka as he tried to ward off his attackers, but this was not to his advantage.  
  
Marnot realized this and he sent his uru mallet flying towards Shigeru's left shoulder. It impacted with a sickening thud. The demon held his ground against Tenchi, but he did what Marnot had wanted him to: he dropped Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka screamed as the ground rushed up to great her, but her hard landing never came. Finally she opened her eyes to the sight of Marnot cradling her. Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly until he was solidly on the ground. "Miss me?" he asked playfully as he sat her down. Ayeka's answer was unspoken and definitive.  
  
"I would say," Marnot chuckled as he broke the kiss Ayeka had given him.  
  
"Marnot," she began as his hammer returned to his hand.  
  
"Don't ask," he laughed. He knew that he was going to be in it deep for what he had just done, but he really did not care. Marnot drew Ayeka close to him as they watched Tenchi battle Shigeru. "It's up to him," he said worriedly as the young champion pressed his attack.  
  
The first thing Shigeru did with his free hand was to bat Tenchi away. The young champion had been expecting this and managed to dodge most of the blow. Tenchi somersaulted away from Shigeru and fortunately landed on his feet. Enraged at the intrusion Shigeru swung his broad sword wildly as he charged Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi rolled to his left, and then back to his right, barely avoiding the blazing edge of Shigeru's sword. Tenchi threw up his light hawk shield just long enough to block Shigeru's next thrust before he vaulted to the side and hurled his blade towards the demon. `Got `em!' Tenchi congratulated himself.  
  
The glistening white blade pierced the demons thick hide with a stomach-turning sizzle earning an ear splitting roar of pain from Shigeru. "You will suffer!" screeched the demon as he clutched his arm. Tenchi watched as his grimace turned into smile.  
  
`What's he doing?' thought Tenchi as Shigeru grinned wildly. `Uh-oh,' he concluded when the demon pulled his hand from the wound to reveal it to be completely healed.  
  
"It will take more than a mere prick to fell me," laughed Shigeru.  
  
"This is not good," commented Marnot as he held Ayeka close to him.  
  
"How can he be defeated?" Her voice was full of fear, even though the guardian had his powerful arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm trying to remember," said Marnot as his eyes darted from Tenchi to Shigeru, and then back to Tenchi. "This is not how I remember Shigeru from the last Odyssey." Ayeka looked up at him somewhat confused. "Of course it's been a couple hundred years since the last Odyssey."  
  
"Did the champion survive?" Ayeka asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.  
  
"I believe the saying is `by the skin of his teeth'," Marnot said as he watched Tenchi be knocked back again. He cringed as the young champion impacted the wall rather hard. "Or what was left of his teeth," he concluded. Ayeka looked up to him with a look of concern, not sure whether he was serious or not, before she returned her gaze to the melee before her.  
  
Tenchi breathed heavily as he pulled himself up off the ground. Shigeru had to have a weakness, the problem was just what was it? `At least Ayeka is safe,' he thought as he leveled his blade towards the demon again. With a yell he charged the demon once more. Shigeru's imposing height gave him the advantage in leverage, but his mass made his movement slower. `That's it!' Tenchi realized. He had to out move Shigeru, not out fight him. The demon would win any contest of strength, but he could not keep up with a more agile opponent, or at least Tenchi hoped so.  
  
**********  
  
Washu stood up and stretched. She had been studying the ancient text Mihoshi and Kiyone had retrieved for her for nearly a day straight now, and it was time for a break. By her calculations tomorrow would be the day to make her move. He stomach was turning cartwheels as she walked past Ryoko's stasis bed. All of this was not only for her, but for everyone else Washu loved. It had been twenty thousand years since she had walked in the eternal realm.  
  
That number flashed across Washu's mind again. `Could it have really been that long?' she asked her self. `I don't even know if the indigenous life on this planet had evolved into civilizations yet,' she thought. Much had changed in the past twenty millennia. Mast importantly she wondered how much her sister had changed.  
  
After her initial suspicions Washu had chalked the Dr. Clay incident up to Tokimi using any means necessary to make contact with her, at least that what she hoped. The three sisters had parted company on rather forced conditions. Even though they had played a major role in the Celestial War and aided the Champion, the Elder saw fit to dive the Juraian Triumvirate. The decision had been forced on them, and for the most part it had been for the better.  
  
All three of them developed their own pursuits and areas of interest, and they tried to stay in contact as much as the realities of inter-dimension travel and communications would allow. But after the first few millennia memories began to dim and they drifted apart. Tsunami was guiding Jurai into a new golden age greater than the one that preceded The Fall. Washu had focused on the creative aspect of her past divinity and passed herself off as genius scientist. She even used the proper means to earn the necessary degrees. As for Tokimi, she was forced to remain in the eternal realm. Washu was sure her existence had to be lonely, but Tokimi was charged with watching over all areas of creation, so it could not be that insufferable.  
  
"Little Washu?" asked Kiyone as the red headed genius passed silently behind the Galaxy Police officer. "Are you all right?"  
  
Washu shook her head and blinked quickly as Kiyone's words brought her back from her deep thought. "I recon," she said slowly. "If I haven't thanked you yet for getting that book, let me say so now."  
  
The dire look on Washu's face troubled Kiyone. Washu usually managed to keep a chipper attitude even when the worst was happening. "You're welcome," Kiyone said earnestly. "Is something the matter Little Washu?"  
  
Washu sighed almost to the point of deflation and sat down next to Kiyone. "I'm worried about all of this, real worried."  
  
"What exactly is this evil that's approaching?" Kiyone inquired. Her detective nature had just gotten the better of her, and she hoped that she would not regret the answer.  
  
Washu fumbled for the right words for a second before she decided on the least harmful response. "If I told you the truth," she began solemnly, "you would never sleep again." Kiyone's eyes turned into saucers as Washu deadpanned the minor details of what was approaching them.  
  
"So basically it's a..." Kiyone's voice trailed off as Washu nodded in grim confirmation. "But how?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Washu admitted. "I did not know then, and I do not know now. All I do know for certain is that our chances of survival are next to nil." Kiyone swallowed audibly before she got and headed for the refrigerator. "Whatcha' doing?" Washu asked quizzically.  
  
"I need a drink," Kiyone admitted as she pulled an Orion from the fridge. "You want one?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," the genius said as she leaned back into the overstuffed cushion of the couch. In truth it would take a lot more than a cold beer to ease her mind over this, but she was willing to indulge Kiyone. Washu had always sympathized with the teal tressed GP, usually for having to put up with Mihoshi. But in fact Washu saw Kiyone as a kindred spirit. Being a detective Kiyone sought the truth, and as a scientist Washu endeavored for the same thing. A truth is a truth, whether it is in law enforcement or the realm of science.  
  
"To the end of the world," Kiyone toasted in jest.  
  
"To the end of the universe," Washu toasted back earnestly. A slight laugh rose up from the pair as they drank their beers. For some reason it seemed to be in human nature to face the gravest dangers with a bit of levity. Washu just hoped that this would not be the last time she got to share a drink with her kindred soul here.  
  
****************  
  
"Stay still!" howled Shigeru as Tenchi once again dodged his sword attack. The demon was becoming infuriated as Tenchi swiftly dodged each of his attacks. By the time the demon could bring his mass around to deliver a blow, Tenchi would have already moved to the next spot.  
  
The problem was that Tenchi knew that his attacks were not inflicting enough damage to Shigeru. A slash here, a jab there, but they would all heal over after a few minutes. Tenchi needed to find the vital spot to hit him, but Shigeru's leathery hide seemed to be equally invulnerable. `He has to have a soft spot!' Tenchi thought as his next blow slashed across the demons right leg.  
  
Ayeka covered her ears as Shigeru screamed in agony. Marnot had been studying the battle intensely, trying to find a way for Tenchi to gain the upper hand. This last blow to the legs looked promising, but it too healed quickly. Marnot train of thought was interrupted as Ayeka squeezed him tighter. He calmly stroked the back of her violet hair. He would not let any more harm befall her, even if it meant giving up his immortality and living his life as a mortal. But for now all he could do is watch Tenchi fight the titanic demon.  
  
Shigeru's rage was mounting as he tried to squash the insignificant insect thrashing about in front of him. Tenchi could see this and he used it to his advantage. Shigeru's attacks were becoming wildly incoherent, which also made them that much more dangerous. But it also gave Tenchi more opportunities to attack back.  
  
"Worm!" screamed the demon as his blade impacted the wall behind Tenchi and stuck fast. This was just the opportunity Tenchi needed. Tenchi bounded off one of the wrecked columns and arced his blade down across Shigeru's arm, cleaving it just below his elbow.  
  
"That's it!" snapped Marnot in delight. "Come on!" he urged Tenchi as the champion rolled away from Shigeru's remaining hand. Tenchi quickly pulled himself up and watched Shigeru, trying to figure out how to capitalize on this success.  
  
"You...will...die!" The demon hissed as he held the stump of his right arm. Orange ichors flowed between his fingers before the wound healed over. Shigeru howled in eternal fury as he pulled the remnants of his right arm free from the hilt of his sword and tossed it towards Ayeka and Marnot. The guardian and princess dodged it in plenty of time before it skidded to a stopped across from them. Shigeru pulled his sword free and leveled his gaze at Tenchi.  
  
"Boy," he hissed in a voice full of venom, "I will drink your blood, along with the blood of your insignificant friends cowering over there."  
  
Tenchi leveled the light hawk sword at Shigeru and began a pattern his grandfather had taught him. "I would not be so certain of that," Tenchi admonished as he finished the routine. "Pride breeds contempt, and contempt breeds destruction."  
  
"Pretty words," Shigeru laughed. "But I do not fear words."  
  
"Then fear this!" Tenchi yelled as he charged Shigeru one final time. The demon howled and returned the charge. Ayeka could not watch as the ground between them closed at an alarmingly fast rate.  
  
"Come on!" urged Marnot as Tenchi brought his sword back to the home position. "Come on!" Shigeru was the first to strike but Tenchi jumped over his blade and sent the light hawk sword flying towards the demons face. Its path was true as it pierced his left eye before dissipating. Tenchi quickly reformed the blade and began his next charge as Shigeru tried to cover his wounded eye, but all he could do was the hilt of his sword up to the damaged socket.  
  
"That was smart," complimented Marnot.  
  
"How so?" asked Ayeka as she watched Tenchi make his way back around the demon.  
  
"Now he has to use his right eye only," explained Marnot as Shigeru missed Tenchi by a full kilometer with his wild attack. "But he is fighting left handed, but his left peripheral vision is blind" he continued as Tenchi dodged another attack. "The champion has created a blind side for himself to attack on."  
  
"I see," whispered Ayeka she watched Tenchi attack from Shigeru's left side. The demon blocked the attack at the last moment but allowed Tenchi to gain more momentum.  
  
The demon was attacking wildly in every direction, blinded not only physically, but also by his rage. Tenchi rolled under another attack as Shigeru screamed some incoherent profanity at him. Tenchi was sure that if he could understand what the demon was saying, he would be highly offended, but now he had to press the attack.  
  
"That was not very kind," commented Marnot with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Ayeka, not sure if she really wanted to know or not.  
  
"Something about the young champions ancestry," Marnot said with a cringe as Shigeru swung his blade wildly once more.  
  
"That's my ancestry too!" Ayeka quipped somewhat offended her self. Marnot chuckled slightly at Ayeka's outburst. Tenchi did have the upper hand now, but he needed to capitalize on it soon, before Shigeru got lucky and managed to land a blow.  
  
Tenchi saw that Shigeru's attacks were becoming more and more labored. His strategy had worked; the demon could not keep up with his speed. In a burst of speed and agility vaulted off the wall just as Shigeru brought his blade down one last time.  
  
"Do it!" howled Marnot as Tenchi brought the light hawk sword across the demons neck. The attack was over as quickly as it had begun. Tenchi landed across from Shigeru and scrambled to a defensive position as the mortally wounded demon stumbled about. Shigeru's sword clanked loudly against the ruined marbled flooring as he brought his remaining hand up to his neck, but it was of no use.  
  
Shigeru tried to curse Tenchi one last time but all that came forth from his bloody lips was a sick gurgling sound. With a last strained wheeze the demon fell forward with an earthshaking thump. His severed head skidded to a stop at Tenchi's feet.  
  
"Well done!" complimented Marnot as Tenchi dissipated his Jurai power.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka squeaked as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just saving the girl?" Tenchi asked as he returned Ayeka's hug.  
  
"Seemed like the right thing to at the time," Marnot joked as he walked around the smoldering remains off the fire demon. "Besides," he laughed. "You're spoken for." That garnered a laugh from everyone as the remains of the fire demon burned themselves to ashes. "This was not Shigeru," Marnot revealed after a moment of deliberation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked. `Great,' he thought. `All I need is to face another one of these things.'  
  
"Shigeru was not a demon," Marnot explained, "or at least I do not remember him being a demon."  
  
"Then where is the real Shigeru?" Ayeka inquired of her newfound love.  
  
"That way I guess," said Marnot as he chucked a thumb towards the set of doors that had just opened across from them.  
  
"We have to find the fire stone," commented Tenchi as he led the way. Ayeka slid her arm around Marnot's as they followed Tenchi farther into into the sanctuary of fire.  
  
**************  
  
"And that is my report," Baltus said on bended knee before his masters.  
  
"You may go," boomed the Elder in crimson.  
  
"But master..." objected Baltus before he was reprimanded.  
  
"Go!" the Elder's voice echoed across the shrine. Reluctantly Baltus rose up and exited the Shrine of the Elder.  
  
"What shall we do with him?" asked the elder in the green cloak.  
  
"Everyone must choose for themselves," started the one in crimson as he took his seat at the center of the Elder's throne. "If this is what he wants so it is. We have more important matters to deal with than a rebellious guardian."  
  
"The Megamisama," stated the one in azure.  
  
"Precisely," admitted the one in crimson as he steepled his fingers. "We cannot defeat the dark one without their assistance."  
  
"And yet we cannot allow them to regain their former stature," interjected the elder in the purple cloak.  
  
"It is a risk we must take," the one in crimson concluded. His brethren nodded in agreement as they shifted their eternal gaze back to the Odyssey unfolding beneath them.  
  
The Odyssey shall continue in Fire Break.  
  
How did all of you like the demon? Was it a worthy challenge for our hero or not? Things are about to get interesting as the dark one approach's. Once again thank you for all the kind words and I hope you have been enjoying this little tale of mine. Later.  
  
William Nichols.  
  
Alighthawk: I knew you would approve, and thanks for the Tenchi web page. I already have Ghost in the Shell, and I love it as well. I hope you enjoyed Ah! My Goddess the Movie.  
  
Trunks Girl: I appreciate your concern, and because the fights are about to pick up, I did change the rating.  
  
Celelorien: yeah, Marnot's the man of the hour.  
  
Priest: Thanks for all of the compliments and support.  
  
The Knight: Duty vs. Love? I think Marnot made the right choice too.  
  
Swifty: I hope you like the up coming bits with Washu as well.  
  
Later guys and happy reading. 


	24. Odyssey: Fire Break

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey

Chapter Twenty-four: Fire Break by William Nichols

            "This is not Shigeru," Marnot announced without preamble as the last embers of the demons body flickered out.  "At least not the Shigeru I remember," he added almost as an afterthought.

            "Then who was it?" Tenchi asked as he nursed a bruise that was beginning to form right below his right ribs.  The lighthawk wings can absorb a great deal of punishment, but some blows still get thru.

            "Something evil," Marnot said coldly.

            "And what has not been evil on this Odyssey?" Ayeka inquired of her newfound love.  Marnot sighed and ran a hand thru his raven hair, eventually sweeping it out to adjust the band at the base of his braided queue.  Ayeka smiled as her eyes followed his chiseled features, which to her resembled a statue one might carve of a deity, rather than the flesh and blood guardian before her.

            "Compared to what is approaching," Marnot said, "everything in this Odyssey has been, how shall we say, minor."

            "Minor?" Tenchi said with an incredulous laugh.  "I don't call ten meter tall fire demons 'minor'."  

Marnot narrowed his golden eyes onto the disbelieving champion.  "Trust me," he said trying to intone as much seriousness as he could into his legato voice.  "I have seen what is approaching, and it took a millennia before I could close my eyes at night and not see that unspeakable evil."  Tenchi gulped audibly at Marnot's revelation and Ayeka took a faltering step back.  "I have not meant to frighten you," Marnot apologized.

"What is it then?" Tenchi demanded.  "Why I been chosen to fight this 'evil'?  All of this is so vague."

"Vagueness has its purpose," Marnot explained as he circled the pile of ashes that had been the towering demon.  "There is really no adequate way to describe what is coming, it is unspeakable, to say the least."

"I have heard of a legend on Jurai," Ayeka began trying to keep her voice from faltering.  "I always thought of it as a legend, but so many legends have been proven to me in the past week, I don't know any longer."

"What is it Tenchi?" Tenchi asked.  

Marnot watched Ayeka intensely as she fumbled for the right words.  'She may know,' he concluded to himself.

"There is an old myth about an dark Elder," she began quietly.

"I would say fallen rather that dark," Marnot corrected.

"So it is true?" Ayeka trembled.

"Yes."  Ayeka's eyes widened as she began to visibly shake.  "Fear not," Marnot comforted as he wrapped his arms around the trembling princess.  "The young champion here is the light, and we will turn back this darkness."  Ayeka sniffed and nodded slightly as Marnot stroked her flowing purple tresses.

"Did I miss something here?" Tenchi asked scratching his head.  

"All will be revealed," Marnot said.  "But we need to find the real Shigeru and the stone of light."

"Agreed," Tenchi said as he held onto those sore ribs.  "Which way?"

"I would guess that way," Marnot stated as he chucked a thumb towards the previously hidden doors that had just slid open.

"Then lets go," Tenchi said as he pulled a palm light out of Washu's backpack and cast its beam down the darkened corridor.

****

            Ryoko watched Tenchi and the others from the astral realm.  She laughed slightly at that last thought.  'Her Tenchi.'  She had wanted to say that for so long and have him return her love.  And now that he had she might never get to share those feelings with him.  She watched intently as the trio left the demons arena.  She was glad Ayeka had found happiness, and she honestly hoped it worked out for her.  But her gaze kept returning to her Tenchi.

            He appeared so much more mature to her now than he did at the start of this whole ordeal, even though he had not aged a day.  This Tenchi was so different from the scared kid that had freed her from that cave.  He had grown up without her really taking notice of it.  Tenchi was taller than her now, but just barley.  As was his hair longer than it had been, pulled together in a plait mid-back similar to the one his grandfather had.  A few strands of bangs fell down right above his brown eyes.

            'Those eyes,' Ryoko thought.  'They haven't changed.'  It had been Tenchi's eyes that she had first fell in love with so many years ago.  His face seemed thinner to her now, but that may have been from lack of decent food on this Odyssey.  She was sure that when this was over Sasami would have her work cut out for her.  Although his field jacket and cargo style pants hid the rest of his features, Ryoko knew that underneath was well toned.

            Something else had changed about Tenchi during this Odyssey Ryoko thought.  He seemed to walk with an air of confidence he had never really had before.  Not an arrogant swagger, just confidence.   Ryoko felt her heart fall as Tenchi and the other disappeared into the blackened corridor.  She wanted to touch him so badly, to be near him, to protect him.  

            "Tenchi…" she cried as she reached out with a phantom hand.

********

            "What is the matter?" Marnot asked as Tenchi stopped in front of him and Ayeka.  His senses said that there was nothing dangerous approaching, but the champion had stopped as if a fanged, three-headed hydra had just stepped out in front of him, which was entirely possible.

            Tenchi closed his eyes and swallowed as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  He had a good idea of what caused it, and it pained him that he could not do anything about it at the moment, but he promised himself that would change.  "Nothing Tenchi," lied.  "I just…thought I saw something, but my eyes were playing tricks on me."

            "If you say so…" Marnot replied.  He had an intuition as to what had stopped the champion, but he knew now was not the time or place to discuss such matters.  Just to be safe though, he allowed his senses to remain at this heightened state, but the only thing he heard was the click of their heels as they explored the catacomb.

            "So tell me," Tenchi finally said breaking the silence.  "How do I defeat a 'fallen Elder'?"  Marnot chewed his bottom lip for a minute as he carefully chose his words.  

            "I would say contain not so much as defeat," the guardian admitted.

            "Then how do I contain a fallen Elder?"

            "That is up to you my young friend."  Tenchi sighed inwardly and outwardly at yet another cryptic response form Marnot. 

            Marnot hated to be so vague, but he knew good and damn well that telling Tenchi that the last time this happened the champion was destroyed when he channeled the necessary power to seal the evil one away, wouldn't help matters.  But deep down Marnot knew this champion was different than the one he had guided before the dark one manifested.  This champion had something special about him, and that just may be what it would take to turn back the darkness.  

            A few meters ahead of them, Tenchi's light fell onto something solid.  As the circle of light grew larger it became evident was the obstruction was.  A finely engraved stone door blocked their path, and for once there was no lighthawk emblem to activate the locking mechanism.

            "That's nice," Tenchi, commented as his eyes looked for anything remotely looked like a lighthawk emblem.

            "Fascinating," Marnot commented as he read the ancient script.

            "What does it say?" Ayeka asked.

            "I'll use the orb," Tenchi began as he held the wristwatch-sized device to the arcane lettering.

            "No need," Marnot said as he placed a hand on Tenchi's wrist.  "It reads:

            "Only the chosen of the Lady shall enter the chapel of flame."

            "But how do we get in?" asked Ayeka.

            "It does not elaborate any further," Marnot said shaking his head.

            "Just great," began Tenchi as he leaned back against the block.  To his immediate shock, along with everyone else present, he fell through the block.

            "Tenchi!" screamed Ayeka as tried to grab a hold of him before he vanished into the rock, but her only reward was her slamming into the rock face.  "Ow," she whimpered, rubbing her head.

            "I guess we are not invited," Marnot said as he helped the princess to her feet.  He wrapped his knuckles against the block just to make sure it was solid before he returned his attention to Ayeka.  

            "What now?" she asked as if that three-headed hydra Marnot had imagined earlier was about to reappear.

            "We wait," Marnot said flatly.

***

            Sasami was watching afternoon cartoons with Mihoshi when Washu found her.  Washu smiled at the little princess, who seemed to be actually be enjoying herself for the first time since Ryoko's spirit was taken.  Washu knew deep down that Sasami had done something to save her daughters life when her vital signs crashed that day.  She was not exactly sure what Sasami did, but she was grateful.  Finally Washu managed to build the nerve to disturb the enthralled princess.

            "Sasami?" she asked softly as she sat down next to her.

            "Yes miss Washu?"  

            "Remember when I asked you help me with something?"

            "Uh-huh," Sasami mumbled as her eyes followed a spectacular explosion caused by one of the mechanized battle suits in the TV show blasting the daylights out of another battle suit.  Washu frowned at the display, not so much for the mindless violence, but because she knew the physics of such a shot…Washu shook her head to snap out of the scientist mode and returned to what she had come to ask about.

            "Tomorrow, someone is coming to help us and I need for you to open a gateway for us."  Sasami broke her attention away from the TV show and stared at Washu.

            "You mean a…" her voice trailed off as Washu nodded.  "Won't we get in trouble for that?"

            "Seeing what's coming, I don't really think it's gonna matter," Washu admitted.

            "Okay," Sasami said her eyes wide as tea saucers.  "I'll do it."

            "Thank you," Washu said as she gave Sasami a hug.  

            "Help Tenchi," Sasami said into Washu's ear as she squeezed the scientist back. 

            "I will," Washu promised, and if she had any power left, she would.  With the commercial break over and the cartoon restarted Washu left Sasami to get back to being a little girl.  After raiding the fridge for a quick snack Washu headed out back and up the shrine steps.  She had one more favor to ask today.

***

            Katsuhito was tending to the shrine records when a quiet wrap came at the office door.  He had been expecting this visit for about a day now, so it came as no surprise.  "Come in," He said never looking up from his books.

            "Lord Katsuhito," Washu began as she sank to her knees.  "Will you honor me by performing a purification ritual?"

            The old shrine master raised an eyebrow from his work and tapped his pencil to his chin.  "You ask even though you know I do not approve of what you are doing?"

            "I do," replied Washu solemnly.

            "I will honor your request," he stated softly.  Washu was about to thank him when Katsuhito spoke again.  "Although you are partly to blame for what is approaching."  Washu visibly cringed at the truth in his words.  

            "I know," she said flatly, without any hint of remorse.  "That was a long time ago, and much has changed since then."

            "But has she?"

            "That is why we must do this tomorrow.  If we are to have any chance at success we have to be united again," Washu said.  In fact, the reunification of the Megamisama was about the only hope to turn back the darkness.

            "Very well," Katsuhito stated as his gaze shifted back to his ledger.

            "Thank you," Washu added as she left the shrine.  Katsuhito's 'welcome' was unspoken, but understood.  He knew that Washu was correct, but he knew he was right as well.  All he could pray for was that the same folly would not be repeated.

************

            "What the-!" Tenchi yelled as he fell back through the rock face-and landed in another part of the sanctuary.  As he gathered his senses he recognized certain features that he seen before.  Everything was starch white.  The floors, the columns, the stairs, and alter; everything was brilliant white.  Even the air seemed to glow with this white aura.  It was just as it had been in the sanctuary of water and air.

            "Welcome to my chapel," a tall, robed man said as he descended the alter stairs.  He was nearly a head taller than Tenchi, with a shock of fire red hair and a goatee of the exact same color.  His emerald eyes stood in contrast to his red hair and almost pallid flesh.  He was covered from the neck down by a long black cloak, which he quickly tossed aside to reveal a fighters body.  His bare arms and legs were long and sinewy, and his chest gave the impression of moderate weight lifter.  The rest of his near perfect body was covered with a black and gold fighting tog.

            "I am Shigeru," he said nonchalantly as if the fact was common knowledge.  

            "Then what was that I fought earlier?" Tenchi asked as the new Shigeru circled him, eyeing him intently.

            "That was my dark reflection," he said.  "Anyone who can defeat it has to be worthy of continuing the Odyssey."

            "So you have the stone of fire?" Tenchi asked as Shigeru paused in front of him.

            "Yes and no."

            "Yes and no?" Tenchi parroted.

            "Why must mortals repeat everything?" Shigeru asked shaking his head.  "Yes as in I have the spirit stone, and no as in I am not going to give it to you."  Tenchi was about to protest when Shigeru continued.  "Unless you duel me." 

            "Duel you?"

            "There he goes again," sighed Shigeru.  "Yes.  A duel.  Me.  You.  Swords.  First blood. Was that simple enough?"  Tenchi fought back his laughter as the guardian spirit spoke to him as one would a three year old.  "Go ahead laugh it up!" Shigeru said somewhat offended.  Tenchi smirked as the foppish guardian held out his right left hand materialized a green energy sword.  

            Tenchi immediately turned serious as he too formed his blade.  Shigeru smiled as the lighthawk wings enveloped the young champion replacing his drab field gear with priestly robes of the order of Tsunami.  Tenchi leveled his blade at the real Shigeru as his grandfather's instructions played thru his mind.  Shigeru shot Tenchi a devilish grin and the duel began.

            Immediately Tenchi was on the defensive as Shigeru brought his blade form side to side.  Tenchi easily parried the attacks and set himself up for a counter attack.  The lighthawk sword blazed as he pushed Shigeru back with a series of lightening fast strikes to the left and to the right, but he guardian managed to successfully parry all of his attacks.

            Once again on the defensive Tenchi found Shigeru to pressing the attack a little harder this time.  The guardian's green blade was a constant blur as he struck from right to left and back to right again.  As Shigeru brought his blade across Tenchi jumped up and split kicked, allowing the blade to pass beneath him.

            "Nice," Shigeru commented as he parried Tenchi's counterstrike.  This time it was Tenchi who upped the stakes.  His strikes were lightening fast as he tried to blitz the guardian.  Shigeru grinned wildly as Tenchi tried to de-sword him.  "Very nice," he commented again as their sword guards met.  For a moment the duel turned into pushing contest, but Tenchi realized that Shigeru out classed him in the strength department, so he wisely somersaulted away.

            Only to have Shigeru be right back on top of him, pressing the offensive.  Tenchi grunted as he deflected Shigeru's attacks.  Each successive blow from the guardian was becoming more and more difficult to parry.  Shigeru's height and strength gave the better leverage, while Tenchi had the better center of gravity.  'Why not,' Tenchi thought as Shigeru arced his blade towards him.

            Tenchi dropped down and used his momentum to slide between Shigeru's legs.  A quick somersault later and he was ready to press the offensive to the nimble guardian.  Shigeru spun around on his left heel and brought his blade up just in time to block Tenchi's blow.  As their eyes met Shigeru nodded in acknowledgement of Tenchi's rather unorthodox tactic.  Their blades met in a flurry of blue and green light as Shigeru spun around and delivered an elbow to Tenchi's already swore ribs.  It was nothing underhanded, just a little love tap.  The reaction on Tenchi's face was Shigeru had hoped for as his blade met Tenchi's again.

            Blue and green electrical discharges began to land at their feet as the guardian and champion once again tested the others strength.  Tenchi winced as the bruise reminded him that it was there in a rather unpleasant way.  Shigeru channeled his immense strength into his weapon as Tenchi tried to stand resolute against him, but the guardian was just too powerful.  With one final push Shigeru forced his blade thru the lighthawk sword.

            Tenchi cringed as his blade dissipated and the green energy blade stopped millimeters from his nose.  At that point Shigeru extinguished his blade and stepped back and bowed to Tenchi.  Tenchi returned the gesture as the guardian began to approach him once more.  

            "Well fought," Shigeru complimented.  

            "You are a master," Tenchi said respectfully.

            "Oh no," Shigeru laughed as his black cloak reformed around him.  "I've only had a few million millennia to practice."  Tenchi started to laugh but a sharp jab raced from his bruise causing his grin to turn into a pained expression.  "And you concealed your injury well," Shigeru admitted. Tenchi was about to step aback when the guardian placed his hand over the bruise.  A soft green aura emanated from Shigeru's hand and spread over the bruised area.

            "There,' said Shigeru as he pulled his hand back.  To Tenchi's surprise the bruise was gone.  "You kept dropping your elbow to protect that area," Shigeru said.  Tenchi blinked at him a couple of time trying to figure out what he meant before it came to him.  He had been telegraphing the wound to Shigeru the entire fight.

            "I guess I was," Tenchi admitted sheepishly.  

            "You have earned this," Shigeru said a deep red ruby coalesced in front of him out of a point of light.

            "But I did not win," said Tenchi.

            "But you fought honorably and did not use your wound to get out of the duel," Shigeru said as he plucked the ruby from midair.  "Winning was never a stipulation.  Just the duel."

            "Thank you," Tenchi said as Shigeru placed the ruby into the final cardinal point of the medallion.  Fire occupied the north point.  To the east was water.  To the south: air.  And the gem of the earth occupied the western point.  Only the spot in the center for the light stone remained vacant.

            "It has been my honor," said Shigeru as he knelt before the champion.  "Return to your compatriots," Shigeru said as the chapel dissolved around Tenchi.              

************

            "Ahem!" coughed Tenchi as he stepped back through the portal in the rock face.  Instantly Ayeka and Marnot pulled apart and tried to put as much distance between themselves as possible.

            "Tenchi!" squeaked Ayeka as she shoved a lock of disheveled violet hair back behind her ear.

            "We were waiting for you," began Marnot trying to hide a devilish grin.

            "That's what it looked like to me," Tenchi said sarcastically.

            "Yes anyway," Shigeru said quickly, trying to change the subject.  "Were you successful?"

            "That I was," Tenchi replied as he held up the medallion to show off the newly acquired stone of fire.  

            "Well done!" complimented Marnot as he landed a hearty slap on the champions back.  "So shall we depart from this place?"

            "The quicker the better," Tenchi said as Ayeka tried not to make eye contact with him.  He had caught her, and Tenchi reveled in it.  He still owed Ayeka for going along with that joke Marnot played on him earlier, and this would be oh so useful.

            "Where to now?" Ayeka asked as she took her place next to Tenchi and Marnot.

            "The sanctuary of light," Tenchi surmised.  Once again the familiar ring of light formed at their feet and swirled up to encompass them before it collapsed to a single point as shot off at an incredible rate.

******

            Once again a klaxon sounded in Washu's lab drawing her away from her studies.  With a swing of her hips her floating cushion drifted over to her main computer console.  After the previous three system crashes she had decided not to have it attempt to track Tenchi as they left for the final sanctuary.  She flicked a switch terminating the klaxon and punched up the data she had been able to collect.  

            By her reckoning the master keys signature was headed towards the galactic core.  "The Temple of Light," she said to herself.  Only one spirit stone remained to be collected before Tenchi went before the Elder for final judgment, and she hoped that she would present when that happened.  But all of that depended on what she did tomorrow.

            "Be well," she prayed again as the chronometer above Ryoko's bed rolled over a new hour.

            02: 23: 59: 12

            Time was running out, and there was so much left to do, and Washu did not know if they could do it.

*******

            "He has received the spirit of fire," The crimson-cloaked Elder announced to his brethren.

            "All that remains is the spirit of light," the one in blue said.

            "And the guardian must be dealt with," added the one in green.

            "He shall be in due time," spoke the one in crimson again.  "All in due time."

The Odyssey shall continue in the Megamisama Side Story.  

WilliamNichols  


	25. Odyssey: The Megamisama Side Story

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  "Ah! My Goddess!" is also the property of Pioneer.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo! Odyssey

Chapter Twenty-Five: 

The Megamisama Side Story: Heavens on Fire by William Nichols

            "Urd!  Phone call!" announced Belldandy to her older sister.  The white haired beauty was sprawled out on the couch, and was rather disinterested in the notion of having to move.

            "Who is it?" she yawned.  Only a certain few people could make her get off this couch right now.  It was so comfortable…

            "It's Professor Washu!" Belldandy said in her always-charming voice.

            "And that's one of them," Urd mumbled to her self as she floated over to the phone.  Belldandy's usually pleasant expression changed slightly when she saw the look of apprehension on her sister's face.  "Hello," Urd began.  Belldandy watched intently as Urd nodded her in agreement to some unseen conversation.  "I'll be right there."

            "What's the matter Urd?" Belldandy asked.  The last time she had seen such a look on Urd's face was during the Celestin incident a few months ago.

            "I have to go to Okayama to help Professor Washu," Urd Explained as she snapped her fingers.  Instantly her tank top and blue jeans was replaced by a flowing black dress with a tiger striped bodice.    An orange flange came up from the deep neckline and extended back to form a high collar of sorts.  "I'll be gone for a couple of days," Urd elaborated as walked towards the television set.  

            "Be careful," Belldandy said as she gave Urd a hug.  She knew something was bad was happening, but until her system fully stabilized her father had decided not to let her get involved.

            "I will," Urd, promised as she placed her hand on the TV screen.  A blue light surrounded the screen before her arm slipped thru the newly opened portal.  Belldandy waved to her as she slipped thru.  "And don't do anything with Keiichi that I wouldn't do!" she teased right as the portal closed.   

            "Oh sister!" Belldandy blushed as the portal closed.  

*******

            "Oh boy," sighed Nobuyuki as he plopped back onto the living room sofa.  The revelations of what was really going on while he had been away on business had borne heavily on him.  His son was some where out there, in a part of the universe he never knew existed, doing gods know what.  All because some near mythical beings want him to be their gladiator or something like that.  It was just about too much.  And to top it all off, he thought he had seen a few new gray hairs in the mirror this morning.  All Nobuyuki wanted was for things to return too normal. 

            'Normal! There's a word!' he thought as he sipped his sake.

            But ever since Tenchi had opened that cave and freed Ryoko, things had never been the same.  Not that he really minded though.  The house had been too lonely after his dear Achika's death, but at times now it seemed too crowded.  With all of these women running around things certainly was interesting for the resident bachelors.  That and he had gotten a glimpse of most of them in various states of undress over the past two years as well.  It wasn't that bad, he concluded to himself.  And by the looks of this when this was all over he was going to become a father-in-law!

            "My son," he laughed to himself as he clicked on the TV.  After a moment of disinterested channel surfing he came across a program that looked promising.  "Nice!" he panted as the camera panned up a pair of long, tanned legs.  His gaze became more intent as the camera revealed what the long, tanned legs were attached to.  Nobuyuki inched forward on the couch to get a better view, like a kid pressing his nose to a candy store window.

            Then a foot came out of the TV screen.

            Nobuyuki screamed for dear life as one of the long, tanned legs shot right past his face and rested on his shoulder.  The other slid out of the TV screen and placed its foot firmly on his chest, its toes playing with his chest.  With one swift motion he was pushed back on to the sofa.  Nobuyuki frantically climbed over the back of the sofa as some one literally crawled out of his big screen TV.

            "What's all the commotion about?" exclaimed Washu as she threw the lab door open.  Nobuyuki was cowering behind the couch and pointed in the general direction of the home entertainment center.  Her concern disappeared as soon as she saw the six-foot plus white haired goddess standing in front of the TV.  

            "Professor Washu!" Urd exclaimed as she quickly floated over to Washu.

            "Little Urd!" Washu squeaked as she returned the hug that had been wrapped around her.

            Nobuyuki blinked a few times in total confusion before he could muster the strength to talk.  "You…you know her?"

            "Of course I do silly!" Washu laughed.  

            "Professor Washu was one of favorite teachers," Urd said with an expression of fond remembrance.  "And it's been far too long since I've seen her!"

            "Fifteen thousand years too long!" Washu playfully admonished.

            "Sorry Sensei," Urd said as she bowed her head respectfully.

            "Come on," Washu laughed.  "I always hated being called that."  Urd laughed as the diminutive scientist grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her towards the lab.  As Washu pulled her thru the door Urd looked back and blew the still stunned Nobuyuki a mischievous kiss.  A little pink heart fluttered across the room and smacked him on the cheek.

            "I need a drink," he said to himself, not really wanting to know what's going on.

***

            "This is impressive Professor Washu," Urd said as she marveled at the expanse of Washu's lab.  "Skuld would have a field day in here!"  Then Urd saw something she had thought she was prepared to see.  But in fact it shook her to her very being.  "Oh my…" she whispered as she caught sight of the pale green light that Ryoko's stasis field was emanating.  The usually resolute goddess swallowed hard and choked back a silent sob as she walked over to the bedside.

            A solitary tear slid down her cheek as she thrust her hand into the jade light and rested it on Ryoko's forehead.  "I am so sorry," she muttered as Washu laid a hand on her shoulder.  In her momentary distress, Urd had not noticed that Washu had transformed into her adult form. 

            "This is why I have to do this," Washu said fighting back her own tears.  Urd placed her free hand onto Washu's as she uttered a small prayer, asking her father to watch over them.  

            "Let's do this Urd," said whipping the last tears from her eyes.

            "Agreed," Washu said.  After casting one glance back to Ryoko Urd buried the emotion and pushed herself forward.  If this did not work, it would not only be Professor Washu's family that suffered.  It would be hers and everyone else's in creation.  As they past through the various gizmo's and gadgets they came to a seemingly deserted place in the lab.  A large area of floor space had been cleared away and a priest was finishing a purification rite.  Something about this priest struck Urd as odd.  He was repressing far more power than a holy man should have.  It was almost godlike.

            The old priest finished his melodic chant and turned to Washu.  "It is done," he said almost coldly, which gave Urd the impression he did not really approve of what was about to take place.  To be honest, Urd had her reservations about doing this, but after her father gave her clear instructions, she pushed those reservations out of her mind.

            "You have my permission," her father had said in his calm tenor voice.  "To do whatever the Lady Washu asks of you.  These are grave times, and Yggdrasil is not capable of handling them.  Therefore we defer all power to the fallen triumvirate."  Those words echoed in Urd's ears as she watched Washu thank the old priest and motion for her to join her.  As Urd stepped into the light she could see that they were not alone.

            Standing around the outer edges of the circle was several women and a child that appeared to be a little older than Skuld.  "This is Galaxy Police detective Kiyone Makibi," Washu said motioning towards the tall woman with long green hair.  Urd notices that she had a stressed look on her face.  She obviously knew what was transpiring, or at least an idea of what was approaching.

            "And this is her partner," Washu continued with a hint of sympathy in her voice that Urd noticed, "Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

            "Hi-yee!" the bubbly blonde said as she waved to Urd.  The goddess returned the wave but took notice of the expressions on the green-haired woman's face and on Washu's.  'Definitely sympathy,' Urd thought to herself as Mihoshi continued to garner a strained look form her partner.   The next person introduced to Urd was the princess Sasami of Jurai.  Urd bowed respectfully before the little princess.

            "And this is," Washu started only to have Urd cut her off.

            "Lady Tsunami!" Urd said as she knelt before the goddess of Jurai.

            "That is not necessary," Tsunami said as she stepped towards Urd.  "You do not have to genuflect before me."  Urd nodded in deference to Tsunami's request and returned to her feet.  Together the goddess' walked towards Washu and the old priest who had performed the purification rite.

            "And this is Lord Katsuhito, also of Jurai," Washu continued as Tsunami walked beside Urd. 

            "My pleasure," Katsuhito said as he took Urd's hand.  "May the spirits guide you in this endeavor," he added.  There was still something about him that Urd just could not place a finger on… Then she saw it in his eyes.  In those soft maroon eyes she saw what she had sensed from him the first time she had seen him.  He had the spirit of Tsunami.

            "Thank you for the blessing," she said humbly.   "What exactly do you need me to do?" Urd asked as she turned to Washu.

            "I need for you to create a Circle of Warding for me."  Urd's eyes went as wide as saucer's.

            "So it's true," Urd said a regained her composure.

            "Yes," admitted Washu.

            "What about the calculations to open the gate?" Urd asked.  "We will need Skuld for that."

            "I will do it," Sasami said stepping forward.  Once again the same overpowering aura she had sensed from Katsuhito began to flow from the young girl.

            "Okay…" she said as she began to wonder what powers the rest of Washu's little family possessed.  And she thought the group she lived with was different…

            "I hope this is enough room," Washu said as she motioned towards the clear spot.  

            "It should do," Urd said as she flexed her knuckles and rolled her head from side to side.  Everyone stepped back as she crossed her arms on her chest, bowed her head and began to chant something inaudible.  A cold wind began to stir around everyone's feet as Urd looked from her chant, eyes ablaze.  The inverted triangle on her forehead had begun to glow a vibrant hue of indigo as she uncrossed her arms in a wide sweep.        

            "Hear my words!" she announced without ant further preamble as twirling columns of mist began to rise from the ground.  "O things possessing will gather together with me…" Mihoshi gasped s a line of light shot out from Urd's feet and began to form an archaic pattern on the floor.   "For the true form of the ultimate one, let there be light in that which becomes the cornerstone!"  Further gasps arose from Mihoshi and Sasami as the lines of light began to intersect and branch out, covering the lab floor in a series of interlocking circles and curved lines.

            As the mists cleared the lines ceased to glow bright blue and faded into a dull, scorched color as the circle took its final form.  Everyone thought the rite was finished when a column of light surrounded Urd and she began the final incantation.  "Blaze like flame, race like the wind, shake like the water, receive like the earth!" Once again her eyes were ablaze with the awesome power that was forming the magical gate.  "I order you…" she continued as he voice took the timbre of many in one.  "Arise! Ultimate Circle of Warding!"  That said a flash of pure blue light swept across the lab momentarily blinding those present.

            "Hey, what's going on in here?" Nobuyuki asked as the flash illuminated the lab.  He quickly slammed the door shut and returned to the couch.  Something's are best left unknown.  

            "It…is…done," Urd said trying to regain her wind.  The ultimate circle was finished.  The main ring was interlocked with four other rings, each at a cardinal point.  Inside the main ring were two more interlocked rings.  Various designs branched off of the circle giving the appearance of a rose window from an ancient cathedral.

            "Thank you," Washu said as she clasped Urd's hands.  Tsunami and Sasami stepped forward into the light.  Urd noticed the slight look of apprehension on the young girls face, but discounted it.  Ones emotions can betray what one really feels, or the power one possess.

            "I am ready," Tsunami calmly announced.  Washu nodded as a wreath of light circled her and replaced her Galactic Academy uniform with a dark green body suit with a white bodice.  An emerald cloak formed at her shoulders and draped across her, concealing the body suit and bodice.  Two bands of jade fabric swirled around her flowing hair pulling it up into a spiked plait.  This was Washu in her true form.  A sight few present had ever seen.

            "Are you ready, Sasami?" Washu asked.  Sasami took a faltered step forward, then resolvedly moved to her place next to Washu.

            "Few can claim to have seen this," Katsuhito said softly to Kiyone.  All of this mysticism was new to her.  Her life had been devoted to the cold, hard truth of police work.  Usually if it could not be proved in a court of law, it did not matter.  But now there were technically four goddess' standing in front of her.  The proof was irrefutable. 

            Sasami hesitantly stepped into the ring that occupied the northern cardinal point while Washu and Tsunami stepped into the interlocking rings that occupied the center of the ultimate circle.  Washu felt her sisters hand slip into hers and she squeezed it.  It had been twenty thousand years since they had seen Tokimi.  A hush fell over everyone as Sasami held her hands to her chest.

            "From heaven to ocean," she intoned as the two marks on her forehead began to glow.  Urd's eyes widened as she saw the same marks glow on Tsunami's forehead. "Ocean to earth.  And earth back to the heavens.  Show us the path engraved by the light."

            Instantly the space between the rings became filled with glowing Juraian script.  Kiyone held an arm to her eyes as the light grew in intensity.  "Oh my," muttered Mihoshi as the light engulfed Washu and Tsunami.  Their images became ethereal as the final rows of script filled them selves in.  A vortex of raw other worldly energy began to swirl at the base of the circle before it swept out across the lab with a deafening roar.  A dome of pure white light grew from the epicenter of the vortex before it collapsed back into itself.

            And then it was over.

            Sasami wiped the perspiration from her forehead after the circle had ceased to glow.  Only a wisp of white smoke remained where Washu and Tsunami had once stood.  "It's up to them now," Katsuhito said stoically.  "We have done what we can."

            "That was unreal," Kiyone mouthed; still a little unsure of what she had just witnesses.

            "It was very real," said an exhausted Urd.  "You have an immense power," she said turning to Sasami.  The little princess just nodded slightly.  "Come on kiddo," Urd said as she placed an arm around Sasami.  

            "Alright!" Sasami said as the first traces of a smile crept onto her face.

            "By the way," Urd began as they walked away from the still smoking circle.  "Who was that poor guy I scared earlier?"

            "Only my lecherous son-in-law," Katsuhito said half joking and half serious.  "Why do you ask?"

            "I think I gave him an eye full!" Urd laughed 

            "He probably enjoyed it," Kiyone kidded to laughs from every one present.

***

            Proper words do not exist to describe Washu and Tsunami's journey thru inter-dimensional space-time.  The best way for petty mortal minds to describe it is as breath taking.  Imagine every molecule of being converted into pure energy.  Then you, as a being of pure energy, are sped across the space-time continuum.  You become one with any and everything as your 'energy' breaks across the boundaries that separate space and time.  And this vast experience happens in a blink of an eye.  For one brief moment, you are the universe, and the universe is you.

            Washu and Tsunami stepped out of the dimensional gateway a little disoriented to say the least.  After all they had just been disassembled molecule by molecule, shot across space and time, and reassembled in the eternal realm; so a little disorientation was to be expected.  Washu blinked a few times as her eyes came back into focus.  At first the eternal realm appeared to be a washed-out blur, but after a few moments everything became clear.

            "It cannot be," Tsunami said with a voice of dire apprehension.  The once glorious splendor the eternal realm had changed indeed.  The once towering golden spires were now broken and burned.  The lush gardens once so vibrant with a sea of colors that paled most artists' pallets were now rendered to pitiful heaps of sickly browns and dark yellows.  The once glistening alabaster halls were scorched to the ceilings with angry black fingers.  It was like the hands of death had wrapped themselves around this most sacred of places.

            Washu took a faltered step forward as the totality of the destruction of her former home was realized upon her.  It was gone.  The eternal realm was rent asunder.  The magnificent that shined at the core of the universe was darkened.  Even the once sweet air now held the rancor of rot and death.  For all of her genius and godlike powers Washu could not fathom how such a fate could befall her ancestral home.  True she had been gone for twenty thousand years, but the level of devastation was unfathomable.  In the distant a faint trail of smoke still raised heavenward from used to be the Shrine of the Chousin.

            As Tsunami stood in tears Washu was hit by a wave of nausea.  The stench of death combined with the destruction of her home was more than she could handle.  Fighting off the convulsions that were wracking her body Washu turned her gaze back to the still smoldering shrine.  The shrine had once rivaled even the shrine of the Elder in its resplendent glory.  Its intricately sculpted friezes stood in muted testimony to the grandeur of the realm and of its triumvirate.  The high crest of its roof was tiled in the finest polished marble, and its multi-colored crystal skylights served as a prism, casting the various hues of light softly upon whoever was fortunate enough to enter.  At the shrines corners rose four golden spires, which were so tall they appeared to be descending from heaven itself.  Now what remained barely passed for a pile of slag.

            "Surrender or DIE!" a gruff voice called out snapping Washu and Tsunami from their shock.  Before they realized it they had been surrounded by at least three-dozen armed guards.  "I said yield!" the man who was obviously the leader barked again.  He angrily brandished his halberd towards Washu.  The rest of his men returned the two megami's stares with icy daggers.

            "We mean you no harm," Tsunami said calmly as the captain of the guard sneered at her.

            "We only want to see Toki- ," Washu began before she was cut off.

            "I said QUIET!" the rather gruff looking individual yelled again.  "You will see our lady, and then she will pass judgment on you."  Washu swallowed as the pure hatred range out in his words.  That same hatred permeated the stares of his underlings.  Silently Washu nodded and took step next to Tsunami as their armed escort took them towards the still smoldering shrine.            

As they approached the burnt out shrine a silhouette could be discerned moving in the darkened interior.  Washu noticed that as they drew closer, so did the silhouette.  Finally the guards stopped at the base of the shrine steps.  The devastation was total.  If Washu and Tsunami had not known before hand that this ruin had once been the their temple, it would have been indiscernible from any other heap of rubble in the universe.

"Bow before the Lady!" the guard barked as two of his men landed solid blows with their halberd staffs to the backs of their knees.  The two megami winced as their knees were assaulted from behind and from the front as they slammed into the ground.  Washu squeezed out a few pained tears as the silhouette began to emerge from the shadows.  

"Who dares to disturb my realm?" the dulcet voice asked before its owner had fully stepped into the light.  Upon doing so her eyes flashed wide open at the sight her guards had presented before her.  All at once the past twenty thousand years of pent up emotions poured forth from Tokimi.  She raced down the broken steps, nearly stumbling over a piece of charred debris.

Tsunami began to move forward at the sight of her sister falling, but the halberd blade angrily brandished in her direction made her reconsider her actions.  After recovering her step Tokimi calmly proceeded down the remaining steps.  She bit her lip as her sisters kept their eyes lowered in their forced state of genuflection.     "Guards," she began to glares of pure hatred and contempt that her men had been giving their captives.  "You may go."

"But Milady," the captain started before a stern look from Tokimi silenced him.  Reluctantly he motioned for his men to withdraw, leaving Tokimi with the bowing megami.  

The tension in the air was nearly as thick as the stench of death and brimstone that hung over the once beauteous realm.  Finally Tokimi spoke.  "It has been a long time," she said to her still kneeling sisters.  After neither of them ventured a response Tokimi continued.  "I know he has returned, and you have already witnessed the devastation his armies can produce.  I will help you, but on one condition," Tokimi finished with a hint of contempt in her voice.

"And that would be?" Washu inquired barely above a whisper.

"That the two of you quit bowing like fools and give your sister a hug!"   Washu and Tsunami just knelt there with incredulous looks on their faces and blinked a few times as Tokimi opened her arms to them.  Finally on a flurry of emotion Washu and Tsunami embraced their long neglected sister.

"I apologize for the actions of my men," Tokimi said as she hugged Washu.  "But after what has happened, I cannot be too cautious."

"It is understandable," Tsunami said as she returned Tokimi's embrace.  

"What exactly did happen?" Washu asked, her mind once again returned to its analytical mode.  

"So much for happy hellos," Tokimi said somewhat sarcastically, which garnered wry smiles from her sisters.  "I have been following the events in your realm," Tokimi said to them, "and Sister," she added turning to Washu.  "You will have a fine son-in-law one day."

"Then you know why we are here," Washu said getting back to business.

"Yes.  I do."

"As do the Elder," came the baritone voice of Ignatius Baltus as he materialized behind the three goddesses.  Instantly they spun around to face the unwanted messenger.  "And although they do not approve, they realize that there is no other way for the Dark One to be contained.  But that is not why I am here."

"Then what is it?" Washu shot at him.  She still wanted to see Baltus torn apart molecule by molecule and spread across the cosmos for what he did to her daughter.

"Hide thy contempt witch," Baltus spat back.  "I come to bid thee warning.  His forces have descended upon this realm once more."

"Damnation," Tokimi cursed as his icy words hung in the air.  Her sisters almost turned pale as ghosts as Baltus nonchalantly revealed the ordeal that lay before them.

"And remember," Baltus said cruelly.  "This is on your heads."  His last words rang in their ears like a finely played carillon.  

"He's right," Tsunami admitted as the dark clouds began to form on the edges of the eternal realm.  "We are to blame."

"I know," Tokimi sighed.  "Our decadence turned him against all humanity."

"That is why we must stop him," Washu said her voice afire.  

With a shimmer Tokimi's grand vizier D3 appeared next to them.  Is flowing white beard stood in stark contrast to the somewhat faded elegance of his deep crimson robes.  "Miladies," he began, stoic as Katsuhito.  "The dark forces have gathered at the edge of our realm. And this time I fear that we cannot turn them back."

"Fear not," Tokimi said as a fiery battleaxe formed in her right hand.  "Tell my forces that the three of us shall fight at their side this day."  Washu and Tsunami nodded as each of them formed their own weapons of choice.  For Washu it was an energy blade similar to Ryoko's.  A tall shield formed on her free arm and a high crested helm materialized over her head, covering her hair and ears.  Tsunami manifested a composite bow carved of the finest Juraian wood and a round shield buckled to her forearm.  The shield bore the sacred symbol of Jurai: the Lighthawk tri-foil.  A quiver of arrows materialized across her back. 

"We will not let them stop the champion," Tokimi said turning to her sisters.  "Even if our day has past, their day is dawning and we must see to it that they survive."

"Agreed," said Washu.  "The champion is the light that can turn back the darkness."

"And the light always prevails," Tsunami added as the first din of battle wafted towards them.

"It has begun," Tokimi announced as if Armageddon was a commonplace event these days.  The three Megami resolutely watched the storm of battle grow before they vanished in a ring of swirling light.                  

********

            "You're a better cook than Belldandy," Urd complimented Sasami as she helped clear the table.  Kiyone and Mihoshi left for their scheduled patrol and Katsuhito was meditating at the shrine.  This only left Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Nobuyuki, and Urd in the Masaki house, which was feeling somewhat abandoned.  "And you are too cute!" she said to Ryo-Ohki as the cabbit toddler handed her a plate to dry.

            "Thanks for helping Miss Urd," Sasami said as the last of the dishes were dried and put away.  The reds and oranges of the evening sun was poking thru pink blanket of clouds and bathing the kitchen window in a warm, soft glow.

            "No problem," Urd said as she noticed Nobuyuki do an about face as he was coming down the stairs.  Ever since the incident yesterday he was steering clear of Urd.  "How about we go outside," Urd said to enthusiastic responses from Sasami and Ryo-Ohki.  

As they walked in the cool evening air, Urd could not help but keep thinking about the impending danger.  She had come to think of Sasami as another little sister over the past day, and the thought of her being hurt was heart breaking; much less the thought that the same fate lay ahead for her family as well.  Everything depended on Tenchi, whom she had come to know thru home movies and photo albums, along with all of the other absent members of this family.

'Be well,' she silently prayed as Sasami and Ryo-Ohki enjoyed a carefree moment.  The problem was that Urd just was not sure how many carefree moments this life had left…

******

            The din of battle rang forth across the eternal realm like a cacophony of angry bells.  The clash of metal on metal, wood on wood, and flesh on flesh echoed across the dimensions.  As predicted the forces of the Fallen descended upon the eternal realm like a horde of ravenous locust.  Everything that had survived the first attack was now laid low and defiled under foul foot and blade.  The screams of the wounded and dying were indistinguishable from the curses of the living.  Literally, all hell had broken loose.

            The Megamisama arrived shortly after the battle had begun.  With a flourish their righteous blades and missiles sliced into the front lines.  In their true forms the Megami towered above the hordes that threatened the safety of the realm, and therefore the safety of the universe.  After what had to be many hours, if not days, of bloody combat the hordes of the Dark One were driven away, but at a great cost.  Many of the defenders of the realm lay dead and dying, and the Megami were not unscathed either.

            "They're retreating!" Tsunami exclaimed as one of her arrows felled another dark warrior.  Washu saw the tide was turned as she kicked the still writhing corpse of a dark warrior from her blade.  A cheer rose up from the ranks of the defenders as the dark clouds receded back into the oblivion from whence they came.

            "We have…done…it," Tokimi said, her voice full of pain.  Tsunami and Washu tuned to greet her and what they saw shook them to their cores.   To their horror Tokimi was holding her hands over a large gash in her right side.  Her cloaks were stained crimson and the first signs of internal bleeding had begun to show at he corners of her mouth.

            "Sister!" Tsunami gasped as Tokimi fell into Washu's arms.  

            "The…Champion…" she choked out barely audible above her sister's sobs.

            "We did it," Washu said frantically.  "He cannot stop the champion from completing the Odyssey!"  Her own injuries put aside.

            "He…will…be…a fine…son-in-law…" Tokimi whispered as she slipped into the darkness.           

The Odyssey shall continue…

William Nichols.


	26. Odyssey: Trilogy of Light: Dawn

The disclaimer from the previous chapter goes for this one as well.

Tenchi Muyo!

Odyssey

Chapter Twenty-six:

The Trilogy of Light: Dawn by William Nichols

          The dying light of the evening cast eerie, dreadful shadows as it poked through the arched windows of the royal palace on Jurai.  Blackened fingers wrapped around the fluted wooden columns and elegantly styled arches.  If one allowed their imagination to run from him or her, they could probably see all sorts of hobgoblins and creatures of the night lurking in the impending darkness.  Maybe you would see a sinister face hiding behind a column; possibly a phantom lurking in the shadows; or maybe a pair of luminescent eyes staring back at you from some foreboding place. Most people would dismiss such things for what they really are: figments of an over-active imagination.  Fairytales told to frighten little children into behaving; nothing to be feared.

That is what one would usually say.

Such whimsical thoughts were far from the mind of Queen Funaho Jurai as she walked down one of those shadowy, fairytale corridors.  In the thousand years she had been first queen only once before had she had such a feeling of dread and apprehension, and that fitful ordeal ended over eight hundred years ago.

Funaho chewed her bottom lip as the click-clack of her heels echoed down the lonely corridors.  Two guards snap to attention and salute as she passes by.  Usually Funaho would nod in deference to their respect, but this day her mind is elsewhere.  Silently she passes the guards leaving them to their solitary posts.  They hear an anguished sigh as the last rays of evening light fade into a rosy glow.  Obviously something was weighing heavy on their beloved queen.  It is a good thing that they did not know just what it was or just how heavily it was weighing on their beloved queen.

There had not been much good news delivered to Funaho in the past two weeks.  After giving Washu one of her clearance cards for level red items at the Academy archives she had begun to wonder if the diminutive genius was not being entirely forthcoming.  To compound her suspicions was the fact that Tsunami was not being entirely forthcoming either, but She was a god and that was Her prerogative.  Funaho had accepted long ago that something's were beyond mortal control.

But when she saw her daughter and grandson's face splashed across the galaxy on the evening news she had to have answers.

After using a few persuasive methods with Washu and Yosho the entire story had been revealed.  She knew that Tenchi had been chosen to be the Elder's champion.  She knew that Ryoko had been taken as his sacrifice.  She knew all too well the dangers facing Tenchi and Ayeka.  That had been a day she hoped would never happen.  That was a day her worst fears and nightmares returned.  And on that day Funaho felt a little piece of herself die.

"Milady?" spoke the palace guard right before Funaho walked into the closed doors in front of her.  The puzzled queen blinked a time or two as she realized where she was.  "Is there a problem Milady?" the guard asked out of honest concern.

"No," Funaho lied.  The guard watched her curiously as she fumbled around in her robes for a second before producing her clearance card and swiping it across the scanner.  She continued to bite her lip as the scanner recognized her.

"Please step forward for retinal and voice imprint," a tinny computerized voice commanded.  Funaho stepped forward and looked into the green laser light.

"Funaho Jurai," she spoke calmly.  "Access code: Tenchi-ken, Alpha, Epsilon, five, one, oh, nine, six, Tau."

"Confirmed," the metallic voice replied.  The guard snapped to attention as the doors slid apart with the slightest hydraulic whisper.  

"As you were," Funaho spoke as the doors closed behind her.  The guard emitted a tension-relieving sigh.  It was not every day that the first queen came to the Ministry of Intelligence's operations center.

The light in the ops center was dimmer than the fading light that was washing over the palace.  What little light there was in the center was provided by the rows of bluish fluorescent tubes that sat snuggle in their ceiling recesses.  Added to this unnatural illumination was the green glow of numerous terminal screens.  As Funaho passed thru this surreal environ few looked up from their monitors.  They had all been hand recruited by her, so her presence was no cause for alarm.  After passing thru the seemingly endless rows of terminals Funaho found the person she was in search of.

"Minister," Funaho said calmly.  A lithe man wearing the traditional robes of the Juraian court looked up from the papers he had been reading.  His shoulder length white hair reflected the various hues of blue and green that was cast upon it.  His face bore the lines of man who had spent the majority of his life in worry, which betrayed his age.  In general he was a very amiable, if somewhat fidgety, person.

"Milady," he said as he pushed his small round spectacles back up his nose.  "I am glad you came."

"I figured it was urgent," Funaho replied as the minister led her towards a large pane of glass with the Juraian sector mapped out on it in relevance to the rest of the galaxy.

"Indeed it is," he said placing a hand on the shoulder of one of the young technicians manning the display.  The young woman nodded respectfully and left the Minister and Queen in private.  "As you can see our borders with Tyran space have been secured," he began as he pointed to the red line and to the blue triangles representing the Juraian ships on the border.

"Very good," Funaho said, but this did not require her presence.  _I know the border has been secured.  Why did he call me down here? Unless…_ "What are you not telling me?" she asked playing off of the intuition.  The Minister fidgeted even more than normal and motioned towards the area on the map opposite of the Jurai sector.  "What is it?" Funaho asked.  The only thing out there was a few of Jurai's most recent exodite worlds.

"We have lost contact with this region," the minister finally spat out.

"What do you mean?" Funaho asked.  True, interstellar communication is far from perfect.  Any number of stellar phenomena could interfere with communications.

"Total _contact,_" he said, placing emphasis on 'contact'.  Funaho vaguely stared at him as she tried to decipher his cryptic answer.  Seeing this the Minister decided that for the safety of his neck he had better elaborate more.  "It is as if this region of space has ceased to exist," he continued.

"Ceased? To exist?"  Funaho asked trying to digest his words.

"Yes, Milady," he sighed.  "We can detect the _location_ of this sector," he paused to find the right words, "but we cannot confirm the _existence_ of this sector of space."        

"What has caused this?" Funaho asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice.  Sectors of space just do not simply vanish.

"Near as we can tell," the Minister started as he flipped though the pages he had been carrying, "It is a wave of darkness."

"A wave of darkness?"

"Near as we can tell."  Funaho just shook her head.  This did not make any sense.  Once again fearing his neck the Minister spoke forth.  "We have used every scanning and detection method imaginable, and few that we just invented," he continued.  "Spectral, astral, temporal, gamma wave, beta wave, alpha particle, chronometric, red shift, e-mag; you name it," he ticked off using his fingers.  "Everything is just absorbed by the wave."

"Then how do you know it is a wave of darkness?" Funaho asked.  _Darkness does travel in waves.  In fact darkness does not travel at all!_

"We looked," the minister admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"You looked?"

"Yes Milady.  When all of the other sensors failed, we had the Academy focus their highest powered, optical telescope towards this sector."

"And what did they see?"

"Darkness.  Pure darkness."  

Funaho stared at the chart, trying to comprehend what she had just been told.  _Could this have anything to do with what the high priest told me today, _she mentally asked herself.

"And it gets worse," the Minister continued.

"How?"

"It's moving."

"M-m-moving?" Funaho deadpanned.

"Yes Milady," he said gravely.  "By our calculations the Jurai sector will be engulfed in less than three days, and after that this entire quadrant within the week."  Funaho swallowed audibly at this grave prediction.  "And a week after that, the entire galaxy will be engulfed, not that we'd be around to see it."

"Three days," Funaho parroted.  The Minister only nodded.  _This has to be related to what the priest told me, and what's happening to Tenchi,_ she thought as the dark line slowly inched across the map.

*****

          "Where am I?" Ayeka asked as the world hazily came into view around her.  "What is this place?"  The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Marnot's arms after they had transported away from the sanctuary of fire.  Her paramour had landed them on a rather desolate piece of rock that was near the galactic core, as he had explained.  The proximity of the planet to the galactic core washed it constantly in a warm glow, even at night.  But it was no worse that the night lights of Tokyo or the capital city of Jurai.

          That was the last thing Ayeka had remembered before sleep had claimed her.  Needless to say the place she now found herself in was not the place in which she had fallen asleep.  

          "W-w-what's going on?" she frantically asked into the darkness that surrounded her; total and complete darkness.  Ayeka swallowed hard and tried to burry the overwhelming sense of panic that was permeating every fiber of her being.  

          "Tenchi!  Marnot!" she called out over and over again as she ran through the darkened landscape.  At every turn she encountered more and more darkness.  _What is happening to me?  What has happened to Tenchi and Marnot?_

Ayeka's breaths were coming in short, jagged huffs as she desperately ran through the darkness.  After running for what felt like hours she could not go any further.  "Tenchi!" she sobbed as she fell to her knees and buried her face into her palms.  Warm tears flowed between her fingers as Ayeka tried to choke back her sobs.  At that moment she felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder.  "M-Marnot?" she hesitantly asked as she turned to see who was behind her.

          And then she screamed.

          Death towered above Ayeka in all of its horrific, morbid glory.  The being was at least two and a half meters tall and cloaked in the black robes one would traditionally depict death as cloaked in.  The terrified princess backpedaled as Death's half-decomposed hand reached for her again; bits of fetid flesh hanging from its ancient fingers.  Ayeka screamed again as the Beasts eyes flared, illuminating the rotted flesh of its foul face.  Deaths skin was corpse white.  Vast chunks of that skin had peeled away revealing the putrid flesh beneath.  

          As Death twisted its black lips into a wicked smile another piece fell from its decayed face, revealing a mass of writhing maggots, which began to spill forth from the opened lesion.  _"You are mine!"_ Death proclaimed as Ayeka shrieked once more.  Now the darkness was replaced with the glow of hellfire.  

          As Ayeka backpedaled she slipped on something and fell backward.  She braced herself expecting to hit the ground, but instead she was engulfed in a pool of thick, gooey liquid.  Gasping for air as she broke the surface of the pool Ayeka thought that the world had gone red, then she realized what she was in.  

Blood. 

          Then to her horror she saw whose blood it was.  The bodies of Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Marnot, and everyone else she held dear were crucified onto the walls of her hellish prison.  The pained visage of their death's looked as if they were blaming her for their demise.

          _"Mine!" _Death hissed as its wretched hand grabbed the top of her skull and pulled her from the pool of her loved ones blood.  Ayeka tried to scream once more but all that would come from her lips was incoherent syllables and grunts.  Death twisted its putrid lips into a smile again as reached for Ayeka's throat.  The last thing Ayeka heard was cold, callous laughter as her world faded from existence.

And then she woke up.

          "Ayeka!" Tenchi and Marnot said simultaneously as the terrified princess shot out of her bedroll screaming as if there was no tomorrow.  Marnot was the first to reach her and she willingly collapsed into his arms as violent sobs wracked her body.

          "Their, their," he comforted as her tears soaked his tunic.  Tenchi looked at Marnot quizzically but all the perplexed guardian could do is shrug slightly and continue to stroke the back of the distraught Ayeka's neck.  After she had regained a measure of her composure Ayeka pulled back from Marnot and stared blankly off into the unknown.

          "What happened?" Marnot asked softly.  Tenchi took a knee next to Ayeka and held her free hand

          "All a dream…" she muttered tonelessly.  "All a dream…"

          "What was?" Marnot asked, trying not to upset her any further. 

          "I cannot put it into words," Ayeka said with a shudder.  "You were all dead, and, and…"

          "And what?" Tenchi said as Ayeka's grip tightened on his and Marnot's hands.

          "And it came for me…" she sobbed falling back into Marnot's arms.  The guardian rocked back and forth slightly as he tried to comfort Ayeka.  Tenchi stood up and walked a few meters away as he tried to make sense of what Ayeka had said.  After Ayeka had fallen back into what he hoped would be a more merciful sleep, Marnot joined Tenchi across the clearing. 

          "What was that about?" Tenchi asked, trying not to wake up Ayeka.

          "I am not entirely sure," Marnot replied as he ran a hand through his raven hair.  "What ever she saw scared the hell out of her, plus some."

          Tenchi continued to pace before he spun around and stared Marnot in the eyes.  "Did that have anything to do with what is coming?" he demanded of the guardian.

          "I cannot say for certain," the disturbed guardian replied.

          "Cut the bullshit," Tenchi demanded.  "What happened to her?!"  

          Marnot chewed his bottom lip for a second before he sighed.  _Why the hell not?  I'm in it deep enough as it is._  "Yes," Marnot answered.  "It had to do with what is coming."

          "What is it exactly?" Tenchi said.  "I know you said it was a fallen Elder, but that does not help me any."

          "When the Dark One fell he became the embodiment of everything that defies the light," Marnot explained, gesturing wildly.    "His desire is to wipe the slate of creation clean of what he sees as a perversion of its true destiny."

          "Why?" Tenchi quizzed.  "Destroying the universe seems so ironic.  I mean, what will it accomplish?  What will that leave him?"

          "A clean slate to draw the universe as he sees fit," Marnot explained as he too began to pace.  "A new dimension to populate with those that he deems worthy of life."

          "A universe of hell?" Tenchi asked.

          "That is how it appears to us," Marnot elaborated.  "But to him we are the universe of hell, and one of your family members is partly responsible for that outlook."

          Tenchi stared thunderstruck at Marnot for a brief second as his last words rang in his ears.  '_And one of your family members is responsible…'_ "What does that mean?  Which one?  How?"

          "I do not know the details," Marnot lied, "your sacrifices mother and her sisters were responsible for the Dark One's turning against humanity some twenty thousand years ago."  Tenchi continued to gape as Marnot furthered his much over due explanation.  "He saw the Juraian trinity as decadent and corrupting the known universe.  When the other Elder refused to act upon his demands to destroy them he turned against creation and a full half of the heavens followed him.

          "The Elder sent their champion to eternal realm to enlist the aid of the Megami and they consented, trying to right the wrong they had seemingly set into motion.  After a war that nearly rent the heavens in two the Dark One and his minions were contained in a dimensional prison of sorts."

          "So how did he, they, escape?" Tenchi asked as the enormity of Marnot's revelations sank in on him.

          "Once again that is partly to blame on your family."  Before Tenchi could interrupt him Marnot held up a halting hand.  "Let me continue.  When the temporal entity known as KAIN broke out of sub-space and traveled across the dimensional barriers in an attempt to kill your family, you followed him.  While you were successful in preserving the timeline, all of that cross-dimensional travel weakened the barriers between the dimensions.  Add in the dimension hopping that happened during that incident with Haruna, and you have dimensional barriers that are weakened significantly.  

"Seeing this the Dark Once set about to free himself from his restraints.  The Elder had thought that their devises would be enough to contain the Dark One, but their power has diminished since his fall, that and the Juraian Megami were separated to keep any further incidents form occurring.  Little did the Elder realize at that time that their power was mutual.  The Megami are elder beings of a lower order, so naturally their power resonated with the Elders."  Marnot paused a second as Tenchi stared at him in near disbelief.  "The Elder may be nearly omnipotent but they are not omniscient." Tenchi nodded in either understanding or agreeance at Marnot's explanation of the Elder's short sightedness.   "With the triumvirate broken and a full half of the heavens locked away with the Dark One, the Elder's power has diminished to the point that it took their entire focus to contain the Dark One.  And not even the Elder can keep that level of focus up indefinitely."

          "That is why I was chosen as champion," Tenchi muttered barely above a whisper.  "I have to set right what we did."  Marnot only nodded.  "But why would that affect Ayeka like that?"

          "I would say because of her close link with Tsunami," Marnot said as he cast a glance back towards his sleeping love.  "Washu and Tsunami have traveled back to the eternal realm in an attempt to solicit the aid of their sister Tokimi," Marnot said as Ayeka rolled over onto her side.  "Something has to be happening beyond my sight and that bled through into Ayeka's subconscious."

          "I'm part Juraian," Tenchi said somewhat confused.  "So why did I not have the same dream?"

          "Ayeka has been in sync with the Jurai power radiated by Tsunami far longer than you have been, young champion.  That is the only reason I can offer as to why she experienced such a horrid vision."

          "So Tsunami is in danger?"

          "Not to my knowledge," Marnot said as he rubbed his temples.  If he had not been an eternal, he could have sworn that he had a headache setting in.  "But something dark is transpiring, and it managed to push its way into her dream."

          "Like a premonition?"

          "Exactly."  Marnot's look became concerned as Ayeka moaned slightly before rolling over to her other side.  After watching her for another moment Marnot turned his attention back to the still stunned Tenchi.  "Now you have a better understanding of what is at stake here," the guardian sighed.

          "I do," Tenchi said as he set his resolve to righting what had been set into motion.  "You really do love her?" he asked of Marnot seemingly out of the blue.

          "As your Ryoko does you," he replied honestly.

          "I just hope we get to grow old with them," Tenchi said trying to lighten an all too serious situation.

          "As do I," replied a now grinning Marnot.  "Get some rest," he told Tenchi.  "I will stand watch."

          "Take care of her," Tenchi said as he slipped back into his bedroll.

          "With all of my power," Marnot promised.

****

          As Funaho left the Ministry of Intelligence the Minister's prediction weighed heavily on her mind.  She was certain that it had relevance to what the high priest had told her…

          Funaho bowed respectfully as she entered the Temple of Tsunami in the capital city on Jurai.  The massive structure was an ornate blend of carved stone, and living trees.  The trees had been grown millennia ago by the priesthood using their Jurai power to grow them into the various shapes and buttresses of the temple.  When someone said the temple was alive with the presence of Tsunami, it was a valid statement.

          But today Funaho had not come to pay her respects to Jurai's patron deity.  The High Priest had requested an immediate audience, and she granted it.  _It has to be dire,_ she reckoned.

          "My Queen," the priest said bowing before Funaho.  She calmly motioned for him to rise and he complied.  "I have had the most dire premonition," he said as calmly as he could.

          "What does it entail?" Funaho asked as the priest straightened the fabric of his flowing blue and white robe.

          "The end of our time," he said in all earnesty.  "Tsunami's light has grown dim."

          "How can that be?" inquired an alarmed Funaho.

          "I do not know but Her light is diminished and the seers have not been able to scry the lines of fate."

          "What are the implications of this?"

          "According to our ancient prophecies," he said before clearing his throat, "the end of all creation is nigh at hand."

          "Can you be certain of that?" Funaho asked.  All she needed was for an over zealous priest to create a panic preaching the end of the world.

          "When dealing with fate nothing can be certain," the priest replied.  "All I do know is that it is becoming increasingly difficult to sense the presence of Tsunami."

          "You will keep me informed," Funaho said as she turned to leave the temple.  "And you are not to spread this top the general populace.  Understood?"

          "Yes my Queen."

          At the time Funaho had dismissed the priest's words as simply Tsunami being involved elsewhere or just being fickle.  But following her meeting with the minister, she was now placing renewed credence onto the priest's words.

*****

          Katsuhito was drawn from his deep meditation by the soft beep of the communications console in the shrine office.  After her last visit to earth his mother had insisted that install one so that she could talk to her absent son whenever she wanted.  Reluctantly he rose from his thoughts and walked over to the seemingly normal filing cabinet.  After twisting the upper handle a small monitor rose from the cabinet's top.  

          "Yosho," came the voice of his mother as the screen came into focus.  The normally placid Funaho looked as if the weight of the universe had been thrust upon her shoulders.  The start of dark circles had begun under her eyes and her usually illustrious raven hair some how seemed a bit duller.

          "Yes mother," he replied as his generated disguise faded away.

          "I was just checking on everyone," she said.  "How is everyone holding up?" 

          Yosho bit his lip as he watched the worried expressions on his mothers face.  "Washu and Tsunami have traveled to the eternal realm," he said as Funaho's eyes went wide.  "Apart from that nothing has changed."

          "So that explains it…" Funaho mumbled.

          "What?"

          "Nothing important," Funaho lied.  "Listen Yosho," she began.  "Watch over Sasami and tell her I love her."

          "What's the matter mother?"

          "I think you should know," Funaho stated flatly.

          "I do," Yosho answered.

          "Yosho?"

          "Yes mother?"

          "I love you my son."

          "I love you as well mother," he said as the screen blinked out.  Katsuhito sighed as he twisted the cabinet handle back to its original position.  After the screen had clicked back into place he returned to his meditation.  Every thing was now in the hands of his grandson and the Megami.

          "May mercy be upon us all…" he whispered as he returned to his meditation.

***

          "Mmmmmm," Ayeka sighed as her eyes opened to the warm light of the galactic core.

          "Sleep better?" Marnot asked as Ayeka stretched.  He had stayed awake all night watching over her after is discussion with Tenchi.  He would protect her with all of his power.

          "A little," she said softly.  "How much time do we have?"

          "A little over two days," Tenchi said as he clicked the orb on.  "There's not much left to eat," he added as he riffled thru the knapsack.  This had to be one of Washu's better inventions.  "Just a few energy bars," Tenchi, said with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

          "They will have to do," Ayeka mumbled as she accepted one of the chocolate and granola bars.

          "We should get on the move," Marnot said as he stood up and stretched.

          "Let's check the medallion," Tenchi said as he angled the golden disk into the sunlight.  The first rays glinted off its surface and began to create the now familiar mass of swirling holo-graphic images.  Finally the lay of the land became clear and the picture zoomed in on where they were standing.  After the angle circled them it sped across the clearing and through the scrub brush surrounding them before it came to an ancient monolith.  A ring of massive, capped stones circled a ring of smaller blocks, each aligned to the cardinal points.  In front of each of these four stones stood a small alter.  In the center of the inner ring was the all to familiar obelisk that had kept creeping into the temples and sanctuaries. 

          "That is where we must go," Marnot calmly announced.   "I'd say it's a no more than two or three kilometers away."

          "I'm impressed," Ayeka giggled.  "You landed us in the general vicinity this time."

          "You wound me," Marnot mocked back to her.

          "Come on," Tenchi ordered trying to get the two lovebirds to cut it out.  "We don't have much time left."

The Odyssey shall continue in The Trilogy of Light: Zenith.

I sincerely thank everyone who has followed this story from day one and those who have just joined in the fun.  All of your kind words mean so much to me.  Thank you.  I hope that the tension is building nicely in preparation for the ultimate show down that is looming on the horizon.  As always let me know what you think in the review box.  Until next time.  Later.

William Nichols.


	27. Odyssey: Trilogy of Light: Zenith

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo!

Odyssey

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Trilogy of Light: Zenith, by William Nichols

            Seeing an aurora over the capitol city of Jurai was not uncommon this time of year.  Various hues or red, blue and green dances across the evening sky, putting on a show that man could not surpass.  In times past such a sight would have been interpreted by the priests of Tsunami as a sign of either impending doom or good fortune.  Certain rites would be performed in each case to either ward off the evil spirits or encourage the good ones to stay upon the people.  But that mysticism is lost on the people today.  The aurora is chalked up to ionized dust particles in the atmosphere reflected and refracting light.  It is nothing more, nothing less.  Some times though there is validity in the old ways…

            Funaho had kept the revelations of the Minister of Intelligence and the High Priest from Azusa and Misaki.  The both of them knew that Tenchi had been selected to be the Elder's champion, but they need not know the full extent of the circumstances.  _There is nothing we can do about it,_ Funaho had reasoned.  _So why bother them with it.  When the universe ends, we shall die in one another's arms._

            But all of this had weighed heavily on Funaho.  Such burdens are not meant to bore alone, especially when one has the extended family she does.  But none-the-less Funaho had kept her horrible knowledge to herself.  _If Tenchi is not successful it will all be over soon enough…_

"What is the matter?" Misaki asked as Funaho joined her and the emperor in the royal chambers.  "You look like the world is coming to an end," Misaki playfully jabbed at the worried Funaho, not realizing the validity in her own words.

            "It just may be," Funaho sighed as she plopped back onto the plush bed.

            "If this is about that boy of Yosho's and Ayeka," Azusa began to fume before a slight chuckle from Funaho silenced him.  "What?" he asked.  

            "I don't think either of you really want to know," Funaho said flatly as she took her leave of her befuddled husband and sister wife.

***

            "It has begun," muttered Katsuhito as he stepped out onto the porch of his humble dwelling. A strange presence had washed over him during his meditation, drawing him to his front door.  When he cast his gaze heavenward he found what he was looking for.  One by one the stars in the evening sky were growing dim and fading from sight.  A part of one constellation would fade then vanish, soon to be followed by yet another.  Before the night was past a sizable section of the sky was devoid of any form of light.  Darkness was all that could be seen.

***

            Far away from the royal palace on Jurai or a humble priests house on earth three weary travelers trek forward as their Odyssey draws to a close…

"I thought you said that the sanctuary was only two or three kilometers away," Ayeka huffed as she, Tenchi, and Marnot trod through the knee-high sagebrush that littered the landscape.

            "I'm a guardian spirit," Marnot retorted. "Not an interstellar navigator.  Be glad I am able to land us in the general solar system!"

            "I'd be thankful if…" Ayeka trailed off in soft laughter.

            "What was that?" Marnot asked as he tickled Ayeka's ribs.  

            _At least she will have a few happy moments,_ Tenchi thought.  _All of this is my fault, somehow or another.  _The absence of playful taunts or light laughter brought Tenchi back from his momentary thought.  He knew what was going on.  He just ignored it._  I guess I'm a little envious.  I mean, it's just that…Damn.  I waited all this time, and now I may never get to hold her._  As they trekked forward Tenchi's thoughts drifted back to a few weeks ago…

            Tenchi was drawn from his studies by an all too familiar chime.  "What ya' reading?" Ryoko asked as she phased in behind the object of her hearts desire.

            "Classic world literature," Tenchi answered flatly.

            "Is it any good?" Ryoko asked as she looked over his shoulder at the text below.  She could feel Tenchi tense up as he arms wrapped around his shoulders, but it didn't last as long as it used to.  _Maybe he's warming up…_

            "I need to study," Tenchi sighed as he pulled Ryoko's arms free from his person.

            _Then again… Maybe though…_ "Can I watch?" she asked, hoping beyond hope that just possibly he would consent.

            "Watch?" Tenchi asked as if she had spoken some foreign language.

            "I promise to behave," said Ryoko, who was trying to look as innocent as possible.  "Please?"

            Tenchi sighed.  He couldn't say no, well he couldn't as long as she kept her end of the bargain.  "All right," he said, "but I need my quiet."

            "I'll just lay on the bed then," Ryoko pronounced as she plopped down onto her stomach and rested her chin in her palms.  "Okay?"

            "Fine," Tenchi said trying to hide a slight smile.  Nearly a year had passed since Haruna had taken him from his family.  In that year had had seen each of them in a new light.  While outwardly his feelings had changed little, inwardly they were a tumultuous storm.  Before he had viewed both Ryoko and Ayeka similarly, although he had felt a slight inclination towards the cyan tressed pirate for some reason.

            Near as he could tell the feelings originated when Kagato took her from him.  Then a few months later when Zero copied Ryoko and unlocked the emotions and memories she kept buried; he saw a side of Ryoko he never dreamed possible.  Apart from a calmer persona Ryoko did not change much afterwards though, and the perpetual stalemate continued ad infinitum.

            Or so it seemed…

            Tenchi would catch himself stealing glances of Ryoko here and there, when he thought no one would notice.  Slowly his heart was beginning to melt.  What started a gentle nudge was becoming more like a firm tug.

            Then the incident with Haruna happened.

            Although he had tried to burry those feelings, Tenchi kept feeling like he betrayed Ayeka and Ryoko.  In a sense he had, and in another he hadn't.  All Haruna really did in the end was teach him that he could be open with his feelings.  He knew that however real those experiences had been, in the end they would amount to little more than fantasy.  A warm memory that would pop up from time to time followed by the slight pang of loss.

            After he had returned from that mirror world both Ryoko and Ayeka had given him some space to sort out his feelings.  Both of them knew that and hasty actions would drive a wedge between them that might never be pulled back.  Then on that day Ryoko had found Tenchi drawing up on the mountainside that tug in his heart returned.  She had come to save him, even after he had acted so callously towards her.  In her heart she loved him, whether he returned the sentiment or not.

            As he shared quiet moments with Ryoko at the shrine or on the roof that tug became a full-blown pull.  He was still unsure if it was what he thought it was, but the picture was becoming clearer each day.  Just like now when she was laying on his bed, quietly watching him trying to read Milton's _Paradise Lost_.  She was just quietly watching him, content to just be in his presence.  Maybe he was feeling…

            _But you don't want to hurt Ayeka!_ His conscious always had a nasty habit of speaking out like that.  True, he did care for Ayeka deeply, but it was not the same thing he felt for Ryoko.  When Ayeka was around he did not feel his pulse quicken nor did he get tense when she touched him.  Love is a hard thing to quantify, and since he had never been in love much beyond a teenaged crush, Tenchi had decided that taking it slowly would be better for him.  

            But now he found that with each passing day he felt more strongly than ever before._ Maybe I'm not as indecisive as they say I am._  Tenchi let a small smile creep onto his face as he remembered a saying he his grandfather had taught him during one of their practice sessions.  _Indecision is the key to flexibility.  _Maybe now was the time to be decisive.

            "Ryoko?" Tenchi asked softly, determined to put his feelings to rest once and for all.  "Ryoko?" he asked again as he wheeled his desk chair around.  Tenchi chuckled lightly as he saw the warm smile on Ryoko's sleeping face.  _So much for my big moment_, Tenchi laughed to himself._  Christmas then,_ he promised himself as he gave Ryoko a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  _I'll make it her Christmas present._

"I wish I had woken her up," Tenchi mumbled to himself as he made his way across the empty field.  The first gray specks of the megaliths had peeked over the horizon now, and Tenchi renewed his drive to make it to the final sanctuary.  _I will get you back and set everything right!  I promise._          

            "Are you ready?" Marnot asked piercing Tenchi's train of thoughts.  "Are you, young champion?"

            "I guess so," replied a somewhat confused Tenchi.  "By the way, just what are you referring too?"

            "The Sanctuary of Light," Marnot said calmly.  "Apart form facing the dark one, this will the most difficult challenge you shall face."

            "What should I expect?" Tenchi asked, hoping that the usually tight-lipped guardian would reveal what lay in store for him.

            "In all honesty I do not know young champion.  Only the prospective champion is allowed entry into the sanctuary."

            "So we cannot help Tenchi?" Ayeka said.

            "I'm afraid not," Marnot replied.  "Only a true champion can enter the sanctuary and complete the ordeal that lies within."

            "It can't be any worse than ten meter tall fire demons, Tyran soldiers with bad attitudes, or a dinosaur that wants to make a snack out of me," Tenchi laughed.  Some of the experiences on this Odyssey were truly unique, and would make for one hell of a 'what I did over semesters break' paper.

            Marnot laughed.  "So you met Kolor's pet Gotha?"   

            "You knew about that thing?" Tenchi asked.

            "Who do you think gave it to Kolor fifty thousand years ago?"

            "It tried to make us the main course!" Ayeka protested.

            "It's just overly playful," Marnot said, trying to look innocent in front of the glares that were burning through him.  "So I exaggerated a bit," he added in an attempt to save his hide.

            "We'll leave it at that," Ayeka sniffed, trying to feign annoyance.

            "Back to the temple," Tenchi said changing the subject.  "What will it be like, err, I mean, what I'm trying to say is…"

            "How can it be a sanctuary when all you saw was a megalith?" Tenchi nodded.  "It will be revealed soon enough."  Marnot was well versed in the art of non-committal answers.  "See for your self," Marnot said as they drew up to the Megalith.

            The monument was just as the medallion had shown it to be.  The stones in the first ring stood at least fifteen meters tall and were about five meters across.  The weight of such blocks had to be in the thousands of tonnes.  Atop the first ring of stones were cap blocks, of equal size to those supporting them.  One block would straddle two pillars, and so it went in a circle at least one hundred meters in diameter.  Inside the primary ring there was a secondary ring, of slightly smaller stones.  This ring lacked the capstones of the outer ring.  

            Within this inner sanctum stood an altar stone at each cardinal point.  Centered in the inner sanctum was an obelisk, similar to all the others that Tenchi had encountered on this Odyssey, only larger.  This new obelisk towered over the rings of stones by at least ten meters or so.  All said in done the simplicity of the sanctuary stood in stark contrast to the sheer size of its construction.     

            "Why does this look familiar?" Tenchi said as he marveled at the girth of one of the pillars.

            "I can thin k of at least a half-dozen obelisks that we have seen," Ayeka said.  The moving clouds created the illusion that the mammoth stone monument was swaying in the breeze.

            "Not that," Tenchi replied.  "I have seen this before.  I think there is one of these in Europe, maybe England, but I'm not sure."

            "That there is," Marnot answered.  "Three millennia the Temple of Light chose earth for its resting place.  The majority of the populace had barely evolved coherent civilizations, so it seemed natural to place the temple in such a backwater planet."

            "Then why are we not an earth now?" Ayeka asked as they made their way through the first ring.  

            "Earth, how shall we say, evolved faster than we thought it would.  That sight has not been used in two thousand years."

            As they neared the inner sanctum Tenchi felt something pull him towards the Obelisk.  He could not explain it, nor was he certain that the feeling was real.  All he knew was that the obelisk held the answers he needed.  Dark clouds began to swirl overhead blocking the perpetual light form the galactic core as a light breeze picked up. As Tenchi entered the inner sanctum the first cannonade of thunder rolled in the far distance.

            "Tenchi?" Ayeka started before Marnot placed a hand on her shoulder.  She cast a glance back at the guardian who was shaking his head.

            "He must find his own answers."  Ayeka silently "Oh"-ed as she watched Tenchi circle the Obelisk.  His eyes had become glassy and his expression far off.  It was almost as if he saw something she could not.  Finally Tenchi focused on spot in particular.  To Ayeka it appeared no different than the rest of the polished gray stone of the Obelisk.  Ayeka's eyes widened as Tenchi laid his had on that spot.  A ring of blue light formed around his hand before it spread to the rest of the Obelisk, revealing hidden script.  In a flash the monument was covered in brightly glowing Juraian script, whose characters seemed to shift endlessly.  

            Ayeka gasped a ball of energy formed atop the Obelisk.  Marnot squeezed her hand, momentarily taking her focus away from what was transpiring.  At that moment beams of light shot forth from the energy ball, striking the stones that stood at each cardinal point of the inner sanctum.  The energy rippled around the stones before it cascaded down their sides in torrents.  As the crackling yellow discharges washed over each pillar it transformed them into a statue.  Finally bolts lashed out and struck each altar, leaving a smoking indentation on each one.  

            Tenchi swallowed as he pulled his had away from the Obelisk.  The whole experience had left him somewhat dry-mouthed.  He blinked a few times trying to bring the world back into focus before his gaze fell firmly onto the statue behind the altar nearest to him.

            "Tenchi?" asked a very concerned Ayeka as she made her way to him.

            "It's Shigeru," Tenchi said calmly.

            "Yes it is," Marnot replied.  "And I believe that one is Kolor, and the one next to him is that nameless fool from the sanctuary of water."

            "And who is this?" Ayeka teasingly asked as she walked over to a rather scantily clad female statue.

            "That would be the infamous Daphne," Marnot answered with a wry grin on his face.

            "I see," Ayeka sniffed.  And considering what the statue of Daphne was wearing, or rather what she was not wearing, she meant it.  "So this is what she looked like?" she said playfully to Tenchi.

            "She had more clothes than that!" Tenchi defended.

            "I believe you know what to do," Marnot said returning the champion back to the quest at hand.  Tenchi nodded and walked over to the alter representing the sanctuary of water.

            "The water shall flow," Tenchi incanted from the script etched into the stone, before he realized that he could read the ancient script.  Tenchi removed the sapphire water stone from the medallion and placed in onto altar.  Once in place the spirit stone began to glow brightly before the soft light spread over the altar and statue.  When it did so the statue became the guardian from the first chapel.

            "I grant thee entrance to the sanctuary of light, Master of Water," the nameless guardian spoke.  Tenchi bowed respectfully and walked over the next altar.

            "The stone shall stand," Tenchi read from the altar as he placed the emerald earth stone on the altar.  Once again its power animated the guardian statue behind it.

            "I grant thee entrance to the sanctuary of light, Master of Earth," Kolor proclaimed.

            "The wind may change," Tenchi incanted from the altar as he laid the diamond of wind onto its respective altar.  The cold gray visage of Daphne glowed to life and smiled at Tenchi.

            "I grant thee access to the sanctuary of light, handsome," the aesthetically pleasing guardian said in a sultry voice.  A firm cough emitted from her fellow guardians returned the attractive guardian to the proper response.  "I mean master of wind."

            Shaking his head Tenchi approached the final alter.  "The flame shall consume," he said as he held the final spirit stone above its altar.  Before he could place the stone a rather shrill voice split the quiet air of the inner sanctum.

            "Not him again," Marnot said rolling eyes heavenwards.  A wiry reptilian creature slinked down one of the stones and flicked its tongue towards Ayeka.

            "My masssster sssendssss a messsssage," The lizardman hissed.

            "I've already told you what you can tell your master," Marnot growled, his eyes afire.  "Would you like for me to refresh your memory?"

            "You will not ssssucccede," the monstrosity hissed again.

            "It will take an army to keep the champion from finishing his quest!" Marnot declared as he formed his warhammer one more time.

            "I know," the beast said plainly.  A low thrum echoed in the distance much like thunder, but it only grew louder as time passed.

            "Finish the rite!" Marnot growled at Tenchi who was petrified in his tracks.  "Finish it!" he yelled as he turned and saw what Tenchi did.  Pouring over the horizon were hordes of beasts similar to the foul thing that had broken the rite.  Each of them was brandishing a crude axe, or cudgel, or whatever type blunt object they could lay their scaly hands on.

            "The Flame shall Consume," Tenchi said again as he laid the ruby onto the altar.

            "Diiiiiiieeeee!" the damnable beast screeched as he leapt towards Tenchi.  Marnot lunged towards the creature, but it reached Tenchi first.  Tenchi screamed as the beast's talons ripped into his flesh.  Clutching his wounded side Tenchi began to summon the lighthawk wings, but the things tail managed to wrap itself around his leg and topple him.  Tenchi it the ground hard before Marnot managed to crack the slimy thing upside its head.  The thing staggered about for a second before it leapt towards Marnot, fully intent on finishing what it had started out side the sanctuary of fire.

            Using the distraction Ayeka ran over to Tenchi and helped him to his feet.  After pressing her jacket sleeve against Tenchi wound she turned her attention to Marnot.  The guardian was wrestling the Dark Ones messenger with all of his strength, but it was strength like Ayeka had never seen before.  The physical aura Marnot was exuding as he fought off the lizardman near godlike.  The only time she had seen anything close to it was when Tenchi would summon the lighthawk wings.  Finally Marnot gained the firm upper hand.  

"I will personally see you to HELL!" Marnot screamed as he wrapped his hands around the creature's throat.  Yellow ichors began to gurgle up from its lips as Marnot channeled all of his rage into the beast.  "DIE!" he screamed as the thing burst into a hellish flame before fading from this reality.  

With a determination that he had not shown in ten millennia Marnot turned to Tenchi.  "Finish the rite!" he ordered, still aglow with hellfire.  "I will see to it that there shall be no further interference."   Marnot then turned his gaze to the approaching hordes and began to project an energy field to hold the hordes away.  The hisses and screeches of the beasts pierced the air as they harmlessly clamored around the wall of crackling energy.  

Tenchi nodded as he placed the ruby back onto the altar and repeated the incantation.  The gray statue of Shigeru glowed red before it became the embodiment of the regal guardian.

"I grant thee entrance to the sanctuary of light, master of flame."  Tenchi nodded as all of the guardians turned their gaze heavenwards.  A mark appeared on each of their foreheads in the color of the spirit stone that represented them.  

"We command thee," they spoke in unison, "Sanctuary of Light, grant this Champion entrance!"  That spoken a shaft of light erupted from the obelisk and began to sweep out towards the inner circle of stones.

            "By Tsunami," Ayeka muttered as the light engulfed Tenchi, before it collapsed back into the Obelisk.  Once it did so, the guardians returned to their statue form.  "Tenchi?" Ayeka whispered, not sure of what she had just witnessed.

            "He is in the sanctuary of light," Marnot said, having regained some of usually calm mannerisms.  "I apologize for having to see that side of me," he said taking Ayeka's hand.  "But my first duty is to protect the champion at all costs."

            "W-what about the rest of those things?" Ayeka said remembering the hordes that closing on them.

            "I would not worry about them," Marnot said as he drew Ayeka close to him.  "I feel that after Tenchi unlocked the sanctuary, they will not come near this place."  In fact Marnot had the pleasure of watching every last one of he things turn tail and run when the gate the sanctuary was opened.  They may like to fight, but a giant column of light accompanied by rolling thunder and massive electrical discharges usually is enough to deter semi-dumb creatures.

            "I hope you're right," Ayeka said as she pressed her face into his chest.  

            "I promised the champion that I will not let any harm befall you," Marnot said as he stroked the back of her long violet tresses.  "I will use all of my power to uphold that oath.  I swear it."        

            "Isn't this a touching sight?" a baritone voice called out as Marnot cradled Ayeka.  "So this is what you are willing to give up everything for?"

            "I have already dealt with you," Marnot said as Ignatius Baltus stepped out from behind one of the monoliths.  "Or do I need to repeat my self to you as well?"

            "Would you use such language in front of a lady?" Baltus asked sarcastically.  "Besides, my being here does not concern you."

            "Then why are you here?" Ayeka said.  She could understand why Marnot did like this Baltus character.  He was cold, callous, and calculating.  That and what he did to Ryoko…

            "I await the champions return," Baltus said stoically.  "When and if he succeeds it is I who will return him to the Elder."

            "What about his sacrifice?" Marnot inquired.  He knew all too well that that they would Washu's daughter at their side when the time came to face the Dark One.

            "That is of no concern to me," Baltus said coldly.  Ayeka cringed as the ice hung to his words.

            "Have you no heart?" the princess asked.

            "I have no need for such trifles."

            "And that is why you will always be alone," Ayeka added clutching Marnot even more tightly.

***

            Far from the edge of the known universe there is only darkness.  In this vast expanse there is neither time nor light.  This is the prison of the one who turned against creation.  Deep in its depths his darkness has silently taken form once more, and now he stands poised to restart what he left unfinished those long millennia ago.  His armies have already laid waste to the eternal realm and have launched a second campaign in an attempt to silence the Megami he hates so passionately.  If this being is capable of any emotion, it is that of pure and unbridled hatred.  A vile contempt for all that stands opposite to him.    

            And now his power has returned and he had broken the bonds that held him for so long.  One of his lesser emissaries has already gauged the new champions strength, and he is confident that the child will not stand in opposition to him.  Soon his physical form will be complete.  Soon he will topple those fools who would not see the truth in his words.  Soon the wretched Megami will lie dead at his feet, as will the Elders champion.  All of creation will be wiped clean, returned to a state of pureness not seen in eons.  So are his desires, and so shall he see them carried out.  

            For he is Aescheron, the Fallen, and vengeance shall be his.

The Odyssey shall continue in The Trilogy of Light: Twilight.       


	28. Odyssey: Trilogy of Light: Twilight

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  This is a fanfic and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo!

Odyssey

Chapter Twenty-eight

The Trilogy of Light: Twilight by William Nichols

            For the second time in as many days Funaho found her self en route to the Ministry of Intelligence.  The last time she had been there the minister had predicted that end of the universe, which if it was still on schedule, was only a day or so away from the Jurai sector.  To her extreme dismay the media had picked up on the wave that was sweeping across the galaxy and broadcast the knowledge to the majority of the space faring civilizations.  That tends to happen when contact is lost with whole systems.  Immediately the Tyran's began to blame the Jurai and similar accusations were made from the Juraian side along with every other sector that held a grudge against someone.  If you believed one report the oncoming wave was the result of lost souls of the Tyresian Space Angles coming back to take vengeance on those who had hunted them to extinction.   Overall mass panic had yet to set in, but as more and more systems became engulfed in the wave, the more the people began to fear.  All Funaho hoped was that the Minister had some good news for her.  She needed it.

            The look in the guard's eyes outside the ministry expressed what Funaho was feeling inside.  His face was the stoic mask that he had been trained to wear, but his eyes spoke volumes.  Deep inside his violet orbs Funaho could see the storm of fear that was blowing inside in her soul.  The guard flinched as Funaho laid her hand on his shoulder, but soon he saw that his queen had the same fears he did.  Bolstered he managed a slight smile and snapped a crisp salute to his sovereign as she passed through the ministries doors.  Sometimes the smallest act of compassion can mean so much.

            "How dire is the situation?" Funaho asked as the minister shuffled a stack of papers on his desk.  In the two days since her last visit Funaho could have sworn that the white haired man had become even more fidgety.

            "M-m-m-milady," he stuttered.  "We have detected another anomaly."

            "Another anomaly?" Funaho parroted.  _Oh great!  If one apocalypse isn't bad enough…_

            "Y-y-y-yes ma'am," he continued.  "At 19:34 yesterday we detected a massive spectral discharge somewhere within the galactic core."

            "And what are the repercussions of this?  Has it affected the original wave?"

            "Not d-d-directly.  Near as we can tell it has formed a wave of light."

            All of the color drained from Funaho's face.  "A wave of light?" 

            "Near as we can tell."

            Funaho chewed her bottom lip again.  This was an unexpected turn of events.  One wave racing across the galaxy was bad enough, and now _this_?  "What will happen?" Funaho asked.

            "At current speeds they will meet in the Sol sector," the minister said as he flipped the page on his clipboard.  "In a little under one day, standard time."  If Funaho could have become any paler, she did so at that moment.  Her son, daughters, great-grandson, and their extended family were once again the focal point of matters beyond her control.  "Milady?" came the minister's concerned voice as Funaho staggered back.  As the minister asked again her knees gave way and she collapsed into a desk chair.  The world was swirling around her and her vision was fading between blurs and darkness.  The last coherent thing Funaho heard was the Minister screaming for a medic…        

*****

            "Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed as the shaft of light expanded out from the obelisk and engulfed him.  At that moment Tenchi felt as if every molecule in his body had been stretched and pulled off at the speed of light.  The experience was overwhelming.  Tenchi's consciousness ascended to the next level as the entire universe was laid before him, proffering a glimpse at a thousand destinies, all of whom lay at his fingertips.  Distant galaxies spiraling through the ether were brought near, and then passed him by in vibrant streaks.  Every dimension and plain of existence passed before him, even the limbo the held Ryoko's spirit.  He was certain that she could see him.  In the fraction of a second he was there, Tenchi saw the glimpse of hope in her eyes.  Hope that rested on him.  Hope that his actions could free her and give her the chance to love him.  Hope.  Hope that he could stop the unspeakable evil that threatened all of existence.  Hope. 

            Then it was over.

            Nausea gripped Tenchi as he returned to what passed for reality in the sanctuary of light.  The floor was solid enough, as the pain in his knees attested to, but everything was blank.  Featureless.  White.  As his mind cleared Tenchi realized that the chamber he was in had no distinguishable features.  There was light, but no source.  There was a floor, or what felt like a floor, but no distinguishable walls or ceiling.  Everything was a field of blank, featureless, nothingness.

            Acting on gut instinct Tenchi called out into the void.  "Is anyone here?  Ayeka?  Marnot?  Anyone?"  All that greeted him was his own echoes.  _That was bright,_ he scolded himself.  Deciding that this course of action was not going to get him anywhere, Tenchi stepped out into the chamber.  His eyes searched for any sign of, well, of anything.  His footfalls echoed behind him as he searched, which was the only sign that anything was real in this sanctuary. 

            _This is too weird,_ he thought to himself.  _The first sanctuary was water oriented, the next stone, the wind one kept changing, and the fire one was just that.  So why is there nothing here?  Is this right place?  _Tenchi was beginning to question himself when the first sign of change appeared in the sanctuary.  

            As abruptly as he was cast into the light, the sanctuary went dark.  Behind him could see the light, but the divide was clean cut, like someone had painted half of the floor black.  "What now?" he asked the darkness as he fumbled for a palm light in his knapsack.  "Figures," he grumbled after finding none.  Once again Tenchi held he hilt of the master key aloft and ignited a miniscule blade.  It's blue glow shed enough light for him to see where he was going, but not much else.  This part of the sanctuary appeared to be the same as the previous, just darker. 

            Swinging the sword hilt from side-to-side Tenchi desperately tried to find any source of light, or clue as to where the chapel might be.  There was precious little time to waste bumbling around a featureless sanctuary, and Tenchi was beginning to become annoyed.  "Is there anyone here?" he called out, hoping for any kind of response.

            He got one.

            "_Who enters my sanctuary?"_ a disembodied voice asked.  "_What is your business_ _here?"_  Startled by the phantom voice, Tenchi tried to step back but found that he could not.  Some unseen force was keeping him riveted in place.  _"I shall ask again: who has entered my sanctuary?_"

            "I am Tenchi Masaki," Tenchi announced to the darkness.  "And my business is that I seek the light stone."

            "_You have been sent by the_ Elder?" the voice asked, with what sounded like an unpleasant emphasis on the word 'Elder'. 

            "That I have," Tenchi answered.

            _"Why do you want the stone of light?  Is it for personal gain or as part of a quest?"  _Tenchi chewed his bottom lip for a second.  That last question was both true and false.  He was after the stone as part of the Odyssey, but it would also allow him to get Ryoko back.  _"Answer me boy!"_ the voice boomed, becoming angry.

            "I seek it for both!" Tenchi announced.  His feet were still cemented in place keeping him at the unseen questioners mercy.

_            "But are they not one in the same?"_ the voice said calmly.

            "What do you mean?" Tenchi asked somewhat confused.

            "_You seek the stone to complete the Odyssey and to restore your sacrifice, so they are one in the same.  You young man hold the destiny of our universe in your hands."_

            "So I've been told," Tenchi mumbled.  "Look," he began trying to keep his temper in check, "what must I do to reach the chapel?"

            After a pause of what felt like minutes the voice answered.  _"You must become the light."_  With that the voice ceased and Tenchi's feet were released from their invisible prisons, and he stumbled forward.

            "How do I do that?" Tenchi asked the void as he regained his footing.

            _"To become the light…drive back the darkness…"_ Tenchi stood in stark silence for a moment contemplating the words bequeathed to him.  Of all of the riddles of the sanctuaries this had to be the most perplexing.  He walked through the complete darkness as he thought about this quandary.  He had to become the light.  By becoming the light he would drive back the darkness.  What was the darkness though?  Was it literally the darkness in this sanctuary, the darkness that Marnot had said was approaching the universe, or was it the darkness within his own soul?  

            Then the answer dawned on him.  It was all three.   He had to drive the darkness out of the sanctuary to find the chapel.  By doing so he would find the spirit stone, which would allow him to drive back the darkness facing the universe.  But first he had to drive the darkness from his own soul.  But what exactly was the darkness in his soul?  He had never done anything truly terrible in his young life, save the standard teenage mischief that he and his friends enjoyed before the girls arrived.  And after that he didn't really have the time to do much but stay away from them…

            "That's it," he mumbled.  "All of the animosity I have harbored against them for what I thought was ruining my life."  Tenchi scanned the darkness for any sign of the ethereal voice that had spoken to him earlier.  "Is that It?" Tenchi yelled into the darkness.  "Is that what I must do?  Must I atone for feeling that way about the girls?"

            The darkness remained silent for a moment before it chose to reply to the young champions inquiry.  _"That is not the total darkness…"_

"Then show me," Tenchi pleaded, clenching his fists in the air.  "Show me what you mean!"

            _"Are you willing to handle the consequences of such knowledge?" _the disembodied voice asked calmly.

            "I am," Tenchi replied resolutely.

            _"Then so be it…"_ Tenchi stood mute as the darkness swirled around him into a series of grays and whites.  The area around him spun and contorted until a hazy image replaced the darkened sanctuary.  Once the palette had settled down Tenchi recognized where he was.  A gentle snow was falling and just begun to blanket the courtyard of his grandfather's shrine.  He was home, but it was not home as he remembered it being just a few short weeks ago.  No, this is how the Shrine looked years ago.  Fifteen years to be precise.

Tenchi swallowed audibly as he took a tentative step towards the shrine yard.  _"Do you still wish to proceed?"_ the voice asked again.  Tenchi nodded as he turned his vision back to the sepia toned scene playing before him like an old film.  He knew what was happening.  It was something that haunted him nearly everyday of his life.  Choking back his fear, Tenchi stepped up onto the shrine portico.  The voices inside rang in out as they had done in his memories so many times before.  Tenchi paused at the rice paper door of the shrine office, tears welling in his eyes.  Once again the scene played out before him. 

            "_Why can't I see mommy_?" a small voice sniffed  "_Where did she go_?" 

            "Oh gods…" Tenchi muttered as the surge of emotion returned to him.

            _"Mommy has gone to," _his fathers voice cracked as he tried to find the right words.  Unfortunately no such words existed.  _"Mommy has gone to be with Grandmother,"_ Nobuyuki said with a heavy sigh.

            _"So she'll be back soon?  Won't she daddy?"_

_            "No son," _Nobuyuki said choking back his emotion.  _"Mommy won't be coming back."_

_            "Don't she love me anymore?" _the little Tenchi sniffed.  _"Mommy still loves me, don't she Daddy?"_

_            "Yes,"_ Nobuyuki answered.  _"Mommy loves you very much."_

The younger Tenchi sniffed and smeared his runny nose across his upper lip with his tiny hand _"Then why ain't, why ain't she comin' back?"_

_            "Mommy will always love you,"_ Nobuyuki said trying to comfort his distraught son.  No one should ever have to tell what he was saying to someone as young as his Tenchi.  _"But Mommy cannot come back."_

_            "Liar!"_ the little Tenchi exclaimed.

            "_Tenchi,"_ Nobuyuki begged.  _"I know this is hard to understand, but Mommy won't be coming back."_

_            "Liar!"_ little Tenchi accused again.  _"Mommy loves me.  So she's, so she's always goin' to come back."_

_            "No son, she won't be.  Mommy has gone to the heavens…"_ Nobuyuki knelt down and tried to hug his son, but the younger Tenchi pulled away from him.

            _"I hate you!" _little Tenchi yelled, not fully comprehending what was fully happening.  _"I want my mommy, and you made her go away!  I hate you!"_

_            "No son,"_ Nobuyuki said as silent tears streaked his face.  _"I didn't make her go away."_

_            "Liar!" _little Tenchi accused again as he pulled free from his father and ran towards the door.  _"I hate you!"_ he proclaimed again as he darted through the phantom image of his older self.

            _"I will go after him," _his grandfather said, doing his best to keep his stoic facade, but how could he.  _"He is young and does not comprehend his words."_

_            "I know father," _Nobuyuki said as he took off his glasses and wiped the lens on a white handkerchief that had his initials embroidered on it.  The sight of this gift from his beloved Achika brought his tears back.  _"Make sure Tenchi is alright,"_ he said quietly as Katsuhito ventured out into the cold.  

            _"Oh my wife!" _Nobuyuki wailed._  "My beloved Achika and Tenchi…"_ His words were lost as sobs wracked his body, almost to the point of convulsion.

            "This is my darkness…" Tenchi whispered as the scene unfolded.  His own face was streaked with glistening tears as the memories of that fateful day were displayed before him again.

            _"You had been warned,"_ the voice of his unseen tormentor, stated.  _"This is the root of your darkness.  Can you become the light to drive it back?"_ There were no malice in the words spoken in his mind by the sanctuaries guardian, but they stung just as bitterly.  After this incident his grandfather had found him crying near the cave that had held Ryoko.  Now Tenchi remembered…Ryoko had tried to comfort him.  Another piece of the mosaic fell into place.

            Choking back his tears Tenchi's phantom form entered the small room where his father knelt in tears.  He had never known how much his words had hurt his father.  He was three when this happened, and he barely remembered the incident in its entirety.  But now he knew the pain his words had caused, even though he had acted out of childhood emotion.  His father had to have felt like he had lost his wife and son that day; his pain compounded by the words of his son.  "Father," Tenchi whispered not sure if he could be heard in the world of this memory.  Unable to contain his emotion any longer Tenchi fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his father.  How he would have given anything to go back and right this, but all he could do was come to grips with this dark episode from his past.

            _"Now you understand," _his unseen tormentor said softly.

            "I do," Tenchi sniffed as the image of his father faded away, to be replace by the white, featureless plain Tenchi had found himself in when he first entered this sanctuary.  "I never knew how much my words hurt my father.  All I wanted was to have my mother back…" Tenchi voice trailed off as the years of pain he kept inside him found voice.  "I never knew…"

            _"You have the heart of a champion," _the voice said as a pinpoint of light coalesced in front of Tenchi.  _"And you have seen the root of your own darkness.  Now purge that darkness."_

"How?" Tenchi asked his tears finally abated.

            _"What is your greatest fear?"_ the point of light inquired.  _"What is the one thing that haunts your dreams and darkens your soul?"_

            Tenchi bit his lip as he looked into the darkest reaches of his inner self.  He knew the answer to this question, but it was almost as painful as the memory he had just relieved.  "That somehow," he whispered,  "that my mothers death was my fault."

            _"Do you still feel this way?"_

"No.  I do not."

            "_Do you still blame your father?"_

_            "_No."  Tenchi inhaled deeply and reflected inwardly.  "I know that my mothers death was not caused by anything me or Dad did." 

            _"You have come to another understanding,"_ the voice said.  _"The first step to driving back your darkness is to admit that it exists in the first place.  Rest assured young champion, your mother is very proud of you."_

"How can you say that," Tenchi said, his voice faltering.  As much as he wanted to believe it, he could not.  

            _"Because," _the light spoke as it began to take a humanoid form.  "I am your mother."  Tenchi's jaw dropped as the light took the shape of a woman roughly his height.  From the swirling mass of colored light the soft visage of his mother materialized.  She stood before him just as he remembered her.  The maroon eyes, the long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, the lilac kimono with the deep blue obi; everything was just as he remembered from those long years ago.

            "Mom?" Tenchi asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

            "Yes my son," Achika said.  "And I am so proud of you."

            "Oh Mom," Tenchi sobbed as he fell forward into his mothers arms.  All of the years of pent up fear and self-loathing poured forth from his soul.

            "It's alright," Achika soothed, patting his back.  "You have become a fine young man, and many people love you."  Tenchi breathed heavily as he felt his mothers arms wrap around him and hold him tight.  "Just let me hold you now."

            "How?" Tenchi muttered, not sure if he really wanted an answer or not.

            "The Elder chose my spirit," Achika said still cradling her son, something she had not done for fifteen years.  "They came to me and told me I was to guard this sanctuary, and help their champion confront his fears.  I had no idea that you had been chosen as champion."  Achika pulled Tenchi arms from around her so she could cradle his face with her hands.  "Never once I have ever blamed you, nor has your father.  We are more proud of you than you can ever imagine.  And you have many others who love you as well."

            "Mom," Tenchi sighed, relishing in the affection he had missed for so long.  

            "And Tenchi," Achika added looking into his deep chocolate eyes, "I give you my blessing: as both your mother, and as the guardian of the sanctuary of light."

            "Thank you," Tenchi said, his tears returning.

            "I will have a fine daughter-in-law," Achika said as she cradled her son once again.  Tenchi leaned back slightly to see the warm smile irradiating from his mothers face before he leaned back into her embrace. 

            "I've missed you so much," Tenchi said as Achika began to rock him back and forth.  "There have been so many times that I have needed you.  So many times I, when I was jealous of everyone else…  I still need you…"

            "I know my son, and I am sorry I could not be there for you," Achika said as she once more cupped her hands around Tenchi's face.  "But always remember that I love you, and I am so proud of you."  Achika leaned forward and kissed her sons cheek.  "I love you, my Tenchi."

            "Mom?" Tenchi asked hesitantly as his mother once again faded from sight, coalescing into the point of light.  "Don't' go!" he exclaimed frantically.  

            "I will always be with you," she said softly.  "This is your birthright," Achika said a gem materialized before Tenchi.  It was a white stone with the four elemental stones set at the cardinal points.  In the center was an amber starburst, symbolizing the light, which holds all things together.  

            "Mother," Tenchi whispered as he clutched the gem and held it to his chest.  "I love you."

            "I know," Achika said softly.  "Now go back to your family.  And tell your father that I still love him as he still does me."  Tenchi closed his eyes as the point of light expanded to encompass the entire sanctuary before it drew him back into the warp of trans-dimensional travel.  As the young champion sped across the barriers of time and space he had one thought on his mind.  His mother loved him and was proud of him.  

***

            The evening light was dimming on the planet where the monolith stood that served as the sanctuaries gate, or what passed for dimming on a planet so close to the galactic core.  Standing amongst the megaliths was three figures, each casting an elongated shadow that wrapped around the ancient gray stones.  One was the Elder's first emissary, Ignatius Baltus.  The other two shadows were closely melded as the guardian spirit known simply as Marnot held Ayeka Jurai in his arms.  His feelings awakened after many centuries of slumber, Marnot now embraced the object of those affections, and stood resolutely in the face of what ever the consequences may be. 

            "I cannot see how this mortal can be worth that much to you," Baltus said disdainfully.  "Nothing can be worth shirking what the Elder have given you."

            "I have dealt with you already," Marnot said as he narrowed his golden eyes onto Baltus' ice blue orbs.  "But there is a lady present so I shall not repeat myself."

            "I hope they take your form," Baltus quipped.

            "Why?" Ayeka asked.  "Why would you have them deny him happiness?"

            "Our duty is to the Elder, and none other," Baltus said as his voice raised a few decibel levels.  "Petty trysts are not something that one of Raphael's stature should sink to.  They, you, are beneath him."

            Ayeka opened her mouth but promptly shut it.  Baltus' words had returned unpleasant memories to her.  How many times in the past had she told Tenchi that Ryoko was beneath him and not worthy of his time?  Too many for her to count at the moment.  _So this is how Tenchi must have felt all of those times,_ she realized as she felt Marnot's arms tighten around her.

            "Tell me Raphael," Baltus began coldly, "what will you do when she grows old and you remain as youthful as you are today?  Will you don a mask like that disgrace of a champion that is her brother, or will you shed silent tears at her grave?  Tell me old friend, what will you do?"

            Marnot grinned slightly as he imagined Baltus' last breath gurgling from his lips as his fingers squeezed his throat, but that was not the solution.  "I will tell you old friend," the guardian began slowly, "to be with her I would gladly renounce my immortality.  Sharing a grave next to her would be the ultimate expression of my devotion."

            "That is pathetic!" Baltus howled.  "But the Champion draws nigh."  Baltus glowered in Ayeka and Marnot's direction.  "This is not over, Raphael.  I will see you returned to your good senses."  Marnot started to answer when the first bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of the obelisk and stuck one of the altars.  Another bolt, then another and another followed it until all four altars had been struck.

            "He returns," Baltus said as a shaft of light erupted from the tip of the obelisk and enveloped the ancient edifice.

            "Tenchi?" Ayeka squeaked as a silhouette emerged from the light.   

            "Yep," the silhouette said as the column of light collapsed back into the obelisk.  "It's me."  Ayeka smiled as Tenchi came closer.  She had been worried about him ever since he had entered the sanctuary, and she was glad to see that the wound inflicted by that hideous reptilian was gone.  But something else struck her about Tenchi.  He looked no different than he did when he entered the sanctuary over a day ago, but he carried himself different.  Then there were his eyes: they looked like a hidden burden had been lifted.  "Tenchi?" she asked somewhat hesitantly as the young champion took his place next to her and Marnot.

            Marnot slapped Tenchi's back and guffawed.   "Well done lad.  You have succeeded."

            "So it seems," Tenchi said, exuding a new found calmness.  Marnot pulled the medallion from his shirtsleeve and handed it back to Tenchi.  The original four stones had been returned to their position.  "Let's get back to earth," Tenchi said as he placed the final stone in the medallion.

            "I am afraid not," Baltus quipped as Tenchi slid the completed medallion back around his neck.  "The sacrifice is of no importance.  The dark one is at hand."

            "I'm not going anywhere but to back to earth," Tenchi stated flatly.  "Ryoko will at my side."

            "That is where you are mistaken," Baltus stated.  "We have no time for such petty concerns.  You must be presented to the Elder now!"

            Tenchi turned his gaze from Baltus to Marnot.  "Marnot," he asked the guardian spirit, "How much time do we have?"

            "I'd say roughly five to six hours," Marnot replied, stroking his chin.  "More than enough to make a pit stop back on earth."

            "Then let's go," Tenchi said.

            "I will not allow it!" Baltus shouted.  "Your duty is to the Elder, and none other!  We shall go to them now!" Baltus finished grabbing Tenchi's arm.  That turned out to be one of the worst mistakes the timeless emissary ever made.  Tenchi spun on his left heel and connected a solid punch to Baltus' midsection. As the stunned emissary backpedaled Tenchi followed up his first blow with a quick uppercut that floored the reeling emissary.

            "Nice shot!" complimented Marnot as Baltus landed spread-eagle on his back.  Tenchi shook the pain out of his right hand as Baltus' eyes rolled shut and his head fell to one side.  "I'd say he's gonna be out for quite a while."

            "Lets us go home now Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said as she wrapped her arms around Marnot's.  Somebody is waiting for you."

            "I know," Tenchi said as the last vestiges of pain faded from his constantly flexed digits.  "Thank you Ayeka," Tenchi added to the princess's surprise.

            "Whatever for?" Ayeka asked somewhat puzzled.

            "For being my friend," Tenchi answered as Marnot summoned the ring of light that heralded their departure.

            "What happened in there?" Ayeka asked.

            "I'll tell all of you later," Tenchi said with a warm smile as the ring of light enveloped them and sped them back to the earth, where their family awaited.

            It was several hours before Ignatius Baltus returned to world of consciousness.  With a moan he slowly sat up and rubbed his aching jaw.  This champion was quicker than he gave him credit for, and succeeded where most had failed.  Most importantly he had passed the second test of the spirit by defying him.  Baltus knew that any champion who would place his personal gain above that of his sacrifice was not worth his salt, and this one had proved him self nicely.  "He will be a fine champion," Baltus said, still rubbing his jaw.  A true champion always places the well being of other above his own.  He began to chuckle but the pain in his jaw stopped him.  "A fine champion indeed," He said again as he faded from this plain of existence.

***

The Odyssey shall continue…

                                       


	29. Odyssey: It All Comes Together

"Tenchi Muyo!" and "Ah! My Goddess" are the property of Pioneer and AIC.  This isa fanfic and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo!

Odyssey

Chapter Twenty-nine

 It All Comes Together by William Nichols

            He was heard long before he was ever seen.  Usually a courtesan would herald the arrival of the emperor of Jurai, but today the emperor needed no herald.  "Where is she?!" Azusa bellowed as he threw open the doors to the palace infirmary.  The irate monarch was greeted by a cacophony of agitated stares and fearful glances.  "I demand to know where my wife is!" he roared.

            "Calm down dear," Misaki begged, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face.  For all of his good traits her husband could fly off the handle at a moments notice and become the most obstinate fool in the empire.

            Azusa frantically waved his hands in the air.  "_Calm_?  Be calm?  How in the sacred names of Tsunami can _I BE CALM_!"    By now the majority of the medical staff had cleared out of their sovereign's path as he made a beeline with a Misaki in tow to the med station where Funaho was laying.

            "Please…" Funaho pleaded barely above a whisper.  "Be quiet for the others."  Azusa opened his mouth, but promptly closed it once he remembered he was in the palace infirmary.  A slight blush crossed his cheeks as he saw the looks he was receiving by his somewhat alarmed subjects.  _So that's where Tenchi gets it from,_ Funaho thought.  "I'm fine dear," she added to calm her excitable husbands nerves.

            "What happened," Azusa said as he sat down on the edge of the medical table and cradled his wife's hand, his former rant replaced with hushed concern.  "All they told me was that you had blacked out in the Ministry of Intelligence."  For all his bluster and bullheadedness her husband did have a soft side, especially when it came to the well being of his family.

            The raven-haired queen smiled and squeezed her concerned husbands hand. "I just got light headed, that's all dear."

            "Must have been more bad news," Misaki said as she sat down on the other side of the bed.

            Azusa's face reddened again and his brow creased.  "If it was that boy of Yosho's-if he did anything to my darling Ayeka, I swear…"

            "That _boy _of Yosho's," Funaho began with a sigh, "has done nothing to Ayeka."  Although she hid her emotion well from everyone present, Funaho could tell that her sister-wife was relieved by this news.  Misaki had not taken it too well when she found out the true reason her daughter was gallivanting across the universe, and popping up on the evening news.

            "I am glad to hear that," the emperor said curtly.  "I still do not like this whole 'champion' and 'Elder' bit.  They are just a legend.  A fairytale, and no more."

            "I would not speak so badly of Tenchi right now," Funaho said, wondering how her husband could be so obtuse at times.  _He rules over half-of the known universe, has personally, albeit brief conversations with Tsunami, and has seen more unexplainable events than most people see in ten lifetimes.  And yet he cannot see what is happening right before his eyes.  How do I break this to him?_

"The simple truth of the matter is that I do not like the boy," Azusa added in his defense.

            "Like him or not," Funaho said as she laid her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, "he is our only hope."

            Azusa frowned.  "And what do you mean by that?"

            "The reason he is has been chosen as champion is to save the universe, put simply.  This wave," Funaho paused to make sure everyone was on the same page as she was.  After a nod from her husband, she continued.  "This wave will destroy everything it touches. And only Tenchi can turn it back."

            All the color drained from Funaho's spouses face.  "E-e-e-everything?" Azusa fumbled as the reality of the situation sank in on him.

            "Yes.  And if Tenchi cannot turn it back, everything will be destroyed in a matter of days.  A week at the most.  The high priest predicted this and the Intel division have confirmed it.  Tenchi is our only hope, whether you like it or not dear. "  It was a good thing that Azusa and Misaki were in the infirmary, because they promptly fainted after hearing Funaho's revelation.  "Oh dear," she said quietly as the doctors moved the rest of the royal family to adjoining med tables.  

***

Urd quietly paced the floor in Washu's lab.  It had been over two and a half days since she had opened the gate to the eternal realm for the Ladies Washu and Tsunami.  In those two days Urd had stayed with the remaining members of the Masaki family at her Fathers behest.  The platinum haired goddess knew the dire straits that they were in, and she knew that their hopes were thin.  As much as she had wanted to run back to Bell and Keiichi she saw the wisdom in her father's request.  This family had been broken enough by recent events, and they needed an understanding soul to be with them.

The white haired goddess of the past looked up from her study of the lab floor at the sound of the chibi-crab shaped chime clinking at the lab door.  "What's the news?" she asked as Kiyone offered her an opened bottle of Orion.

            "Here on earth they are blaming 'atmospheric distortion' for the loss of starlight, but elsewhere it's not good," the levelheaded GP stated before she took a sip of her beer.  "IGNN is reporting that mass hysteria has begun to set in on some the frontier systems, and that the Tyran's are mobilizing a battle fleet to attack the wave."

            "Lot's of good that'll do," Urd quipped before she nursed her bottle again.  "When will those militaristic hotheads learn?"

            "If Tenchi doesn't make it back none of it will matter," Kiyone said as she glanced up towards the chronometer above Ryoko's bed.  

00:03:11:54

"He'll make it," Urd assured her newfound friend.  "But I'm worried about Washu and the others though."

            "How so?" Kiyone asked.

            "Father said a dark army had gathered in the eternal realm, and He was not certain that it could be driven back."  Urd paused for a second and shook her head.  "I fear the worst."

            "When a goddess says that, I worry," Kiyone deadpanned.  

            "What's a goddess supposed to do?" Urd asked, not trying to hide the fear in her voice.  "I mean, who do you turn to for comfort when your supposed to be the one others turn to?"  Kiyone had no answers to Urd's line of questioning.  She had never put much faith in religion or mysticism in her life, but after living with a couple goddess' she was beginning to reevaluate her view on things.

            "I don't know," Kiyone said softly as another minute ticked off their doomsday clock.

            "Neither do I," Urd said barely above a whisper.  "Neither do I."  The two of them stood there in shared silence, prisoners to what little time they had left in this existence.

***

            The pall of battle hung heavy in the air in the eternal realm.  Its brave defenders had driven back the dark tides and momentarily staved off the dark one, but it was a hollow victory.  As many of the victors attended to the wounded and dying, a group has gathered around one of the fallen in particular.    

            _"You…will…have a fine…son-in-law…"_ Tokimi whispered as tears slipped from the corners of her tightly clenched eyes.  Washu's mind was racing at the speed of light as her sister passed from consciousness in her arms.  In all the long years of their separation, she had never dreamt that their reunion would be cut so brutally short.  It was not fair.  They had turned back the darkness that threatened her ancestral home only to have this bittersweet victory.  

            The others stood in mute witness to what was transpiring.  All of this was impossible.  A goddess cannot die.  Can she?  And if she does, what of the realm, and of all hope?  The rugged group of defenders that had circled the somber scene shared the tears that streaked Washu and Tsunami's face.  Tears streaked even the face of the gruff captain of the guards.  Narrow silver trails had washed the grime of battle from his sullen face.

            "Sisters…" the mortally wounded goddess breathed as her chest rose and fell for the final time.

            Tsunami turned her back to Washu and the fallen Tokimi.  She could not bear to witness this.  "No…" was all she could articulate.  

            Washu held her sisters body and cried.  At first she tears of sorrow, but tears of anger quickly replaced them. "No," Washu commanded.  This cold not, no, this would not end like this.  Washu laid Tokimi back on the stained ground and began to pound her fists into Tokimi's chest.  "I will not allow this!  You will not die on me!" she cried as Tsunami gasped at Washu's appeared brutality.  The others were as shocked as Tsunami at first, but it soon dawned on them what Washu was doing when she pinched Tokimi's nose and breathed into her mouth.  "I will not let you go!" she thundered as she desperately tried to revive her sister.  Tsunami held her hands to her mouth and hoped that some vestige of life remained in her sister, and if it did, that Washu could find it.  After what felt like an eternity to Tsunami, Tokimi's body lurched and a raspy breath was sucked down her throat.

            "Milady!" D3 exclaimed as Washu cradled the barely alive megami in her arms.  

            Washu looked the white-bearded vizier.  "Can you get us to my lab?"

            "That I can," D3 said solemnly.

            "Then let's go!" Washu exclaimed as Tsunami took her place with her two sisters.  "We don't have much time!"  Tsunami clasped Tokimi's hand while D3 began the guttural sounding incantation that would return them to the physical plain.  A ring of multi-spectral light began to form at the three megami's feet, its rainbow fingers reaching heavenwards.  By the time D3 had finished his rite the ring and risen into a cylinder that engulfed the goddesses and sped them away from the shattered eternal realm.

            "Be well, Miladies," D3 muttered as he turned his gaze back the ruins of his homeland.

***

            Urd had joined Sasami in her silent vigil by Ryoko's bedside.  The goddess-to-be and the goddess second-class, limited license, both felt the air of apprehension that seemed to be permeating the universe.  Even though the true nature of what lay at hand was known only be a select few, and even fewer of those truly understood what was transpiring, the general feeling of dread could not be avoided.  Sasami sighed as another minute ticked off of the chronometer above Ryoko's head.  It plainly stated that there was just under two hours left before Tenchi had complete the Odyssey, and therefore only two hours before Ryoko was lost forever.    

            "I've brought some snacks," Mihoshi said cheerfully bringing Urd and Sasami back from their respective deep thoughts.  Neither of them had heard the door chime announcing her entrance, but Washu always said that Mihoshi had an uncanny knack for evading her sensors.

            "Thank you," Urd said as she took a steaming cup of tea from the serving tray.

            "You're welcome," Mihoshi smiled.  It had amazed Urd that while everyone else in the house had become steadily more and depressed Mihoshi had seemingly not lost her chipper demeanor.  At first she thought that maybe Mihoshi was as oblivious as Kiyone insisted at times, but that just did not seem right.  What confirmed her suspicions was when she caught the blonde GP in tears the night before.  Mihoshi was just as heartbroken as everyone else in the house, maybe more so.  This ditsy façade was just her way of dealing with the pressure of the situation.  An act she put on for others.

            Mihoshi sighed as the timer clicked off another minute.  "How's she doing?" she asked as she sat down across from Sasami and Urd.  Before either goddess could reply a deafening roar tore through the lab.  Mihoshi had just enough time to glance over her shoulder before the force of the opening dimensional gateway knocked her on top of Ryoko.  As the roar grew louder and the first spikes of untamed energies began to jab out from the vortex Sasami wrapped her arms around Ryoko's shoulders to protect her friend.  By now the commotion caused by the erupting gateway had drawn the remaining family members to the lab.  

"What's going on?!" Kiyone demanded, blaster drawn.

            "It's a portal!" Urd exclaimed as she held her arm up to block the intense strobes of light that was flashing from the trans-dimensional orifice.  As she strained to look directly at the blinding light the dark mass of a silhouette began to emerge.

            "Tenchi?" Kiyone asked cautiously as the mass drew closer to the event horizon.

            "No," Katsuhito announced as a second figure emerged beside the first.  As the silhouettes crossed the dimensional threshold the gate collapsed back in on itself, vacuuming all the energies it had loosed back into the void.  Everyone's silence was replaced with concerned gasps as the figures stepped out of the shadows.

            "Father," Urd whispered as her eyes focused on what lay before her.

            Kiyone spoke for everyone else.  "Holy shit."           

            "And it's going to get really deep if ya'll don't give me a hand hear," Washu said as a medical bed similar to Ryoko's materialized in front of her.  "Urd, Kiyone, I need your help," Washu said as a bar of green light scanned up and down the barely breathing Tokimi's body.  

            "Is this who I think it is?" Urd asked while she helped Washu remove the raven-haired goddesses torn tunic.

            "That it is," Tsunami said as she placed a hand on Tokimi's shoulder.  "And if she passes all hope is lost."

            "I'm not letting that happen," Washu announced forming her holo-computer.  The black keypad glowed in varied hues as she entered commands and parameters.  "We have all come so far…" Nothing else needed to be said about the situation.  All knew that if Tokimi died, there would be no hope to turn back the darkness.  "Kiyone, check the oxygen flow," Washu said never looking up from her keypad.  

            Kiyone nodded.  "I'm on it."   She dutifully checked the flow meter and adjusted the mask she had slipped over the goddess mouth and nose.  Kiyone brushed the locks of raven hair from the goddess face as Urd finished cutting her bloodied tunic away.

            "Bingo," Washu announced as a small hypo-spray device materialized in front of her.  Everyone watched tentatively as Washu pressed the device to Tokimi's neck.  The goddess flinched as a hiss emitted from the device and its contents entered her blood stream.

            "What was that little Washu," Kiyone asked eliciting a sly grin from Washu.  Such an aphorism seemed a little odd seeing that Washu now stood a good ten centimeters over the emerald tressed GP.

               "Maybe my greatest creation ever!" Washu cackled.  "I programmed a type of nanite to repair the interior visceral damage and vascular dermal injuries."  Washu's smile turned to a frown as everyone had the 'What the hell are you talking about?' look on their faces.  "I created microscopic robots to go in an do microsurgery."

            "Oh," was the universal response as Washu shook her head.

            "Will it work?" Mihoshi asked as Washu intently studied the gash on Tokimi's side.

            "Look," the red headed goddess said with a smile as the wound began to close.  "I think it will."  Tokimi moaned as the nanites closed the wound and finished restoring her injury, mending flesh and nerve alike.  After a tense few minutes her magenta eyes opened and she blinked a few times, trying to ascertain her whereabouts. 

            "Sisters?" Tokimi asked warily as she tried to set up in her bed.  "Where…am I?" she asked reaching for the spot where her wound had been.  It took every fiber in Washu's being to keep her from glomping her sister.  "Did we do it?" 

            "Yes." Tsunami answered.  "We did it."

            "Then the champion is safe?" Tokimi added looking at Ryoko still lying in her stasis field.

            "We don't know," Katsuhito said glumly.  "Time is short and I fear that Tenchi and Ayeka may be lost."

            Washu deadpanned.  "You haven't heard from them?"  All the color drained from the once jubilant genius/goddess face.  Frantically her eyes darted up to the chronometer fixed above her daughter's stasis field.

00:01:23:19

           "Steady there," Kiyone said as she grabbed hold of the wobbly Washu's shoulders.  "They'll make it."

            "I certainly hope so," came a baritone voice from behind them.  Everyone spun around as the iron heel of Ignatius Baltus boots clanked across the lab floor.  "They left me at the temple of light some time ago."

            "Then what are you doing here!" Washu spat.  If looks could kill the collective glares Baltus was receiving right now would have him decomposed to dust in seconds.

            "Quiet witch," Baltus shot back.  "You of all people should know that time is of no meaning to the Elder.  The champion should arrive and claim his sacrifice any second now."

            A wicked grin crept across Washu's face.  "Are you finished now?"

            "Yes."

            "Good." Washu smiled as she stroked a few keys on her keypad.  Instantly a blue glow engulfed Baltus before he morphed into a meter tall creature with a turtle's shell and a ducks bill.  "Stay a water sprite for a while then," Washu said as the others tried to contain their laughter.             An angry "Quack! Quack!  Quack!" was all the resistance Baltus could offer as he jumped up and down and shook his little fists at Washu.

            "He's so cute!" Mihoshi squealed as she ran and grabbed the Baltus-sprite.  The little creature started to turn blue in the face as Mihoshi laid a bone crushing bear hug onto the hapless emissary.  A strained 'Quack!' was all the resistance Baltus-sprite could muster before it passed out from lack of oxygen.  "Did I kill it?" Mihoshi asked as the first monsoon of tears began roll down her cheeks.

            "No," Washu laughed.  "Although he would deserve it."  Washu reluctantly hit a button on her keypad restoring Baltus to his normal form.  "Wake up big boy," she added hitting another key.

            Baltus groaned and rubbed the side of his head as he got back to his feet. "Quack! Quack- I mean you shall pay for that witch," Baltus said eliciting a hushed giggle from everyone present.  

             "Listen," Washu warned, "you are not on anyone's favorite list around here.  It would be in your best interests to sit down and shut up until Tenchi gets back.  Or I could turn you into a water sprite again."  Baltus was about to open his mouth but he flash of hellfire that shot across the goddess emerald eyes told him that now was not the time to argue.  Respectfully he bowed his head and stepped back into the shadows.

            "What now?" Kiyone asked as she helped Tokimi down from the med table.  "I mean what can we do till Tenchi gets back?"  

            Tsunami shrugged.  "I guess we wait and worry.  What else can we do?"

            "Good point," Urd added to nods from everyone.  

Katsuhito stepped forward.  "If they do not make it back in the next hour, Ryoko will not be the only who perishes."   

            "I wouldn't worry about that," came Tenchi's voice as a point of light coalesced in the midst of them.  The speck enlarged until it took the outline of Tenchi, Ayeka, and another person, whom arms Ayeka's seemed intertwined around.  The outlines' iridescence continued until they became solid.  A cheer rose up as Tenchi, Ayeka, and Marnot stepped out from the portal. "We did it!" Tenchi announced holding up the completed medallion.

            "And you did not miss the landing," Ayeka said as she stooped down to give the running Sasami a hug. 

            "Ayeka!" the little princess cried as she buried her face into her sister's shoulder.  "We've been so worried!"

            "That we have," Katsuhito added as he examined the completed medallion.  "You have done well."  

            "Thanks," Tenchi said as his gaze cut through his assembled family.  He had two things he had to do first.  Part one was confirmed when he saw that Ryoko was still relatively safe in her stasis field, just as he left her two weeks ago.  The chronometer at its head was precariously low, but she was safe.  The next person he was searching for had not been present when these events were set into motion.  A slight glint off a square spectacle lens caught his eye from the far corner of the lab.  "Excuse me," Tenchi said as he pushed his way past Kiyone, a white haired lady he had never seen before, and a woman who resembled the statues of the goddess Tokimi he had seen during this Odyssey.

            "He's even better looking in person," Urd commented to Kiyone who nodded in agreement.  Tenchi stopped a few feet away from the person at the edge of the shadows.  A exhale of cigarette smoke rolled across the small divide as Nobuyuki stepped forward.  The father and son exchanged quiet glances before Tenchi fell into his father's arms.

            "I'm proud of you son," Nobuyuki said as he patted his sons back.  "And your mother in heaven is too."

            "I know dad," Tenchi added, meaning the words.  "And she loves the both of us."  Nobuyuki pulled back from his son and looked into Tenchi's eyes.  His eyes mirrored the silver trails that had streaked his sons face.  "Mom loves the both of us."  Nobuyuki pulled Tenchi back into him and squeezed him one more time.  Baltus was about to make a comment when he noticed Washu's finger hovering ominously close to a button on her keypad.  Wisely he chose discretion.

            "Go to Ryoko," Nobuyuki said as he pulled a well-worn handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his glasses.  Tenchi recognized the clothe in a new light now and nodded in acknowledgement of his fathers request.  

            "I am afraid that she cannot be awakened   until you have been judged by the Elder," Baltus said stepping forward from the shadows.  Tenchi's eyes darted between Ryoko, Baltus, and Marnot.  Seeing the champions angst Marnot stepped forward.

"As much as it pains me to agree with Ignatius here," Marnot began as he started walking towards Tenchi, "he is correct.  The Elder must judge you before Ryoko can revived."           

"Then lets go," Tenchi said as he gently scooped Ryoko from her stasis bed.

            "That will not be necessary," Baltus announced.  "The Elder have taken it upon themselves to come here."

            "W-w-w-what do you mean?" Washu stammered.  "Here?" Even though there were four goddesses, two guardians, a champion, and a host of the universes most powerful being assembled in her lab, the thought of The Elder revealing themselves here was nearly incomprehensible.

            "Not here, witch," Baltus spat.  "The Elder have chosen the holy place atop the mountain to descend upon this plain." 

            "Holy place…" Tenchi muttered as the location dawned upon him.

            "The shrine!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

            "Hold still everyone," Washu commanded as she closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose.  The grays and blues of the lab faded away and were replaced by the crisp night air of the shrine courtyard.  A thin blanket of snow hugged the ground.  Nearly all of the stars in the night sky had been blanked out by the approaching darkness, leaving the nearly full moon as the only source of nocturnal light.  The silver disk shown brightly, its pale light casting shadows on those gathered.  

            "Nice," Marnot commented as he studied the ancient architecture of the shrine.

            "See," Ayeka said playfully, jabbing him the ribs with her elbow, "that is how you teleport."  Marnot chuckled and returned the princess playful poking.

            "It would seem that someone has made a new friend," Tsunami commented to a smiling Washu.  Reluctantly Tenchi laid Ryoko back on to her stasis bed which Washu had teleported as well.  He had traversed the cosmos and fought demons from within and without in his effort to save her.  And even though the greatest challenge still lay ahead, Tenchi knew that she would be by his side.  She had been that glimmer of hope to him, the same glimmer that everyone saw in him.  All that was lefty now was to wait.

***

            A divine being casts his gaze across the nine realms onto the realm of Midgard.  Through the flames he sees the small band that has congregated on a mountainside in the physical plain.  All hope rides on the lad who has been chosen as Champion, a mantle few can bear.   His hand strokes his white beard as his raven Hescamar caws from his shoulder.  His daughter is amongst that small band, and he hopes for her safety.  But in his heart he knows that the twilight of this universe is at hand.  

            _"Götterdammerung,"_ he says in a voice full of dread.  Hescamar caws in agreement.  

***

            "The Elder descend," Baltus announced as if divine beings entering the physical realm was an everyday occurrence.  But considering his company at the present, it was an everyday occurrence.  Tenchi looked up as a ring of clouds began to form over the shrine yard.  The wind grew silent and a deafening hush fell over the surrounding countryside as eddies of otherworldly energies blossomed from the gate.  All eyes present were trained on the silent vortex raging overhead.  No one dared to speak, much less move.  From the center of the swirling clouds a speck emerged.  Slowly the speck descended until Tenchi was able to make out the features of the being descending to his realm.  The figure was clad in a full-length hooded black robe, with scarlet accents on the sleeves and up the front where the garment fastened.  A scarlet sash was tied around the beings mid-section, and his hands were clasped, hidden within the folds of the robe.  Without making the slightest sound the being stepped down to the snow covered courtyard.

            No one dared to speak as the descended Elder strode forward.  After surveying the surroundings the being lifted his hands to the edge of his hood and slid it back, revealing his face to those gathered.  Where Mihoshi had expected a devils face and Sasami had expected elfish features, the Elder looked liked any other human in the universe.  His features were chiseled and resolute.  Locks of obsidian hair that escaped the topknot he wore framed a square jaw and high cheeks.   The only thing that distinguished this being from any other present were the black wings tattooed around his piercing, crimson eyes.

            "Baltus, Marnot," he calmly spoke.  The two guardians stepped forward and took a knee before their lord.  "Do you still deem this boy worthy of the fellowship?"

            "Yes Milord," they spoke as one.

            "Masaki Tenchi," The Elder spoke, looking up from Baltus and Marnot.  "Come forward."  Tenchi nodded and stepped forward.  His collected family moved aside, clearing a path to the Elder.  Washu nodded as Tenchi tread past, as did Katsuhito and the other Megami.

            "Masaki Tenchi," The Elder spoke again as Tenchi stood next to the kneeling Baltus and Marnot.  "The Guardians of the Five Temples have deemed you worthy of this fellowship as well.  You have found the spirit of the champion that hid within your soul.  You have become the light that shall turn back the darkness, and bring hope to the hopeless."  The Elder paused as a sword materialized in front of him.  The blade of the sword was engraved with glyphs whose meanings have long been forgotten.  The hilt was styled as intertwined vines that branched out to form sweeping guards in the shapes of dragonheads.  

            "Kneel," The Elder spoke as Tenchi sank to one knee.  "You are the chosen son of the Earth and of Jurai.  Your heart is pure and strong; your courage is endless," he began as he touched the blade to Tenchi's right shoulder.  "Under the rose of heaven," he said touching the blade to Tenchi's left shoulder, "I give thee the name of Champion."  As the blade touched him this time Tenchi felt a spark jump between the blade and him.  Tenchi inhaled sharply as he felt the spark spread throughout his being.  With a new clarity he saw what had been granted to him.

            "Arise and claim your sacrifice," The Elder spoke as the sword returned to the immaterium from whence it came.  "She is restored."  Tenchi looked over to Ryoko who still lay motionless in her bed.

            "Ryoko?" Tenchi asked hopingly, but she remained still.

            "She has been restored," The Elder said quietly to Marnot.  "So why does she not rise?"

            "I have an idea Milord," the guardian said with a wolfish grin.  Slowly Tenchi walked over to Ryoko, hoping each step of the way that she would move, but she laid just as before.

            Washu's eyes went wide as her link with her daughter was restored.  "Oh!" she said as Tenchi stopped a few meters away from where Ryoko lay.  "Excuse me," Washu said as she pushed past Tsunami and Tokimi as grabbed Tenchi by the arm.  

            "Huh?" he questioned as Washu began to whisper something into his ear.  

            "What is that witch up to?" Baltus asked the Elder, who was beginning to see what was going on.  Tenchi's eyes went wide as Washu pulled her lips away from his ear.  He understood.  A smile crept across Nobuyuki's face as he pulled his mini-camcorder from his jacket pocket.  He was not going to miss this.     

            Tenchi gently slid his hands behind Ryoko's shoulders and raised her head ever so slightly.  With the lightest touch he pressed his lips to hers.  After a moment that seemed all too short, Tenchi pulled back slightly to see Ryoko's tear filled eyes.  "I promised," he whispered as his mouth met hers again.  This time the kiss was full of the fires of passion.  At Ryoko's beckoning Tenchi deepened the kiss as she ran her hand through his plait of black hair.

            "I would say she is just fine," Marnot whispered to Ayeka who had once again taken her place by his side.  Ayeka nodded.  Even though she had found a love of her own, a small part of her ached to see Tenchi kiss Ryoko the way she had wanted to be kissed for so long.

            "I'm so moved!  I'm so moved!" Mihoshi cried, garnering a laugh from the assembled Megami and a forlorn shake of the head from her partner.

            "I love you," Tenchi whispered, finally breaking the embrace.

            "I know," Ryoko said as she swung her feet off of the bed.  After two weeks of being inanimate, it felt good to be able to move again.

            "Whoa," Tenchi said as her first steps were made on wobbly legs.

            "I'm fine," she said regaining her balance, but not refusing the arm Tenchi had slid behind her back.

            "You have been most brave," The Elder said as he clasped Ryoko's hand.  "Please accept our humblest apologies for the methods we employ."

            "You are forgiven," Ryoko said.  "I've always said that I would go to hell and back for you Tenchi," she added looking into his chocolate yes.  '_God I love those eyes,'_ she thought. 

            "Now miss Ryoko," Ayeka said feigning annoyance.  She had been planning this for several days now, and she relished the thought of being able to get a rise out of her former rival once more.

            Before Ayeka could finish her feigned chide, a cold, callous laugh echoed across the shrine yard.

            "He is come," The Elder said, fear etched across his face.  Those present spun around as a lithe figure clad in purple and gold appeared on the opposite side of the yard.  His cold laughter was joined by his slow, methodical applause as he approached them.  Once again all had fallen silent, leaving only the beings applause and the crunch of snow under heel to be heard.

            A sneer twisted across the beings lips.  "Bravo," Aescheron spoke.  "Bravo."

The Odyssey shall continue…           

Notes:  Thank you to everyone who responded about the last chapter.  All of your kind words mean so much to me.  I hope this chapter will hold its own compared to the last one, and I hope that it has been worth the wait.  Now we go into the void.

Thanks again.

William Nichols.              


	30. Odyssey: Dark Light

The disclaimer from the previous chapter applies to this one as well.

Tenchi Muyo!

Odyssey

Chapter Thirty:

Dark Light by William Nichols

_Fear_: anxiety caused by the presence of danger, evil, dread, or fright  

            It can be one of man's greatest emotions and one of his worst.

            Fear of the unknown has lead to the some of the worst atrocities man has committed against his fellow man.

            Fear for the safety of others has lead man to push himself in selfless acts of gallantry that legends are made from.

            But in its coldest, and purest form, fear paralyzes all that it grips

***

            A cold, callous laugh echoed in the still night air.

            _"He is come,_" the Elder said, fear etched across his face.  Instantly everyone spun around to see the origin of the laughter.  A tall, lithe man emerged from the sharp shadows cast by the Shrine office.  Standing over two meters in height the being began his slow, methodical march towards those assembled.  He was clad in a black robe similar to the ones worn by Marnot and the Elder.  But where as the Elder's garment was trimmed in the most striking scarlet, the newcomer's was trimmed in the most regal of purples.  Accenting the purple swaths running up the garments front and cuffs of the sleeve were triangles of gold.  Whereas the Elder wore a loose sash, the dark beings midsection was girded by a piece of cloth similar to an obi, bearing a purple and gold harlequin pattern.  His un-hooded face bore features similar to the Elders, save his shoulder length black hair, which hung free, instead of being drawn into a knot.  Beginning in the center of his forehead and extending to his chin was a golden Ankh, outlined in black.  Its crossbars framed his pupilless, black eyes.  Four gold hoops hung from his right ear, while five gems adorned his left, one for each elemental spirit.    

            His blackened lips curled into an evil sneer.  "Bravo.  Bravo.  Bravo." Aescheron spoke as he slowly walked across the shrine yard, continuing his applause of one.  Assembled before him were the very beings responsible for his birth and fall:

            The physical incarnation of the Elder

            The accursed Megamisama

            The current incarnation of the Elder's Champion

            And various forms of the riff raff that poisoned his universe

All of these beings were responsible for the twenty long millennia he spent biding his time; refining his power; planning his vengeance.   And now his time has come.  And now theirs has drawn to an end. 

            Aescheron calmly walked forward, delighting in the looks of abject terror stamped onto the faces around him.  "I was nearly moved to tears by that little bit of pageantry," he said passing the now vacant stasis bed.  "I have always loved fairy tales," he added with a sarcastic chuckle.  "Too bad this one will not have a pleasant ending.  Oh yes, it shall be far from pleasant, I assure you."   Washu watched the demon tread across the shrine yard, his heel melting the snow as it came down each time.  Her eyes narrowed as Aescheron paused in front of her and her sisters.

            "I guess I should bow in the presence of such greatness," Aescheron said, making an overly dramatize curtsy to Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami.  "I owe the three of you more than I can ever repay."

            "Don't" Washu said placing a hand onto Urd's stomach.  She had sensed the growing ire in the young megami and youthful impetuous was not needed right now.

            Aescheron scowled.  "Shouldn't you be running home to daddy?" he asked as Urd balled her fists in silent rage.    "What's that?" he asked in response of the nonexistent reply from the white haired goddess.  Urd bit her bottom lip and unclenched her fists.  Trickles of blood ran between her curled fingers where her nails had pierced the skin of her palm.     

::Mom?:: Ryoko whispered across her and Washu's link.

            ::Yes dear,:: Washu replied.

            ::We have to get everyone out of here…::

            "And you two can cut that out as well," Aescheron said as the link went silent.  "I cannot have the two of you conspiring behind my back now can I?"  The look of surprise on Washu's face was priceless to him.  Denying her child of her mother was something he had relished doing for quite some time now.

            "Twenty thousand years of imprisonment did not change you," the Elder said in a calm voice.  

            "Twenty thousand years alone in the darkness beyond the universes edge," Aescheron spoke, his voice full of venom.  "Twenty thousand years spent dreaming of this day.  Oh, oh yes.  I was changed in those years." He cast is gaze back to the Megami.  "Twenty thousand years ago I was a child in the ways of this universe.  Twenty thousands years ago I did what I did out of a fervent belief that I was right beyond all others.  But today I stand before you a changed man.  No longer do I wish to wipe the slate of the universe clean."

            "Then what are your intentions?" the Elder said as he stepped between Marnot and Baltus.

            "I thought my intentions were clear from the moment I stepped foot onto this trifle of a mud ball."  He sighed.  "But if they are not allow me to elaborate for you.  These are my intentions."  An evil sneer replaced Aescheron's feigned disbelief.  "To see you all in hell!" Aescheron hissed as a beam of psionic energy shot from his hand and pierced the Elders heart.  The Elder gasped for breath as his blood gurgled up his windpipe.  "You would not believe how good that felt!" Aescheron said, pumping his fist, delighting in his deed.

            "Milord!" Baltus yelled as he and Marnot tried to steady their stricken liege.  The Elder mouthed some incoherent syllables before his eyes rolled back and his chest fell for the final time.  Marnot eased the lifeless body the Elder to the ground and mouthed a prayer in a language long forgotten on this earth.  Finished, Marnot closed the Elders eyes, his crimson blood staining the freshly fallen snow.

            "This is what I learned!" Aescheron cackled.  "The power above all powers is mine!"

            Tenchi had seen all that he could stand.  He had hoped beyond hope that this could be resolved without loss of life.  It was his nature to solve things peaceably if possible.  But Aescheron's actions had precluded that from being a plausible course of events.  The question was how to take him out without endangering everyone else.  "This is between you and me!" Tenchi announced pulling his arm free from Ryoko's grasp.  "I am the chosen Champion.  Leave the others out of this!"

            Aescheron looked at Tenchi with an amused grin and laughed.  "You?  The Elder's 'Chosen Champion'?  A spineless wimp who until a fortnight ago could not even tolerate the presence of his sacrifice? Oh my.  And because he has completed the silly little Odyssey he thinks he can oppose me?  Oh this is rich!" Aescheron laughed maniacally to the point of tears.  Finally he wiped the tears from his eye and smiled.  "I haven't had this good of a laugh in quite a while!"

            "We stand with the champion," Baltus said as he clutched the hilt of his broadsword.  Marnot wiped the fallen Elder's blood from his hands on his tunic and stepped up to Tenchi's side.  His wolf-headed warhammer materialized in his right hand.  The fire in his eyes mirrored his old friends sentiment.

            "As do I," Ayeka said, her miniature guardians filling the air around her with static electricity.

            "And I'll be damned if I let him get away from me again," Ryoko added, morphing her red and white dress into her red and black battle togs.  Tenchi would not stand alone in this battle, at least not in its opening.

            "Oh dear," Aescheron said bringing his thumbnail to his mouth.  "Now I am terrified."

            "Your arrogance is as great as ever Aescheron," Tokimi spoke, stepping forward from the group of Megami.  "I am to blame for your fall," she said flatly.   "So if you must take your vengeance, I offer my self."

            "Sister," Washu whispered but Tokimi held up a hand, silencing the megami.

            "I must do this," she said to Washu.  

            Aescheron flashed a wicked smile towards Washu and Tokimi.   "I accept your offer."  Tokimi watched as Aescheron raised his right hand level with his face.  "Now die," he said snapping his fingers.  Tokimi gasped as her body froze in place.

            "Tokimi!" Washu squealed as her sister's body turned to crystal.

            "Father…" Urd prayed as the look of fear was permanently etched onto Tokimi's face.

            "I like you this way," Aescheron said tapping the crystal statue that was once Tokimi.  

            "Bastard," Washu cursed.  "You bastard…"

            "I love it when people give me compliments," Aescheron smiled.  Turning back to Tenchi, Aescheron spoke.  "Now do see why I do not fear you boy.  I have the power to kill gods."  With a scream he swung his arm across and shattered the crystallized Tokimi.   To everyone present this seemed to happen in slow motion.  The tinkle of crystalline shards falling onto the flagstone yard was deafening in its quietness.  Sasami hid her face in Tsunami's robes as the head of the statue hit the ground and shattered.  

            Tenchi could barely contain his rage.  Aescheron had to be stopped, or he would watch every member of his family meet a similar fate.  This being made Kagato and KAIN seem like weaklings, and this time if he died, Tsunami could not bring him back.  Something had to be done, but what…

            "How dare you," Washu cried.  Her tears rolled from her cheeks and stained her bodice.  "How dare you!" she screamed, loosing the power that was bound inside of her.  A shock of red flame erupted from her body, its force sweeping her hair up and behind her.  With a scream Washu dashed towards Aescheron, fist ready for the strike.

            "Foolish little girl!" Aescheron growled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest to absorb Washu's blow.  

            "Bastard!" Washu screamed again, channeling all of her rage into the punch.  Aescheron held his ground, but barely.  

            Aescheron redoubled his efforts.  "This will not do."  He planted his feet and swung his arms out, dispelling Washu's attack.  Aescheron grinned as the Megami tumbled away from him.  Right as Washu regained her balance Aescheron spun on his right heel and formed his shield once again.

            "Nice try boy!" he howled as Tenchi brought the iridescent blade of Tenchi-ken down onto him.  "But it will take more than that!" With a single blow Aescheron sent Tenchi flying back into the wall of the shrine office.  A cloud of dust and splinters marked his resting place.

            Aescheron had no time to gloat over his latest victory.  A hail of orange and blue energy bolts from Ryoko and Ayeka peppered the ground around him, throwing up a tremendous cloud of dust.

            "Did we get him?" Ryoko asked, trying to make out any sign of life from the dispersing cloud.

            "I don't think so," Ayeka said as the first shimmer of Aescheron's void shield appeared through the pall…  

            All of this was not lost on Tsunami.  While she had witness one sister perish, and the other charge headlong into oblivion, she tried to remain calm and collected.  There were too many innocents here for any effective offense to be waged against this damnable being.  She had to get them out of here.

            "Listen," Tsunami spoke into Sasami's mind.  "We have to get the other out of here."  The little princess nodded as her eyes scanned the yard for father Nobuyuki and the others.  

            "Take them to the eternal realm," Tsunami commanded.

            Sasami closed her eyes and began to mouth the incantation to open the portal.  She gasped as she heard Tenchi's impact into the shrine office and the thuds of the energy barrages unleashed by her sister and Ryoko.  Fear told her to run, but if she did, the others would suffer.  So Sasami did what she had to do.  She continued her incantation.

            "From heaven to ocean," she intoned as the two marks on her forehead began to glow. "Ocean to earth.  And earth back to the heavens.  Show us the path engraved by the light."  Thus spoken Sasami became ethereal and faded from sight.

            "What the-!" Kiyone gasped as she too became ethereal.

            "I'm a ghost!" Mihoshi cried as she began to glow and faded from sight.  

Tsunami smiled as Nobuyuki and Yosho faded away as well.  "Well done," she complimented her other half.  For the briefest of moments Tsunami hoped that Ayeka and Ryoko's attack had been successful, but the shimmer of Aescheron's field quelled any hope of that possibility.  Hand out stretched, she formed her bow once more.  The art of war was one she despised, but in defense of her loved ones, it was a necessary evil.  With a crisp 'twang!' her silvery arrow sped towards the void field and pierced its backside.

"Another world heard from," Aescheron said as he looked over his shoulder.  Tsunami had already drawn another arrow from her quiver and pulled the bow.  "I dare you," Aescheron spoke with a sadistic grin.  Tsunami nodded and fired the bolt.  "As I said," Aescheron smiled as the arrow hung in mid-flight.  Tsunami's eyes widened as it rotated one hundred-eighty degree's on its vertical axis.  "Your turn."  Tsunami barely had the time to leap aside as the bolt sped back towards her.

"This is not working," Marnot said to Tenchi as he helped the champion free himself from the rubble of the shrine office.  "Are you alright?"

"Only few bruises to match my pride," Tenchi groaned as he pulled a splinter free from his forearm.  

"I'll take the left," Marnot said as he watched Tsunami duck for cover from her returned bolt.  "You go right."  Tenchi nodded.  In one bound Marnot was upon Aescheron.  The demon ducked just in time to avoid the arc of his warhammer and put up his void shield in time to absorb the guardians steel fist.  Marnot punched for all he was worth, but he could not puncture the demons shield.  Realizing this Aescheron swept a foot around as Marnot vaulted out of its range.

            Seeing an opening Tenchi made his move.  The energy of the master key crackled against Aescheron's void shield as its wielder tried to force the blade home.

            "You have already tried this once," Aescheron scowled.  "It will fail now as it did then!"

            "Not if I can help it!" a voice came from behind the embattled pair.  Aescheron turned his gaze to the newcomer just as a fist connected to his jaw.  Staggered by the blow, his shield fluctuated long enough for Tenchi to push through.  

Seeing this Aescheron grabbed the blade of Tenchi-ken.  The flesh of his hand began to sear from the heat of the coalesced plasma blade.  "You shall fall," he hissed, snapping the blade of Tenchi-ken with one hand.   

              "Oh no," Tenchi gasped as Aescheron used the portion of Tenchi-ken that he held onto to swing him into the air.

            "I gotcha," Ryoko said materializing behind the tossed Tenchi.

            "Thanks," Tenchi said to his love.  

            "Didn't see that one coming," Ryoko added as they watched Aescheron turn to face the person that had struck him.

            "It appears that I am not the only one who has learned a few new tricks," Aescheron spoke to the form in front him. 

"It will take more than that to kill me," Tokimi said as a battle-axe materialized in her hand.  

"I don't even want to know how," Washu said taking her place by her restored sister.  "But I'm glad to have you back.   Again."

Tokimi smiled.  She had longed for the day that she could stump Washu.  "Just a little trick I picked up over the years.  I'll tell you later."  

"But I'm glad to have you back.   Again."

"Don't ever do that again," Tsunami added as she readied another bolt.

            Aescheron rolled his eyes.  "All of these reunions turn my stomach."

            "Your fight is with us," Tokimi announced.

            "And we shall be your end," Washu seconded.

            "It is how it shall be," Tsunami finalized.

            "How melodramatic can it get?!" Aescheron whined.  "I would think that with such immense power the three of you could find something a little more, more…" He sighed, waving his hand in front of him.  "How to say: a little more inspiring?"  The megami looked at each other a few times and blinked.  "Enough talking," Aescheron said.  "If you want a fight, I am more than willing to oblige.  A decent opponent would be welcome," he said sarcastically in the direction of Tenchi and Marnot…

            "I can't reform the sword," Tenchi whispered to Ryoko as they watched Aescheron begin his diatribe.  

            "What do you mean?" 

            "When he snapped blade, he did something to it."  Ryoko looked at the hilt of the master key where a few sparks jumped from the guard before they died out.

            "What now?"

            "I'll form the Lighthawk sword," Tenchi whispered as Aescheron looked in his direction and made an offhand remark about his martial prowess.  "Hold still," Tenchi said as the demon reverted his attention to the Megami.  Ryoko gasped slightly as she felt her gems restored to her.  She traced a finger around the red ball implanted in her neck.  "You need these," Tenchi added.

            As much as she wanted to glomp Tenchi right now, she kept her emotions in check.  "Thank you," she said quietly.  

            "Watch," Marnot said, bringing the two back to this reality…. 

            Aescheron brought his hands up to a defensive position and began to circle the assembled Megami.  He knew exactly where everyone was.  Behind and to his right were the so-called champion, the guardian, and their paramours._  What a joke!_  To his left the emissary guarded the fallen form of his master. _Loyal to a fault,_ Aescheron thought as Baltus shot him an ominous glance.  And floating above and behind the Megami was the Norn.  _That one could prove to be a wild card, but it is nothing I could not handle with ease_.  He had the power to kill Elder and gods.  After he was finished with this bunch he would pay the Norn's father a visit and deal with him as well.  _All must perish by my hand._

            Aescheron motioned for the Megami to begin the attack.  With a fierce cry the three began their offensive a new.  Tsunami and Washu vanished from the charging Tokimi's side.  Aescheron threw his arm up to tighten his shield as the other two Megami appeared at his sides.  Washu lashed out at him with her energy blade and Tsunami loosed a bolt aimed at his temples from point blank range.  All the while Tokimi pressed the attack from the front.  "Impressive!" Aescheron said through gritted teeth as he tried to hold off the combined offensive.  "But not good enough!"

            A deftly placed elbow sent Washu reeling, allowing Aescheron to backhand Tsunami away.  Seeing her sisters' downed, Tokimi pushed even more of her strength into her axe.  She would be damned if she let this end like this.  "You are powerful indeed," Aescheron said as he attempted to deliver a roundhouse kick to Tokimi's head.  At the last moment she brought her battle-axe around and deflected the kick with its shaft.  A somersault later and she was out of Aescheron's range. 

            "That didn't work," Washu said holding her bruised ribs.   

            "Perhaps if I join in," Urd said lighting down beside Washu, "I'm not that good of a fighter, but anything to help."

            "Take this," Tokimi said as a mace materialized in front of Urd.  "It's not your brothers hammer, but it should do."  Urd nodded hefted the weapon.

            "I'm waiting," Aescheron said.  Without saying a word the Megami pressed their attack again.  Aescheron was proving to be well versed in the art of unarmed combat.  Skillfully he blocked Tokimi's blow and used her own momentum to send her tumbling.  A well place foot behind him stymied Urd's attack and flick of the hand deflected Tsunami's arrow.  Washu faired a little better, landing a series of rapid-fire strikes to Aescheron's void shield.  Red sparks jumped from her blade as his shield rippled under the strain.  Aescheron backpedaled under the fury of the attack, just the opening Urd needed.  With a war shout that would make her father proud she buried her mace into the back of Aescheron's shield.

            The fallen Elder arched his back in pain, trying to focus against both attackers.  "Damn you," he cursed as Urd prepared for another attack.  This time Aescheron threw a foot back and connected with the young goddess midsection.  "Little girls should mind their manners," he growled.

            "Now!" Tokimi howled, sending her battle-axe flying.   Tsunami nodded in silent agreement and let a hail of arrows fly towards Aescheron.  The Fallen Ones eyes went wide as he saw the predicament he was now in.  Added to the Megami's onslaught was series of energy bolts from Ryoko and Ayeka.  Aescheron tried to maintain his void field but under the combined force of his attackers he could not.  With a scream his shield collapsed and the full fury of the attack tore through.  All remained quiet as the smoke began to clear.

             "Keep your guard up!" Baltus shouted as the smoke passed by revealing scorched flagstones.

            "Very perceptive for a lapdog," boomed Aescheron's voice.  "I must say," he began as his form rematerialized.  "That was most impressive.  You almost scratched me," he said pointing to a faint mark on his cheek.  "But I cannot be defeated by such trifles."

            Across the yard a hum diverted Aescheron's attention.  The Champion had created some sort of energy sword and decided to rejoin the fray.  "Ready to play with the big boys son?"

            "I will not let you harm my family or anyone else," Tenchi said as the Lighthawk sword formed in his hand.

            _Maybe he has a backbone after all.  _"So that is the sword the witch has granted you," Aescheron said.  The three marks on Tenchi's forehead were glistening now in response to the power he was channeling.  "You may have potential after all."  Tenchi brought the Lighthawk sword to a defensive position as Aescheron stepped towards him.  Aescheron shook his head.  "Such archaic devices," he said as Tenchi tightened his grip on the sword hilt.  "But if you insist."   

            "What's this?" Marnot asked as a ball of black energy formed in front of Aescheron.  The guardian's eyes widened Aescheron gripped the plasma ball and squeezed it into a blade of his own.  The dark blade hummed to life, as it's evil master sliced the air in front of him.

            "This should suffice." Aescheron leveled his blade towards Tenchi and smiled.   _If this whelp of a Champion is worth his salt, this should prove interesting.  I have waited twenty long millennia to face a real challenge. _ "Let us begin."  

            The speed at which Tenchi and Aescheron clashed was blinding.  Never before had the young Champion moved with such speed and skill.  His attacks were well timed and placed.  Aescheron's blade was a blackened blur as it sped from side-to-side to block Tenchi's attacks.   Aescheron's robes pin-wheeled out as he spun on his left heel, bringing his blade across to block Tenchi's down stroke.  Using his momentum to his advantage Aescheron pushed Tenchi's blade up, leaving his midsection open for the briefest of moments.  Seeing this Tenchi quickly arced his blade back down to block Aescheron's cross cut.

            "Nicely done," the dark one complimented as he and Tenchi matched strengths.  "The Elder chose well," he hissed as his footing slipped slightly.  "But not well enough." With a scream Aescheron funneled his dark power into his blade, knocking Tenchi back.  Aescheron smiled as Tenchi landed on his feet and brought his sword back to the ready.

            "That shall be seen," Tenchi said, exuding calmness.  He was amazed at how calm he felt, even though he knew the fate of everything depended in him.  _It had to be when the Elder's sword touched me.  That spark…_

Aescheron smiled.  This pup was proving to be fun to play with.  "Then let us see then."

            Tenchi nodded and the duel resumed.  In a single fluid movement Tenchi sprung forward, gripping the Lighthawk sword in both hands.  Using the momentum of his lunge to bring the sword around, Tenchi swung the weapon in a wide arc.  Aescheron twirled his blade in anticipation and brought it forward in a graceful sweep.  Aescheron's blade met Tenchi's with a thunderclap.  Each time the swordsmen's blades met, energies were loosed upon the physical realm.  Dark and light sparks singed the flagstone beneath them.  

            Tenchi ducked as the dark shape of Aescheron's sword passed through the space his head had previously occupied.  Allowing his momentum to carry him Tenchi spiraled up, the Lighthawk sword leaving iridescent trails behind him.  By the time Tenchi had reached the peak of his ascent Aescheron brought his fell blade down in a bolt of black lightning.  Once again their motions were a mix of dark and light blurs, each motion carried out so quickly that it melded into the next. 

            "You honor your sensei well," Aescheron complimented as he deflected another attack.

            "You have no honor," Tenchi retuned, parrying Aescheron's thrust.  Tenchi spun on his heel and swung towards Aescheron again.

            "My honor died twenty millennia ago," Aescheron growled as he pushed his blade against Tenchi's.

            "Then I truly pity you," Tenchi said matching the Dark Ones strength.

            Aescheron smiled.  "And that is your weakness."  As Tenchi pushed his collected power into the blade Aescheron somersaulted away.  His feet barely touched the ground before he vaulted back into the fray.  With a frightful howl he sliced the air where Tenchi had been the split second before.  Aescheron grinned as he caught sight the corona of the Lighthawk sword arcing down from above him.  Bending the laws of physics Aescheron overcame his forward inertia and pivoted midair, swinging his body horizontal to the ground.  His blade, angled across his body, sparked as the Lighthawk sword drove into him.  Aescheron grimaced as Tenchi pushed his attack home, phasing from sight just as the white-hot blade of Jurai power ripped into the courtyard.

            Tenchi landed on his feet and rolled to his left just as Aescheron's pierced the flagstone where he had just been.  Tenchi kept rolling to avoid Aescheron's jabs till he managed to sweep a foot out and knock the Dark Elder off balance slightly.  It was not that successful of an attack, but it allowed Tenchi to scramble back to his feet.

            "Well placed," Aescheron said with a wicked grin.  He was enjoying this, he truly was.  This champion was well trained, and well picked.  As much as it pained for him to admit, the Elder had chosen wisely.  His reptilian servant would pay dearly for under estimating this whelp's prowess.  This Champion was providing more entertainment than he ever dreamed he could.  Too bad he would have to die, but Aescheron promised himself that he would enjoy the champions death.  Oh! How he would revel in his demise.  A thousand brutal and cruel ends floated in Aescheron's imagination, each one more sadistic and evil than the previous.   Each cry of agony, each plea for mercy would be savored like a fine wine.  He would allow the pain of each successive torture fade to the point of tolerance before he would inflict the next.  Death would be slow and excruciatingly painful.  He owed the champion at least that much.

            Tenchi parried Aescheron's next attack and launched a counter attack, which the demon parried likewise.  All of his years of training with his grandfather were paying off.  Never again would he complain when his grandfather pushed him to the point of collapse.  He would gladly endure whatever rigors he wanted him to undertake.  He had to honor those who depended on him.  He had to honor those who had chosen him as their champion.  Most importantly he had to honor his love.  She had sacrificed her life to protect her rival, all out of her undying love for him; a love that he was afraid to return.  But this Odyssey had opened his eyes.  He saw himself and the others in a new light.  Now Tenchi embraced that love, he drew strength from that love.  He would gladly sacrifice himself as she had done, to protect that love.

            Ryoko watched the onslaught before her intently.  Her heart ached with every move Tenchi made.  Every attack and counter attack Tenchi made felt as if she was the one fighting Aescheron.  She had watched Tenchi grow during this Odyssey from the nether world.  He did not grow in a physical sense, but in a spiritual sense.  When he started his quest to see her restored he was an unsure eighteen years old, just coming to grips with his true feelings.  But over the two weeks he crossed the galaxy he matured.  Each successive trial built upon the lessons of the one before, until he came to the final test.  Ryoko witnessed him facing his fears and remembered back to when the memories were fresh.  She had tried to comfort that distraught three-year old.  It broke her heart anew to see him suffer those memories again, but she was bolstered as he was at the end.  And to hear Achika approve of her meant more than Tenchi could ever know.  And now her love was fighting for her love once again.  But also Ryoko knew that Tenchi was fighting for everyone else as well.  If she could make the sacrifice again to save him and the others: she would.          

            Tenchi leapt towards Aescheron in a single graceful bound.  The sword of Jurai that he wielded left a glowing, silver trail behinds its master as it streaked in a broad arc towards its intended target.  But the swords intended target was just as skilled as the person wielding it.  Aescheron darted to the side as Tenchi swept his blade down.  The Dark Elder's once again bent the natural laws and redirected his movement towards Tenchi.  Energy blade met energy blade time and time again.  Neither Champion nor foe showed any sign of slowing, much less exhaustion.  Too much weighed on this for take notice of fatigued muscles.  

            "They are evenly matched," Tsunami said as Tenchi parried Aescheron's next attack and brought his blade around to counter.

            "Aescheron is holding back though," Tokimi, replied.  Tsunami, Washu, and Urd blinked in disbelief at the elder Megami's proclamation.  "I know."

            "How so?" Washu asked.  

            "When he shattered my shadow, I glimpsed his true power," Tokimi whispered as Tenchi blocked an attack from Aescheron and began a volley of his own.  "And currently Tenchi cannot succeed."

            "You do not mean…" Washu gasped as the memories of twenty millennia returned to her.  "There has to be another way."

            "There may not be," Tsunami said looking across the embattled pair to one in particular across the yard.

            "I forbid it," Washu scowled. No way, no how was she going to allow that to happen.

            "It might be the only way," Tokimi said glumly.

            "What?" Urd asked.  "What are they talking about Washu?"

            Washu sighed.  "Something I hope that does not come to pass..."

            "Are you enjoying this boy?" Aescheron asked with a sadistic grin on his face.  "Because I am."

            "I will enjoy it when I see you fall," Tenchi returned.  He knew that Aescheron was trying to unnerve him, make him slip up.  He had to keep his concentration.

            Aescheron chuckled.  "I cannot fall."

            "Everything can fall."

            "You are mistaken boy."  Tenchi skidded to a stop as Aescheron forced him away.  "For I have already fallen."  Tenchi took a step back as he saw the fires of a thousand dying suns flash across Aescheron's eyes.   "You begin to see."

            "All I see is evil," Tenchi said, steeling his resolve.

            "Evil is relevant," Aescheron replied.  "All I see in you is the disdain I have harbored for so long."

            "Then perhaps we should be one another's end," Tenchi stated.  Aescheron nodded as Tenchi began one of the swordplay patterns known only by Jurai's royal family.  Gracefully Tenchi swept the Lighthawk sword across; then in front of him, ending in a ready position.  The blue glow of the blade illuminate his features and cast a shadow behind him.

            "I am ready when you are," Aescheron replied.

* * *

            "How long has he been like this," a mighty warrior asked of his fathers trusted vizier and physicians.

            "The All-father has not left the chamber for several hours now milord," the vizier replied.

            "What is the reasoning behind this?" the warrior inquired.

            "He repeats one word…" the physician said gravely.

            "What man?!" the warrior said hastily.  "What afflicts my father so?  What endangers the nine realms and my sister so?  Speak up or suffer my wrath!"

            The vizier shook his head wearily.  "He only utters 'Götterdammerung'."

            All the color drained from the warrior's visage.  Fear etched his face as he echoed his father's word: "Götterdammerung…"   

* * *

            "I am ready," Aescheron said, angling his dark blade towards Tenchi.

            "Then let us end this," Tenchi said.  With a ferocious howl Tenchi and Aescheron began the end…

The Odyssey shall continue…in Götterdammerung.

Notes:  This chapter was a whirlwind to write, especially the fight.  I hoped I pulled it off well, and it came across as believable.  As to the word 'Götterdammerung', it literally means' 'twilight of the gods', which I feel, is an appropriate title for the next chapter.  It will not be the end of this story, but the end is near.  Thank you all again for following this little tale of mine.  I sincerely hope it has been worth the time you invested in reading it.  Later.

William Nichols 


	31. Odyssey: Gotterdammerung

The disclaimer from the previous chapters applies to this one as well.

Tenchi Muyo!

-Odyssey-

Chapter Thirty-one

_Götterdämmerung _by William Nichols

            It is an undeniable fact that this universe will end one day.  Some beliefs claim that the end will be wrought by fire, whilst others claim oblivion will come by ice.  Usually the end is brought about by the apocalyptic final battle between the forces of good and evil, light and dark.  More modern beliefs have the universe expanding to the point of collapse, before being pulled into itself in a gravity-well.  In all of these scenarios there is one constant, one undeniable truth that transcends all the variables.  Life, as we know it, shall end.  What happens after that is speculation.

* * *

"Is this place what I think it is?" Katsuhito asked as he swept his gaze across the devastated landscape.  Little evidence remained of the former beauty or marvels that the realm had once borne.  In the far distance the smoke of battle still hung in the air.  Nearer by the devastation was more evident.  The avenue they had descended upon had once been lined by majestic trees and gilded statues, no doubt of the heroes of the realm or various incarnations of the Megami.  All that remained now were blackened husks jutting from their ruined planters.  Katsuhito stepped forward and studied the broken statue that stood before him.  The charred remains of the figure lay scattered at his feet, showing little of the soft face that it once bore.  What could be deciphered from the ruin were the statues eyes.  They still seem to be gazing off at point known only to the sculptor. 

            "Where are we father?" Nobuyuki asked as he fumbled around for his glasses.  One of the lenses was cracked along the bottom, but beyond that he was just fine.  "Oh my," he added as the full extent of the devastation dawned on him.

            "A place of legend," Katsuhito spoke reverently.  "That is what this used to be," the old priest sighed.  "But now, I do not know."

            "Your assumption weighs with the truth," D3 said as he materialized in a shimmer of light behind Sasami.  His gold and crimson robes still bore the stains of battle, and Tokimi's blood.  "Our realm has been laid asunder, and I fear it is only a precursor what's to come," D3 said gravely.  "Lady Sasami you honor us with your presence," the vizier added bowing respectfully.

            "Thank you," Sasami said rubbing the side of her head.  Transporting everyone to the eternal realm had left her with a nasty headache.  Never before had she exerted such an amount of power, not that it wasn't there to use.  The bond between her and Tsunami was growing each day, but now that bond was in serious jeopardy.  Sasami tried not to think of what might happen if Tsunami were to perish.  It wasn't so much for her self that she buried this unpleasant possibility, but for fear of what would happen to her people.  Without Tsunami Jurai would be nothing.  

            "Your friends have been seen after," D3 spoke, indicating to the people helping Mihoshi and Kiyone.  The green haired GP had landed in a heap on top of her ditsy partner.  Unfortunately Mihoshi took the brunt of the fall.  "I take it that all is not well."

            "No," Sasami said quietly.  "It's not."

            "What can we do?" Nobuyuki asked as young woman offered him some drink.  

            "Pray," was the response from Katsuhito.  "Matters are beyond our control."  The nods of dire agreement from Sasami and D3 sent Nobuyuki patting his shirt pocket for his crushed pack of cigarettes.  

He was going to need them.

_***_

Ryoko watched Tenchi go through the motions of a sword routine she had seen him practice countless times before.  Tenchi had explained to her once that the graceful sweeps and arching movements were intended to cleanse the soul and focus the mind.  Sword and master become one, joined at the most intimate of levels.  And as one implement, sword and master would then in theory, become unstoppable.  Ryoko said a silent prayer to who ever might be listening for the safety of her beloved. 

"I am ready when you are," Aescheron spoke as Tenchi drew his blade to the ready position.   He too had finished a sword routine, focusing his dark energies towards Tenchi.  _The Champion is holding back on me.  The Elder fell too easily, _he thought._  He had to have imparted his essence to this whelp.  _  

"Then let us end this," Tenchi said.  The Dark One nodded.  With a ferocious howl Tenchi and Aescheron began the end.

The ground closed between the two combatants in a black and white blur as they charged headlong towards one another.  The purplish black glow of Aescheron's blade arced towards the blue cutting edge of the Lighthawk sword in a seamless, fluid motion.  The force of the meeting sent Tenchi and Aescheron backpedaling.  Their footing's regained, the embattle pair pushed back off at one another.  

"I'm tired of holding back," Aescheron hissed as Tenchi parried his half-hearted thrust.  "What do you say boy?  No more games."

            "Agreed," was Tenchi's response as he brought his blade around once more towards the dark one.  Sparks flew as Aescheron jumped back from where the Lighthawk sword sliced the ground where he had been.   Bounding off the Shrine wall Aescheron landed a few meters away from Tenchi.  The Champion did not wait for Aescheron to regain his footing.  Sword angled back, Tenchi darted towards the demon.  The Dark One grunted as he brought his blade up to deflect Tenchi's.  The Lighthawk sword was knocked upwards in a wide arc by Aescheron's counter.  Capitalizing on this opportunity Aescheron swung his glowing blade towards Tenchi's waist.  It took all of Tenchi's strength and prowess to bring the Lighthawk sword back down in time to keep Aescheron from slicing him in two.  The next series of exchanges were too fast for mortal eyes to follow.  The attentive onlookers held their collective breathes as a series of black and blue burs swirled between Tenchi Aescheron. The crisp night air resonated with the hum of coalesced energy blades dispelling the atoms of the air as their masters wielded them.    

After a brief test of strength, Tenchi vaulted away from Aescheron, who lowered his blade.  "I know you can form more than that sword boy," Aescheron spat.  His soulless eyes moved up and down Tenchi's torn field jacket and trousers.  "Such garb is not befitting the crown prince of Jurai.  Show me what that delectable power is truly capable of!" he howled.  "Enough of this petty trifle!" the demon added with a wicked grin.  "Show me."  Tenchi chuckled and mirrored Aescheron's grin. 

"What's he doing?" Washu asked Tokimi.  Her gut told her something was odd about this.  The crimson haired goddess/scientist had learned over the years of her research that no matter how cut and dry scientific methods may be, a gut feeling and instinct still held valuable insight.  

"He is trying to force Tenchi's hand," Tokimi answered, eyeing Tenchi intently.  "He can sense what I feel."

"What do you mean?" 

"You have to feel it as well," Tokimi said cutting her eyes between Washu and Tenchi.  "Tenchi has more power than our sister has given him."  Washu glanced at Tsunami then back at Tenchi.  She closed her eyes and reached out from within, feeling for what Tokimi meant.  It had to be there, but where?  Then it hit her.  Washu's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped.  "You feel it," Tokimi smiled.  "I know you can."

"I don't believe it," Washu said barely above a whisper…  

"Come on boy!" Aescheron howled.  "Show me!  Show me the true power inside of you!  I can taste it in the air!  Hell!  Child, even the witch over there can feel it!" Aescheron reveled in wicked delight as he swept a hand towards Tokimi.  "Show me," he pleaded almost desperately in a whisper opposite to the bluster of the previous demand. 

Tenchi held the Lighthawk sword in one hand and materialized a second wing across his left forearm.   "This will have to do," he said teasingly.  Regripping the sword with both hands he darted towards Aescheron, blade angled back.  The Dark Elder's eyes narrowed as the charging champion came within range of his blade.  In a quick motion Aescheron swung his sword out in front of him, one handed.  Tenchi leapt into the air right as the tip of Aescheron's sword snipped his field jacket.  Pirouetting mid-air, Tenchi landed behind Aescheron and brought his sword down -- as Tenchi soared over head the Dark One spun on the ball of his left foot and firmly planted the right just in time to brace for Tenchi's strike -- Aescheron brought his blade up and blocked Tenchi's downward thrust.  As quickly as the blades met Tenchi arced his around to the left in a counter-clockwise motion aimed towards Aescheron's midsection.  Seeing this Aescheron rotated his wrists downwards and held his defense.  Tenchi then brought his blade up to meet Aescheron's at eyelevel.  Following a third attack from Tenchi, Aescheron parried the Lighthawk sword towards the ground and began his counter offensive.        

            As soon as Tenchi's blade touched the ground Aescheron pulled his sword up from the Tenchi's and sliced the air in a close arc towards Tenchi's neck.  The Champion winced as Aescheron's blade buckled his hastily thrown up Lighthawk shield.  Tenchi was now off balanced and holding onto the Lighthawk sword by one hand.  Aescheron circled his dark blade back around towards the Lighthawk sword and struck with all of his formidable might.  It took everything Tenchi had to keep his grip on his sword.  Deftly the Dark Elder brought his blade up and caught the Champion's blade in a semi-defensive position. With a grin of evil delight Aescheron launched a blitz of attacks from all directions.  His first attack was a wide circular cut from above, followed by a swipe from the left, then the right, finished by an upwards cut.  Tenchi had skillfully evaded or deflected the first three attacks but the final blow caught him unprepared.    

            Tenchi's only defense was to call on the full extent of his Jurai powers and the Lighthawk wings.  Right as Aescheron's sword arced upwards towards Tenchi's chest the Lighthawk wings erupted from his body.  Electricity arced as the sword struck the center disk of the swirling tri-foil.  Aescheron laughed wildly as his blade was dissipated by the new powers unleashed from within the Champion.  The energies flowing from Tenchi was tremendous, and Aescheron reveled in it.  "Good boy!" the demon delighted as Tenchi placed his hands on the Lighthawk wings and embraced their power.  The wings washed back over him in a blinding flash.  Tenchi's tattered dark green field jacket and khaki trousers were replaced by the gleaming armor of the Lighthawk wings.  But this armor was different from the previous time he had summoned the Jurai power.  Dark blue leggings and tunic materialized, on top of which the gleaming white breastplate and _kotetsuban _armor plates outlined in the richest of blues came into being.  The three marks on his forehead glistened as a golden, scrolled headband materialized on top of them, before the marks emblazoned themselves on the headband.  Finally around each of Tenchi's wrists scalloped bands of gold formed.   Both bore the Lighthawk tri-foil in the most cerulean of blues.  The gleaming white blade if the Lighthawk Sword reformed itself in his hands as Aescheron looked on maliciously.

            "Now we can get serious," Aescheron announced with a twisted grin.  The Dark Elder rolled his neck, popping a few vertebrae before he faced Tenchi again.  "Now," he hissed, "you will see my full power!"  Tenchi remained stoic as a black flame erupted from Aescheron.  His muscles bulged grotesquely before the sinews returned to their former size.  Aescheron's robes and hair fluttered as the dark energies radiated from him, scorching the flagstones of the shrine yard with his dark powers.  Once again Aescheron held forth his hand and formed a ball of black energy.  But this time when he reformed his blade, it was different.  No longer did he call upon the energy saber, but now a broadsword of the blackest steel.  Tendrils of silver snaked the length of the blade showing the countless times it had been doubled and redoubled when forged.  A deep blood grove ran from mid-blade down to the hilt, which branched out into a wide guard in the shape of dragon wings.  As Aescheron curled his pallid fingers around the hilt the blade began to burn with the same dark fire that engulfed its master.

            "I am through playing," Aescheron announced without preamble.  "_Now_," he said in a voice of many, "_we shall see who is the stronger."_

            "You've already lost," Tenchi said as the blue glow of the Lighthawk sword illuminated his eyes.

            "Confident, aren't we?" Aescheron chuckled.

            "Yes, I am." Tenchi calmly stated; his eyes locked onto Aescheron's.

* * * * *

            Funaho thrummed her fingers softly atop the Minister of Intelligence's desk.  She has been watching the yellow triangles that represented the Tyran battle fleet on the projected holographic stellar map move steadily closer towards the black line representing the unknown wave for the past hour and a half.  The Tyran fleet should engage the wave any time now, for all the good it's likely to do.  But this is important; if the Tyran's have any success Jurai will launch its fleet towards another part of the wave, and hopefully the combined effort will deflect or destroy the shock wave.  Funaho sighed.  As much as she wished this to be, she knew that it would not come to be.  She was fairly certain of the outcome of the battle that was about to take place.

            "Can we monitor the Tyran's communication lines?" she asked as the yellow triangles inched closer to oblivion.

            "Yes milady," a young officer replied as she busily typed away at her keypad.  Funaho recognized the young woman as Seira Takai, a brilliant mathematician and linguist. Seira was a member of the class Funaho had personally recruited three years ago.   "It's a little garbled, but we should be able to listen," Seira announced.

            "Good.  Find the command ships frequency," Funaho ordered tapping the triangle with the red mark in its center.  "I want to hear their reactions." The officer continued to hack away until a hiss came over operation centers comm. system.  Funaho cringed, as the hiss grew steadily louder.

            "Sorry milady," Seira said sheepishly as she fine-tuned the eavesdropping equipment.  Finally the hiss subsided and the signal came through.   

            "Jae ke…mToa…juK haQ…" came the broken, guttural voice of the Tyran commander as he barked orders to his fleet.  Funaho frowned at the harsh and growling sound of the Tyran tongue.

            "Boost signal gain," Funaho suggested as the young lady manipulated her control panel.  "And activate the translation algorithms."

            "Yes milady."  A moment later a smile of success splashed across the Seira's face as she overcame the signal difficulties.

            "Fleet formation Gamma-tau-niner," came the translated version of the commanders disembodied voice.

            "Contact in one hundred thirty seconds," reported a junior officer.

            "Weapons charged and online," reported another unseen crewman.  

            There was a tense pause before someone spoke again on the Tyran ship.  "Contact in T-minus thirty!" exclaimed the same crewman who had announced the previous count.  His voice, although a bit tinny due to the translation algorithm, echoed of the pure unbridled fear that was churning in Funaho's stomach.  She pitied the lad, knowing he was about to die. 

            "For the glory of T'K'Mai and her chosen people!" the commanders barked heroically as Funaho watched the first Tyran "triangles" intercept the wave.  Across the comm. line all hell broke loose.   Multiple signals from all the Tyran battle ships overlapped one another, some in translation, some not.  The sounds of battle back-dropped all of the broken transmissions.  Klaxons, explosions, screams of terror and agony; Funaho held her hand to her mouth as a cry for someone's mother came across in translation before that line went silent.

            "Can you isolate the command ship again?" Funaho asked Seira as triangle after triangle disappeared from the star chart.

            "I'm working on it!" Seira responded.  By now all eyes were on the stellar cartography projections showing the location of the battle.  If this is what was in store of Jurai…  "I've got it!" Seira exclaimed as the static and multiple signals and interference subsided somewhat.  

            "Hull breaches on decks nine through fifteen!" one frantic voice reported.  The roar of twisting metal and the hiss of sparks overlaid the crewman's frantic call.

            "Fire particle weapons!" the commander growled above the din.  Immediately the sounds of weapons discharge feedback reverberated across the line.

            "It's being deflected!" came a terrified scream from the ships bridge.

            "Shields!  Shields!  Shields!" the commander ordered before the comm. line with silent.  A murmur rose up from those gathered as the last triangles blinked from the projection.

            "All traces of the Tyran fleet have been lost," someone reported finally breaking the silence. 

             "Effect on the wave?" Funaho inquired.  If any damage was made to it, the sacrifice of the Juraian fleet may be called for.

            "That is a negative," replied the Minister of Intelligence as he double-checked the data stream in front of him.  "There are no indications of any diversion of the wave."  

Funaho chewed her bottom lip as the black line continued to inch forward.  "How long before it reaches the Jurai sector?"

"Contact with the Sol System…" Seira began as her voice trailed off.  "In two hours local," she deadpanned.

* * * * *

            Ryoko watched intently as Tenchi and Aescheron began to circle the shrine yard.  Sidestepping fluidly Tenchi kept the Lighthawk sword at the ready, waiting for Aescheron pounce, or for any opening in his stance to appear.  As Tenchi stepped past Ryoko she would have given anything to reach out and wrap her arms around him.  Her love was only two meters away from her, but those two meters may have just as been twenty.  The void was nearly unbearable; so close and yet an eternity away.  All Ryoko wanted to do was protect the one she loved.  But now he was protecting her.  As her eyes followed Tenchi in his dance of death Ryoko caught sight of Ayeka and Marnot in the corner of her eye.  The princes stood there in her pink and brown armor; arms intertwined with Marnot's.  The Guardian's massive hand gently cradled one the princesses.  Ryoko knew he would do what ever was necessary to protect Ayeka.  Just as Tenchi would protect her.

            _That's what funny about love_, Ryoko thought as Aescheron slinked into view, his massive black cloaked shoulders momentarily blocking Tenchi from view.  _To protect the one you love you will do anything, no matter how bad the odds are.  All that matters is their safety.  All that matters…  _As Aescheron slid past Ryoko Tenchi shot her a quick smile.  Not a cocky smile, but one letting her know he felt just as she did.  Ryoko nodded in return of Tenchi's sentiment.  She knew he loved her, and she was more than willing to do the same.  Aescheron snapped his neck around to see what the Champion was smiling about, briefly dropping his guard.  Ryoko returned his look of mild confusion with an impish smirk.

            As Aescheron glanced over his shoulder to see what Tenchi was smiling about, Tenchi launched his offensive.  The dark Elder cursed as he brought his flaming sword up to block Tenchi's cross cut.  After blocking Tenchi's next blow Aescheron bounded out of range of the third.  "Nicely done!" he complimented Tenchi.  "Oh yes, well played."  Tenchi nodded in deference to the demons words.  Wasting no time Tenchi returned to his offensive.  His first cut was directed towards Aescheron's left shoulder, but the dark one gracefully blocked the effort.  Then in a blinding arc Tenchi sped the Lighthawk sword towards Aescheron's right knee.  Once again Aescheron's blade was in place to block Tenchi's.  Aescheron forced Tenchi's sword away from his knee and in a single motion swung for Tenchi's head.  Tenchi ducked and rolled away from the blur of black metal only to have Aescheron pounce on top of him.  Sweeping a foot, Tenchi connected to Aescheron's ankle and sent the Dark Elder stumbling off balance.  Jumping to his feet Tenchi brought his sword to bear.  Once again Tenchi and Aescheron's blades locked on a test of strength.

            "Aren't we full of surprises?" Aescheron asked as he pushed Tenchi back a little ways.

            "More than you can imagine!" Tenchi grunted as he pushed Aescheron back to the vertical.

            "Try me," Aescheron said with a sly gin.  All Tenchi did was nod, before he disappeared from in front of Aescheron. All the effort he was pushing into Tenchi sent Aescheron stumbling a bit before regained his balance.  "Where are you boy!" he howled as he scanned the shrine yard.  All he found was the megami and the other pieces of refuse that were collected there.  Aescheron grunted in disgust as Washu opened a small white fan with a _Hinamaru_ on it and covered the lower half of her face.   Returning to his search Aescheron's glare once again paused on Ryoko who was grinning sheepishly.  "And what are you smiling about now?" he growled as Ryoko motioned to the sky above him.  Aescheron deadpanned as he slowly craned his neck upwards. Cursing, he barely leapt out of the way of the falling Tenchi's attack.

            Aescheron bounded across the yard in an attempt to get away form Tenchi, but the Champion stayed on the Dark Ones heels.  "Having fun?" Tenchi asked Aescheron as the Lighthawk sword connected with Aescheron's sword once more.

            "More than you can ever imagine!" Aescheron howled as Tenchi leapt out of his blades arc.  "Stay still you insolent little worm!"  Tenchi only grinned as he parried Aescheron's attack.  Sparks flew as the blackened steel of Aescheron's blade scraped across the flagstone yard.  Seeing an opening Tenchi brought the Lighthawk sword around in an attempt to catch Aescheron's flank, but this time it was the demon that vanished from sight.  Tenchi spun around allowing the momentum of his swing to carry him. All of the others were scouring the sky and the surrounding area as well.  Aescheron would not have surprise if they could help it.

            "Tenchi! Behind you!" Ayeka screamed as Aescheron materialized behind him.  

            "I have you now!" he screamed as his fiery blade tore through the air towards Tenchi's neck.  Tenchi ducked and brought his sword around to catch Aescheron's just as he was finishing his lateral arc.  The Aescheron's blade was knocked upwards exposing his midsection, allowing Tenchi to land a solid punch to his solar plexus.  Aescheron grunted as Tenchi drove his fist into his abdomen, but the Champion's victory was short lived.  Tenchi's head snapped back as Aescheron's knee connected with his mouth and nose. The combatants jumped back from one another and regained their fighting stances.  Tenchi spat, clearing his mouth of the fluid that had collected from bloodied lip.  Traces of crimson trailed from his lip and nose.  Aescheron nodded as his hand drifted from the certain bruise Tenchi had inflicted upon him back to his sword.

            No words were spoken as the pair resumed their struggle.  Holding the Lighthawk sword in his right hand Tenchi darted towards Aescheron and began to swing for his sword.  Aescheron parried the attack in a close circle and brought his blade up in a short jagged motion.  Lightning fast Tenchi brought his sword to bear in response to Aescheron's ploy. The next exchange saw Aescheron somersault out of Tenchi's range just as the Lighthawk sword ripped through the chilled night air.  With a loud whoosh Aescheron swiped his sword towards, Tenchi sending a shock wave speeding towards the Champion.  Tenchi formed a shield on his left forearm and braced for the wave.  A wall of wind and debris roared past Tenchi, but he held his ground.

            "Move it!" Marnot yelled as he grabbed Ayeka and pushed her out of the waves path.  The two landed a few meters away as the blast ripped through the air.  Marnot did his best to shield Ayeka with his body, before he realized Ayeka had thrown up a force field.  Its purple dome rippled as the shock wave passed all around it.

            "I've got it covered," Ayeka said as a slight blush creeped across her face in response to her and Marnot's current positions.  Across the yard Washu nodded as her daughter phased back into being next to her.  The former pirate grimaced as the shock wave slammed into the shrine office, demolishing the facing wall.

            "Katsuhito won't be happy," Ryoko mumbled as she tried to perceive any signs of Tenchi from within the shock wave.  To her delight the iridescent diamond of the Lighthawk Wings was holding fast in front of Tenchi.  

             _There he is!_ Aescheron thought as the telltale glow of Tenchi's shield peaked through the blackened shock wave.   In a flash he was on top of Tenchi, his sword cutting through the vapors of the shock wave.  "Damn!" he cursed as Tenchi darted to the side.  Aescheron spun on the ball of his foot and cut through the air again in an attempt to fell Tenchi, but his blade was countered this time.  Wisps of black flame trailed behind Aescheron's blade as he brought it home against Tenchi's.  The resounding clangs echoed across the rolling hills surrounding the shrine.  Aescheron was skilled, probably more so than Tenchi, but the Champion was holding his own as they danced across the shrine.  Each time Aescheron would see an opening Tenchi would counter the blow.  Aescheron ducked as Tenchi's sword ripped through the spot his body had previously occupied.  Vaulting up and over Tenchi, Aescheron landed behind the young prince and brought his blade around in a two handed swing.  Tenchi barely had the time to spin around and ready a defense.  Aescheron's blow loosened Tenchi's grip on his sword, a fact that Aescheron noticed.  In a black and silver blur he brought his broad sword around in a blow close to the hilt of the Lighthawk sword.  Tenchi winced as the impact of the blow stung his hands.  At this rate, he was not sure how much longer he could maintain his grip.

            "You're getting sloppy," Aescheron said with a wicked grin as he impacted Tenchi's blade again.  Tenchi refused to dignify his insult with a response.  Instead the Champion redoubled his efforts.  "I can keep this up forever," Aescheron said in a voice full of boredom.  "Can you?"

            "You talk too much," Tenchi hissed as he focused his next attack.  A blue streamer traced the path of the Lighthawk sword as Tenchi brought it around towards Aescheron one more time.

            "Maybe so," Aescheron replied as he blocked Tenchi's blow and began his counter.  "But I am definitely having more fun than you are!"

            "How about if I turn it up a notch?" Tenchi asked as he effortlessly parried Aescheron's counter.  Aescheron gritted his teeth as Tenchi launched a flurry of swipes at him.

            "Impressive," Aescheron said nonchalantly as he took a step back from Tenchi's onslaught.  "But I honestly thought you could do more?"  Tenchi grinned wickedly as a second Lighthawk wing formed next to his right hand.  Aescheron's eyes went wide as Tenchi spun on his right foot and grabbed the new wing with his left hand and formed a second sword.  Taking another step back Aescheron scowled as Tenchi leaned back with one sword angled high and towards him and the other held up in defense.

            "Will this work?" Tenchi asked almost playfully as Aescheron brought his blade back up to the ready.

            "Oh yes," the Dark Elder delighted.  "Oh yes."

            "A second wing…" Washu whispered just loud enough for her daughter to hear her, but Ryoko was transfixed on Tenchi.  Her jaw dropped slightly as the new sword materialized in his left hand and he brought it to bear towards Aescheron.

            "Can he do that mom?" Ryoko inquired of the stunned universes greatest genius and goddess of Jurai.  Washu blinked a time or two then cut her glance over to Tsunami, who was equally wide eyed.  She just shrugged and maintained her 'beats me' expression.

            "He can do it," Tokimi muttered as Tenchi eased back into his new fighting stance. "He is the light."

            "But he can not turn back the darkness alone," Tsunami said returning from her momentary haze.

            "I know…" Washu said softly as Tenchi and Aescheron began to circle one another again.  All Ryoko and Urd could do was blink and wonder what the cryptic exchange between the three sisters was all about.

            Aescheron's lips twisted in an evil sneer. This whelp is proving to be a nuisance.  _Oh yes…_he thought.  _This boy is much more than the last champion.  Could he be the one? He cannot be?  Can he?  _Aescheron's focus was returned to Tenchi by the silver luminance of the twin Lighthawk swords.  "I'm impressed boy," he spoke eyeing the twin blades.  "But how well can you handle that blade?"

            "Well enough," was Tenchi's response. He was not going to let Aescheron get under his skin.  All of his training; his meditation; and practice would were going to guide him thru this.  _Believe in your own power,_ the voice of Tsunami from long ago whispered in his mind.  _The battle is first won in the soul;_ he remembered the voice of his grandfather.  _Once the soul has been won, make the blade an extension of the soul.  Then victory is all but assured.  _Tenchi locked his eyes onto Aescheron's.  _I see clearly now…_  Then the voice of Ryoko played across his mind.  _Tenchi,_ she had said in all earnestness, _kick his ass!_

Tenchi grinned.

Aescheron scowled.  "I will wipe that stupid smirk from your face!" he yelled as he made the first move.  Tenchi readied his stance and as the dark one charged him head long with a ferocious howl.  

_Steady…_Tenchi thought as Aescheron closed the distance between them.  Tenchi was ready with his counterstrike when Aescheron started to bring his blade around, only to vanish mid-swing.  Instantaneously Tenchi spun around to block the reappearing Aescheron's blow.  Successfully blocked, Tenchi swung his free blade up to strike at Aescheron's head.  Seeing this Aescheron ducked a few millimeters under the arc of Tenchi's blade.  Tenchi's next flourish of attacks came from the right and the left simultaneously.  It took all of Aescheron's skill to block or deflect the Champion's onslaught.  Backpedaling, Aescheron sought any break in Tenchi's barrage.  Finally Aescheron was able to catch both of Tenchi's blades and knock the young champion back a bit.  Pressing his newfound offense Aescheron swirled his bladelike a fan, deflecting Tenchi's advances at ever angle.

"Very good," Aescheron growled as Tenchi caught his downwards thrust with both of his swords in a scissors.  "But not good enough!" he screamed, planting a solid kick into Tenchi's gut.  Stumbling backwards, Tenchi gasped and his arms flailed out.  Suppressing his pain, Tenchi brought a blade back up to Aescheron's just in the nick of time.  A second later and he would have been a head shorter.  In a wide arc, Tenchi brought his free blade up towards Aescheron's shoulder, knowing it would be blocked.  His other blade free, Tenchi brought it around to Aescheron's other shoulder.  Frantically the Dark Elder knocked that blade away and went onto the defensive again.

With every move Tenchi made Aescheron became angrier and angrier.  Angry with himself; angry at this insolent whelp; angry with the damnable Elder who imbued him with his power – his anger was all the same.  His drive was now fueled by pure, unbridled hate.  _Damn him!_ Aescheron inwardly cursed.  _How can he…_he mentally questioned as Tenchi pressed his attack even harder.  Aescheron was starting to get sloppy.  Each move of Tenchi's was becoming quicker and quicker, whilst his own defense was beginning to lag._  I cannot…he will not…_he thought as he harnessed his anger.  A split-second break in Tenchi's onslaught allowed Aescheron to connect a swift backhand to Tenchi's jaw, providing that momentary opening he needed.  Striking close to the hilt of Tenchi's second sword, Aescheron knocked it free from his left hand.  The Lighthawk sword clanged on the flagstone yard before it returned to the immaterium.  Quickly Tenchi brought his left hand back to his original Lighthawk sword and pressed on.

"This ends now!" Aescheron howled as he unleashed his attack.  Tenchi ducked Aescheron's crosscut on one knee and brought his lone blade back up.

To everyone present what happened next seem to pass in slow motion.  With Aescheron's blade arcing across the space above his head Tenchi thrust the Lighthawk sword upwards, catching Aescheron's chest.  Aescheron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock as Tenchi's blade pierced his ribcage, even with his cold, black heart.  A collective gasp rose up from everyone present as the forward half-meter of the Lighthawk sword erupted through Aescheron's back.

"How did you…how…"Aescheron gasped as he struggled for his last breaths.  Tenchi's expression was chiseled in stone.  Resolute. Unyielding.  Yet it was without malice.  His chocolate orbs were locked onto Aescheron's of obsidian, showing no emotion whatsoever.  True terror scribed itself into every line of Aescheron's face as he looked into the champions' eyes.  "Oh my…" Aescheron muttered as he saw a glimmer in Tenchi's eyes.  It was the same glimmer Ryoko had seen when he had awakened her.  "You…are…the light…" he exhaled, his eyes rolling back and body going limp.  

The Dark Elder had fallen for the final time. 

The Odyssey shall continue…

Notes:  A heart felt thank you goes out to Alighthawk and Di Long who perused this one for me and gave valuable feedback and insight.  I'm proud to call you friends.  Also thanks go to Trey Rush, who suggested the twin sword sequence.  And to everyone who has read and reviewed this little tale o' mine: thank you ever so much.  You mean the world to me.  This chapter was for you.  You've waited long and hard for this moment.  I hope I did not let you down.

William Nichols


	32. Odyssey: A New Day Dawns

The disclaimer from the previous chapter applies to this one as well.

Tenchi Muyo!

-Odyssey-

Chapter Thirty-two:

A New Day Dawns by William Nichols

_"_This ends now!_" Aescheron howled as he unleashed his attack.  Tenchi ducked Aescheron's crosscut on one knee and brought his lone blade back up._

_To everyone present what happened next seem to pass in slow motion.  With Aescheron's blade arcing across the space above his head Tenchi thrust the Lighthawk sword upwards, catching Aescheron in the chest.  Aescheron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock as Tenchi's blade pierced his ribcage, even with his cold, black heart.  A collective gasp rose up from everyone present as the forward half-meter of the Lighthawk sword erupted through Aescheron's back._

_"_How did you…how_…"Aescheron gasped as he struggled for his last breaths.  Tenchi's expression was chiseled in stone.  Resolute. Unyielding.  Yet it was without malice.  His chocolate orbs were locked onto Aescheron's orbs of obsidian, showing no emotion whatsoever.  True terror scribed itself into every line of Aescheron's face as he looked into the champions' eyes.  "_Oh my_…" Aescheron muttered as he saw a glimmer in Tenchi's eyes.  It was the same glimmer Ryoko had seen when he had awakened her.  "_You…are…the light_…" he exhaled, his eyes rolling back and body going limp. _

_***_

            After a moment of total silence Tenchi dissipated the Lighthawk sword.  Aescheron's lifeless form fell unceremoniously forward into Tenchi's arms.  Carefully Tenchi cradled his fallen foe to the ground and rested Aescheron's head on his knees.  "May you find peace in the next life," Tenchi said quietly as he closed Aescheron's eyes with the edge of his palm.  "Peace that eluded…" he choked out as a solitary tear slid down his cheek.  Before long others joined it.  A life is still a life, whether or not it was an evil one.

            "Tenchi?" Ryoko asked hesitantly as she stepped towards her love.  No one else dared to speak.  Even the Megami were touched by Tenchi's act of selfless kindness towards his once mortal enemy.

            "This is why he was chosen," Marnot said softly.  Ayeka only nodded and gripped his arm tighter.  Ryoko took a step back and shot a glance in her mother's direction.  Washu nodded approvingly and motioned for Ryoko to go on to him.  Building her courage, Ryoko finished her trek to Tenchi and kneeled next to him.  A small smile lit his face when her hand found his.

            "It's over," she said barely above a breath.  "You did it."

            "No," Tenchi said shaking his head.  "It's not over."

            "How so?" Ryoko breathed.  This didn't make sense to her.  Of course it was over now.  _What's left to do?  Aescheron's dead and he's saved us all.  What is he talking about?_

            "The champion speaks the truth," Baltus said finally leaving the slain Elder's side.  "Aescheron is no more, but his machinations are still in motion."

            "Once again it pains me to agree with my old friend here," Marnot added disdainfully.  He hated to give any ground to Baltus, but here the emissary was correct.  "But your task has not ended yet."

            "I know," Tenchi said looking up into Ryoko's eyes.  Those amber globes held the world to him, and right now confusion etched every part of them.  "I know," his voice faltered, "I know what has to be done."

            "What?" Ryoko asked.  "What are all of you talking about?"

            "The wave has to be stopped," Tenchi said finally rising from where he had been kneeling, bringing Ryoko up as well.  "Marnot," he began as he turned to face the timeless guardian.  Tenchi smiled.  Ayeka was clinging to Marnot's arm.  _At least she has known happiness,_ he thought.  "You told me it was up to me to figure out how to contain Aescheron's darkness."

            _He sees,_ Marnot concluded inwardly.  "Have you come to a conclusion?"  Marnot inquired.  He knew the answer, and it pained him.

            "Yes," Tenchi said.  "I…I am the light."  Marnot and Baltus nodded grimly.  

            Ryoko's mind raced.  _What the hell does that mean?  And why does everyone look like they just lost their best friend…_ Ryoko's eyes darted back towards her mother and her mother's sisters.  Tsunami was in tears while Tokimi just shook her head.  Washu expression was unreadable, a cross between disbelief and deep contemplation.  Then it dawned on her like Mihoshi crashing Yukonojo into the lake. _Oh gods no…_ "You don't mean?" she said covering her mouth with her hand.  Tenchi nodded silently as the first tears streaked Ryoko's face.  _No! No! No!  I refuse to believe it!_

            "I'm sorry," he choked out._ Dammit!_ Tenchi cursed inwardly,_ why do the gods insist that all I can do is harm her?  Will my Ryoko ever know happiness?_

"No," Ryoko said trembling.  "No…I won't allow it!"

            "Ryoko, please," Tenchi tried to plead as she wrapped her arms around him.  "Understand," he begged, "I love you."

            "Then why?" she sobbed into his shoulder.  Tenchi suppressed a small yelp as her fingernails dug through the cloth of his tunic and into his back.  

            "If I don't," Tenchi said as he brought his arms up between hers and cupped her face with his hands, "all of you will be lost."  Ryoko frantically looked around the shrine yard in hopes that someone would contradict Tenchi.  The sullen looks from the assembled host only confirmed Tenchi's words.

            "Take me with you," she breathed.  _I will not let him leave me after he went through so much to get me back.   Gods, please find a way! I can't lose him…_

            "Ryoko," Tenchi began, but it was no use.  Ryoko only increased the firmness of her hold around him.  She was not going to let go of him.

            "She has a point," Baltus said approaching.  "She will be of use."

            "Ryoko is not a pawn to be used!" Tenchi shouted, drawing Ryoko closer to him.  She had suffered too much as it was in this gods-forsaken Odyssey, and Tenchi would be damned if he let her be used again.

            "That is not what I intoned," Baltus said in self-defense.  Washu eyed him dangerously.  For all Baltus knew he would wind up a water sprite or worse any second now.  A shiver raced down his spine at the thought of Mihoshi tackling him again.  "The Sacrifice still has a purpose in this Odyssey."  

            In an instant Washu's demeanor changed from sullen to hellfire as Baltus' implication dawned on her. "Oh hell no!" Washu cursed as she stormed forward and grabbed Baltus by the front of his armor, lifting him a few centimeters off the ground.  

            "Be calm wit- er, Lady Washu," Baltus pleaded in an attempt to save his hide.  "The Elder have imparted their essence to the Champion already," he gasped as his armor rode up his neck to his jaw.  "Why else do you think Aescheron could have felled this husk so easily," he finished motioning to where the slain Elder lay. "The Megami were allowed to reunite for a reason," he elaborated as Washu eased her death grip.  "The Elder knew that it would take the combined power of the Elder, and the Megami to turn back Aescheron's machinations."

            "You mean," Tenchi said looking at his hands, half expecting to see lightning bolts fly from his fingertips.

            "Yes," Marnot said taking a knee before Tenchi.  "_You_ are the Elder."

            "That's what I sensed…" Washu said under her breathe as she sat the petrified Baltus down. _I didn't want to believe it but it is true…_

            "So Tenchi's the Elder!" Ryoko spat, fluttering her hands in front of her.  "Big Deal. What does that have to with me other than that I'm not letting anything happen to him?!"

            "It is the _combined_ power of the Megami and Elder," Marnot continued slowly pointing towards Tenchi and, then Ryoko, "that will turn back Aescheron's evil."  _Think child! I know you can see it!_  Finally Ryoko's eyes widened as she realized the broader context of Marnot's statement.  

            "Now do you see," Tokimi said as she clasped her hands around Ryoko's.  "The two of you together will be the light."

            "You mean…" Ryoko said trembling.  Tokimi nodded in affirmation.  She shot a glance over to Tenchi, who was just as thunderstruck.

            "Come sisters," Tokimi beckoned.  Tsunami added her hands to Tokimi's around Ryoko's.  "We are waiting," she said to Washu who was intently studying one particular flagstone in the shrine yard.  She didn't like this, not one micron.  "You know how it has to be," Tokimi pleaded.  With a sigh Washu reluctantly joined the other goddesses and added her hands to the others coupling her daughters.

            "Ryoko," Tenchi started stepping forward, but Baltus' hand on his shoulder stopped him.  Glancing back Tenchi saw Baltus shaking his head in warning.  Sighing inwardly Tenchi watched as the Megami imparted their combined power to his love.  A soft red glow began to form around their clasped hands and Ryoko's wrists.  Soon it began to travel down the length of Ryoko's arms and up to her shoulders.  Ryoko gasped slightly as the warm light washed over her, transforming her red and black battle togs into a new armor.  The black cat suit remained, but the red sleeves and red splashes were replaced by red shoulder armor that extended down to her wrists in many plates.  Red boots formed that reached up to her knees, adorned at the top with wide triangular flanges.  A diamond shaped cutout in her body suit extended from her neck to down below her navel, exposing the inner curves of her breasts and the firm musculature of her belly.  A red ribbed bodice materialized around her midsection to add support to the shoulder armor and help define the diamond cutout even further.  Ryoko's three gems glowed with a new brighter light, before they too returned to their ruby shade.  Tenchi watched intently as an inverted green triangle appeared on her forehead before a band of gold like the one he wore materialized.  Once it had formed, the triangle emblazoned itself on the band.  Her birthright would be seen as well.             

            "Oh my," Ryoko said feeling a little lightheaded.  The sensations from the new powers imparted to her were nearly overwhelming.  As quickly as it came the momentary dizziness passed.  

            "Steady there," Washu said as she placed her hands on her daughters new shoulder armor.  _My little Ryoko…_she thought as she took full view of her daughters' true form.  _I am so proud of you…_    

            "Ryoko," Tenchi gasped as she turned to face him.  The skintight nature of her body suit only accentuated her features even more than her old battle togs did.  _She just becomes more and more beautiful…_

            "Not bad for a demon," Ayeka playfully chided Ryoko as she and Marnot approached Ryoko and Tenchi.  Ryoko's only response was to give her old rival a fang filled grin.  

            "Not a demon," Marnot correct, "but a goddess."

            "What now?" Tenchi asked as his hand found Ryoko's.  Ayeka could not but help notice how the pair looked together: Tenchi in his blue and white armor; Ryoko in red and black.  The scrolled golden headbands they wore rounded out the part.  Elder and Megami.  One in the same.

            "I think you know," Marnot said.

            Tenchi nodded.  "Ryoko," he began as he turned to face his love, "I need you to open the gateway to Aescheron's realm."

            "Okay," Ryoko said, searching her mind for exactly how she was going to do that with her new powers.  _How do I open a gateway to another dimension?  It's got to be crowded in with all that crazy stuff I felt a moment ago somewhere… _

            ::Think teleportation,:: Washu whispered into her mind.  

            _Bingo!  _"Thanks mom," she said, as the knowledge was unlocked.  "I need you to image the place in your mind," Ryoko said to Tenchi.  "Then I can take us there."

            "Here goes," Tenchi said as he closed his eyes and reached out across the cosmos.  Soon massed images of darkness and desolation bombarded his mental imaging.  The cries of the untold numbers of lives lost to Aescheron roared in Tenchi's ears like a cacophony of angry bells, each pealing in a distinct, forlorn tone.

            "Tenchi!" Ryoko yelped as Tenchi grabbed his held and fell to his knees.

            "It's all right," he said as he fought back the horrors Aescheron has loosed upon the universe.  Finally Tenchi punched through the dark barrier and into the still calm that lay beyond the edge of the universe.  It was here that Aescheron had spent his twenty millennia in solitude and desolation.  It was here that Aescheron brooded his hatred towards a universe he deemed corrupt and devoid of reason.  And it was here; on a lonely little planetoid that he built his citadel.  It's dark reaches painted the canvas of Tenchi's mind in all of its bleak brilliance.  "I've got it," Tenchi said as he tried to calm his labored breathing.  "I see Aescheron's realm."

            "Here goes," Ryoko said cautiously as she placed a hand on Tenchi's shoulder.  Soon the images in his mind rushed into hers.  "I've got it too," she said as the dark visage cascaded into her.

            "Ryoko," Washu began.  Her daughter had changed so much.  All the years with Kagato; the imprisonment in the cave; and finally rediscovering her true self in the past few years.  Washu knew deep down that this was the real Ryoko.  Her only pang of regret was this whole damnable situation they had been cast into.  For so long she had wanted her daughter to be happy, and now that she had found that happiness, the chances were infinitesimal that they would come out of this alive.

            "Yes mom?"

            "When you arrive in Aescheron's realm," Washu continued, "fix that end of the gateway.  That way you won't have to worry about opening a new portal.  Things may get hairy there, and I want for the two of you to get out as quickly as possible."

            "Thank you, little Washu," Tenchi said.  His hand had once again found Ryoko's and she returned his grip.  "Let's go."

            "See ya'll soon!" Ryoko said with her usual fronted bravado.  With everyone intently watching Ryoko closed her eyes and imaged what Tenchi had seen again.  _Come on…_she thought as the first sparkles of light began to swirl around her and Tenchi's feet.  Soon they were joined my more and more sparkles, each shining an iridescent blue.  As the sparkles circled them streamers of translucent light followed their ascent.  Then in a flash it was over.  The circle of light washed over them both and they were gone.

            "Lord Tenchi, Ryoko…" Ayeka said mournfully.  Deep down she prayed that this was not the last time she had seen her two closest friends…

***

            The gateway opened outside of Aescheron's citadel on that lonely little planetoid he had created for himself.  "Oh my…" Tenchi said as he cleared his head from the sensations of instantaneous inter-dimensional travel.  The dark mass of Aescheron's citadel loomed above them, occasionally lit by the flash of a purple arc of lightning as it danced across the clouds that formed a vortex above the imposing structure.

            "Nice…" Ryoko said sarcastically as she surveyed the extent of Aescheron's domain.  The citadel was constructed of the blackest basalt, which had been polished to a gleaming luster.  The high arched windows and sweeping flying buttresses glowed an eerie purple as they reflected the heavenly electrical discharges.  A spire erupted from each corner of the citadel and extended into the vortex of clouds, obscuring their true height.  For all intents and purposes they have originated in the heavens and extended to pin the citadel to this forsaken piece of rock.  The citadel was topped with several onion domes, each inlaid in spirals of purple and gold.  Atop each of the five domes was a spire, on which countless skulls had been impaled.  A large portico adorned the front of the structure, held up by twisted golden columns.  The massive oaken doors that lay behind the portico bore a darkened Lighthawk tri-foil.

            "I guess this is the welcome mat," Ryoko joked as they ascended the shallow stairs to the landing.  

            "Here goes," Tenchi said as he laid his hand on the black tri-foil, not knowing what would happen.  "It's normal," he said to a slightly shocked Ryoko as the emblem began to glow. Recognized, the doors opened for them.  Inside they found a foyer, floored in a purple and white marble harlequin pattern.  Veins of gold twisted in the purple diamonds, whilst fingers of purple extended into the white stones.  The inner walls of the citadel were the whitest alabaster, in stark contrast to the basalt of the exterior.  Great black iron brazier's held caldrons of flame casting a harsh light onto the hall of the citadel.     

            "Abandon all hope ye who enter here…" Ryoko said softly.

            "Huh?" Tenchi asked looking for the inscription she must have pulled the phrase from.

            "No silly," she laughed.  "I read it in a book at your house one day while you were at school.  I think it may have been one of your school books."

            "What was the story about?" Tenchi asked as their footfalls echoed in the foyer.

            "Some fella gettin' a guided tour of hell," Ryoko said searching her mind for the exact title.  "I just thought that it seemed fitting for this place."

            "I always liked what that American scientist said when he saw the first atomic bomb explode," Tenchi said as he watched the flames of one of the many braziers lap at the air.

            "What was that?" Ryoko asked, not exactly sure what an atomic bomb was.  _Sounds primitive…_

            "I have become death," Tenchi said as the first stained glass windows of the main hall came into view.  They depicted Aescheron's first savage war against the Elder and Heaven.  "The shatterer of worlds…" his voice trailed off as he saw an image of Aescheron doing that very act.  

            "I hope you never know that feeling," Ryoko said with a slight tremble to her voice.

            Tenchi stopped in his tracks and cursed inwardly for dragging up such memories.  "I've never known the Ryoko that could lay claim to that statement," he began as she turned to face him.  Ryoko was about to contradict him, but Tenchi continued.  "The only thing this Ryoko has shattered besides the occasional piece of furniture was the wall I built around my heart."

            "Hush," Ryoko playfully scolded, "or you'll make me blush."

            Tenchi smiled.  He did love this woman, more than anything else in his life.  "Hold up!" Tenchi called out to Ryoko who was a few steps ahead of him.

            "What now?" she asked as a warm yellow glow began to emanate from Tenchi's tunic and breastplate.

            "It's the medallion," Tenchi stated drawing the shimmering golden disk from his tunic.  All five of the spirit stones were glowing in sync with one another.  Tenchi flipped the disk over and once more a holographic message leapt from the totems surface.  "The four spirits," Tenchi began to read as the fiery text danced about in front of him, "are bound by a fifth.  As does a spirit bind that which can bring forth the light."

            "Have they all been this cryptic?" Ryoko asked, scratching the back of her head.  It was a habit she had inadvertently picked up from Tenchi over the years, but it was one she could live with.

            "For the most part," Tenchi replied as the text shifted into a hazy overview of the citadel.  The main hall seemed to be winged on both sides by a pair of ells.  At the far end of the main hall stood an altar, behind which on an elevated platform sat a throne of ebony and gold.  This is where Aescheron wiled away the past twenty millennia, brooding and planning his return.  "This way," Tenchi said pointing towards the main hall.  

Ryoko smiled.  Tenchi's more authoritative attitude settled well with her.  Gone was the indecisiveness of his youth.  _Yes,_ she thought.  _I did watch Tenchi become a man over this Odyssey.  Oh Tenchi…_she sighed inwardly.  _I hope we make it through this my prince.  No!_ she countermanded in her mind.  _Not my prince,_ Ryoko thought with a smile,_ but my Champion!_

            Not a word was spoken as they traversed the length of the great hall.  The vaulted ceiling extended too far the eye to discern its endpoint; its true height obscured in darkness.  Along the walls the rows of stained glass windows continued.  Each one bore a depiction of Aescheron's rise and fall.  The ones nearest the alter were blank, obviously to be filed in as the deeds of Aescheron's rebirth transpired.  Purple drapery canopied the elevated throne.  A scepter with an inlaid ankh rested on the thrones scarlet cushion.  A crown of thorns hung from the rolled armrest.  On the other armrest was draped a cape of the finest violet silk.  It was from here that Aescheron would his perfect universe.  A universe populated by beings of his descent.  A universe free from the feelings of love and compassion.  A universe that still held the possibility of becoming reality.  The very thought sent a chill down Tenchi's spine.

            "I don't guess he left instructions on how to stop his machinations?" Ryoko asked as she surveyed the alter.  A chalice rested on the elevated surface, as did a flagon of wine and a scroll.  

            Tenchi carefully picked the scroll up and popped the ancient wax seal.  The dry parchment crackled as he unrolled it.  The writing was archaic and faded but for some funny reason it seemed familiar.  "Oh my God…" he muttered as he read the scroll.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked as she took a peek at the scroll.  To her surprise she too could decipher the ancient glyphs and runes.  "Is this?" she gaped at the unfurled parchment.

"The hand of the Elder," Tenchi answered as he read the glyphs.  

"Is it the key to Aescheron's destruction?" Ryoko asked as she too read along.  "But why place it here?  I mean why didn't Aescheron destroy it?"

"He tried," Tenchi said, pointing out the singed edges of the scroll.  "But it appears that he could not break the ward sealing the scroll."

"Only the Elder," Ryoko surmised, " can open or destroy this page."

"The four elements are bound by the fifth," Tenchi read aloud.  "Earth to water; water to sky; sky to fire; and fire back to the earth.  All are bound by the light.  And the light shall overcome the darkness."  Thus spoke the energies sealed in the gathered spirit stones began to be loosed.

"Tenchi! The medallion!" Ryoko gasped as the pendant began to glow again.  Tenchi furled the scroll and pulled the medallion from his tunic one final time.  The five stones were glowing more intensely than ever before.

"The four elements," Tenchi echoed as a beam of colored light erupted from each of the four elemental stones.  "Are bound by the fifth."  A column of white light burst from the light stone and pierced the shroud of darkness that palled at the ceiling of the great hall.  In a blinding flash the darkness was swept away to reveal a fresco of cerulean and white.  The lay of the universe was spread before them on that ceiling.  But soon this was burned away as well by the shaft of light.  With a mighty roar the roof of the citadel was punctured and ignited.  The glowing embers were swept away by the vortex that was now forming above Tenchi and Ryoko.  

Tenchi began to tremble as the four shafts of colored light from each of the spirit stones radiated upwards towards the column generated by the light stone until they formed an obelisk of light, each iridescent side shimmering with color of its respective spirit stone: red, blue, green, and white. The light of the light stone rose up from the point of the obelisk, and began to turn back the darkness set into motion by Aescheron.

"I can't hold it!" Tenchi exclaimed as the weight of the medallion increased a hundred fold.  But that was the least of his worries.  The vortex above them was beginning to collapse back into the darkness.  His power was not enough o keep the reversal going.  And if that happened Aescheron's machinations would win, and all would be lost.  That was not an acceptable outcome to Tenchi; not after all they had been through together.  This would not end like this.  Tenchi grunted as he struggled to hold the medallion level.

"As does a spirit bind that which can bring forth the light," Ryoko whispered to her self as she watched Tenchi struggle to hold the medallion.  _As does a spirit bind that which can bring forth the light…_she thought as the hidden meaning became clear to her_. "It is the _combined_ power of the Megami and Elder,"_ Ryoko remembered Marnot say to her and Tenchi, _"that will turn back Aescheron's evil." _

"I love you," she whispered into Tenchi's ear from behind as she wrapped her hands around his.  When she did so the power of the obelisk increased and its weight lessoned.  _It's working!_

"I see now," Tenchi said with a grin as all the cryptic clues and half-truths became clear to him.  "I love you, my Ryoko," he said as pulse of light burst from the medallion and began to burn back the darkness.  "I love you…"

* * *

"They have done it," Marnot muttered as the darkness began to recede and the bright star field of the Milky Way returned to the waning night sky above Okayama.

"So it would seem," Katsuhito said, newly returned from the eternal realm.  He had not spoken much since he surveyed the damage inflicted to his shrine from Tenchi and Aescheron's battle, but it was a small price to pay.  "So it would seem…"

"Come on," Washu encouraged.  "Get out of there."  Nothing else needed to be said.  

* * *

"Milady!" Seira Takai called out from her terminal.  Funaho raised her head from its resting place of her palms and to see what had excited the young officer.  "The wave!" Seira said holding a shaky finger towards the stellar cartography projection.

"Tsunami's grace…" Funaho whispered as she watched the line representing the wave recede.  System after system emerged from the darkness.

"We've got contact from each system!" the Minister of Intelligence exclaimed as messages began to flood in over the subspace communication array.  "They seem to have emerged more or less intact!" he giddily said, surveying the content of the telexes.

_Thank you Tenchi…_Funaho thought, wiping a tear from her eye.  

* * *

"Just a little longer!" Tenchi yelled as the force of the medallion increased.  _We have to hold on…for everybody's sake!_

"It's working!" Ryoko exclaimed, noticing that nearly all of the darkness had been drawn into the vortex.  With one final shriek the dark mass unleashed by Aescheron was drawn into the vortex.  Gnarled fingers of other worldly energy grasped out from the vortex, desperately trying to claw it way free, but the power of the spirit stones was too great.  The roar was deafening as the vortex collapsed into a point of light and was drawn into the medallion.  The once brilliant gems of the spirit stones clouded and turned black, containing the evil that had been unleashed upon the universe.

"It's over," Tenchi gasped, falling to his knees.  "It's over…" The medallion clanged as it fell from his hands and gyroed to a stop.

"Let's go home," Ryoko said as she slid her hands under Tenchi's arms and pulled him back to his feet.

"That sounds good," Tenchi breathed as he twisted around in her arms so that he was facing her.  "Let's…go…" he said barely above a breath, his mouth millimeters from hers.  

Ryoko leaned into the kiss just as a shattering sound reverberated through the citadel.  "What now!" she fumed.  _Every time I get close to Tenchi something has to get in the way!_  Ryoko's mental tirade was cut short as a large crack jutted across the floor between her and Tenchi.  "Uh-oh…"

"Let's get out of here!" Tenchi exclaimed as he grabbed Ryoko by the wrist.  

She did not bother to disagree with him.

Tenchi and Ryoko raced through the disintegrating great hall.  Once Aescheron's evil had finally been contained the dark energies holding his citadel together for the past twenty millennia dispersed.  That and the fact the roof was obliterated by the power Tenchi and Ryoko unleashed didn't help matters much either.

"The medallion!" Tenchi gasped as he realized he had left it behind when they began their mad dash.

"Forget about it!" screamed Ryoko as she formed her energy saber to slice a falling piece of wall.  "What the-!" she huffed as the blade fizzled out.  Tenchi only shook his head and redoubled his efforts to get back to the gateway.  Dodging the piece of debris they made it to the foyer just as a section of floor collapsed behind them.

"Look out!" Tenchi shouted as he pushed Ryoko away from a falling column.  They both hit the ground hard as the mass of fluted marble jammed the other half of the vestibule.

"What now?" Ryoko asked, helping Tenchi up.

Tenchi frowned.  The debris from the column completely blocked the landing leading to the still open doors.  Freedom was so close and yet so far away.  "Can you teleport us outside?" he asked.           

"I'll try," Ryoko said as her face scrunched in concentration.  In a flash she and Tenchi were outside the rapidly collapsing citadel.  

"Come on," Tenchi said as he steadied his lightheaded love.  "We've got to move it!"  Ryoko nodded.  Their feet carried them as fast as possible towards the fixed end of the gate.  With a leap they made it into the dimensional gateway with no time to spare.  Aescheron's planet died in a flash of light, before it collapsed back into itself forming a singularity bright enough to be seen across the galaxy.

* * *

Tenchi opened his eyes to find himself somewhere he did not expect to be.  Instead of being back in Okayama where he hoped he would have been, he found himself in a completely dark room.  A circle of light extending about a meter around him was the only illumination.  "Masaki Tenchi," a voice said from the darkness.  

"Where am I?" Tenchi demanded.  "Who are you?"

"Mortals never change," the voice laughed.  "All ways inquisitive. I am the voice of the Elder.  And we have brought you and your sacrifice to our temple."

_Ryoko! _raced through Tenchi's mind.  "Where is she?" he asked somewhat frantically.

"Fear not," the Elder insured, "she is fine.  The two of you will be together soon enough."  Tenchi sighed in relief, but his gut told him that the Elder was not finished with him just yet.  "You have a decision to make," the voice calmly stated.

"Such as?" Tenchi inquired.

"You have completed your Odyssey and done deeds greater than any champion past or future will ever accomplish.  But the choice is still yours:  do you wish to return to this continuum or to the space before the Odyssey began?"

"Before the Odyssey began?" Tenchi asked somewhat dumfounded.  _How can I go back to before?  Aescheron will still be alive and we'll have to do this all over again!  But,_ he pondered, _I could confess my feelings to Ryoko sooner…_

"Your fears of Aescheron are misplaced," the Elder informed.  "Time is a mortal convenience.  Once a dimensional being has been destroyed he is destroyed across all frames of time and reality.  Do you understand this?"

"I believe so," Tenchi replied scratching the back of his head.  "It would be as if the Odyssey never happened, right?"

"And you will be the only one to remember any of these events.  What is your choice?" the Elder asked.

Then something dawned on Tenchi: Ayeka.  "Tell me," Tenchi began, "what will become of Marnot?"

"The Guardian," the Elder said slowly, with a hint of disdain in his voice, "will be dealt with.  He defied our words and transgressed the sacred law."

"So either choice I make he will be taken from Ayeka?"

"That is correct."

Tenchi bit his bottom lip.  His happiness would be guaranteed with either choice.  Choosing the past would give him the chance to tell Ryoko properly, and Ayeka would suffer the least.  Staying in the present he would already have Ryoko, but Ayeka would suffer having Marnot taken from her.  _No Tenchi,_ decided.  _I will not cause any more suffering in my house.  But how can I decide?  Can I bear having to face Ayeka everyday while I'm happy and her chance for love has been taken from her?_

"What is your choice?" the Elder inquired.  "Time is infinite here, but not in the physical world.  Tarry not much longer."

_This is a long shot, _Tenchi thought as a solution to his quandary dawned on him."The power of the Elder was imparted to me, was it not?" Tenchi asked of the Elder.

"That is correct."

"Then _I _decree that Marnot will not be taken from Ayeka."  _Please work,_ he prayed. 

"So be it," the voice replied after a lengthy period of silence.  "You and your sacrifice will be returned to the current frame of time and the Guardian shall be granted mortal form and mortality as his punishment."

"Thank you," Tenchi said bowing slightly.  His gamble had paid off, and Ayeka would have the chance for happiness that he enjoyed.

"You have been a wise choice as champion.  Your services are greatly appreciated and you shall live your lives in peace now.  No longer shall such power be vested in you or your sacrifice, Masaki Tenchi.  Live your lives in peace," the Elder spoke as the circle of light grew out from around Tenchi until it encompassed the entire room in a blinding flash.

* * *

Ignatius Baltus looked up to the heavens above the Masaki Shrine as a vortex of clouds began to swirl.  "Can you feel it Raphael?" he asked of Marnot as the form of four cloaked beings descended from the vortex.

"That I can," Marnot replied as the beings landed next to the slain husk of the Elder.

"Friends of yours?" Ayeka asked.  Marnot nodded.  Ayeka's stomach was doing somersaults.  She knew that Marnot had defied the Elder in saving her and expressing his feelings for her, and that he would have to face the consequences of that action.  All she could do was pray for the best as Baltus strode over to the four acolytes.  One of them handed Baltus a scroll before he returned to the slain Elder.  A palanquin materialized next to them and they carefully place the body of the Elder onto its surface.  The solemn processional then shouldered the palanquin and ascended back into the heavens from whence it came.

Ayeka's grip on Marnot's arm tightened as Baltus methodically walked over to them and handed Marnot the scroll.  "Take care, old friend," he said, offering Marnot a hand in friendship.

"That I shall," the guardian replied, accepting his friend's hand.

"I bid thee farewell," Baltus said warmly as he dissolved in a shimmer of light.  Marnot gulped audibly as he cracked the waxen seal on the scroll and unfurled it.  His eyes darted back and forth as he read his sentence.

"What does it say?" Ayeka hesitantly asked.

"Tell me something," Marnot began as Ayeka's eyes flashed with hope.  "Do you like my current form?"  

Ayeka didn't have to think about that one long.  The two meter tall guardian with his fair skin and dark hair was the picture of handsomeness in her mind.  "Of course I do," she replied, blushing slightly.

"That is a good thing," Marnot said as he rolled the scroll back together.  "Because you're stuck with it."

"You mean?" Ayeka asked, drawing a hand to her mouth.

"I'm mortal and confined to this form," he answered, handing the scroll to Ayeka.  The elated princes flung her arms around Marnot and cried tears of joy onto his shoulder.

"But what of Tenchi?" she asked softly as Marnot stroked the back of her hair.

"Yes," Katsuhito seconded, "do you know the whereabouts of my grandson?" 

"And my daughter?" Washu added. 

Marnot closed his eyes and reached out with his mind searching for the absent pair.  "My powers are diminished," he said, eyes still closed.  "Mayhap you can find them, Lady Washu."

"My link with Ryoko!" Washu exclaimed, slamming her right fist into her left palm.  "Let me see," she said.  "It's fuzzy for some reason, but they're definitely here.  I think they landed back in the house…" Washu's voice trailed off and her cheeks reddened as she got a brief moment of clarity across the link.  "They're here alright," Washu panted as her blush deepened.

"What's the matter Little Washu?" Kiyone asked as Washu held a hand to he mouth and began to bite on the sleeve of her tunic.

"Oh my…" the goddess said breathily.

            "I think it would be wise if we took our time returning to the house," Katsuhito said, stoically as ever.

            Washu nodded.

            "My son!" Nobuyuki beamed, wishing he had more batteries for his camcorder.  "Oh my dear wife in heaven!" he said pulling a well-worn handkerchief from his pocket to dry his eyes.  "We may be grandparents after this night!"

            "I never knew Tenchi had it in him," Urd joked to Kiyone.

"I'd say by the look on Washu's face," Kiyone began with a sly grin, "that it's not Tenchi who 'has it in him' so to speak."  A hearty round of laughter rolled across the snow covered hills around the shrine.

****

            The first rays of morning light began to peek through the rolling country and bathed the Masaki home in it s warm light.  As this new day dawned, it found a young man and his love asleep on the couch, in one another arms.  Together they braved the deepest fears harbored in each other's soul, and became one another's champion.  A new day has dawned for the both of them.  A day that they have both dreamed of many times over. 

***

    It is an undeniable fact that this universe will end one day. But perhaps, today is not that day.

The Odyssey shall be concluded…   

Well folks, just one more chapter to wrap everything up.  Thanks for following this little tale of mine, and I sincerely hope that it has been worth it.  My heart felt gratitude goes out to each and every one of you.            

William Nichols 5/6/02 


	33. Odyssey: All Good Things...

"Tenchi Muyo!" and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author.  "Ah! My Goddess!" is also the property of Pioneer.  This is a fanfic, and is not for profit.

Tenchi Muyo!

-Odyssey-

Chapter Thirty-three

All Good Things…by William Nichols

            Tenchi awoke to the feeling of someone playing with the slight stubble on the side if his face.  A hushed giggle instantly gave away the identity of the suspected culprit.  Just a few short weeks ago such an awaking would have sent him through the roof in a semi-alarmed tirade at that suspected culprit.  Tenchi smiled.  Now that suspected culprit was sharing his bed with him.  "Are you awake?" Ryoko purred softly into his ear.

            "I am now," Tenchi said with a hint of feigned annoyance in his voice.

            "Good," Ryoko purred before she kissed his cheek.  "But I was enjoying watching you sleep."  

            Tenchi shifted his body around to where he was facing his smiling love.  "You still do that?" he asked somewhat surprised.

            "Yeah," Ryoko said, her finger tracing the outline of his jaw.  "I feel at peace when I know you're safe, my Tenchi."  

            "I feel at peace with you just being here," Tenchi said as he drew Ryoko into a good morning kiss.  "And I'll never let anything happen to you again."

            "I know," Ryoko said contently.  Her Tenchi had matured so much over the ordeal that was the Odyssey.  A shy, almost reclusive boy had walked thru the door of the Odyssey, but he did not come back.  From her perch in the nether realm Ryoko watched an unsure young man fight across alien worlds and celestial temples to save her.  And when the young man returned from that final temple, his own demons vanquished, he was no longer a shy, almost reclusive young man.  He was a man in every right now.  Of course it did take a little prodding from her mother to carry out Ryoko's fairytale awakening, but she had been planning that moment for the better part of two weeks.  _And what an awakening it was,_ Ryoko thought.

            "Huh?" Tenchi muttered as he sensed a feeling of cold from Ryoko across their burgeoning empathic bond.  But a second later it was replaced by the warmth of her love that he come to find so comforting in the past few days.

            "Just remembering," Ryoko said softly.   "I would have given anything to be by your side during that mess," she said honestly.  

            "You were," Tenchi replied, taking her hand and drawing it close to his heart as he did so.  "You were with me every second of the way."

            _He's wide open now…_Ryoko thought mischievously.  "Even when Ayeka had you where she wanted you back on that one planet?" she asked with a hint of uncertainty and hurt in her voice.  _How will he handle this one?_

            "Whose name did I say when I got that lump on the side of my head?" he playfully shot back as those embarrassing memories flooded back to him.  _How could I have been that dumb!  I deserved that lump on my head, the slap from Sasami, and a whole lot more!  _"I screwed up big.  All I can do is apologize again and promise my heart to you."

            "You are forgiven," Ryoko said lightly as she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.  "Just don't ever let it happen again," she said in all earnestness, showing a hint of fang.  

            Tenchi nodded.  "I am yours: heart, mind, and soul," Tenchi said pressing her hand to his heart again.

            "Stay that way," Ryoko cooed.  "I wouldn't have you any other way."  A quiet moment passed between them.  Nothing else needed to be said.  The both of them just lay there.  The warmth emanating from their empathic bond was enough to know that what had been said, was meant.  

This new level of bonding had appeared after their return from Aescheron's citadel.  Much to their surprise the morning after their 'victory celebration,' they awoke to each other's emotions.  After a quick exam from a still red-faced Washu, she had two announcements for them.  The bond was the first one, and she predicted that over time it would grow into a full-blown mental link.

The other announcement was that their powers were dissipating.  Washu's models showed that over a similar period of time their powers would slowly fade away.  Even the ones Ryoko had been born with.  They would be normal.  After a brief moment of shock that the both of them shared over the fledgling link, Ryoko threw herself onto Tenchi in tears.  When Washu and Tenchi had finally calmed her enough to speak, Ryoko told them that this did not sadden her.  Ever since she first saw Tenchi as a child, all she wanted was to have a normal life with him.  Finally, Ryoko had been granted her wish.

"I'm cold," Ryoko, said snuggling a little closer to Tenchi.  This was the one downside to the loss of her powers, but Tenchi knew this as well.   Ryoko purred happily as Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to his chest.  "Much better," she said happily.

"We'll have to get out of bed sometime," Tenchi said forlornly.  Truth be known, he wanted to stay just as he was forever.  

"But your so warm," Ryoko replied.  "And it's so-o-o-o-o cold out side."

"I know," Tenchi sighed.  "But we don't want Dad or your Mom coming to wake us up like they did the other day."

Ryoko winced as the memories of Nobuyuki and Washu bursting into the bedroom with loaded camcorders as she and Tenchi were sharing a moment.  "I still haven't found all those tapes yet," she sighed.

"We'll get them," Tenchi said with a chuckle.  He just hoped that the remainders didn't get distributed around the galaxy.  "But I'm more worried about what grandpa will do if I don't finish getting the shrine back in one piece."

"I knew that he'd be pissed when he saw that mess," Ryoko said.

"Yeah, but we're going to leave the painting for Ayeka and Marnot when they return from Jurai."

"I miss them," Ryoko sighed.  _I must be going soft!  Did I just say that I miss Ayeka?_

"We all do," Tenchi said, pulling Ryoko closer to him as he felt the sensation of worry across the bond.  "But it's better that they go see their parents than they come here."  Ryoko sighed into his chest.  "Remember what happened last time the royal family showed up here?"

"How can I forget," Ryoko whined.  "If I had to say: 'I'm sorry pretty young lady' one more time, I think that I would've barfed!"

"Misaki's not that bad," Tenchi laughed.

"Listen bub," Ryoko playfully growled, "you weren't the one she mistook for Sasami, or redecorated the walls with!"

"I see your point, but we still have to get up sometime this morning," Tenchi prodded.

"You go," Ryoko said, rolling over and wrapping up in the blankets.  "It's too cold out there and I refuse.  Nope.  No way.  No how."

_This will get her up, _Tenchi thought.  "Fine.  Suit yourself, but I was headed to the Onsen," he said as he swung his feet off the bed.  "And since you wanna sleep in, I don't guess you'd care to join me."

_Damn he's good! Ryoko cursed inwardly.  "I coming," she said peeling the covers away to reveal what little she had been sleeping in.  Tenchi's face reddened a bit when he saw the portion of Ryoko's legs that the black tee shirt did not cover.  "I think I can manage one last teleport," Ryoko said, placing an arm around Tenchi._

"Are you sure?  I don't want you to hurt yourself," Tenchi said in all honesty.

"I'm not normal yet," she playfully jabbed back.  "But I'm getting there."  With a smile, Ryoko scrunched her face in concentration and the two of them blinked out of Tenchi's room for the final time.

* * *

            "We're almost finished," Katsuhito said as he sipped a steaming cup of tea.  For the better part of the day Tenchi had been repairing the outer wall of the shrine office that he and Aescheron had destroyed in their duel.  One more board nailed in place and the demolished wall would be as good as new.

            "What's this 'we' stuff?" Tenchi mumbled under his breath as he drove the final nails.

            "I am with you in spirit my son," Katsuhito said after another sip from his tea.  "And at times the spirit can be stronger than the body."  

Tenchi cringed.  _How does he always do that?  _"Yes sensei," Tenchi apologized.  The last nail driven, he wiped his brow with his forearm and stepped back to admire his handy work.  "That should do it," Tenchi said.

Katsuhito rose from his perch atop the low steps that led to the portico and inspected his grandson's handy work.  Tenchi watched nervously as the elder Masaki eyed the patched work suspiciously. After giving the boards a few good wraps, Katsuhito nodded.  "This will do nicely."

"Many thanks," Tenchi said while bowing reverently to his grandfather.  "Your words honor me."

"Your actions have honored your family name," Katsuhito said placing a hand on Tenchi's shoulder.  "You have redeemed an old mans folly."

"You really wanted to be champion?" Tenchi asked of his grandfather as he was ushered inside.

"At one point in my life I did," Katsuhito spoke, with an air of remorse in his voice.  "But unlike you I was arrogant and brash.  I wanted to be champion for personal gain and glory.  I could see it so clearly in my mind.  If I became the fabled champion the people would put aside their prejudices and accept me as their rightful heir.   And I was willing to do anything to achieve that misbegotten goal."

Tenchi nodded.  "Ayeka was your sacrifice, was she not?" he asked out of the blue.

Katsuhito sighed.  "As I said, it was the folly of youth.  I could not see the love she had for me beyond that one has for a beloved sibling.  And in punishment I have to live with that knowledge for the rest of my days."

Tenchi nodded as a cup of steaming tea was passed to him.  "I'd say it all worked out in the end," he said puffing the wisps of steam away from his beverage.  "Who knows what might of happened if things had not happened the way they did.  Everything has a purpose."

"You are wise beyond your years," Katsuhito said fondly.  "You will make an excellent shrine keeper."

"That's all I want," Tenchi agreed.  "A quiet existence for me and Ryoko." Katsuhito laughed and shook his head.  "What?" asked a somewhat perplexed Tenchi.

"Young love," Katsuhito chuckled with a gleam in his eye that hinted to past experiences.  "And to think a month ago such an open show of affection from you was as alien as the women who share our home."

"I wasn't that bad," Tenchi asked in disbelief.  "Was I?"  _Surely I wasn't, was I?_

"Yes.  You were," Katsuhito laughed.  "Your father and I were beginning to wonder if you would ever show any affection towards Ryoko or not."

"That obvious huh?"  _Could everyone see it but me?_

"You were a child then, but all things change.  And all things have a reason."

Tenchi sighed.  "Even the loss of my Jurai power?"

"Yes.  But I would not worry," Katsuhito comforted.  "Everything serves a purpose, remember?"

"I can barely ignite the master key now," Tenchi continued.  "And I haven't been able to form the Lighthawk wings for about a week."

"Such things are not necessary in everyday life," Katsuhito said calmly.  "I suspect that if you truly needed them, they would have been left to you."

"But I can't help thinking about what happened to my mother when she lost her Jurai power," Tenchi said with a tremor to his voice.  "I don't want to leave Ryoko like mom left us."

"As I said," Katsuhito said, placing a hand on Tenchi's shoulder, "I would not worry.  You have three deities and the Elder watching over you.  I suspect that your lives will be long and prosperous."

"Thanks grandpa," Tenchi said with a lopsided smile.  "I just want everyone to be proud of me.  I don't want to let anyone down."

"I know my daughter is so proud of you right now."  Tenchi pulled back to look into his grandfathers maroon eyes.  "Because I am."

* * *

"Come in Little Ryoko," Washu said in answer to the wrap on the trans-dimensional door to her lab.  Ryoko took a deep breath and hesitantly entered the lab.  The two weeks she spent in stasis in there was more than enough time in her book.  "I'm over here," Washu called out.  Ryoko squinted in the dim light.  Finally she saw the illuminated area where Washu's workstation was located.  "Come to visit your poor mother?" Washu playfully jabbed.  "I'm honored."

"Very funny _mom_," Ryoko growled.

"Well I am," Washu said drawing her daughter in to a bear hug.  "Usually Tenchi is the only one who gets to spend any quality time with you these days."

"I'm closing off our link!" Ryoko protested as Washu clasped her hands under her chin and batted her eyelashes.

"And I'm thankful for that," Washu laughed.  "There are some things that a mother should never have to see their daughter doing."

"You were the one who came snooping," Ryoko defended.  "Besides," she countered, "who had the video camera the other morning?"

"Who left their end of the link open?" Washu said.  Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Washu.  "Now, now, Little Ryoko. Speaking of links, how's your and Tenchi's developing?"

"It's still pretty much empathic right now," Ryoko said as she poked at one of Washu's experiments.  It was a green gelatinous mass with what seemed to be a mouth at one end.  "I hope that it turns into a full blown link one day."  Ryoko jerked her hand back as the experiment tried to bite her.

"Don't provoke it dearie," Washu warned, "I haven't developed an anti-venom yet."  Ryoko carefully backed away as the mass settled back into its specimen dish.   "I expect that in a few months that you two will share a full link.  Also, how are _you_ doing?"

Ryoko blinked a few times before she realized Washu's question.  "Oh," she gasped.  "I'm doing fine, I guess.  Flying is becoming really difficult and I think I teleported for the last time today."

Washu "uh-huh-ed" as she made note of what Ryoko was saying in her logbook. "Anything else?"

"It's cold out side," Ryoko added, hugging herself.

Washu looked her up and down.  How anybody could be cold when they were wearing a wool sweater and blue jeans was beyond her.  But then again, until now Ryoko had been impervious to the elements.  "Your system will stabilize soon, I promise," Washu said as she waved a beeping, glowing green wand over Ryoko's head that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Stop that," Ryoko hissed as she batted the wand away.  

"Just checking," Washu said as she tossed the wand over her shoulder.  A little black hole opened up and swallowed the wand before it hit the floor.  "I suspect the two of you will be just fine."

"Any better ideas as to why this happened?" Ryoko asked as the gelatin creature shifted in its dish, prompting the former pirate to scoot even further away.

"Near as I can tell," Washu began, placing a lid on the specimen dish, "It's similar to what happened to Lady Achika.  The two of you funneled so much energy to turn back what Aescheron had set into motion.  Add in the Elder removing their essence from Tenchi and your power devolved back to us, and you get a pretty good idea of what happened.  But I suspect the biggest clue is that when the Elder told Tenchi that the two of you would live your lives in peace."

"Kinda like a reward for dragging your tails out of the fire, huh?" Ryoko said with a half-hearted smirk.

"You could look at it like that," Washu said as she typed a few commands on her holo-computer.  "For saving the universe the two of you get to live out semi-normal lives.  It's better than the alternatives."      

"That's another thing," Ryoko said slowly as she studied one of the tiles of the lab floor.  _Well, it's now or never.  I have to know just to ease my mind._  

"Go on," Washu prodded.  _I think I have an inkling as to what could be bothering her…_

            "This loss of powers thing," Ryoko stammered.  "It's fine by me and all, it just that, just that…"

            "Just what dear?"

            "I'm worried," Ryoko spat out.  "I'm worried that…"

            "Take your time," Washu said as Ryoko fought back her emotions.

            _Damned Zero…_ "Will I outlive Tenchi?" Ryoko blurted, as the first tears streaked her face.  "I don't want him to grow old while I stay the same…I knew that with his Jurai power he would live just about forever…but now…" 

            Washu sighed as violent sobs wracked her daughter.  _Okay, maybe I was wrong about she wanted to talk about…_ "I wouldn't worry," Washu comforted as she drew Ryoko close to her.  

            "Easy for you to say," Ryoko sniffed.  "You're a goddess…"

            "That's why I say don't worry," Washu said quietly, as she rocked Ryoko back and forth.  "The two of you will have a long and happy life.  I promise."

            "Thanks, Mom," Ryoko said as her fears dissipated.  "All I want is for Tenchi to be happy."

            "I think Tenchi should be finished at the shrine now," Washu said as she wiped the final tears from her daughter's eyes.  "Go to him."

            "You do know I love you," Ryoko said softly as Washu summoned a doorway for her.  "Don't you?"

            "I love you to," Washu said as Ryoko slipped out of the lab.  For the longest afterward the former goddess returned to being a scientist just sat there and basked in the pride she felt for her daughter.

***

            "So there you are," Ryoko said as she came upon Tenchi.  He was sitting on a boulder overlooking the house.  Ryoko knew this place all too well.  This was the small clearing that the family gravesite occupied.  Tenchi's ancestors going back seven hundred years rested here.  And this was also the resting place for someone else as well.  Across from Achika's grave the ground still showed the signs of its resent disturbance.  A small stone slab marked the head of the grave.  And it was across from this marker that Tenchi sat.

            "Just thinking," Tenchi said, his breath hanging in the chilled air.  

            "We seem to be doing that a lot lately," said Ryoko as she took a seat next to Tenchi.  A smile etched her face as she felt the warmth of his love come across empathically.  

            "I wish we could have saved him," Tenchi said, nodding towards Aescheron's grave.  "A life is a precious thing.  Even when it is one that has not always followed the right path."

            "You're sounding like the old man more and more," Ryoko chuckled as she nuzzled up to Tenchi.  He gladly wrapped an arm around her and drew her near.

            "Is that so bad?" he asked, resting his chin on the top of her head.

            "Not really," Ryoko admitted.  "I got a call from Urd today," she continued.  "She wants all of to come visit her when Ayeka and the others get back."

            "That sounds nice," Tenchi said contently.  The feeling he was getting across his end of the bond was more than enough to make him forget about the chilly clime around him.

            "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ryoko asked with a giggle.  Her end of the bond was revealing to her that Tenchi felt just as she did at the moment.

            "Like I said," Tenchi softly spoke, "I feel at peace when you're at my side."  

"Do you really think we will have peace now?" Ryoko asked, seemingly reading Tenchi's thoughts. 

              "I hope," Tenchi said in all earnestness.  "You know," he began, as he shifted around to look Ryoko in the eyes.  "The Odyssey isn't really over."  Ryoko blinked a few times and before she could say anything in response, Tenchi continued.  "The Odyssey never really ends.   Each day we live is an Odyssey in its own right.  Whether it's learning to live with out teleporting or saving the universe; the same premise holds true."

            "And what premise would that be?" Ryoko playfully asked.

            "Be grateful for what you have," Tenchi answered.  "Do not shun compassion and live each day to it's fullest."

            "Does that include being grateful for ex-space pirates?" Ryoko asked in a mock pout.

            "Especially ex-space pirates," Tenchi said softly before drawing her into a passionate kiss.  The two champions sat there in their embrace for the longest, enjoying the warmth of one-another and remembering that each day is its own Odyssey. 

* * *

            Outside a pair of intricately carved marble doors a lone figure stands guard.  The radiant light filtering in through the myriad of arched windows glinted off of his obsidian armor and helm.  His hands rest on the pommel and hilt of a large, ornate broad sword.  Time is meaningless to this being.  It is his sacred duty as emissary to guard the Shrine of Ages and it's hall of heroes.  

            Every once in a while during his lone vigil his gaze shifts to a formerly empty spot.  Now filling this vacancy was a bronze statue of the pair who had turned back the darkness.  Standing atop a small outcropping of rock the champion holds his sword aloft while his sacrifice and fellow champion reclined by his side, her arm wrapped around his waist.  Ignatius Baltus nodded once more in acknowledgement of their deed as the light shimmered on the Champions armor.

            "I knew he would make a fine champion," Baltus said quietly to himself before returning to his age-old duty.   "A fine champion indeed."

**_-The End-_**

Stick around for a letter from me to all of you!


	34. Odyssey: A Letter to You

Odyssey Thirty-four: A letter to you 

****

Hello all,

            I know that is technically not a new chapter, but I wanted to do something more than the usual end of story notes.  So I figured a letter from me to all of you would be the thing to do.  So here I go at this lost art of ours.

            This story came to me in December of 2001.   I had already written a few Tenchi stories, but was currently in a rut.  My current idea at the time called "The Trilogy of Light," was going nowhere.  My notes for the first chapter, 'Walks by Moonlight' were also hopeless.  It looked like my Tenchi fanfic days were numbered.  Then that rare bolt of inspiration hit.  Knowing my luck, if I had been standing a foot to the left or right, a nearby brick would have had a thought it just quite could not comprehend.  But as the fates would have it, the idea came to me.

            While listening to a CD, the idea hit me.  The CD in question was the KISS album, _Music From the Elder._  I had just purchased a new copy and was listening to the misguided rock opera for the first time in several years.  The premise is simple enough.  A young boy is chosen by the Elder, an ancient and mysterious race, to be a champion and fight the evil in the world.  And as he undertakes his quest he grows from a frightened youth to the fiery-hearted champion.  

            Sound familiar?

            Then the question of how to make it work in the Tenchi-verse comes to be.  How to transform a misguided rock opera into a viable Tenchi story?  'Simple!' I thought.  'Have the Elder take Tenchi's love as a Sacrifice and he has to under go some sort of trial to get her back!'  This would provide the premise of the story and eliminate the part I hate writing most in these stories: the choice.  So, by the end of chapter one the choice would be made and the trial would begin.  If I had only known what I had gotten my self into…

            But what to call this little idea? (It was originally planned to be only about five or six chapters…)

            Once again the aforementioned album stepped in.  The premise track is called; you guessed it, 'Odyssey.'

            So I had a title and an idea.  What I needed next was some original characters.  The name Ignatius Baltus came to me for the emissary, since he would appear first.  Actually, I was at a loss at that moment, until I heard the name 'Baltus van Tassle' while watching 'Sleepy Hollow'.  So here's Baltus.  

            Next came Marnot, everyone's favorite shape-shifting, wise cracking, guardian spirit.  I his name came from a minor character I remember reading in a comic book once years ago.  I wish I could remember which book it was, but alas, I cannot.  Originally Marnot was only going to be at the water temple story arc.  But then I decided to keep around as a guide of sorts, and originally as a general pain in Ayeka's side.  Creating a new guardian for each temple would have too much of a headache.  The Spirits within were rough enough at times.  Now I have to give credit to all of you.  You spotted the Ayeka/Marnot relationship before I even realized I was doing it.  So from pain in the rear to love interest Marnot evolved.  The other name for him, Raphael, was created on the spur of the moment. I'm not sure if it is his first or last name, or if it was his name before coming guardian eons ago.  That's fodder for another story.

            The Spirits of the Temples were based on the temples nature.  The only one I gaffed on was the Water Temple.  I had no idea what to call the fellow, so he was just the 'Darkness.'  Ooh, real original on my part…  His inspiration was the 'Shadow Link' from the Legend of Zelda franchise.  Zelda also provided inspiration for aspects of some of the temples.  As did Indiana Jones, D&D, Exalted, and so many fantasy and scifi books that I cannot begin to recall them all.  Odyssey was the idea of my Tenchi fantasy story, combining all my favorite things.

            The fellow in the Earth Temple was supposed to be the stoic old philosopher, wise beyond his years.  So he became Kolor, with his pet T-rex: Gotha.  The next spirit was based off the Muses of Greek mythology.  Even the name fit the part, Daphne.  But most rememberable character from the Air story arc was Commander Ksnis of the Tyran race.  Look out for more of him the future…

            On to the Fire story arc.  I borrowed the name of the villain from my first Tenchi story, _We Are One_, Shigeru, for this one.  But whereas his predecessor was the demon spawned from hell, this one was a skilled and wise swordsman who wanted to duel the champion for the honor of the moment.

            The Temple of Light.  This arc garnered more favorable words than any other.  But what you read there at the end was the third incarnation.  All the previous big fight/ monster versions just did not set well with me.  Then the idea of using Achika as the Spirit came to me one night.  The rest is history.

            Now comes the villain.  I hope I had been building the tension all throughout the story for his big entrance.   So right after Tenchi wakes Ryoko in true fairytale fashion, Aescheron enters.  From the get-go I wanted him to be one bad mamma-jamma.  I hope I succeeded.  Honestly, the sword fight between him and Tenchi was the most difficult part of this story to write.  I wanted it to be believable and vivid, without it being a bore to read.  So I tried to make it where you could envision in your imagination each and every move, using lively and descriptive wording.

            On the ending: don't flame me for having them lose their powers.  I just want them to have a normal life.  They deserve it, even if it is just some silly kids fanfic.  

            The day was saved, and our little tale comes to an end.  I thank each and every one of you for reading this and corresponding with me over the course of this story.  It has spanned over a semester of my college life, but every second spent writing this story has been worth it.  A thank you goes out to each and every one of you who have read and reviewed this story.  Those early reviews are what fueled this story when I was unsure of not only my writing but whether or not anyone liked the story or not.  To those who have pre-read chapters for me, thank you.  I cannot say that simple phrase enough.  'Thank you' does not seem like enough to me, but it will have to do.

            Remember, the Odyssey never really ends.  From the very depths of my heart: Thank you once again.

Until the next chapter,

William 'Thundergod' Nichols 

**May 18, 2002**      


End file.
